


Arie der Verzweiflung

by Gepo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meiner Verzweiflung, wohlbemerkt. Ich wurde schon nach allem möglichen gefragt und bei MPReg und Creature habe ich stets NEIN geschrieen. Und schließlich dachte ich mir, warum nicht alles, was ich nie schreiben wollte, in eine FF packen? Da die FF auf anderen Seite etwas kontrovers aufgenommen wurde, hier ein Vorwort:<br/>Dies ist eine KREATUR, SLASH und MPREG Story, die zu Anfang JEDEM Klischee solcher Geschichten folgt. Es ist gewissermaßen eine Parodie, da die Story jedes Klischee ernst nimmt (zu Beginn sehr streng, mit Fortschreiten der Geschichte immer weniger). Nochmal betont: Am Anfang überspitze ich sehr.<br/>Erläuterung zum Genre Kreatur: Das Genre Kreatur enthält Geschichten, in denen ein oder mehrere Charaktere nicht menschlich sind und daher nicht-menschliche Verhaltensweisen zeigen. Im FF-Bereich wird dieses Genre größtenteils dafür genutzt, FFs zu kennzeichnen, wo ein Charakter animalisches Verhalten entwickelt oder äußerliche, nicht-menschliche Veränderungen erlebt. Typische Plots sind z.B., dass Malfoy eine Veela ist und einen Partner fürs Leben braucht, an den er sich binden muss, weil er sonst stirbt. Oft wird dies begleitet von stark sexualisiertem Verhalten. Genau das wird hier überspitzt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Es ist etwas im Busch

„Starr nicht so“ Hermine piekste ihn mit dem stumpfen Ende ihrer Gabel in die Seite. „Auch Malfoy darf krank sein.“

„Und wenn er nicht krank ist? Was, wenn er etwas plant?“, konterte Harry.

„Du und deine Verschwörungstheorien“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du willst nur nicht zugeben, dass du dich diesmal vielleicht geirrt hast. Nicht jedes Jahr hier muss gleich in einer Katastrophe enden. Und jetzt iss endlich deinen Hackbraten, bevor Ron ihn dir vom Teller zieht.“

„Der isch köschlich“, warf der Rothaarige mit vollem Mund ein.

„Ich irre mich nicht“, erwiderte Harry säuerlich, „im Hogwarts-Express zum Beispiel, da-“

„Da sprach er, dass dieses Jahr etwas Großes passieren wird. Ja, Harry. Wir wissen es. Du erzählst es schließlich täglich“ Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Du-weißt-schon-wer nimmt keine Kinder auf. Harry, Malfoy ist erst sechzehn. Jetzt sei realistisch.“

„Ich bin realistisch! Lucius Malfoy hat seinen Auftrag im Ministerium letztes Jahr vermasselt. Es macht nur Sinn, dass Voldemort jetzt seinen Sohn schickt.“

Hermine zuckte ob des Namens etwas zusammen, während Ron, der eh nur mit einem halben Ohr zuhörte, weiter aß. Harry bemerkte nur, dass der Hackbraten auf seinem eigenen Teller verschwunden war. Er spießte eine Kartoffel auf und aß stattdessen die.

„Du siehst Gespenster“, entschied Hermine und wandte sich ihrem eigenen Teller wieder zu.

„Er plant etwas“ Harry nickte langsam. „Da bin ich vollkommen sicher.“

 

Malfoy benahm sich verdächtig.

Daran war nichts zu rütteln. Erst seine Reden zu Anfang des Jahres. Dann die ewige Heimlichtuerei. In der letzten Woche hatte er sich sogar von seinen Freunden zurück gezogen, so weit Harry das richtig beobachtet hatte. Am Dienstag hatte er Parkinson angefahren, vorgestern sogar Goyle. Und dann dieses Verschwinden gestern. Da war etwas im Busch, da war sich Harry vollkommen sicher.

Als Malfoy also am Samstag Morgen wieder beim Frühstück saß, kaute Harry nur mechanisch auf seinem Toast, während er den Blonden nicht aus den Augen ließ. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und nannte ihn einen Spinner, Ron murmelte etwas von „Immer wachsam“, aber im Endeffekt überließen ihn beide einfach seiner stillen Observation.

Malfoy hatte Augenringe. Das war schonmal das erste auffällige. Sein Haar glänzte und war wie immer zurückgegelt, aber diese Augenringe schwächten den Effekt seines Aussehens extrem. Auch sah er ziemlich müde aus. Er kippte andauernd gegen Goyle und richtete sich erst einen Moment später auf.

Nun gut. Vielleicht war er wirklich krank gewesen. Er sah zumindest ziemlich krank aus. Aber er war gestern nicht auf der Krankenstation gewesen, das hatte Harry überprüft. Das legte doch die Vermutung nahe, dass er den ganzen Tag – und die Nacht – über bösen Plänen gehockt hatte, nicht wahr? Er sollte ihn heute ganz genau beobachten.

„Hey, Harry“ Ron stieß ihn von der Seite an. „Wollen wir später eine Runde Quidditch spielen?“

„Ron!“ Hermine zischte erbost. „Du hast noch vier Aufsätze zu schreiben!“

„Mine … das kann ich auch heute Abend … oder morgen ...“ Er zog unter ihrem strafenden Blick den Kopf ein.

„Ich hänge mich heute an Malfoy und sehe, was ich herausfinden kann.“

„Harry! Du hast auch noch Hausaufgaben-“

„Nur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste“, konterte Harry, „das kann ich auch morgen machen. Der Rest ist fertig.“

„Du und deine Obsession“ Sie verdrehte erneut die Augen.

„Malfoy plant etwas“ Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Und ich werde es euch beweisen.“

Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

Im Endeffekt raste er zum Turm, holte seinen Umhang und lungerte darunter vor dem Eingang der großen Halle, bis die Slytherins diese verließen. Parkinson, Nott und Zabini gingen vorweg und beschwerten sich darüber, dass Hooch aufgrund einer Sturmwarnung das Quidditchtraining abgesagt hatte – und dass obwohl keiner von ihnen spielte – während Malfoy mit einer Hand auf Crabbes Schulter hinter ihnen her schlürfte. Goyle schien ihn gerade überreden zu wollen, zurück in die Kellergewölbe zu gehen, um sich wieder hinzulegen. Nach einem Moment schloss sich Parkinson ihm an und befingerte ihr „Draco-Spatzi“ mit irgendwelchen tierähnlichen Lauten.

Harry verzog einfach nur das Gesicht. Dieses Mädchen war echt peinlich. Oberpeinlich.

Malfoy schob sowohl sie als auch Crabbe von sich weg, richtete sich auf und verkündete, sich nun auskurieren zu gehen. Ihn sollte gefälligst keiner stören. Seine zwei Gefolgsleute nickten eifrig, während Zabini und Nott nur mit den Schultern zuckten.

Harrys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Auskurieren, natürlich. Bestimmt war das alles nur Show, damit niemand ihn vermissen würde, wenn er irgendwo im Geheimen etwas plante. Malfoy war erstaunlich einfach zu durchschauen, wenn man ihn so gut kannte, wie Harry es tat.

Er verfolgte den Blonden einige Gänge. Sobald Malfoy außer Sichtweite der anderen gekommen war, war er wieder etwas in sich zusammen gesunken. Anscheinend ging es ihm wirklich schlecht. Vielleicht hatte er irgendwelche verbotenen Tränke gebraut und an sich selbst ausprobiert? Vielleicht testete er den Effekt eines bestimmten Giftes, was er jemandem verabreichen wollte?

Harry war sich vollkommen sicher, heute würde er das Geheimnis lüften.

Zumindest, wenn Malfoy endlich mal dort ankommen würde, wo er hin wollte. Auf einem verlassenen Gang begann der Blonde zu schwanken und torkelte mehr als dass er ging. Wenige Schritte später sackte er auf die Knie.

Obwohl er unter dem Umhang unsichtbar war, wich Harry hinter eine Ritterrüstung.

Malfoy kniete auf allen Vieren und atmete tief ein und aus. Nein, nicht wirklich tief. Eher sogar flach. Sein Atem schien schneller und schneller zu gehen. Er murmelte etwas, aber Harry konnte nicht ausmachen, was es war.

Was darauf folgte, hatte Harry allerdings beim besten Willen nicht erwartet.


	2. Ein wildes Tier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganz klassisch ist Klischee Nr. 1 natürlich:  
> Wenn sich jemand hirnlos an einen jungen männlichen Charakter mit sexuellen Avancen ran schmeißt, fragt dieser nicht nach sondern nimmt einfach. Wenn man es schon angeboten kriegt, warum nicht? Ist doch egal, dass der andere wie kontrolliert aussieht, nicht mehr redet und die letzten Jahre eigentlich mit ihm befeindet war. Schließlich wird aus gegenseitiger Abscheu oft wahre Lus-, äh, Liebe, richtig?

Malfoy drückte den Rücken durch, hob den Kopf und schnupperte.

Anders konnte man es nicht bezeichnen. Er wandte den Kopf nach rechts und links und seine Nasenspitze tanzte auf und ab. Ein tiefes Geräusch, als würden Luftblasen seinen Hals hochsteigen, drang aus ihm. Auf allen Vieren krabbelte er zu der Rüstung zu seiner Linken und rieb den Kopf an deren Beinen, bevor er sich mit der Körper gegen sie drückte.

Nicht unverwunderlich brach das Gestell zusammen, worauf Malfoy erschrocken weg sprang und … fauchte? Ja, ein Geräusch irgendwo in der Nähe von Fauchen war das wohl. Er schüttelte sich, als wollte er den Schock von sich werfen.

Harry schüttelte währenddessen auch den Kopf. Was zur Hölle passierte hier? Was war in Malfoy gefahren? Hatte er wirklich irgendeinen falsch gebrauten Trank geschluckt? Es sah ganz danach aus, nicht wahr? Er löste sich aus seinem Versteck und setzte einen Fuß vorsichtig vor den anderen in Richtung Malfoy.

Dieser schnupperte wieder und kam seinerseits auch näher. Anscheinend konnte er ihn riechen. Obwohl Harry noch immer den Tarnumhang trug, war Malfoy schnell bei ihm angelangt und rieb seine Wange an Harrys Bein.

Harry schluckte. Malfoy würde sich nie zu so etwas herablassen, nicht mal für einen Scherz. Ihm musste wirklich irgendetwas passiert sein. Er zog den Umhang aus und legte ihn neben sich, während er in die Knie ging, um mit Malfoy auf ungefähr gleicher Höhe zu sein.

Als er ihm ins Gesicht sah, zuckte er zusammen. Ihm sahen noch immer Malfoys graue Augen entgegen. Allerdings waren die Pupillen nicht mehr rund sondern vertikal schlitzförmig. Einen Moment später schloss Malfoy seine Lider jedoch und wandte sich ab. Harry atmete erleichtert durch.

Malfoy krabbelte allerdings nur drei Schrittlängen weg, bevor er sich nach einem Blick über die Schulter zur Seite fallen ließ und auf dem Rücken wälzte. Dabei stieß er wieder irgendwelche Laute aus, die irgendetwas zwischen einer bösen Lungenentzündung und einem tiefen Brummen sein könnten.

„Was zur Hölle mache ich jetzt?“, flüsterte Harry in den sonst verlassenen Gang.

War es wirklich ein Trank, wären Snape oder Professor Slughorn die Ansprechpartner. Zu Snape würde er bestimmt niemals gehen, erst recht nicht, wenn er hiermit vielleicht das illegale Brauen gefährlicher Tränke aufgedeckt hatte. Snape würde das nur wieder unter den Tisch kehren. Slughorn währenddessen … Slughorn konnte Malfoy nicht ausstehen. Irgendwie war sich Harry nicht sicher, dass er eine gute Wahl wäre. Er sollte Malfoy zu Madame Pomfrey bringen, das war die beste Wahl.

Er nahm den Umhang in eine Hand, erhob sich wieder und trat zu Malfoy, der noch immer mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag. Bei seinem Näherkommen schmiss dieser sich zur Seite und kam wieder hoch auf alle Viere. Er krabbelte an den gefallenen Teilen der Ritterrüstung vorbei, wobei Harry ihm erstmal folgte. Immer wieder warf Malfoy einen Blick über die Schulter, ob er noch hinterher kam, aber er tat es einfach mal. War zwar komisch, einer krabbelnden Person zu folgen, aber vielleicht führte Malfoy ihn ja zu seiner geheimen Basis.

Als sie jedoch in die Nähe der etwas mehr bevölkerten Gänge von Hogwarts kamen, machte Harry einen schnellen Schritt vor und griff nach Malfoys Kapuze. Fast ihm selben Moment schmiss sich Malfoy auf den Rücken und hieb mit einer Hand nach der, die ihn gegriffen hatte. Nägel kratzten schmerzhaft über Harrys Haut, der seine Hand reflexartig zurückgezogen hatte. Nur dass er einen ganzen Schritt zurückwich, rettete ihn davor, dass Malfoy sogar nachbiss.

„Okay … es reicht. Ich bringe dich zur Krankenstation“, entschied Harry.

„Nein“ Malfoys Stimme klang heiser. Einen Moment lang setzte er sich auf, die Pupillen dabei wieder rund. „Nein!“ Im nächsten Moment wurde sie wieder schlitzförmig und er fiel zurück, als könnte er sich auf seinem Hintern nicht halten.

Harry seufzte tief. Okay … irgendwo war der echte Malfoy noch da drin. Und er schien mitzubekommen, was passierte. Aber er wollte trotzdem nicht zur Krankenstation. Harry schüttelte unsicher den Kopf.

Malfoy währenddessen kam wieder auf alle Viere, näherte sich ihm und rieb seine Wange an seinem Bein, als wäre nichts gewesen. Er drehte erneut ab, krabbelte ein paar Schritte und sah über seine Schulter, als erwarte er, dass man ihm folge.

Nur konnte Harry ihn so nicht gehen lassen. Irgendetwas war mit Malfoy los und wenn er nicht auf die Krankenstation wollte, dann wollte er bestimmt nicht, dass irgendjemand es erfuhr. Und wenn er jetzt weiter gehen würde, würden sie bald vor der großen Halle sein. Er musste Malfoy irgendwo hin bringen, wo niemand ihn finden würde und selbst Nachforschungen anstellen müssen. Vielleicht brauchte Malfoy auch nur Zeit, bis das alles wieder abklingen würde.

Mit einem resoluten Nicken sprach Harry einen Petrificus totalus auf Malfoy, beförderte ihn mit Levicorpus in die Luft und schlug ihn in den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang ein. Ihn hinter sich her schweben lassend machte er sich auf zum fünften Stockwerk. Die DA würde erst Mittwoch wieder üben, bis dahin konnte er Malfoy im Raum der Wünsche lassen.

Tja … nur in was für einem Raum sollte er ihn lassen? Ein völlig kahler? Oder sollte er ihm irgendwelche Möbel herein wünschen? Er warf einen Blick hinter sich, obwohl er natürlich auch nicht durch den Umhang sehen konnte. Im Endeffekt ging er dreimal auf und ab mit dem Gedanken: „Ich brauche einen Raum, in dem ich Draco Malfoy helfen kann.“

Da eine Tür erschien, schien sein Wunsch erhört worden zu sein. Er betrat den Raum und sah sich etwas verwundert um, bevor er ganz eintrat. Der Raum war ein normales, viereckiges Zimmer. Zu seiner linken, in der Wand, in der auch die Tür war, war ein Kamin eingelassen. In diesem brannte ein warmes, sehr schönes Feuer. Vor dem Kamin lag ein weißer, weich aussehender Teppich, dahinter ein Sofa, das dem Feuer zugewandt war. Rechts davon, an der von ihm am weitesten entfernten Wand stand ein Regal mit Büchern. Etwas mehr verwirrte ihn allerdings, was sich hinter dem Sofa befand. Fast die komplette gegenüber liegende Wand wurde von einem Bett eingenommen. Es hatte keine Pfeiler wie sein Himmelbett sondern schloss mit der riesigen Matratze ab. Bezogen war es in slytheringrünem Satin, was ihn schnauben ließ.

Er schloss die Tür, ließ Malfoy auf das Bett schweben, befreite ihn von dem Umhang und löste den Lähmzauber. Belohnt wurde er natürlich mit einem von himmelfahrender Ungerechtigkeit zeugendem Fauchen und Malfoys Rückzug zum Kopfende des Bettes.

Harry quittierte es mit einem Schulterzucken und trat an das Regal. Vielleicht könnte er hier einige Bücher finden, die ihm helfen würden. Er fuhr mit einer Hand über die Titel. Aberlynes magische Menagerie, Stanfords Buch der magischen Kreaturen, Seiermanns Übersicht magischer Gattungen und – er zog die Hand zurück – das Monsterbuch der Monster. Er seufzte tief und warf einen Blick über die Schulter.

„Du bist also eine magische Kreatur“ Er lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen das Sofa. „Und du wolltest nicht, dass es raus kommt … gibt es da ein paar Geheimnisse in deiner Familie, die keiner erfahren soll, Malfoy?“

Natürlich antwortete dieses … Wesen … ihm nicht sondern zog sich ein Kissen hervor, drückte mit beiden Händen darauf herum und ließ sich darauf nieder. Dabei ließ es Harry nicht aus den Augen. Dieser seufzte erneut und drehte sich wieder zu dem Regal. Tja … womit sollte er anfangen? Malfoy war anscheinend irgendeine magische Kreatur – oder hatte zumindest Blut von irgendeiner Kreatur – und er musste herausfinden, von welcher. Da sich an Malfoy außer an den Augen und dem Verhalten nichts geändert hatte, würden Bilderatlanten über magische Kreaturen schon mal nicht helfen. Vielleicht sollte er mit einem Buch beginnen, was die Verhaltensweisen der häufigsten magischen Kreaturen beschrieb. Er blätterte durch einige – mit Ausnahme des Monsterbuches der Monster – und setzte sich schließlich mit Nicholsons Kompendium der Verhaltensweisen magischer Tiere auf das Sofa.

 

Er hatte eine volle Stunde Ruhe, bevor Malfoy sich wieder regte. Eher gesagt Laut von sich gab. Es war ein lautes, lang gezogenes Fiepen zu hören, worauf Harry über seine Schulter zum Bett sah. Da Malfoy allerdings nur da lag und ihn ansah, wandte er sich schnell wieder zu seinem Buch. Dieses Spiel spielten sie dreimal im Abstand von mehreren Minuten, bis Harry entschied, dass Malfoy wahrscheinlich nur langweilig war und dazu überging, das Fiepen zu ignorieren.

Eine halbe Stunde später krabbelte Malfoy kurz in sein Sichtfeld, doch verschwand wenig später wieder. Als er nach einigen Minuten erneut an der Sofaseite auftauchte, sah Harry nicht einmal mehr hin. Malfoy warf sich auf den Rücken, rollte hin und her, gab wieder diese brummenden Geräusche von sich, aber Harry schenkte ihm nur einen kurzen Moment der Aufmerksamkeit.

Er hatte bereits die ersten neun Rassen durch, die zwar alle sehr interessant, aber leider nicht relevant waren. Keine davon passte auf das Verhalten, das Malfoy zeigte. Er arbeitete sich durch vier weitere, während Malfoy anscheinend mit seinem Umhang kämpfte.

Diese magische Kreatur hatte auf jeden Fall keine Feinmotorik in den Händen, so viel konnte Harry klar beurteilen. Malfoy benutzte sie, als wären sie Stümpfe und hätten keine Finger. Außerdem schien die Kreatur auf vier Beinen zu gehen. Malfoy hatte sich noch nicht einmal aufgestellt, aufgesetzt oder seine Unterschenkel für irgendetwas benutzt. Wenn er sich bewegte, wirkten diese wie fehlerhaft angesetztes Fleisch, als sollten seine Beine eigentlich mit den Knien enden. Das schloss eine Menge Kreaturen aus, inklusive der Veela, die Harry als erstes nachgesehen hatte. Schließlich wusste er von denen, dass sie sich mit Menschen paaren konnten.

Zur Hälfte des Buches hin hatte Malfoy aber anscheinend die Geduld mit seinem Umhang verloren und riss diesen recht ruppig in ungelenken Bewegungen von sich. Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue. Jeder Hund hätte das besser hingekriegt. Als nächstes begab Malfoy sich daran, seinen Pullover mit den Zähnen auszuziehen. Nun, das würde ihn auf jeden Fall beschäftigt halten.

Harry wandte sich wieder zu seinem Buch. Lamiae waren gerade sein heißer Favorit gewesen, aber sie waren dafür bekannt, Menschen eher zu fressen als mit ihnen irgendetwas anderes anzufangen. Selbst wenn sie sie nicht fraßen, entzog die Berührung dem Menschen den Verstand. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass so etwas in der Familie Malfoy vorgekommen war. Lucius war sicherlich fehlgeleitet, aber seine Intelligenz hatte er noch. Auch Krypter, Nymphen und Drachen schloss er nach einem kurzen Einlesen aus – und wer hätte gedacht, dass Drachen sich wirklich mit Menschen paaren konnten? – und blätterte kurz über vier untote Rassen, die er aber auch schnell ausschloss. Das Buch neigte sich dem Ende zu, aber er hatte nichts gefunden, was auf Malfoy passte.

Tja … dafür hatte der Raum ihm wohl die Fülle an Büchern zur Verfügung gestellt. In dem Schrank standen sicherlich dreißig Bücher. Er würde sich wohl oder übel durch jedes durcharbeiten müssen, bis er das richtige gefunden hatte. Er stellte die drei dünnen Büchlein, die im untersten Fach gestanden hatten, ein Regalbrett höher und stellte das bereits gelesene dafür in das nun leere Fach. So käme er wenigstens nicht durcheinander. Er zog Hegeberts Kreaturenalmanach hervor und kehrte zum Sofa zurück. Mit einem Seufzen schlug er die ersten Seiten auf, las ein paar Sätze zu Aboleths und Achaierais, übersprang die Acromantula und beugte sich über Accrics.

Er war bei Spriggs angekommen, als Malfoy sich nicht nur aus seinem hautengen Shirt sondern auch aus der Hose gepellt hatte. Bei der Hose hatte er alle Knöpfe ab- und den Reißverschluss aufgerissen. Voller Stolz – als hätte er nicht gerade gute drei Stunden gebraucht – stolzierte Malfoy auf dem weißen Teppich vor Harrys Nase auf und ab.

Harry schluckte. Sein Blick lag wie gebannt auf Malfoys linkem Unterarm. Er hatte es zwar schon vermutet, aber … er schloss mit einem Seufzen die Lider. Malfoy hatte wohl wirklich einen Auftrag, ganz wie er vermutet hatte. Die Frage war jetzt, ob dieses Kreaturenverhalten zum Plan gehörte oder nicht.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nie im Leben war dieses Verhalten Teil von irgendeinem Plan, den Malfoy geschmiedet hatte. Entweder war irgendetwas katastrophal schief gelaufen oder bei Malfoy war ganz unerwartet Kreaturenblut durchgebrochen. Da Harry noch nie gehört hatte, dass man sich künstlich zu einer magischen Kreatur machen konnte, schien Zweiteres wahrscheinlicher.

Harry sein dunkles Mal zu zeigen war bestimmt nicht Teil von Malfoys Plan gewesen. Auf jeden Fall schien er gerade nicht ansatzweise mitzukriegen, was er überhaupt getan hatte. In diesem Moment war er vollkommen Tier. Ein reichlich unterbeschäftigtes Tier, das sich aus allen Klamotten gepellt hatte. Hoffentlich würde Malfoy irgendeine neue Beschäftigung finden. Dieser zog einen Kreis um sich selbst, bevor er sich wieder zu Boden warf und sich hin und her rollte.

Harry blätterte um zu Sprites. Er würde definitiv jetzt über Sprites lesen und nicht hinsehen. Nicht … hinsehen … er warf verstohlen einen Blick über den Buchrand. Er biss auf seine Lippen, um nicht zu fluchen. Malfoy war größer, verdammt noch mal. Und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er einen Steifen. Darüber wollte Harry lieber nicht nachdenken.

Sprites. Er vertiefte sich wieder in die Lektüre. Malfoy rieb währenddessen mit der Wange an seinem Bein. Whatever. Besser als dieses Fiepen vorhin, das hatte wirklich genervt. Bei den Tendriculos schien Malfoy wieder langweilig zu werden, da er sich neben Harry auf das Sofa zog. Auch wenig graziös … er benutzte seine Unterschenkel noch immer nicht. Er setzte sein Wangenreiben an Harrys Oberarm fort, bevor er Brust und Hals nahm. Bei Harrys eigener Wange drückte er den anderen mit einer Hand weg, worauf Malfoy zum Ende des Sofas wich.

Sollte er doch schmollen. Harry übersprang währenddessen die Trolle und begann die Kreaturen mit dem Buchstaben U. Sollte er nicht langsam mal etwas finden, was ansatzweise passte? Bisher waren Incubi das einzige, was vom Verhalten zutreffen könnte. Aber die hatten etwas gezieltere sexuelle Avancen als diese Kreatur neben ihm. Als er bei Worgs angekommen war, schien Malfoy sein Schmollen aufzugeben und machte sich daran, sich wieder an Harry zu reiben.

Ob das irgendetwas mit Geruchsmarkierungen zu tun hatte? Verschiedene Kreaturen schienen so ihr Eigentum zu markieren. Ob Malfoy ihn nun als Eigentum ansah? Konnte er irgendetwas tun, um das umzustellen? Andererseits war es besser als angegriffen zu werden. Er las bis zu den Zurhaks, schlug das Buch zu und stand auf, um ein neues zu holen. Das hier könnte echt länger dauern … ob er etwas zu essen holen sollte?

Er warf einen Blick zu Malfoy, der sich mittlerweile auf dem Sofa auf dem Rücken rum rollte. Tja, wenn er ihm helfen wollte, wäre das wohl das Sinnvollste. Seine Patienten sollte man nicht verdursten lassen. Harry stellte das gelesene Buch ins unterste Fach und ging am Sofa vorbei zur Tür. Er hörte nur ein erzürntes Fauchen, als er die Tür schloss, aber hatte den Raum schon verlassen, bevor Malfoy die Tür erreichte.

Hoffentlich würde es kein all zu großes Drama geben, wenn er zurück kam. Er sprach einen Tempus-Zauber und stellte fest, dass das Mittagessen gerade vorbei war. Umso besser, dann hätten die Elfen bestimmt noch etwas übrig. Er machte sich auf zur Küche, holte dort einen Krug Kürbissaft und eine Platte Spanferkel. Was auch immer Malfoy war, er würde Fleisch essen, oder? Sein Körper war schließlich immer noch menschlich. In Theorie.

 

Vor dem Raum der Wünsche ließ er alles vorsichtshalber schweben, bevor er eintrat. Es gab eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Malfoy ihn anspringen würde. Langsam und bedacht öffnete er die Tür. Keine Geräusche … er stahl sich hinein.

Malfoy lag auf dem Bett und schien zu schlafen. Harry atmete erleichtert auf und versuchte, leise zu sein. Er stellte den Saft und das Fleisch in Ermangelung eines Tisches auf die erstaunlich breite Sofalehne und bat den Raum um zwei Gläser. Was erschien, war ein Humpen und ein … Napf? Harry warf einen Blick zu Malfoy und zuckte mit den Schultern. Tja, der Raum dachte mit. Er goss den Napf halbvoll mit Kürbissaft und stellte diesen an die freie Stelle zwischen Tür und Bett, links vom Sofa. Er selbst nahm einen großen Schluck aus dem Humpen, aß etwas Spanferkel mit dem Besteck, was auftauchte und begab sich wieder an seine Aufgabe. Madeiras Mumpitz über magische Tiere war vielleicht nicht der vertrauenswürdigste Titel, aber er hatte gerade genug von Lexika.

Er las in jedes Kapitel rein, aber übersprang sie auch schnell, wenn er merkte, dass er nichts Sinnvolles finden konnte. Das Interessanteste war wohl das Kapitel, welche Kreaturarten mit Menschen paarungsfähig waren. Malfoy musste sein Kreaturenblut irgendwo her haben und das konnte er sinnvollerweise eigentlich nur durch Vererbung haben. Irgendwer in seiner Familie musste sich also mal mit einer magischen Kreatur gepaart haben. Leider waren nicht alle paarbaren Kreaturen einzeln genannt – das hätte seine Suche schließlich viel leichter gemacht – aber dort stand einiges über Paarungstheorien. Alle paarbaren Kreaturen musste selbst etwas Humanoides haben. Ein Troll konnte also mit einem Menschen gepaart werden, während dasselbe mit einer Acromantula unmöglich war. Auch Nymphen, Zentauren und Hauselfen hatten einen primär humanoiden Körperbau und waren daher verpaarbar. Einige weitere Kreaturen – wie zum Beispiel Drachen – konnten auf Wunsch menschliche Körper annehmen.

Im Schluss hieß das also, dass Malfoy von irgendeiner menschlich anmutenden Kreatur stammen musste. Damit könnte er bei der weiteren Suche einige gleich ausschließen, ohne lange über sie lesen zu müssen. Schrecklich viel Info war das nicht für ein ganzes Buch, aber es half definitiv weiter. Harry lächelte in sich hinein. Wenn er hiernach nicht ein Ass in Pflege magischer Kreaturen war und morgen Snapes Aufsatz mit einer Bestnote schrieb, wusste er auch nicht weiter. Er stellte das Buch ins unterste Fach und griff sich ein neues aus der obersten Etage. Er würde sie einfach von oben bis unten durcharbeiten.

Malfoy wachte wieder auf, als er bereits ein weiteres Buch abgeschlossen und in seinem aktuellen bei Kreaturen mit L angekommen war. Er hörte das Knittern der Bettwäsche, Malfoys Hände und Knie auf dem Teppich und schließlich das Schlabbern von Saft. Er warf kurz einen Blick zur Seite, aber sah errötend auf das Buch zurück, da ihm nur ein Hinterteil entgegen gestreckt wurde. Vier Seiten später war Malfoy wieder zu ihm auf das Sofa gekrabbelt und rieb sich an ihm.

Harry nahm es seufzend zur Kenntnis und las weiter. Als Malfoy in seinen Ärmel biss und an Harrys Arm zog, wandte er sich kurz zu ihm und meinte: „So spannend finde ich das auch nicht. Aber ich muss das lesen. Je eher ich durch bin, desto eher kann ich dir helfen.“

Malfoy sah ihn natürlich nur mit absoluter Unverständlichkeit an. Die Kreatur konnte keine menschliche Sprache, so viel war klar. Harry nahm das Buch in die andere Hand, während Malfoy begann, weiter an seinem Ärmel zu zerren. Spielerisch, nicht so, dass er Harry wirklich von seinem Platz riss. Nach ein paar Minuten ließ er den Arm fallen, quetschte dann aber seinen Kopf zwischen Harrys Brust und Arm und hob ihn somit hoch.

Als er mit der Hand zufällig über Malfoys Haar fuhr, zog er sie mit in Ekel verzerrtem Gesicht zurück. Dasselbe dachte Malfoy aktuell wohl auch über das Gel in seinen Haaren, da er begann, seine Hand zu lecken und damit über sein Haar fuhr.

„Lass mich das machen“, meinte Harry nur und sprach einen Reinigungszauber auf Malfoys Haar – und einen weiteren auf seine Kleidung, die Malfoy damit eingesaut hatte.

Zufrieden mit dem Zustand seiner blonden Mähne drückte sich Malfoy wieder unter seinen Arm. Als Harrys Hand diesmal das Haar erreichte, begann er die Kopfhaut darunter zu kraulen. Malfoys Bewegungen störten und das würde ihn vielleicht ruhig halten. Klappte anscheinend auch. Mit dem tiefen Brummen, was er ganz am Anfang von sich gegeben hatte, ließ der Blonde seinen Kopf auf Harrys Oberschenkel sinken und blieb ruhig dort liegen.

Harry nickte nur und las weiter. Wahrscheinlich würde Malfoy ruhig bleiben, solange er ihn kraulte. Vielleicht würde er auch wieder einschlafen. Auf jeden Fall nervte er so nicht mehr. Harry las weiter bis zum Ende des Buches, wobei er relativ schnell die Technik des einhändigen Buchhaltens mit Umblättern perfektionierte. Nachdem er das Buch zugeschlagen hatte, hob er vorsichtig Malfoys Kopf, zog sein Bein darunter hervor und schaffte es fast, den Kopf aufs Sofa zu legen, als der Blonde doch blinzelte und den Kopf hob. Harry seufzte nur leise, nahm das Buch und ging zum Schrank. Musste er ihn halt gleich wieder in den Schlaf kraulen. Wenigstens konnte man ihn so ruhig halten.

Während er das neue Buch aus dem Schrank zog, drückte Malfoy sich von hinten gegen seine Beine und rieb die ganze Seite seines Körpers daran. Harry ließ sich davon nicht stören und ging an ihm vorbei zum Sofa. Allerdings legte er das Buch erst einmal zur Seite, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Lider. Wie viele Stunden las er jetzt schon? Er hatte irgendwo gegen neun Uhr damit angefangen. Und mittlerweile war es – er zauberte Tempus – schon fast wieder neun. Er atmete tief durch und schlug die Lider wieder auf. Tja … was sollte er auch sonst tun? Irgendwie wollte er Malfoys kurzen Moment der Zurechnungsfähigkeit nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Er würde erst aufgeben, wenn er jedes Buch gelesen hatte und immer noch nicht weiter wusste. Eines von drei Regalbrettern hatte er schließlich schon durch. Und er brauchte immer kürzer, weil sich vieles wiederholte.

Irgendwo hier war die Antwort zu finden, da war er sich sicher.

Malfoy, der sich zu seinen Füßen in eine Position begeben hatte, die an das Sitzen eines Hundes erinnerte, schnupperte und reckte den Hals in Richtung Sofalehne.

„Hast du Hunger?“, fragte Harry ihn, auch wenn er wusste, dass Malfoy ihn nicht verstand.

Er beugte sich zur Seite, schnitt ein Stück Fleisch ab und hielt dem Blonden die Gabel hin. Dieser schnupperte kurz, bevor er zuschnappte und das Stück – fast mit Gabel – zu sich zog. Malfoys Essgewohnheiten waren auf jeden Fall nichts, was sich sehen lassen konnte. Er legte den Kopf zurück und würgte das Stück ohne zu kauen herunter. Harry schnitt ihm als nächstes ein kleineres ab.

Nach acht Stücken schien Malfoy gesättigt und trabte ab, um Kürbissaft aus seinem Napf zu schlabbern. Harry währenddessen trank einen Schluck aus seinem Humpen, bevor er das Buch wieder aufnahm. Weiter im Text also …

Natürlich krabbelte Malfoy irgendwann zurück aufs Sofa und ließ sich kraulen. Während Harry über Sahuagin nachlas, begann dieser wieder zu schnuppern. Allerdings an einer Stelle, die Harry weniger okay fand. Mit einem scharfen Nein drückte er Malfoy von seinem Schoß weg in der Hoffnung, dieser würde wie ein Hund hören.

Was er nicht tat.

Beim dritten Mal drückte er ihn vom Sofa, was diesen erbost fauchen ließ. Trotzdem tauchte er einen Moment später zwischen Harrys Beinen auf, sodass Harry eine Hand gegen seinen Kopf drückte, um ihn abzuhalten. Irgendwann würde das Vieh das schon kapieren, nicht wahr? Einhändiges Lesen war er ja jetzt schon gewöhnt. Malfoy versuchte immer mal wieder links oder rechts vorbei zu kommen, aber Harry hatte gute Reflexe. Bis zum Ende des Buches hielt er ihn erfolgreich ab.

Tiere konnten einem echt auf die Nerven gehen. Er drückte Malfoy weg und ging zum Regal. Wenigstens hatte er nicht plötzlich irgendwelche übermächtigen Kräfte entwickelt. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Das hier war etwas, was Harry gerade noch mitmachte. Ob dieser Durchbruch seines Kreaturenbluts vielleicht doch zu seinem Plan gehört hatte? Irgendwie konnte Harry das nicht wirklich glauben. Malfoy hätte sich nie diese Blöße gegeben. Sein Stolz stand höher als alles.

Während er ein neues Buch heraus zog, drückte sich Malfoys Nase zwischen Harrys Pobacken, was ihn reflexartig nach hinten treten ließ.

Definitiv kein Teil des Plans. Harry verdrehte seine Augen und ging zum Sofa zurück. Dieses Buch noch, dann würde er schlafen gehen. Malfoy könnte er hier drin lassen. Vorher würde er den Napf auffüllen und das Fleisch klein schneiden, aber im Endeffekt konnte er ihn hier lassen. Seine Kameraden würden ihn bestimmt nicht vermissen. Schließlich war er ja krank und wollte nicht gestört werden.

Er setzte sich wieder und begann zu lesen. Malfoy schien seine Schnupperattacke zum Glück aufgegeben zu haben. Mit mittlerweile etwas mehr Grazie hievte dieser sich auf das Sofa und rieb erneut seine Wange an Harry. Dieser ließ sich nicht stören. Als Malfoy bei seinem Bauch ankam, warf er kurz einen scharfen Blick runter, aber dieser hatte anscheinend nicht vor, den Kopf weiter zu senken. Er tat es kurz, aber nur, um unter Harrys Shirt zu kommen. Dort schnaufte er, schüttelte den Kopf und wich zurück, bis er wieder frei war.

Harry musste lächeln, als er Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck sah. So verpeilt hatte er den Blonden noch nie gesehen. Er kam wieder näher und betrachtete Harrys Shirt mit Kuriosität. Er studierte es sicherlich zwei Minuten lang, während Harry weiter las, bevor er in den unteren Rand biss und versuchte, Harry das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Das erntete ihm ein erneutes Nein und Wegdrücken.

Irgendwie schien Malfoy dazu übergegangen zu sein, ihn nerven zu wollen. Er wiederholte das Shirtziehen mehrfach, auch wenn Harry ihn dafür wehtat. Da er so absolut nicht lesen konnte, zog er es nach einigen Minuten von selbst aus und schmiss es Malfoy hin.

Dieser schnupperte erst daran und rieb dann seine Wange dagegen. Er schmiss sich mit dem Rücken darauf und rollte hin und her. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und las – nun oberkörperfrei – weiter. Zwei Buchstaben später schien Malfoy das Shirt langweilig geworden zu sein. Er hievte sich wieder auf das Sofa und rieb seine Wange an Harry. Aus der Wange wurde relativ bald eine Zunge.

„Schleckst du Salz ab? So wie ein Kaninchen?“, fragte Harry, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

Nun ja, es war besser, als ihn auf Abstand halten zu müssen. Es war nur Haut. Einige Momente später merkte Harry allerdings, das nur Haut vielleicht doch etwas untertrieben war. Natürlich war Haut sensibel, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass seine Brustwarzen so sensibel waren.

Waren die das nicht nur bei Frauen? Warum reagierten seine auch auf Berührung? Malfoy schien das ähnlich spannend zu finden und verstärkte den Druck seiner Zunge. Harry versuchte den Kopf von seiner Brust wegzudrücken, allerdings eher halbherzig, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war. Und er wagte es nicht mehr, als Malfoy in seine sich spitzende Brustwarze biss.

Sanft zum Glück. Einen Moment lang zog Harry scharf die Luft ein, aber der Blonde schien ihm wirklich nicht weh tun zu wollen. Vom Beißen ging er zu Saugen über, sodass Harry den Kopf dann doch von sich drücken konnte. Malfoy ließ es mit sich machen.

Seufzend legte Harry das Buch zur Seite und fuhr mit einer Hand über seine Augen. Dieses noch. Dieses eine. Dafür ignorierte er sogar Malfoy, der sich daran begeben hatte, Harrys Hose mit den Zähnen öffnen zu wollen. Daran konnte er sich schlicht gesagt die Zähne ausbeißen.

Seine Konzentration wurde schwer zu halten bei den Grimlocks und spätestens bei Harpien musste Harry einsehen, dass Malfoy eine zu große Ablenkung war. Zwar biss er nicht einmal falsch zu – und es war schon eine delikate Stelle – aber auch das Ziehen am Knopf seiner Hose blieb nicht unbedingt ohne Folgen.

„Ist das krank, dass mich das erregt?“, fragte Harry Malfoy, der nicht einmal aufsah.

Malfoy war gerade irgendeine Kreatur, nicht mehr als ein Tier. Er konnte nicht klar denken und schien auf ziemlich animalischem Bedürfnislevel zu arbeiten. Er sollte ihn definitiv wegschieben. Es wäre das moralisch richtige.

Er seufzte erleichtert, als Malfoy das Unterfangen Hose von selbst aufgab. Das nahm ihm wenigstens die Entscheidungsnot. Sein ganzes Blut schien gerade nicht mehr in seinem Kopf zu zirkulieren. Da er sich zurück gelehnt und die Lider geschlossen hatte, merkte er zuerst gar nicht, dass Malfoy anscheinend eine neue Taktik entwickelt hatte. Seine Lider schnellten in die Höhe, als sich etwas Breites in seinen Schoß drückte.

Dieses Etwas stellte sich relativ schnell als Malfoy heraus. Malfoys nacktes Hinterteil, um genau zu sein. Mit einem Durchatmen des Entschlusses drückte Harry ihn von seinem Schoß. Er dürfte nicht. Nein und Ende. Er war hier, um Malfoy zu helfen. Nicht, um ihn auszunutzen.

Malfoy, der vor ihm auf dem weißen Teppich gelandet war, drehte sich dort auf den Rücken und bot sich selbst mit gespreizten Beinen schamlos dar. Harry schluchzte beinahe und vergrub das Gesicht in beiden Händen. Er würde jetzt das Buch wegstellen und gehen. Er konnte morgen weiter lesen.

Warme Haut drückte sich gegen seinen nackten Bauch. Harry richtete sich auf und sah an sich herunter. Malfoy drückte seinen Kopf von vorne zwischen Harrys Beine und begann, über den Stoff der Hose zu lecken.

Vielleicht sollte er ihm einfach geben, was er wollte? Dann würde er bestimmt wieder Ruhe geben. Und Harry könnte das Buch in Ruhe zu Ende lesen. Er wollte es schließlich lesen. Er wollte Malfoy helfen. Er wollte herausfinden, was da in ihm erwacht war. Was könnte es schaden, wenn er ihm gab, worum er schon den ganzen Tag zu betteln schien?

Harry atmete tief durch. Der Raum war erfüllt von heißer, stickiger Luft und einem süßlichen Geruch, den er vorher kaum bemerkt hatte. Vielleicht trug Malfoy ein Parfüm. Zutrauen würde Harry es ihm ja. Mit einer Hand strich er über das blonde Haar. Malfoy legte nur den Kopf schief und drückte mit beiden Lippen durch den Jeansstoff Harrys Glied.

Dieser stöhnte kurz, kniff die Lider zusammen und löste den einzigen Knopf seiner Hose. Mit dem Lösen des Knopfes durchfuhren ihn Schuld und Erleichterung zugleich – Zweiteres ein vor allem körperliches Gefühl. Er wusste, er sollte das hier nicht tun. Nur irgendwie schien der Gedanke in seinem Kopf ganz weit nach hinten gerückt zu sein.

Malfoy zog den Reißverschluss von selbst auf. Er zog auch Harrys Unterhose mit den Zähnen so weit runter, dass er an das Fleisch darunter kam. Harry stöhnte einfach nur und ließ sich zurück sinken, als eine flinke Zunge über seinen Unterleib glitt. Würde Malfoy wirklich … nein … ein Glück, er beließ es dabei. In den Mund nehmen war wohl etwas, was nur Menschen taten. Ihn zu erregen schien nicht einmal Malfoys Ziel zu sein, obwohl er darin höchst erfolgreich war.

Nach einigen Zungenschlägen zog er sich einfach zurück. In Harrys Blick mischte sich Fassungslosigkeit. Was er sah, ließ ihn allerdings schlucken. Malfoy hatte sich auf dem Teppich wieder auf den Rücken geworfen und sah ihn durch gespreizte Beine aus an, während er das tiefe Brummen von sich gab.

Harry sah an sich hinab und zurück zu Malfoy. Wollte er wirklich … hatte er deswegen … Harry atmete tief durch. Nein, das hier würde er nicht tun. Lecken war eine Sache. Da rein, das war … nein, das würde Malfoy ihm nie verzeihen. Das würde er sich selbst nie verzeihen. Mit einem resoluten Durchatmen griff er das Buch und stand auf.

Das Wimmern dazu war allerdings herzzerreißend. Vor dem Regal stehend krallten sich Nägel in Harrys Hüfte, sodass er seufzend an sich herunter blickte. Malfoy sah ihn flehend an. Und wie flehend. Mittlerweile verstörten ihn nicht einmal mehr die schlitzartigen Pupillen. Mit großen, geweiteten Augen gab er ein langgezogenes Wimmern und Fiepen von sich.

Das Buch, das Harry in der Rechten hielt, fiel mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zur Erde. Seine Linke packte Malfoys Schulter und stieß ihn rabiat von sich, sodass er auf den Boden knallte. Entgegen seiner ersten Intention war das jedoch keine Abwehr. Mit einem Grollen, von dem Harry gar nicht wusste, dass er solche Laute formen konnte, stürzte er sich auf den am Boden liegenden. Malfoy drückte ihm mit einem Laut freudiger Überraschung seinen Unterleib entgegen.

Harry griff zwischen ihre Unterleiber, positionierte sich und stieß vor.

Malfoys Reaktion darauf kam gelinde gesagt unerwartet.

Einen Moment lang war alles schwarz. Was als erstes zurück kam, war der Schmerz in Harrys linker Kopfhälfte und ein Ringen in seinem linken Ohr. Er fand sich auf dem Boden liegend wieder, halb auf blanken Dielen, halb auf dem weißen Teppich. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Orientierung wieder zu erlangen.

Malfoy saß auf dem Bett und fauchte ihn an.

Harry beobachtete ihn einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Es war wohl besser so. Der Schlag hatte ihn wieder zur Besinnung gebracht. Wie hatte er das tun können? Was für ein Teufel hatte ihn da geritten? Er kniete sich vor das Regal, nahm das vorhin aus seiner Hand gefallene Buch auf und stellte es ins vorletzte Fach.

Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die drei dünnen Bände, die er vorhin aus dem untersten Fach hochgestellt hatte. Warum hatten sie separat gestanden? Seiner Kuriosität nachgebend – und vor allen Dingen, um sich von Malfoy abzulenken, der in schmerzgeplagtes Fiepen übergegangen war – zog er einen der drei Bände hervor.

Kein Titel?

Er schlug es auf. Einen Moment später schlug er es beinahe wieder zu. Auf der ersten Seite waren zwei Männer in einer ganz klaren Pose. Was zur Hölle … ? Er blätterte weiter. Zaubersprüche für Gentleman? Er überflog einmal das komplette Buch.

Ein Buch voller Sprüche für schwule Zauberer?

Er hob mit in Falten liegender Stirn den Blick zur Decke und fragte: „Raum, was willst du mir sagen?“

Sollte er etwa mit Malfoy schlafen? War das Ziel dieser Aktion? Bekam dieser sein Bewusstsein nur wieder, wenn Harry mit ihm … es würde schon Sinn machen, er bot sich ihm schon den ganzen Tag an. Aber … andererseits, warum sollte der Raum ihm sonst die Bücher bereit stellen? Die waren nicht gerade erst aufgetaucht. Die waren seit heute morgen da. Die waren Teil der Bitte einen Raum zu erschaffen, in dem er Malfoy helfen konnte.

Wahrscheinlich musste er wirklich mit ihm schlafen.

Seufzend blätterte Harry wieder nach vorne. Hoffentlich war das hier etwas weniger anstrengende Lektüre, es war sicher schon um die elf Uhr. Und dass er trotz des Schlags immer noch erregt war, half seiner Konzentration nicht wirklich.

Zauber zum Ausziehen, Zauber zum Stimulieren der Brustwarzen – anscheinend war es normal, dass die auch bei Männern sensibel waren – Zauber von Massieren, Zauber, die eine Zunge auf dem Glied imitierten, Zauber zum Befördern auf ein Bett … Zauber zum Weiten und Eingelen des Anusrings.

Harry warf mit hochrotem Kopf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Malfoy beobachtete ihn vom Bett aus und schien zu schmollen. Seufzend las Harry sich diesen Zauber genauer durch.

Oh … niemals ohne Vorbereitung in den Partner eindringen. Shit. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Er übte kurz die Zauberstabbewegung. Als er glaubte, den Zauber zu beherrschen, wandte er sich wieder zum Bett, allerdings war Malfoy verschwunden. Harry sah am Sofa vorbei.

Diesmal wandte er den Blick nicht von dem Hinterteil ab, das sich ihm entgegen streckte, während Malfoy trank. Der Blonde schien den Blick irgendwie zu spüren, denn er sah über seine Schulter zu Harry. Dabei fuhr er mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, um die einzelnen Spritzer Kürbissaft aufzufangen.

Harry schluckte.

Das hier war für Malfoy. Weil der Raum es so sagte. Und wehe, es würde nicht funktionieren. Er sprach den Zauber auf Malfoy, worauf seine Arme und Beine unter ihm fast weg sackten und sein Kopf nach vorne fiel. Allerdings war das begleitet von einem zufriedenen Brummen, also schien das so weit okay zu sein. Harry stellte das Buch hinter sich ins Regal und wandte sich wieder um.

Malfoy schien sich berappelt zu haben, da er auf Harry zu krabbelte. Auf Höhe des Teppichs drehte er eine halbe Runde um sich selbst und drückte den Rücken durch.

Harry hätte sich am liebsten selbst geschlagen. Natürlich! Wie hatte er so blind sein können? Malfoy war eine Katze. Also zumindest hatte er das Blut irgendeiner katzenähnlichen Kreatur. Das Verhalten hatte er als Kind bei den Katzen von Misses Figg gesehen.

Er krabbelte vorwärts, beugte sich von hinten über Malfoy und biss ihm in den Nacken. Wie erwartet ließ diesen das vollkommen erstarren. Er positionierte sich erneut und stieß vor – diesmal ohne große Gegenwehr. Malfoy hielt still. Von den Katzen wusste Harry, dass er das genau so lange tun würde, bis Harry gekommen war. Danach warteten wahrscheinlich Schläge auf ihn.

Während er weiter in Malfoys Nacken biss, stieß er in diesen. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal schien Malfoy überhaupt keine Schmerzen zu haben. Alles okay so weit. Harry wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis sich sein Unterleib plötzlich zusammen zog, aber er wusste, in jeder anderen Situation hätte er sich für die kurze Zeitspanne geschämt.

Entgegen seiner Erwartung folgten allerdings keine Schläge, als er den Nackenbiss löste. Malfoy drückte den Oberkörper zu Boden und ließ sich dann zur Seite fallen. Erneut drang das tiefe Brummen aus seiner Kehle. Möglicherweise war es das menschliche Äquivalent zum Schnurren. Lächelnd strich Harry ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ob das ausreichend gewesen war, um ihm sein Bewusstsein zurück zu geben?

Die Frage war schnell beantwortet.

Malfoy öffnete die Lider und Harry blickten vertikal geschlitzte Pupillen entgegen.

Also nicht. Harry seufzte leise. Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen. Malfoy richtete sich auf alle Viere auf und rieb seine Wange an Harrys. Dieser lächelte nur und strich dem anderen mit einer Hand über das Haar. Malfoy senkte dafür den Kopf und leckte über Harrys Hals.

„Wenn ich mich richtig an Katzen erinnere, dann war Paarung da keine einmalige Sache, nicht?“ Harry seufzte, aber es war ein eher freudig resigniertes als unwilliges Seufzen. Das hier könnte eine längere Nacht werden, aber mit allem moralischen Bedenken über Bord konnte er sich eingestehen, dass er ihr nicht abgeneigt war. Das hier war Malfoy, aber dann auch wieder nicht Malfoy.

Nachdem der Blonde ihm ein paar Zungenschläge auf die rechte Brustwarze gesetzt hatte, zog er sich wieder zurück und rollte sich einen Meter weiter auf den Rücken. Diesmal nahm Harry die Einladung an.


	3. Eindruck im Tageslicht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klischee Nummer zwei:  
> Die Story, dass Kreaturenblut in einem wach geworden ist, ist natürlich sofort einleuchtend und stellt eine harmonische Verbindung zwischen den Beteiligten her. Da denkt man als erstes dran und alle dabei vollzogenen Handlungen werden als notwendig oder sogar gut akzeptiert. Es ist praktisch DER Aufhänger für den Beginn einer harmonischen, liebevollen Beziehung.

Harry spürte eine Erschütterung, griff automatisch nach seinem Zauberstab und schnellte hoch. In seinem Augenwinkel sah er eine Gestalt, richtete den Stab auf diese, doch senkte ihn nach einem Moment wieder.

Malfoy.

Er erinnerte sich. Er brummte einen Morgengruß und legte den Stab auf einen Nachttisch, der in dem Moment neben dem Bett erschien. Er zog das Kissen hinter sich hoch, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und fuhr mit einer Hand über seine Augenlider. Hoffentlich wollte Malfoy nicht noch mehr Sex. Er hatte gestern erst aufgegeben, nachdem er auch nach gut einer halben Stunde sexueller Betätigung keinen Orgasmus mehr aus Harry bekommen hatte. Er wusste nicht ganz, wie oft er gekommen war, aber er war sich verdammt sicher, dass er es nicht an einer Hand zählen konnte.

Malfoy war definitiv ein Inkubus.

„Hey“ Eine Hand schlug auf seine Schulter.

Verwirrt blinzelte Harry die Lider wieder auf. Malfoy? Er sah den anderen einen Moment an, bis ihm klar wurde, dass dieser nicht nur wie ein normaler Mensch kniete sondern auch wieder runde Pupillen hatte.

„Oh“ Harry kratzte mit einem Finger Schlafkrümel aus seinem Augenwinkel. „Du bist wieder du.“

„Was bei Merlin soll das heißen?“ Finger krallten sich in seine Schultern und zogen ihn ruckhaft vor. „Was hast du mit mir angestellt?“ In der Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Hysterie mit.

„Ganz ruhig, Malfoy“ Harry griff ihn an beiden Handgelenken, zog die recht schmerzhaft verkrallten Hände von sich weg und ließ den anderen wieder los. „Beruhige dich erstmal.“

„Beruhigen?“ Malfoys Stimme explodierte fast. „Wir sind beide nackt auf einem Bett in einem Zimmer, das ich nicht kenne und ich habe nicht die geringste Erinnerung, wie ich hier gelandet bin! Erzähl mir nicht, dass ich mich beruhigen soll! Was hast du mir angetan?“

Na super. Harry seufzte tief. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

„Ich erkläre dir gern alles, wenn du mich nicht mehr anschreist, Malfoy“ Sein Blick sank den vor ihm knienden Körper hinab. Malfoy war wirklich nackt. Und nicht wie Harry von einer Decke bedeckt. „Und zieh dir was an, verdammt“ Er wandte den Blick ab und zeigte neben das Bett. „Deine Sachen liegen da.“

Malfoy schluckte. Er betrachtete Harry noch einen Moment lang, bevor er wirklich vom Bett rutschte und nach seiner Kleidung griff. Er stockte jedoch schnell und hob langsam den Kopf. Mit vor Wut eiskalter Stimme fragte er: „Warum sind meine Sachen zerrissen?“

„Weil du sie gestern zerrissen hast“, antwortete dieser wahrheitsgemäß.

„Warum sollte ich meine Kleider zerreißen?“ Malfoys Stimme war durchsetzt von Misstrauen.

„Zieh dir was an und ich erkläre dir alles“, wiederholte Harry.

Malfoy zog seine noch heile Unterhose über und wühlte sich durch die kaputten Kleider nach etwas heilem. Schließlich zog er einfach seine Robe direkt über die Unterhose. Während er die Robe glatt strich, hielt er kurz inne, packte dann blitzschnell in die Robentasche und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.

Harry griff seinen eigenen in derselben Zeit. Wer wusste schon, was Malfoy anstellen würde.

Sie funkelten sich gegenseitig an, den Stab auf den jeweils anderen gerichtet.

„Malfoy“ Harry versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich erkläre dir alles. Leg den Zauberstab wieder weg und ich werde reden.“

„Warum sollte ich dir auch nur ein Wort glauben?“ Malfoys Züge waren in purer Abscheu verzogen. „Es braucht kein Genie, um das hier zu deuten. Wir waren nackt, mein Arsch schmerzt, als hätte jemand versucht, mich entzwei zu reißen und meine Erinnerung ist weg. Nur für das nächste Mal, Potter: Wenn du nicht erwischt werden willst, solltest du verschwinden, bevor der andere aufwacht.“

„Willst du mir gerade echt vorwerfen, ich hätte dich vergewaltigt und dann deine Erinnerung daran gelöscht?“ Harry sackte sein Unterkiefer nach unten. Das war ein bisschen viel, selbst für Malfoy.

„Was zur Hölle soll ich sonst denken?“ Malfoys Stimme überschlug sich fast und Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. „Fuck … schwöre mir, dass du mich nicht vergewaltigt hast.“

„Ich schwöre bei Merlin, dass ich dich nicht vergewaltigt habe“, erwiderte Harry ruhig.

Malfoy schluckte. Seine Augen schnellten über Harrys Gesicht wie der verängstigte Blick eines Kaninchens. Sein Atem ging schnell und flach. Nach einigen Sekunden atmete er jedoch einmal tief ein und schien sich wieder etwas zu entspannen. Er forderte: „Gib mir deinen Zauberstab.“

„Niemals“ Harrys Blick schnellte zu Malfoys linken Unterarm.

Auch wenn es nur ein Flickern gewesen war, hatte dieser den Blick genau gesehen. Fast erschrocken zog er den linken Arm hinter seinen Rücken. Sein Züge verhärteten sich wieder und er zischte Harry entgegen: „Hast du es aus Rache getan?“

„Malfoy, ich habe dich nicht vergewaltigt, verdammt!“, schrie Harry.

Der Blonde zuckte kurz zurück. Er schluckte und wechselte den Blick zwischen Harrys Zauberstab und seinen Augen.

Harry währenddessen atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Malfoy hatte keine Erinnerung. Er war verängstigt. Anschreien half nicht. Mit ruhigerer Stimme meinte er: „Vorschlag, Malfoy. Ich stehe auch auf. Wir legen beide gleichzeitig unsere Zauberstäbe weg. Dann treten wir beide von ihnen weg. Und dann erkläre ich dir alles – in Ruhe.“

Der andere studierte sein Gesicht für einen Moment und nickte dann.

Wie vorher besprochen kam Harry unter der Decke hervor und errötete natürlich prompt, da er merkte, dass er nackt war. Dass Malfoys Blick sofort nach unten fiel, half der Sache nicht besonders. Wenigstens lagen auch seine Klamotten auf dieser Seite des Bettes, sodass Harry eine Unterhose greifen konnte. Malfoy hielt die Augen abgewandt, während Harry sich diese schnell überzog, bevor sie beide wie besprochen ihre Zauberstäbe weglegten. Mit nun freien Händen griff Harry seine Jeans und zog sich auch diese noch an. Wo genau sein Shirt hin war, konnte er auf die Schnelle nicht so ganz feststellen.

„Wollen wir uns setzen?“, schlug er mit einer Geste Richtung Sofa vor.

Malfoy nickte langsam und bewegte sich identisch zu Harry, um ja keinen Nachteil in der Distanz zu seinem Zauberstab zu haben. Jeder von ihnen nahm eine Seite des Sofas und einen Moment lang schoss Harry die Erinnerung durch den Kopf, wie Malfoy und er hier gestern gelegen hatten. Mit einem Hüsteln, um sein Erröten zu überspielen, griff er die noch halb volle Karaffe Kürbissaft und schenkte sich seinen Humpen voll.

„Kriege ich auch etwas?“, fragte Malfoy vorsichtig.

„Klar, du hast-“ Harry unterbrach sich selbst. Einen Napf? Ganz toller Text. Er wünschte sich einen weiteren Humpen vom Raum und befüllte diesen mit Kürbissaft. „Bitte.“

Malfoy nahm diesen nicht entgegen. Er starrte Harry mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an.

„Was?“, fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Du kannst nonverbale, stablose Magie?“ Malfoys Stimme zitterte. „Das ist … unmöglich.“

Hä? Nonverbale, stablose … ach so, der Humpen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Das ist das Zimmer. Es ist magisch. Es erschafft Gegenstände, wenn man sie benötigt.“

Malfoy atmete erleichtert aus. Nach einem Moment nahm der auch den Humpen entgegen und nahm einen Schluck.

Harry währenddessen beobachtete sein Gesicht. Da das immer noch flammende Feuer im Kamin die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum war, spielten die Schatten auf Malfoys heller Haut und dem ziemlich durcheinander geratenem blonden Haar. Er konnte die Erinnerung, wie er dieses Haar gestern gegriffen hatte, als er in den nackten Körper stieß, nicht ganz vertreiben.

„Ist was?“, giftete Malfoy.

„Nein“ Harry hob schnell seinen Humpen, trank und verschluckte sich beinahe, sodass er husten musste. „Sorry.“

Malfoy schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte sich noch einmal neu hin, indem er die Beine unter sich zog. Mit einer Hand fasste er vorsichtig von hinten unter seine Robe. Als er die Finger wieder hervor zog, zog sich ein klebrig weißer Faden von Zeige- zu Mittelfinger. Malfoy verzog in Ekel das Gesicht.

Harry hüstelte nur, wünschte sich vom Raum ein feuchtes Tuch und reichte es Malfoy. Während sich erneut ein hasserfüllter Blick auf Harry richtete, wischte dieser sich damit unter der Robe ab. Hin und wieder zuckte ein Muskel in Malfoys Gesicht, wahrscheinlich vor Schmerz. Harry wollte lieber nicht fragen, ob es weh tat. Die Frage konnte er sich selbst beantworten.

„Ich bin nicht schwul“, meinte Malfoy irgendwann, „und selbst wenn, wärst du der letzte, den ich ran lassen würde. Also fang an zu erklären.“

Tja … und wie sollte er jetzt anfangen? Harry öffnete kurz den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und stellte schließlich die Frage: „Wusstest du, dass du zum Teil eine magische Kreatur bist?“

„Wie bitte?“ Malfoys Lider verengten sich. „Ich bin ein Reinblüter. Ich kann meine Ahnenschaft auf die letzten dreiundzwanzig Generationen verfolgen!“

„Weißt du dann, woher das Kreaturenblut kommt?“

„Ich bin keine magische Kreatur!“ Malfoy schien auffahren zu wollen, stockte jedoch und verzog das Gesicht in Schmerz. „Das ist die bescheuertste Geschichte, die du dir hättest ausdenken können.“

„Was ist deine letzte Erinnerung gestern?“

Malfoy, der wahrscheinlich eher vor Schmerz als vor Wut schneller atmete, ließ sich zurück sacken und zog das Tuch wieder hervor. Er betrachtete es einen Moment und stellte fest: „Ich habe nicht geblutet.“

„Ich habe dich nicht vergewaltigt“, wiederholte Harry erneut.

Einen weiteren Moment studierte Malfoy sein Gesicht. Er warf das Tuch in die Flammen, richtete sich etwas auf, zog wahrscheinlich die Unterhose unter der Robe wieder hoch und setzte sich vorsichtig wieder. Nach einem Moment erwiderte er: „Ich habe mich elend gefühlt und wollte mich hinlegen. Also bin ich in Richtung des Slytherin Aufenthaltsraum gegangen. Auf dem Weg stoppt meine Erinnerung.“

„Du erinnerst dich nicht mehr an das Gespräch? Wo du mich beschworen hast, dich nicht auf die Krankenstation zu bringen?“, fragte Harry etwas überrascht.

Malfoy schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Na gut … ich hatte dich verfolgt. Du brachst auf dem Gang zusammen und begannst plötzlich, dich durch den Gang zu schnuppern. Du hast deinen Körper an einer Rüstung gerieben, sodass diese zusammen brach. Und dann hast du dich bis zu mir geschnuppert und dich an mir gerieben.“

Malfoys Lider weiteten sich. Nach einen kurzen Schlucken schüttelte er den Kopf und meinte: „Du lügst.“

„Hast du ein Denkarium? Ich kann dir die Erinnerung zeigen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst.“

Malfoy schüttelte weiter den Kopf, doch senkte den Blick.

„Ich wollte dich auf die Krankenstation bringen. Du hast kein Wort verstanden und mich mit deinen vertikal geschlitzten Augen angesehen“ Malfoys Blick schnellte nach oben. „Einen Moment lang wurden deine Pupillen wieder rund und du sagtest nein zur Krankenstation. Ziemlich verzweifelt.“

Die einzige Reaktion war ein nach oben und unten wandernder Adamsapfel. Malfoys Gesicht schien zu einer eisernen Maske geworden zu sein.

„Danach hattest du wieder diese geschlitzten Pupillen und bist auf allen Vieren den Gang hinab. Kurz, bevor du in die große Halle rennen konntest, habe ich dich aufgehalten und hergebracht.“

„Warum solltest du mir helfen?“, flüsterte Malfoy.

„Wie?“ Harry blinzelte verwirrt. „Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen? Du wolltest nicht zur Krankenstation, Snape traue ich nicht und Slughorn sähe dich wahrscheinlich lieber tot als dir zu helfen.“

Malfoy betrachtete ihn einen Moment, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und murmelte: „Gryffindor ...“

„Ich bat den Raum hier, etwas zu erschaffen, wo ich dir helfen kann“ Harry warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter, ob das Regal noch da war. „Die Bücher da sind alle über magische Kreaturen. Ich habe mich durch fünf oder sechs durchgearbeitet. Die Kreatur, die am ehesten an dein Verhalten ran kam, war ein Inkubus.“

Die Lider über den grauen Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Alle Farbe wich aus Malfoys sowieso schon bleichen Gesicht und er wiederholte voll Entsetzen: „Ein Inkubus?“

„Es gibt nicht viele magische Kreaturen, die sich Menschen sexuell anbieten“, fuhr Harry vorsichtig fort, „und das hast du sehr klar getan. Viele Verhaltensweisen erinnern nicht wirklich an einen Inkubus … in einigen Situationen hast du dich eher wie eine rollige Katze verhalten. Aber Inkubi machen am meisten Sinn.“

„Und du hast das ausgenutzt und mit mir geschlafen?“, fragte Malfoy leise. Seine Stimme klang jedoch eher verzweifelt als wütend.

„Nein, habe ich nicht“, zischte Harry erbost. Nicht ganz. Zumindest nicht so, wie Malfoy sich das gerade dachte. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte zu erklären: „Du wurdest mit jeder Stunde … energischer. Irgendwann wolltest du mir wohl mit dem Mund einen runter holen, aber auch davon habe ich dich abgehalten. Als du ganz verrückt wurdest, wollte ich gehen, aber du wolltest mich nicht unbedingt gehen lassen. Inkubi verführen ihre Opfer, aber wenn sie zu lange niemanden verführt kriegen, werden sie aggressiv und fallen Menschen an, um sie zu vergewaltigen.“

„Du willst mir jetzt nicht weiß machen, dass ich dich vergewaltigt hätte, oder?“, brach es mit einer ziemlichen Wut aus Malfoy.

„Nein“ Harry hob beide Hände. „Diese Kreatur in dir schien nur ziemlich klar hinter Sex her zu sein. Du hast dich alle paar Minuten mit gespreizten Beinen vor mir hin und her gewälzt und das gute vierzehn Stunden lang.“

Malfoy senkte errötend den Kopf.

„Ich habe auf jeden Fall kurz darüber nachgedacht, ob du dich vielleicht einfach zurückverwandelst, wenn ich mit dir schlafe“ Harry atmete tief durch. Das waren nicht ganz seine Gedanken in dem Moment gewesen, aber es war fraglos besser als die Wahrheit. „Und dann habe ich nochmal alle Bücher im Schrank angesehen. Drei davon waren nämlich über Sex zwischen Männern. Also vermutete ich, dass der Raum auch der Meinung war, dass das vermutlich das einzige Heilmittel wäre. Also habe ich mit dir geschlafen“ Harry ließ eine kurze Pause. „Und jetzt bist du wieder du.“

Malfoy hatte beide Hände vor den Mund gehoben.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das das Beste war, was ich hätte tun können“ Harry schluckte. „Aber ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du nicht willst, dass irgendwer davon erfährt. Und davon“ Er zeigte kurz auf Malfoys linken Arm.

Der Blonde zog diesen vor seinen Bauch, als wollte er das Mal verstecken. Nach einem kurzen Moment flüsterte er: „Mein Vater wird mich umbringen.“

„Der, der dir dieses Tattoo gegeben hat, wird dich umbringen.“

Malfoy schloss wie unter Schmerzen die Lider, sodass Harry seine Worte einen Moment lang sogar Leid taten. Relativ schnell setzte der Blonde sich jedoch auf, atmete tief durch und sprach, den Blick dabei ins Nichts gerichtet: „Wenn ich ein Teil Inkubus bin und mein Vater mir nichts gesagt hat, heißt das, ein Inkubus hat meine Mutter verführt und sie hat es ihm nie gesagt. Im Schluss heißt das, dass ich weder ein Reinblüter noch ein Malfoy bin. Es wird das Beste sein, wenn er mich tötet.“

Harry schnellte vor und setzte eine schallende Ohrfeige auf Malfoys Wange. Nicht so heftig wie Hermines Schlag in der dritten, aber ziemlich laut dafür. Malfoy schlug gegen die Sofalehne.

„Wenn es einen guten Moment gibt, um diese ganze Reinblüterscheiße mal endlich in die Mülltonne zu hauen, dann wäre das jetzt, Malfoy! Willst du sterben, du Arsch?“, schrie Harry ihm entgegen.

„Du verstehst gar nichts!“, keifte dieser zurück und schlug mit der Faust zu, sodass es Harry von dem Sofa riss. Malfoy sprang auf, ignorierte seine Schmerzen und schrie: „Du hast keine Ahnung, was es heißt, ein Reinblüter zu sein! Du hast keine Ahnung von Prinzipien, Pflichten und Ehre! Für dich gibt es nur deine Parade von guten Zauberern und die bösen Todesser, die alle bekloppt sind. Deine Welt ist wunderschön schwarz und weiß, sodass du nicht nachdenken musst. Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich durchmachen muss wegen diesem Scheißkerl, der dir deine Narbe gegeben hat. Ich habe das hier“ Er riss den Ärmel über seinem linken Arm in die Höhe. „Also hasse mich wie der wunderbare Ritter des Lichts, der du bist und lass mich in Ruhe!“

Während Harry noch verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte, um das Drehen des Raumes wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, machte Malfoy kehrt, schritt neben das Bett, nahm seinen Zauberstab, griff das zerrissene Oberteil und die Hose vom Fußboden und stürmte an Harry vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

Harry schloss nur die Lider, kippte zur Seite, da die Welt um ihn nicht aufhörte zu schwanken und erhob sich erst einige Minuten später, als der Boden wieder gerade schien. Er sah einen Moment lang die Tür an und seufzte erleichtert, dass Malfoy ihm nicht auch noch einen Fluch da gelassen hatte.

Sein Blick legte sich auf das Feuer, während er im Kopf die Worte noch einmal durch ging, die Malfoy gesagt hatte. War seine Welt wirklich nur schwarz und weiß? Malfoy schien kein sehr überzeugter Todesser zu sein. Es stimmte schon … Snape war ein Todesser und ein gemeines Arsch, aber er arbeitete für ihre Seite. Sagte zumindest Dumbledore. Snape war irgendwo im Grauen. Und Malfoy anscheinend auch.

Er musste dringend mehr über ihn herausfinden.


	4. Unerwartete Nachrichten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klischee Nummer 3:  
> Ein kleines, aber besonders in MPreg-Geschichten immer benutztes Klischee - Übelkeit ist ein sicheres Zeichen einer Schwangerschaft. Jede Schwangerschaft geht mit Übelkeit einher und jede Übelkeit ist auch eine Schwangerschaft. Und natürlich kommt man da auch sofort drauf ^.-  
> P.S.: Natürlich gibt es auch nichts außer der Übelkeit, die eine Schwangerschaft anzeigt...

Harry öffnete den Reißverschluss der Jeans, die er unter seiner Robe trug und nahm sein Glied in eine Hand. Eigentlich wollte er nur auf Toilette, aber ganz ungewollt überlagerte sich der Anblick mit seiner etwas längeren Verabredung heute morgen mit seiner Rechten.

Und der gestern Abend. Und der gestern Mittag. Und der gestern Morgen. Er stöhnte, aber schüttelte dennoch den Kopf. Ja, er war sechzehn. Er konnte praktisch immer. Er hatte trotzdem in fünf Minuten Verwandlung und McGonagall war ein verdammt abturnender Gedanke.

Seit dem Zwischenfall mit Malfoy vor zwei Monaten hatte er allerdings genug gedankliches Material, um sich die nächsten Jahre beschäftigt zu halten, wie ihm schien. Ja, er onanierte mit Gedanken an einen Todesser, der sich vor ihm wie ein läufiges Tier verhalten hatte, aber … es war einfach scheiße erregend gewesen. Selbst in einigen von Dudleys wirklich sehenswerten Pornos – und es war sicher nicht so, dass Harry nicht manchmal heimlich mit geguckt hatte – wälzten sich die Weiber nicht mit gespreizten Beinen über den Boden.

Also durfte er sich auch mit Gedanken an Malfoy einen runter holen. Theoretisch. Und rein praktisch hatte er in nunmehr zwei Minuten Verwandlung bei McGonagall, da er die letzten drei Minuten das Pissoir angestarrt hatte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und verstaute sich wieder in seiner Hose. Während er sich noch die Hände wusch, öffnete sich die Tür der Toilette und kein anderer als Malfoy trat ein.

Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich stumm an.

Die reale Version seines Tag- und Nachttraums sah freundlich gesagt scheiße aus. Die Version mit den tiefen Augenringen am Morgen vor der Verwandlung war nichts dagegen. Malfoy hatte nicht nur Augenringe, seine Augen waren auch gerötet und sein Haar hing zwar gekämmt, aber nicht gegelt hinab. Sein Gesicht wirkte dadurch noch länger und spitzer, was wirklich nicht zu Malfoys Vorteil arbeitete.

„Hast du dich seitdem nochmal verwandelt?“, fragte Harry leise, nachdem die Tür hinter Malfoy ins Schloss gefallen war.

Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte den Blick ab. Schien nicht, als wollte er so direkt reden. Er sollte allerdings reden. Nicht, dass Malfoy Harry ans Herz ging, aber wenn man sich mehrfach täglich mit seinem Bild im Kopf einen runter holte, entwickelte man wohl eine gewisse Sorge um betreffende Person.

„Du siehst ziemlich scheiße aus“ Harry zog ein Papiertuch aus dem Tuchspender und trocknete seine Hände damit.

„Halt die Schnauze, Potter“ Mit einem Mal hob Malfoy eine Hand vor seine Lippen und stürzte an ihm vorbei in eine der Toilettenkabinen. Die Tür knallte hinter ihm zu und sprang durch die Wucht wieder auf. Sie gab den Blick frei auf eine ziemlich elendige Gestalt, die über der Schüssel hing und sich die Seele auskotzte.

Harry verzog angeekelt das Gesicht und wandte das Blick ab. Die Erinnerung an Malfoys nackten Körper gab ihm ja einen Hauch von Sympathie, aber sicher nicht genug, um in so einer Situation noch Mitgefühl zu zeigen. Das war eklig.

Nach einigen trockenen Würgegeräuschen zog Malfoy sicher wieder in die Höhe und schleppte sich selbst zum Waschbecken, wo er sein Gesicht fast ertränkte. Mit beiden Händen rechts und links von der Spüle atmete er tief ein und aus. Harry kannte diese Atmung. So hatte er früher die Schmerzen der Hungerkrämpfe unter Kontrolle gehalten.

„Wie lange geht das schon so?“

Malfoy griff an ihm vorbei nach einem Tuch und wischte sich damit über sein Gesicht. Er schmiss es weg, nahm ein zweites, drückte es kurz gegen seine Lider und putzte sich dann die Nase. Auch das kannte Harry. Das hatte er gemacht, wenn er als Kind kurz davor stand zu heulen, aber ja niemandem seine Tränen zeigen wollte.

Mit einem Seufzen trat Harry näher, schlug mit einer Hand Malfoys Robe zur Seite und fuhr unter sein Shirt, um seine Rippen zu fühlen. Der Blonde wandte nur den Kopf ab und wehrte sich nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er dazu keine Kraft mehr. Unter Harrys Fingern befanden sich nur Haut und Knochen. Hätte er das Shirt hochgehoben, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich vom Sehen her zählen können.

„Wenn du nichts isst, wirst du bald sterben“, stellte Harry tonlos fest.

„Ich kann nichts essen“ Malfoy schluckte und starrte stur den Spiegel an. „Mein Magen behält nichts mehr bei sich.“

„Was essen Inkubi?“, fragte Harry vorsichtig. An den Teil konnte er sich nicht mehr genau erinnern.

„Die Lebensenergie von Menschen“ Malfoy trat einen Schritt zurück, sodass Harrys Hand herab fiel. „Sie fallen nachts über Menschen her, schlafen mit ihnen und saugen ihnen so die Lebensenergie aus. Ähnlich wie Vampire, die Blut saugen.“

„Stellt sich diese Lebensenergie wieder her? So wie Blut?“ Wenn nicht, dann … dann war es vielleicht besser, wenn Malfoy verhungerte. Vielleicht hungerte er gerade deswegen. Das wäre schon fast nobel.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Niemand hat je einen gefangen oder befragt. Anscheinend sind die Experten sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es Inkubi wirklich gibt“ - er schnaubte - „Ich will es erst gar nicht ausprobieren.“

„Du stirbst lieber als von Sex zu leben“, stellte Harry trocken fest.

„Ich bin keine Hure“ Malfoy sah mit wütend blitzenden Augen auf.

Harry nickte nur. Das konnte er verstehen. Andererseits hieß das, dass Malfoy wirklich bald sterben würde. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht gerade, egal ob Todesser oder nicht. Er legte eine Hand auf Malfoys Schulter und meinte: „Es muss einen anderen Weg geben.“

„Hmpf“ Malfoy schnaubte und strich hochnäsig die Hand von seiner Schulter. „Spar dir deine Heldenallüren für Leute, die auch wirklich gerettet werden wollen, Potter.“

Als Malfoy sich am ihm vorbei drängen wollte, packte Harry seinen Arm und zog ihn zurück. Diesmal versuchte der andere sich zu wehren, aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr in den Armen. Mit kalter Wut in der Stimme entgegnete Harry: „Wenn du eh sterben willst, sollte es dir auch nichts ausmachen, mit auf die Krankenstation zu kommen und zumindest der Möglichkeit, dass wir dein Leben retten können, eine Chance zu geben.“

„Und wofür?“ Malfoy richtete einen hasserfüllten Blick auf Harry. „In zwei Wochen werde ich nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehren und spätestens da wird der dunkle Lord mich töten. Ehrlich gesagt verhungere ich lieber als dass auch noch mitzumachen.“

„Du bist so eine Dramaqueen“ Harry rollte mit den Augen, griff in Malfoys Robentasche und klaute dessen Zauberstab. „Dieser Krieg hat bereits genug Opfer und wird noch mehr fordern. Als benimm dich nicht wie ein Opferlamm“ Er verließ die Toilette und zog Malfoy dabei gewaltsam hinter sich her.

Der Blonde hatte wirklich keine Kraft mehr. Er stemmte die Füße in den Boden, schlug seine Nägel in Harrys Handgelenk, aber stolperte ihm im Endeffekt nur hinterher. Die Tränen, die er vorhin versteckt hatte, rannen frei seine Wangen hinab.

„Lass mich los! Lass mich los, du verdammtes Schlammblut“ Ein Schluchzen fuhr über seine Lippen. „Potter, lass mich los! Bitte … bitte lass mich los.“

Harry stellte sich taub für das Flehen. Wenn Malfoy ihm keinen guten Grund gab, würde er ihn nicht loslassen. Und dass es einen guten Grund gab, dass Malfoy sterben sollte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. So nervig war nicht mal der.

„Harry … warte“ Der Schwarzhaarige hielt kurz an und sah über seine Schulter. „Hör zu … wenn raus kommt, dass ich ein halber Inkubus bin, dann muss mein Vater meine Mutter töten, um den Namen reinzuwaschen. Und danach mich. Oder er verliert seine Stellung in der Gesellschaft. Also bitte … lass mich los.“

Harry schluckte. Das war natürlich ein Grund. Er hatte zwar selbst keine Mutter mehr, aber er hätte auch fast alles gegeben, um sie zu sehen. Er würde auch ein Geheimnis wahren, wenn das Leben seiner Mutter davon abhing. Auch, wenn dieses Geheimnis ihn das Leben kosten würde.

„Dann darf es halt keiner erfahren. Wir können Madame Pomfrey zu Stillschweigen verpflichten.“

„Mann, Potter“ Malfoy sah mit einem Blick auf, der ihm sagte, dass er der letzte Idiot war. „Incubus, schon vergessen? Der erste, der davon erfährt, ist Dumbledore.“

„Na und? Es geht doch nur darum, dass es sonst keiner erfährt. Was meinst du denn, was passiert, wenn du irgendwann morgens tot im Bett liegst, weil du verhungert bist? Da denkt sich doch auch jeder, dass das nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen sein kann.“

„Hm … du hast Recht“ Malfoy senkte den Blick. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich vergiften ...“

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und zog Malfoy weiter. Idiot, echt ey. Malfoy murrte, beschimpfte ihn und flehte noch einmal, aber Harry ließ nicht locker. Auch Madame Pomfrey verstand Gefahr. Sie würde Malfoy sicher nicht bei seinen Eltern verraten.

 

Malfoy schwieg.

Nachdem Harry ihn auf eines der Betten gesetzt hatte und seinen Zauberstab noch immer hielt, blieb ihm wohl auch nicht viel anderes übrig. Es war praktisch ein Zeichen letzten Widerstandes. Währenddessen erzählte Harry der Krankenschwester alles. Beginnend bei den ersten Anzeichen, die er vor zwei Monaten gesehen hatte über Malfoys komisches Verhalten, die Vermutung mit dem Erbe einer magischen Kreatur, sogar die sexuelle Submission, bis hin zu Malfoys Unfähigkeit, Nahrung in sich zu behalten. Und schließlich auch von Malfoys andauerndem Gefasel, besser tot zu sein. Was ihm und seinen Eltern blühte, würde Voldemort herausfinden, was mit ihm passiert war. Das einzige, was Harry ausließ, war, dass Malfoy das dunkle Mal trug.

Bei dem Teil über seine Eltern vergrub Malfoy das Gesicht in beiden Händen. Und erst während Harry sprach, wurde ihm wirklich klar, was er da eigentlich gerade erzählte. Malfoy war verzweifelt – verzweifelt genug, dass er sich, wäre er bis dahin nicht tot, wahrscheinlich kurz vor den Winterferien umgebracht hätte.

Als er fertig war, seufzte er tief und nahm den Becher Tee entgegen, den Madame Pomfrey während seiner Erzählung gekocht hatte. Sie hatte immer mal wieder Zwischenfragen eingeworfen – die ersten noch in Richtung Malfoy, bis klar wurde, dass er wirklich nicht antworten wollte. Sie reichte auch Malfoy einen Becher, den dieser sogar annahm, bevor sie begann zu sprechen: „Ich habe oft Jugendliche hier, die über Selbstmord nachdenken. In eurem Alter ist die Hemmschwelle dazu sehr gering. Falls sie ein Problem haben, dass man lösen kann, wissen sie schon sehr bald oft nicht mehr, wie sie überhaupt solche Gedanken haben konnten. Dasselbe passiert oft, indem man einfach nur wartet, falls es kein lösbares Problem ist.“

Malfoy starrte stumm in seine Tasse.

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich dir helfen kann. Wenn du wirklich ein halber Inkubus bist, dann gibt es keinen Trank oder Zauber, der das unterbindet. Dann wirst du lernen müssen, damit umzugehen. Wichtig ist nur vorher schon, dass man damit leben kann. Du musst nicht sterben. Deine Situation, besonders mit deinen Eltern, ist gerade sehr schwer und das verstehe ich gut. Aber zu sterben ist kein vernünftiger Ausweg. Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten.“

Ganz seine Rede. Hoffentlich würde Malfoy auf Madame Pomfrey hören.

„Vorher sollten wir allerdings erstmal überprüfen, ob du das überhaupt bist. Es gibt noch einige andere magische Wesen, die du sein könntest und auch ein Fluch oder ein Ritualzauber sind möglich. Vielleicht sogar ein Trank. Ich weiß nicht, ob es so einen Trank gibt, aber ich kann darauf testen. Und wenn die Ergebnisse verwirrend sind, kann ich andere Experten hinzuziehen, die ebenfalls – genau wie ich – Stillschweigen bewahren werden. Dass deine Eltern erstmal nichts erfahren dürfen, ist selbstverständlich.“

Malfoy sah vorsichtig auf.

„Ich weiß, dass du sehr misstrauisch bist und du hast in vielen Fällen wahrscheinlich guten Grund dazu“ Sie trank selbst etwas von ihrem Tee und stellte den Becher dann zur Seite. „Kannst du mir zumindest beantworten, ob alles, was Harry erzählt hat, so stimmte?“

Malfoy beobachtete sie einen Moment, genau so, wie er Harry vor zwei Monaten ständig während des Gesprächs genau beobachtet hatte. Malfoy verließ sich auf seinen Instinkt. Und so, wie er damals entschieden hatte, Harry zu trauen, schien er jetzt auch Madame Pomfrey einen Hauch Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen. Er nickte.

„Und hat Harry irgendetwas Wichtiges vergessen, was ich noch wissen sollte?“

Malfoy senkte den Blick wieder auf seine Tasse, aber Madame Pomfrey hatte zum Glück Geduld. Nach mehreren Sekunden antwortete er leise: „Die ersten Tage danach konnte ich noch essen. Da habe ich Essen praktisch verschlungen. Erst nach anderthalb Wochen begann diese ständige Übelkeit und ich habe alles, was ich zu essen versuchte, wieder ausgespuckt.“

„Wirklich alles? Fleisch, Gemüse, Obst, ganz egal?“ Sie lehnte sich vor.

„Alles, was fest ist“ Er trank etwas Tee. „Tee mit Zucker geht. Und Kürbissaft. Gemüsebrühe war auch noch okay, aber da hat sich alles gedreht, so übel war mir.“

Harry schluckte. Hieß das, Malfoy hatte seit über anderthalb Monaten nichts mehr gegessen? Und ihm war das nicht aufgefallen? So sehr konnte sein Leben ihn doch nicht mitgenommen haben. Er wollte doch extra auf Malfoy achten!

Madame Pomfrey nickte und kündigte an: „Ich werde dich jetzt erstmal körperlich untersuchen. Dann werde ich dir Blut abnehmen und das untersuchen. Und von den Ergebnissen her werde ich dann einige Diagnostikzauber über dich sprechen. In Ordnung?“

Malfoy nickte schweigend.

Die Krankenschwester wandte sich zu Harry. Natürlich, Untersuchung – er sollte gehen. Er warf einen Blick zu Malfoy und schluckte. Das Gefühl in ihm drängte ihn ganz klar dazu zu bleiben. Also fragte er Malfoy: „Darf ich hier bleiben?“

Der Blonde sah kurz auf, allerdings mit wenig Überraschung im Blick. Außer den kurzen Episoden von Wut schienen seine Augen heute nur stumpf zu sein. Wahrscheinlich war er durch den Hunger zu erschöpft. Er nickte kurz.

Madame Pomfrey sah mit kalkulierendem Blick zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her, aber nickte schließlich auch und sagte: „Dann ziehen sie sich bitte aus, Mister Malfoy. In diesem einen Falle einmal ganz.“

Der Blonde stand auf und ganz automatisch erhob sich auch Harry. Als er sich selbst fragte, warum, streckte er einfach die Hand aus und nahm Malfoy die Tasse ab. Während der Blonde sich langsam auszog – und man merkte, dass ihm auch das schon etwas schwer fiel – setzte Harry sich wieder.

Malfoy sah genau so schlimm aus, wie Harry sich vom Fühlen vorhin gedacht hatte. Jede Rippe war sichtbar und die Hüftknochen stachen auch hervor. Der Bauch dagegen war aufgebläht … genau so, wie Harry das bei Hunger kannte. Er wusste, so hatte er einmal ausgesehen – bevor er in die Schule gekommen war, wo es nicht mehr auffallen durfte.

Madame Pomfrey ließ ihn ein paar Übungen im Gehen und Stehen machen, setzte ihn dann und drückte schließlich im Liegen auf ihm rum. Malfoy ließ alles stoisch über sich ergehen. Sie erklärte währenddessen ruhig, dass der aufgeblähte Bauch bei Hunger ganz normal war, weil der Körper nach dem Fett das Eiweiß abbaute, das unter anderem das Wasser in den Zellen hielt. Wenn nicht genug Eiweiß da war, füllte sich der Körper wie ein nasser Sack. Dieser Zustand war noch gefährlicher als nur dünn zu sein. Erst quoll der Bauch auf, dann der ganze Körper … dann folgte der Tod.

Für Harry war es einfach nur ein trauriger Anblick. In seinen Gedanken hatte sich die letzten zwei Monate ein äußerst gesund aussehender Malfoy gewunden, nicht … das hier. Nach der Untersuchung legte Madame Pomfrey nicht nur eine, sondern gleich zwei Decken über ihn, damit er nicht fror.

Malfoy zitterte schon lang nicht mehr. Auch das kannte Harry von sich selbst. In diesem Hungerzustand sank die Temperatur einfach, da der Körper sie nicht mehr halten konnte. Dass Malfoy bisher jeden Unterricht geschafft hatte, schien ein Wunder. Das hatte sicher eine Menge Selbstdisziplin erfordert. Harry zog seinen Stuhl an dessen Bett und setzte sich dorthin.

„Als nächstes nehme ich Blut ab“, kündigte Madame Pomfrey an, zog Malfoys Arm unter der Decke hervor und piekste ihn mit einer Spritze.

Auch hier sah Malfoy stoisch zur Decke. Harry sah lieber in sein Gesicht als Madame Pomfrey dabei zuzusehen, wie sie das Blut mit irgendwelchen anderen Essenzen mischte. Die träufelte sie auf ein Pergament, wo diese sich anscheinend zu irgendwelchen Angaben verformten. Sie starrte das Pergament mehrere Minuten schweigend an.

„Warum bist du hier?“, flüsterte Malfoy leise.

„Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache“, flüsterte Harry zurück.

„Aber warum?“ Die grauen Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

Harry schluckte. Tja, gute Frage. Er murmelte leise: „Weil ich nicht will, dass du stirbst.“

Malfoy blinzelte müde, doch nickte nach einem Moment. Was auch immer er aus dieser Antwort machte, er schien es nicht teilen zu wollen. Seine Lider schlossen sich und blieben dies auch, bis Madame Pomfrey mit einer Schriftrolle in der Hand wieder bei ihnen auftauchte und sich setzte.

„Harry“ Der Schwarzhaarige sah auf. „Ich habe auch noch ein paar Fragen an dich.“

„Öh, okay“ Er setzte sich auf.

„Hast du in den letzten zwei Monaten irgendwelche Veränderungen an dir festgestellt?“

Ein erhöhtes Bedürfnis sich einen runter zu holen? Er antwortete stattdessen mit: „Nicht wirklich.“

„Fühlst du dich in Mister Malfoys Nähe anders als anderswo?“

„Auch nicht“ Oder? Nein, eigentlich fühlte er sich ganz normal.

„Haben sich deine Gefühle gegenüber Mister Malfoy geändert?“

„Hm?“ Harry sah zu dem im Bett Liegenden, der ihn aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete. „Also, ich habe mich jetzt nicht gerade unsterblich verliebt oder so.“

„Du scheinst aber auch nicht so feindlich zu sein wie früher“ Madame Pomfrey sah wieder zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Würdest du sagen, du hast ein starkes Bedürfnis entwickelt, ihn zu schützen?“

Harry sah überrascht auf und blinzelte. Er lehnte sich zurück auf dem Stuhl, sah wieder zu Malfoy und streckte eine Hand aus, um damit über das blonde Haar zu streichen. Na ja … eigentlich ja, oder? Dafür, dass Malfoy eine ziemliche Nervensäge und jetzt auch noch Todesser war, war Harry eigentlich ziemlich … da. Ja, er war für ihn da. Aber wäre er das nicht für jeden, der in so einer Situation stecken würde? War er besonders beschützend Malfoy gegenüber?

„Ich weiß nicht“, gab Harry ehrlich zu, „Es könnten auch die Ereignisse sein. Aber ja, ich fühle mich schon ein bisschen für ihn verantwortlich.“

„So verantwortlich, dass du ihn als dein Eigentum betrachtest?“

Harry verzog ungläubig das Gesicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah zurück zu Malfoy. Dieser hatte ihm den Kopf zugedreht und sah ihn einfach nur schweigend an. Auf seinem Haar lag noch immer Harrys Hand. Etwas erschrocken zog er sie zurück und murmelte: „Äh, ähm … nicht wirklich … glaube ich.“

„Was würdest du denken, wenn er mit einem Mädchen rummachen würde?“

Er würde sie zerfleischen. Harry schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und erwiderte: „Das ist seine Sache.“

„Und mit einem anderen Jungen?“

Der Gedanke schlug sich anscheinend auf Harrys Gesicht, bevor er eine höfliche Antwort geben konnte, sodass Madame Pomfrey nur nickte und fragte: „Wenn ich dir sagen würde, du dürftest nie wieder jemanden außer Mister Malfoy anfassen, wäre das schlimm für dich?“

„Was? Natürlich!“ Harry sah erschrocken auf. „Auch Hand geben oder umarmen?“

„Ich gehe nur ein paar Beispiele durch, keine Sorge. Und ich meinte sexuelles Anfassen“ Sie lächelte über seine Reaktion.

„Das wäre doof“ Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich stehe eigentlich mehr auf Frauen … glaube ich. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Malfoy freiwillig mit mir schlafen würde. Das war nur die Kreatur in ihm, das weiß ich.“

Es war trotzdem ziemlich geil gewesen, wenn er ehrlich war. Nicht, dass er das Malfoy je sagen würde. Oder irgendjemandem. Am Ende würde man ihn noch für schwul halten.

„Und wenn er von dir schwanger wäre?“

Harry prustete los. Was für eine schräge Vorstellung. Lachend erwiderte er: „Das geht doch gar nicht.“

„Ich meine ja auch nur in Theorie“ Ihre Stimme klang einen Hauch genervt.

„Wenn du von mir schwanger wärst“ Mit noch immer gekräuselten Lippen sah Harry zu Malfoy. „Dann würde ich dich echt auslachen“ Er prustete noch einmal los, doch atmete dann tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. „Nein, keine Ahnung. Weiß nicht. Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen“ Harry kratzte sich noch einmal am Kopf. „Wir sind beide ein bisschen jung für Kinder. Und der Krieg wäre da auch. Malfoys Eltern … müsste ich ihn dann heiraten? Geht das überhaupt?“

Malfoy verdrehte nur die Augen und murmelte: „Bauerntölpel.“

„Was denn? Gib mir auch nur einen guten Grund, warum ich mich je mit den Heiratsregelungen für Zauberer auseinander gesetzt haben sollte. Ich kenne die für Muggel, die kennst du bestimmt nicht.“

„Männer können nicht heiraten, aber sie können eine Lebenspartnerschaft eingehen“ Malfoy sprach mit Herablassung in der Stimme. „Es ist nicht gerade gern gesehen in guter Gesellschaft, aber es ist anerkannt, dass reiche Squibs oder nahezu magielose Zauberer und Hexen jeden nehmen, der sie akzeptieren würde.“

„Hm … immer was Neues“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, weiß auch nicht. Man muss die Dinge so nehmen, wie sie kommen, schätze ich.“

„Du bist wirklich sorglos“ Malfoy wandte den Blick ab.

„Na ja, bringt auch nichts, mich aufzuregen, oder? Ich bin sicher kein Fan von Abtreibung, also … dann halt eben ein Kind. Oder was denkst du?“ Harry lehnte sich mit einer Hand auf das Bett.

„Ich denke gar nichts“ Malfoy warf ihm einen abwertenden Blick zu. „Ich bin schließlich nicht schwanger.“

Harry lachte nur.

„Wie dem auch sei“ Madame Pomfrey hatte den Blick wieder auf die Schriftrolle in ihrer Hand gerichtet. „Du hast auf jeden Fall einige ungewöhnliche Proteine im Blut. Die Chance ist hoch, dass du wirklich Kreaturenblut in dir hast. Ich werde kurz ein paar Standardzauber anwenden, um alle anderen Ursachen auszuschließen“ Sie hob den Zauberstab. „Schließe die Augen und entspann dich.“

Malfoy warf Harry einen schnellen Blick. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug schloss er die Lider und schien vom Schlaf übermannt zu werden. Madame Pomfrey währenddessen sprach einen Zauber nach dem nächsten und über Malfoys Körper tauchten bunte Lichter auf, die Harry kaum deuten konnte. Die Zauberstabbewegungen waren sehr komplex, daher konzentrierte Harry sich auf diese, um sich beschäftigt zu halten. Nach einer Viertelstunde drehte er sich kurz zu den Teebechern, aber blieb dann doch sitzen, wo er war. Er hatte Malfoy wortlos versprochen, da zu bleiben.

Vielleicht fühlte er wirklich einen ziemlichen Beschützerinstinkt für ihn.

„Fertig“, verkündete Madame Pomfrey irgendwann.

Harry, der die letzten Minuten lang Malfoys schlafendes Gesicht angesehen hatte, sah diesen gerade noch die Lider öffnen, bevor er selbst interessiert aufsah.

„Möchtest du dich aufsetzen?“, fragte sie Malfoy.

Dieser nickte nur und beschwerte sich auch nicht, als Harry ihm half. Unter der weißen Decke auf dem weißen Laken sah er ziemlich krank aus. Harry entfaltete auch das himmelblaue Krankenhausoberteil, das Madame Pomfrey ihm reichte und half Malfoy hinein. Es war nicht das normale aus Baumwolle sondern ein dickes aus Frottee. Malfoy strich mit einer Hand darüber und lächelte. Ganz automatisch ließ es Harry mitlächeln.

„Dass es sich um den Durchbruch von Kreaturenblut handelt, das stimmt“, begann Madame Pomfrey, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, „es ist weder ein Ritualzauber noch ein Fluch oder ein Trank.“

Malfoy seufzte leise. Harry überlegte kurz, ob er seine Hand greifen sollte, aber er vermutete, das wäre nicht willkommen. Dass er bis jetzt noch nicht gemeckert hatte, verwunderte ihn schon.

„Die Frage ist also, welche Kreatur“ Sie warf erneut einen Blick auf die Schriftrolle. „Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, so viel schonmal vorweg. Ich kann die Möglichkeiten allerdings eingrenzen“ Sie sah zu Malfoy. „Es handelt sich nicht um einen Inkubus, das kann ich garantieren.“

„Nicht?“ Der Blonde blinzelte überrascht.

„Nein“ Sie lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Von diesen Ergebnissen her handelt es sich mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit um eine Kreatur aus der Klasse der Peirasen. Es sind drei Rassen bekannt, die in den letzten zwei Jahrhunderten Kontakt mit Menschen hatten. Diese drei sind die Frenyen, Tenus und die Felikrae.“

Harry blinzelte verwirrt. Er hat nicht einen einzigen dieser Namen je gehört. Malfoy war ähnlich stutzig. Sie warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu und wandten sich wieder zu Madame Pomfrey.

„Peirasen sind exotische Spezies, die heutzutage in Schutzreservaten leben, sonst wären sie wahrscheinlich bereits ausgestorben“ Sie legte die Schriftrolle auf das Bett. „Alle Peirasen sind recht schutzlose Arten. Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, gibt es in der Natur eine Nahrungshierarchie“ Sie beide nickten. „Je höher ein Tier in der Nahrungskette steht, desto weniger oft vermehrt es sich und desto mehr Zeit wendet es für die Brutpflege auf.“

Harry konnte sich noch recht grob an den Naturkundeunterricht in der Grundschule erinnern. Sie hatten Mäuse mit Elefanten verglichen. Mäuse konnten schwanger werden, obwohl sie bereits mit älteren Kindern schwanger waren, während Elefanten nur alle paar Jahre ein einziges Kind bekamen.

„Peirasen sind zwar recht groß, aber sehr schutzlos. Sie stehen weit unten in der Nahrungskette. Da ihre Vermehrung jedoch durch die Verdrängung aus ihrem natürlichen Lebensraum stark eingeschränkt wurde, stehen alle Peirasenarten seit drei Jahrhunderten auf der Liste für vom Aussterben bedrohte magische Kreaturen“ Harry nickte, während sie sprach. „Es war daher vor ungefähr zweihundert Jahren Mode bei den Reinblütern, Peirasen in ihrem Garten zu halten. Als immer mehr Skandale über sexuellen Missbrauch von Peirasen bekannt wurden, wurde diese Haltung verboten und Peirasen wurden in Schutzreservate umgesiedelt.“

„Zweihundert Jahre ...“, murmelte Malfoy leise.

„Wer missbraucht denn magische Tiere?“, fragte Harry stattdessen mit Ekel in der Stimme.

„Du“, konterte Malfoy trocken.

Harry errötete nur.

„Ganz recht. Während dieser Zeit wurde ein Überlebensmechanismus der Peirasen bekannt, der vorher nicht bekannt gewesen war“ Beide wandten sich wieder Madame Pomfrey zu. „Wenn Peirasen sich bedroht fühlen, bieten sie sich sexuell auch anderen Rassen an, um sich so deren Schutz zu sichern. Normalerweise schlafen sie so oft mit einem starken Individuum einer anderen Rasse, bis sie von diesem schwanger sind“ Sie nahm einen Schluck Tee aus dem Becher, den sie sich vor ihrer Rede wieder genommen hatte. „Es kam also zu einer Menge Bastardkindern.“

„Ich kenne meinen Stammbaum auswendig. Ich wüsste nicht, wo das passiert sein solle“ Malfoy legte den Kopf schief. „Obwohl … meine Großmutter, die Frau von Abraxas Malfoy, war eine Tochter der französischen Königslinie. Ich war schon immer etwas verwirrt, dass er solch eine Hochadlige heiraten konnte. Vielleicht hat er dafür bei ihrer Ahnenschaft ein Auge zugedrückt.“

Harry nickte nur. Für ihn klang das plausibel.

„Aber hätte so etwas nicht früher auffallen müssen?“, fragte Malfoy.

„Nicht unbedingt“ Madame Pomfrey seufzte leise. „Dieses instinktiv geleitete Verhalten tritt nur auf, wenn Peirasen Angst um ihr Leben haben. Ich habe einfach mal gar nichts gesagt, als ich das Mal dort sah“ Sie zeigte auf Malfoys linken Unterarm.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass Malfoy ihr durch sein Ausziehen natürlich auch das dunkle Mal gezeigt hatte, was er extra vorher verschwiegen hatte. Er sah überrascht zu dem Blonden.

„Ich vermute, du könntest in letzter Zeit öfter Angst um dein Leben gehabt haben.“

Malfoy antwortete nicht sondern legte nur die Arme um seinen Oberkörper.

„Harry ist da keine schlechte Wahl, die deine innere Peirase getroffen hat“ Sie sah zu diesem. „Er ist stark, loyal und daran gewöhnt, Leute selbst auf Kosten seiner Gesundheit und seines Lebens zu schützen. Ich vermute, sie hat darauf reagiert, dass ihr euch allein in einem Gang befandet, während du Todesängste hattest“ Harry nickte. Das machte Sinn. „Peirasen nutzen nicht nur Sex und Schwangerschaft als Mittel, um solche Beschützer an sich zu binden. Sie verströmen auch Pheromone, die nur auf diese eine Person wirken. Diese erhöhen bei Männern das Testosteron, also die Libido, die Kraft und den Beschützerinstinkt.“

„Ach, deshalb die Fragen“ Harry lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Kann man Testosteron messen? Dann wissen wir vielleicht eher, ob er das wirklich ist.“

„Der Gedanke ist gar nicht schlecht“ Sie lächelte. „Ich hole eine Spritze.“

„Meine innere Peirase ...“, murmelte Malfoy spöttisch, „na super.“

„Besser als ein Inkubus“ Harry lächelte aufmunternd. „Peirasen ernähren sich bestimmt nicht von der Lebensenergie von Menschen. Wir finden sicher etwas, was du essen kannst.“

„Ganz toll“ Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Und jedes Mal, wenn ich Angst bekomme, werde ich zu einem sextollen Tier und schmeiße mich an dich? Super Aussichten.“

Fand er auch. Harry verkniff sich die Erwiderung jedoch. Malfoy sollte besser nicht erfahren, was er mittlerweile über jene Nacht dachte. Und was er die letzten zwei Monate beim Gedanken an Malfoy gemacht hatte.

Madame Pomfrey kehrte zurück, nahm Harrys Arm und nahm ihm Blut ab. Während sie dieses in einen Trank füllte, diesen schüttelte und auf ein Pergament goss, fragte sie: „Sind euch bereits Fragen eingefallen?“

„Wird Malfoy jedes Mal sextoll, wenn er Angst kriegt?“

„Harry!“ Obwohl Malfoy geschwächt war, schlug er nach dem neben dem Bett Sitzenden. Dieser wich nur lachend aus.

„Wenn er das Gefühl hat, das Band mit dir wieder stärken zu müssen, ja. Oder falls du sterben solltest, dann wird sein Körper einen neuen Beschützer suchen“ Sie schlug das Pergament aus. „Ansonsten dürfte er keine ungewöhnlichen Verhaltensweisen erleben.“

„Das heißt, dieses eine Mal könnte auch alles gewesen sein?“ Harry konnte die Enttäuschung aus seiner Stimme nicht ganz verbannen. Sollte er Malfoy verunsichern, um die Peirase wieder hervor zu locken?

„Ja, das könnte sein“ Sie las die Schrift, die sich auf dem Pergament gebildet hatte. „Wie ich mir dachte. Dein Testosteronwert entspricht dem eines Gewichthebers. Zieh mal dein Shirt aus.“

Harry blinzelte verwirrt. Er hob eine Augenbraue und griff etwas unsicher nach dem unteren Saum seines Oberteils, aber zog es dann doch aus. Einen Moment später spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Brust und verfolgte diese zu Malfoys Körper.

„Diesen Effekt haben meine Pheromone?“, fragte dieser fasziniert.

„Was soll da sein?“, entgegnete Harry verwirrt.

„Hast du in der letzten Zeit mal in den Spiegel gesehen?“, konterte Malfoy mockend, „so sehe ich sicher nicht aus. Und ich fliege schließlich auch als Sucher.“

„Nicht in deinem Zustand“ Harry deutete auf die sichtbaren Rippen und den aufgedunsenen Bauch. „So bleibst du erstmal hier, bis wir dich wieder aufgepäppelt haben“ Er sah zu Madame Pomfrey. „Was essen Peirasen?“

„Dasselbe wie Menschen“ Sie legte Harrys Schriftrolle zur Seite und nahm Malfoys vom Bett. „In deinem Blut ist ein Hormon, was dir diese Übelkeit beschert. Das ist schuld, dass du nichts essen kannst.“

Malfoy zog die Hand von Harrys Brust, sodass dieser sein Shirt wieder anzog. Hatte er echt in den letzten zwei Monaten mehr Muskeln bekommen? War ihm gar nicht aufgefallen. Er zog Malfoys Zauberstab aus seiner Robentasche und legte diesen auf den Nachttisch. Jetzt würde Malfoy doch nicht mehr sterben wollen, oder? Das mit der Peirase sollte vielleicht wirklich keiner erfahren, aber es konnte ja zwischen Madame Pomfrey, Malfoy und ihm bleiben.

„Und was kann ich dagegen tun?“, fragte Malfoy.

„Nichts. Es wird auch bald von selbst weggehen. Wir müssen dich nur bis dahin ernähren. Ich werde dir ein paar Tränke zusammen stellen, die du täglich nehmen musst. Und Harry hat recht, du solltest ein paar Tage hier bleiben.“

Malfoy nickte nur und fragte: „Und was ist das für ein Hormon?“

„Das wiederum ist wohl das einzig Problematische“ Madame Pomfrey seufzte tief und warf noch einmal einen Blick auf das Pergament, bevor sie sich wieder zu Malfoy wandte. „Dieser Blutanalyse nach bist du schwanger.“


	5. De facto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klischee Nummer 4:  
> Eine Schwangerschaft ist natürlich immer willkommen. Wer wäre nicht hocherfreut über ein Kind? Es ist doch nur natürlich, so bald wie möglich schwanger zu werden, schließlich sind Kinder die Erfüllung all unserer Wünsche und Träume. Das eigene Leben und die eigenen Wünsche haben daneben nichts zu suchen, schließlich macht ein Kind glücklich.

Schwanger.

Harry blinzelte langsam. Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille fragte er vorsichtig: „Kein Scherz?“

Madame Pomfrey schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie war auch nicht der Typ für Scherze. Und ihm war nicht ansatzweise zum Lachen zumute. Nicht einmal, um Malfoy auszulachen. Er griff nach Malfoys Hand, die zwischen ihnen beiden lag, aber der andere zog sie weg und fauchte: „Fass mich nicht an!“

Harry seufzte leise. Sehr beziehungsaufbauendes Verhalten. Viel Kontrolle konnte diese Peirase nicht haben. Er sah zu Malfoy, aber dessen Gesicht war wieder zu einer Maske aus Eis geworden. Vorsichtig griff er nach dem Zauberstab, den er auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte und steckte ihn wieder ein.

Er wusste absolut nicht, wie Malfoy diese Nachricht aufnehmen würde – und sicher war sicher.

„Das Hormon ist ein Schwangerschaftshormon“, fuhr Madame Pomfrey nach einigen Momenten fort, „es ist auf den weiblichen Körper zugeschnitten. Daher wirkt es bei dir auch so extrem. Es klingt normalerweise in der zehnten bis zwölften Schwangerschaftswoche ab. Also innerhalb des nächsten Monats, wenn deine Schwangerschaft wie eine menschliche verläuft.“

„Ich will es nicht“, erwiderte Malfoy leise.

„Wie?“ Madame Pomfrey trat näher.

„Ich will kein Kind“ Malfoys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Machen Sie es weg.“

„Ich … aber ...“ Madame Pomfrey seufzte und schwieg einen Moment. „In deinem Zustand ist eine Abtreibung wirklich riskant.“

„Eine Schwangerschaft auch“, konterte Malfoy.

„Die Peirase in dir wird ihre Bindung an Harry danach wieder sichern wollen. Wahrscheinlich wirst du dich wieder verwandeln und so oft mit ihm schlafen, bis du wieder schwanger bist.“

„Dann muss er halt nein sagen“ Malfoy funkelte Harry an. „Er könnte sich ja einmal so ehrenhaft benehmen, wie man ihn preist.“

Harry zog den Kopf ein.

„Du versprühst Pheromone, die auf ihn zugeschnitten sind. Zunehmend. Er wird auf kurz oder lang nachgeben“, erklärte Madame Pomfrey.

„Es ist nur eine Chance. Wenn ich nicht wieder verzweifle, passiert es nicht“ Malfoy funkelte sie böse an. „Ich muss mich nur mehr zusammen reißen.“

„Mister Malfoy … Draco … das wird nichts werden“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Außerdem darf ich Abtreibungen nur mit Zustimmung der Eltern vornehmen, wenn du noch nicht achtzehn bist“ Sie rieb ihre Stirn. „Ich müsste deine Eltern kommen lassen und ihnen alles erklären.“

Malfoy presste die Lider zusammen.

„Im Falle … dass die Eltern unpässlich sind … kann jemand aus der Jugendabteilung des Ministeriums die Erlaubnis geben“ Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte eine Hand auf Malfoys Schulter. „Egal, was du letztlich entscheidest … ich muss dir drei Tage Bedenkzeit lassen. Ich werde dich jetzt erstmal aufpäppeln und dann sprechen wir noch einmal darüber, ja?“

Malfoy nickte nur, den Blick dabei zu Boden gewandt.

„Sollen wir dich einen Moment allein lassen?“

Er nickte erneut.

„Komm“ Sie erhob sich und winkte Harry hinter sich her.

Er folgte ihr, Malfoys Zauberstab dabei sicher in seiner Robe verstaut.

 

Sie gingen in das Büro der Krankenschwester.

„Ist das sinnvoll, ihn allein zu lassen?“, fragte Harry, sobald die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Die ganze Station wird von Zaubern überwacht. Alles, was er tut, erfahre ich hier“ Sie zeigte auf eine kleine Kristallkugel, die denen aus dem Wahrsageunterricht sehr ähnlich sah.

Harry seufzte erleichtert und setzte sich auf einen Schemel, der in der Ecke stand. Sie währenddessen nahm ihren Bürostuhl und fragte nach einem kurzen Moment: „Und was denkst du?“

Gute Frage. Malfoy war schwanger. Von ihm. Das klang so absurd wie Voldemorts Wiedererweckung aus seinem Blut – und das war schließlich auch geschehen. Ein Kind … das hatte sich nicht gerade die beste Zeit ausgesucht. Und auch nicht gerade die besten Eltern. Andererseits kamen Kinder auf der ganzen Welt in noch schlechteren Situationen zur Welt. Und aus ihnen wurde trotzdem etwas. Meistens zumindest.

„Hermine wird mich umbringen, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich jemanden geschwängert habe“ Harry seufzte tief. „Und Ron wird mich von den Toten wieder erwecken und mich dann dafür umbringen, dass ich etwas mit Malfoy angefangen habe.“

Madame Pomfrey lächelte trotz des Ernstes der Situation.

„Ich habe das echt nicht ernst genommen, als sie das vorhin gefragt haben“ Er ließ den Kopf hängen und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Haar. „Sie wussten es die ganze Zeit, oder?“ Sie nickte nur. „Das war jetzt echt ein Schlag … ist die Schwangerschaft für ihn gefährlich?“

Madame Pomfrey lächelte breit.

„Was?“ Er legte fragend den Kopf schief.

„Es freut mich, dass deine erste Sorge bei ihm ist. Das heißt, dass seine Strategie funktioniert.“

„Die seiner Peirase.“

„Seine Strategie, Mister Potter. Er ist die Peirase. Nicht bewusst, aber es handelt sich nicht um zwei separate Wesen“ Harry nickte langsam, um zu zeigen, dass er das verstanden hatte. „Sollte Mister Malfoy das Kind wirklich abtreiben wollen, kann ich ihn davon nicht abhalten. Man kann niemanden zu einer Schwangerschaft zwingen.“

„Auch nicht, wenn ich das Kind will?“, fragte Harry.

„Auch dann nicht“ Sie seufzte und senkte den Blick. „Und ja, die Schwangerschaft ist gefährlich für ihn. Alle rassenüberkreuzenden Schwangerschaften sind gefährlich, weil man nie genau erwarten kann, wie die beiden Körper sich verhalten werden. Bei Mister Malfoy weiß ich ja nicht einmal genau, was er ist. Und schwangere Männer sind sowieso äußerst selten.“

„Wie kann das überhaupt sein, dass er schwanger ist?“, fragte Harry, die Stimme noch immer mit Sorge durchsetzt.

„Wie ich schon sagte, Peirasen sind äußerst fruchtbare Kreaturen. Männchen wie auch Weibchen können schwanger werden. Weibchen halten die Schwangerschaften nur besser aus, daher tendieren Männchen außer in Not nicht dazu, schwanger zu werden.“

„Das heißt, Malfoy hätte von jedem Mann schwanger werden können, der mit ihm geschlafen hätte?“ Harry verzog das Gesicht. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht. Gar nicht. So langsam verstand er, was Madame Pomfrey mit Besitzansprüchen gemeint hatte. Malfoy war seins.

„Vielleicht“ Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Möglicherweise benötigt sein Körper dafür auch ein Ritual, sehr viel Magie oder etwas anderes. Ich weiß es nicht, solange ich nicht weiß, was er genau ist. Und so viele Peirasen-Menschen-Kreuzlinge sind auch nicht bekannt und dokumentiert. Sein Körper wollte auf jeden Fall von dir schwanger werden, so viel ist sicher.“

„Sein Geist anscheinend nicht“ Harry ließ den Kopf wieder hängen. Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. „Ich weiß nicht ganz, was ich über die Sache denke. Aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht will, dass dieses Kind abgetrieben wird. Das mag zwar jetzt eine echt beschissene Situation sein, aber von allen Opfern in diesem Krieg will ich keinesfalls mein eigenes Kind mit auf der Liste.“

Madame Pomfrey wandte den Blick ab und atmete einen Moment tief durch. Nachdem sie den Kopf wieder gehoben hatte, sagte sie: „Andererseits ist er ein Todesser. Wir sprechen hier nicht von irgendeinem Kind. Es ist dein Kind, Harry. Wenn seine Eltern oder ihr Lord davon erfahren, werden sie dieses Kind opfern. Und … Mister Malfoy ist zwar selbst ein Kind, aber er ist auch ein Todesser. Was denkst du, was er mit eurem Kind machen wird?“

Harry schluckte.

Malfoy war nicht so. Er wollte ihn instinktiv verteidigen. Aber es stimmte nicht. Malfoy war so. Auch Malfoy war ein Todesser. Kein sehr williger, das mochte sein, aber was würde er tun, wenn Voldemort ihm den Befehl geben würde, ihr Kind auszuliefern?

„Dann müssen wir es absolut geheim halten“, sagte Harry mehr zu sich als zu irgendjemand anderem.

„Harry ...“ Sie rutschte vor und griff seine Hand. „Kinder müssen registriert werden beim Ministerium. Magische Kinder tauchen in der Kartei dieser Schule auf, zusammen mit den Namen der Eltern. Den Kindern minderjähriger Eltern muss ein volljähriger Vormund im Ministerium zugeordnet werden. Und das sind nur die Nennungen, die ich kenne. Sicherlich gibt es noch einige mehr. Wir werden das nicht lange geheim halten können.“

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, aber in seinem Hals steckte ein Kloß. Er spürte, wie Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen. Mit fast gebrochener Stimme sagte er: „Ich dachte … Sie seien für diese Schwangerschaft.“

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Ich denke, wir müssen das alles sehr genau besprechen“ Sie strich mit einer Hand über seine Wange. „Es ist bald Mittag. Ich möchte, dass du jetzt etwas essen gehst und dann zum Unterricht. Sag, dass du dich heute morgen nicht gut gefühlt hast. Und wenn du es nicht mehr aushältst, komm wieder her“ Sie ließ eine kurze Pause. „Auch dein Geist muss sich an den Schock gewöhnen. Lass dir etwas Zeit“ Mit der Hand an seiner Wange zog sie sein Gesicht zu ihrem. „Aber sag absolut niemandem etwas. Auch deinen besten Freunden nicht. Kannst du das?“

Er nickte stumpf.

Einfach weiter machen. Egal, was war. Einfach stumpf weiter machen. Wenn er etwas beherrschte, dann das. Er erhob sich, zog Malfoys Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn auf Madame Pomfreys Tisch.

„Bis heute Abend“ Er nickte ihr zu und ging.

 

Beim Mittagsessen fragte Hermine besorgt, warum er nicht in Verwandlung und Zaubertränke gewesen war und er gab ihr die vorgefertigte Antwort. Sie erklärte, wie stolz sie wäre, dass er es nun doch versuchen würde und zum Nachmittagsunterricht mitkäme statt zu schwänzen. Er nickte nur. Ron erklärte ihn für bescheuert, den Unterricht zu besuchen, wenn er sowieso schon offiziell krank geschrieben war. Eben jene Krankheit war eine wunderbare Ausrede, warum er nur in seinem Essen rum stocherte, kaum mit den beiden redete und sich im Unterricht nicht meldete. Dass der Krug, den er in Zauberkunde zum Laufen bringen sollte, auf seinem Tisch explodierte, entschuldigte Hermine für ihn bei Flitwick.

Als er beim Abendessen ankündigte, zurück zur Krankenstation zu gehen, wurde das von allen – auch dem Rest seiner Stufe – mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis genommen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie oft Hermine ihn heute schon bei anderen entschuldigt hatte, weil er nicht zuhörte, in Leute rannte oder einfach nur in der Gegend rum stand und Wände anstarrte. Hermine und Ron brachten ihn bis zur Krankenstation, wo er sie verabschiedete. Sie versprachen, ihn morgen zu besuchen.

In diesem Moment fühlte er sich sogar wirklich krank.

Madame Pomfrey begrüßte ihn zurück, warf einen Blick in sein Gesicht und drückte ihm einen Trank in die Hand mit der strikten Anweisung, ihn sofort zu trinken. Er tat es ohne Widerwillen und erkannte recht schnell, dass es ein Trank zum Aufpäppeln war.

„Haben Sie nochmal über das Thema mit ihm geredet?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Erst in drei Tagen. Bis dahin werde ich ihm nur seine Tränke geben. Der gegen Schwangerschaftsübelkeit wirkt erstaunlich gut, er konnte ein bisschen zum Abendbrot essen.“

Harry nickte nur, trat an ihr vorbei und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang, der Malfoy etwas Privatsphäre geben sollte. Empfangen wurde er dort mit einem hasserfüllten Blick und einem wenig freundlichen: „Was willst du denn hier?“

„Nach dir sehen“, murmelte Harry nur und zog sich den Stuhl wieder ans Bett, auf dem er schon heute Morgen gesessen hatte, „Madame Pomfrey sagt, dir geht es schon besser. Die Tränke sollen gut anschlagen.“

„Was für ein Recht hat sie eigentlich, dir irgendetwas über mich zu verraten?“, zischte Malfoy.

Harry atmete tief ein, seufzte und meinte: „Mit dem bisschen Kraft ist anscheinend auch deine spitze Zunge zurück gekehrt. Schön, dass es dir besser geht.“

„Wunderbar, dann kannst du ja jetzt gehen“ Malfoy verschränkte die Arme und wandte den Kopf ab.

„Nein“ Harry lehnte sich zurück und schloss kurz die Lider. „Wir sind wohl oder übel in dieser Situation zusammen. Also werden wir auch miteinander darüber reden und gemeinsam eine Entscheidung treffen.“

„Du“ Malfoy drückte eine Zeigefingerspitze in Harrys Brust. „Du hast in dieser Situation gar nichts zu suchen. Du hast meinen Arsch mit Sperma gefüllt, bis er überlief und das war das Ende deiner Rolle in dieser so genannten Situation. Ansonsten ist das hier mein Körper, meine Zukunft und m-“

„Und unser Kind“, unterbrach Harry ihn harsch.

Malfoys Mund fiel zu, als hätte man darin ein Vakuum erschaffen. Seine Lippen pressten sich zusammen und sein Blick schien sich abwenden zu wollen, aber Malfoy hielt ihn mit purer Willenskraft auf Harry gerichtet.

Im Hintergrund waren Stimmen zu hören, von denen Harry eine problemlos ausmachen konnte. Diese hohen, nasalen Töne konnte nur Parkinson treffen. Er richtete kurz den Kopf zur Seite, lauschte und hörte sie näher kommen. Mit einem Seufzen erhob er sich, ging an Malfoys Bett vorbei zur anderen Seite des Vorhangs und sagte: „Wir reden später darüber.“

Er blieb jedoch auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs stehen, um zu lauschen.

 

„Draci-Spatzi!“

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Wie hielt Malfoy das aus? Er hätte diese Pute längst auf den Mond geschossen. Er fand doch nichts an ihr, oder? Malfoy war seins.

„Na, werden auch solch edle Geblüter wie das deine nicht von solch ordinären Vorkommnissen wie der Grippe verschont?“, witzelte eine männliche Stimme.

„Wie lange hast du gebraucht, um den Satz vorzuformulieren, Zabini?“, schoss Malfoy zurück.

Crabbe und Goyle lachten im Hintergrund.

„Hast du Fieber? Geht es dir sehr schlecht? Mein armes Häschen“, heischte Parkinson mitleidsvoll.

Harry konnte es nicht unterlassen, angeekelt die Zunge raus zu strecken. Oberpeinlich war noch viel zu untertrieben für dieses … Ding. Und er dachte, Lavender sei schlimm. Ein Glück, dass er durch Hermine wusste, dass es auch Frauen gab, die ihr Hirn noch auf der Erde hatten.

„Lass das“, wies Malfoy sie an und Harry jubilierte innerlich, „wo ist Nott?“

„Strafarbeit bei McGonagall. Sein Hühnchen hat im Unterricht Terror gemacht, also hat er ihm den Kopf abgeschnitten. Fand sie irgendwie nicht lustig“, erklärte Zabini.

„Welch ein Bauerntölpel“ Malfoy schnaubte. „War sonst etwas Interessantes?“

„Potter ist auch krank“ Diesmal antwortete sogar Parkinson. „Das hättest du sehen müssen. Peinlich war das. Essen konnte er ja noch nie, aber heute ist ihm das Essen sogar aus dem Mund gefallen“ Lüge. Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Bleich wie ein Geist war er und genau so viele funktionierende Hirnzellen hatte er anscheinend auch. Er ist in Millicent rein gerannt und das mit so viel Wucht, dass das Walross sogar umgekippt ist.“

Es folgte ein so hohes Lachen, dass Harry beide Ohren mit seinen Händen bedeckte. Und er dachte, sie und Bulstrode seien Freundinnen … so konnte man sich täuschen. Er bemerkte, dass Malfoy nicht lachte. Das war das einzige, was ihn lächeln ließ.

„Wirklich, andauernd musste das Schlammblut ihn entschuldigen. Und in Zauberkunde ist sein Krug explodiert. Flitwick war fuchsteufelswild. Er ist so rot angelaufen, er sah fast aus wie das eine Buch, auf dem er immer steht. Potter ist echt peinlich.“

Aber besagter Potter hatte genug Kraft, um ihr jederzeit den Hals umzudrehen. Obwohl Harry sie nicht sehen konnte, verengten sich seine Lider, als würde sie direkt vor ihm stehen. Er konnte ihren Hals praktisch in seinen Händen spüren.

„Hat er erzählt, was mit ihm los ist?“, fragte Malfoy nach.

„Ach was, das konnte man ihm doch ansehen. Du kannst bei einer Grippe die Contenance wahren, Draco, aber er muss sein Leid natürlich gleich in die ganze Welt herausschreien. Wie immer halt. Gryffindors können nichts mit Fassung nehmen.“

„Wer weiß, vielleicht bringen Schlammblut, Wiesel und Wieselette ihn heute Abend noch her. Dann hast du wenigstens etwas Unterhaltung“, warf Zabini ein.

Crabbe und Goyle lachten erneut. Sie schienen wirklich einfach nur auf passende Stellen des Gesprächs zu warten, um irgendwelche Laute von sich zu geben. Strohdoof war noch zu freundlich für die zwei. Warum wurde Malfoy mit solchen Freunden nicht wahnsinnig? Nur Zabini ging Harry bisher noch nicht auf die Nerven, auch wenn er die Nicknamen für seine Freunde nicht gerade angenehm fand. Aber Troll eins und zwei für Crabbe und Goyle waren wahrscheinlich ähnlich wenig freundlich von ihrer Seite.

„Warum Wieselette?“, fragte Malfoy nach.

„Das hast du noch nicht bemerkt?“ Parkinson klang, als wäre das etwas sehr skandalöses. „Also wirklich, Draco, wo hast du deine Augen? Wiesels kleine Schwester scheint sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, dass unser Auserwählter der einzige ist, der gut genug für sie ist. Sie hat heute beim Abendessen versucht, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Er hat sie einfach abblitzen lassen. Für solche Armut ist sich wohl auch Potter zu gut.“

Diese kleine Schlampe. Harry wollte sie erwürgen, definitiv. Ginny stand auf Dean, nicht auf ihn und er hatte sie auch nicht abblitzen lassen. Sie hatte gefragt, ob sie mitkommen solle zur Krankenstation und er hatte nein gesagt. Das war alles.

„Tz. Sie wird ihn nie kriegen“, meinte Malfoy verächtlich.

„Warum so sicher?“, fragte Zabini nach.

„Ich dachte, du glaubtest, Potter sei schwul?“, konterte Malfoy. In diesem Moment hätte Harry gern auch ihm eine reingehauen.

„Ich sagte, Potter ist eine Pussy“ Zabini ließ eine kurze Pause. „Jeder Mann würde sich dem dunklen Lord endlich stellen und nicht zur Schule gehen, als sei da draußen gar nichts los.“

„Oho? Das hört sich ganz so an, als wärst du nicht ganz auf der Seite des Lords“ Malfoys Stimme hatte einen scharfen Unterton.

„Bin ich auch nicht. Ich bin weder für Potter noch für deinen Lord. Ich will einfach keinen Krieg. Im Krieg laufen die Geschäfte schlecht und ich muss auf mein Vermögen glatt aufpassen. Es ist ein Privileg von euch Adligen, Kriege zu führen.“

Harry blinzelte überrascht und spitzte die Ohren. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich ein Slytherin so offen gegen Voldemort aussprechen würde. Das überraschte ihn jetzt doch.

„Früher oder später wirst du eine Seite wählen müssen, Zabini“, mahnte Malfoy ihn, „keine zu wählen heißt auf jeden Fall ein Verlierer zu sein.“

„Keine zu wählen ist das einzig Sinnvolle, wenn ich überleben will“ Der Andere klang erbost. „Ich verstehe ja, dass du eine wählen musstest. Und welche ist auch klar. Aber mal ganz ehrlich, Draco: Willst du in diesem Krieg kämpfen?“

„Das ist keine Frage von wollen, Zabini“, erwiderte Parkinson für ihn, „Du musst das nicht verstehen, du bist schließlich nicht mit unseren Werten und Traditionen aufgewachsen. Für uns ist es eine Ehre, für unsere Überzeugungen zu kämpfen.“

Eine Ehre, sicher. Deswegen hatte Malfoy ja auch Todesängste gehabt. Vor Voldemort, nicht vor dem Kampf mit ihnen. Es hatte Malfoy verunsichert, dass Harry von dem Mal wusste, aber es hatte ihn nicht verängstigt. Es war nicht er, vor dem Malfoy Angst hatte. Er war es, der Malfoy beschützen würde – und das wussten sie beide jetzt.

„Wenn ihr sterben wollt, ist das eure Sache. Ich finde es auch nicht gut, dass die Schlammblüter unsere Kultur überrennen. Aber ich würde trotzdem nicht sinnlos sterben wollen dafür. Ich glaube, ihr alle versteckt euch nur hinter schönen Phrasen. Jetzt seid doch mal ehrlich. Wenn nicht all eure Eltern bei diesem Mist mitmachen würden, würdet ihr euch denen wirklich freiwillig anschließen?“

Einen Moment lang war Stille. Zabini zog scharf die Luft ein. Parkinson machte ein Geräusch wie Lavender es bei Ron gemacht hatte. So ein eklig süßes Quietschen. Malfoy fragte: „Reicht dir das als Antwort?“

Harry währenddessen schloss die Lider. Er konnte natürlich nicht sehen, was hinter dem Vorhang geschah, aber er konnte es sich vorstellen. Malfoy musste den anderen sein Mal gezeigt haben. Er machte es amtlich, auf welcher Seite er stand. Vielleicht würden es nur Gerüchte sein, aber in wenigen Tagen würde sicher die ganze Schule offiziell wissen, wo er stand.

Und Harry konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Wie zur Hölle sollte er Malfoy beschützen, wenn dieser sich nicht beschützen lassen ließ?

 

Im weiteren kam Madame Pomfrey vorbei und ließ Malfoy einige Tränke trinken. Parkinson fragte nach Malfoys Oberteil, sie spielten eine Runde Karten und über eine Stunde später verabschiedeten die Slytherins sich auch endlich. Nachdem Harry die Tür der Krankenstation hatte zufallen hören, trat er wieder durch den Vorhang.

Malfoy, der sich hingelegt und die Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnete diese ruckartig und fragte entsetzt: „Warst du die ganze Zeit da?“

„Ich hab' dir gesagt, dass wir später weiter sprechen.“

„Also belauscht du mich?“ Malfoy setzte sich auf, während sich seine Lider zu Schlitzen verengten. „Du bist verdammt nervig.“

„Gleichfalls“ Harry sprach einen Reinigungszauber auf den Stuhl, bevor er sich setzte. „Also … soll ich dich auch Häschen nennen?“

Da Malfoys Lider schon verengt waren, konnte sein Blick nicht noch giftiger werden. Allerdings hatte er ja dank neuer Kraft auch seine scharfe Zunge wieder: „Eifersüchtig?“

„Ja“, erwiderte Harry dunkel.

Malfoy errötete und wandte den Kopf ab. Es stand ihm. Es war niedlich.

„Hör zu, Malfoy“ Harry lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen zurück. „Ich weiß, dir wäre es am liebsten, das alles hier wäre nie passiert. Mir auch. Da sind wir derselben Meinung. Es ist aber passiert. Jetzt bist du schwanger und in Lebensgefahr und ich fühle mich verantwortlich für dich. Also was machen wir jetzt?“

„Du hältst die Schnauze und lässt mich in Frieden“, murmelte Malfoy.

„Abgelehnt. Nächster Vorschlag?“

Malfoy wandte den Kopf ab und schwieg. Harry machte es sich bequem. Er konnte warten. Er hatte Zeit. Drei Tage waren sehr lang, wenn sein Gegenüber nicht wegrennen konnte.

Er musste gar nicht mal so lange warten wie er gedacht hatte, bis der Blonde leise sagte: „Ich will kein Kind.“

„Du willst nicht schwanger sein, kein Kind gebären oder kein Kind aufziehen?“, fragte Harry.

„Nichts davon“ Zwar sah Malfoy ihn nicht an, aber wenigstens sprach er ruhig mit ihm.

„Die Schwangerschaft wird dir wirklich keiner abnehmen können“ Harry atmete tief durch. „Für die Geburt kannst du einen Kaiserschnitt wählen, wenn du die Schmerzen nicht willst. Und wenn du unser Kind wirklich nicht sehen willst, kann auch ich es groß ziehen. Ich habe Freunde, die mir helfen würden.“

„Aber warum?“ Malfoy sah zu ihm, sein Blick offen und fragend. „Warum willst du ein Kind?“

„Das ist keine Frage von wollen oder nicht wollen“ Harrys Blick fiel auf Malfoys Bauch. „Es ist bereits da. Die jetzige Frage ist töten oder nicht töten“ Er sah wieder hoch. In Malfoys Augen stand ein Ausdruck, den er nicht deuten konnte. „Und ich will nicht, dass du unser Kind tötest. Ich will nicht, dass du irgendwen töten musst.“

Malfoy schloss die Lider wie unter Schmerzen und wandte den Kopf ab. Seine Arme legten sich um ihn selbst und rieben seine Oberarme als wäre ihm kalt. Vielleicht war ihm kalt. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich daran, was er für seine Initiation als Todesser hatte tun müssen. Harry auf jeden Fall erinnerte sich daran, was er in seinen Visionen gesehen hatte, was Voldemort seine Leute tun ließ.

Und mit einem Mal wurde Harry klar, was eigentlich Malfoys Problem war.

Beinahe hätte er sich wirklich vor die Stirn geschlagen. Er fragte: „Es geht hier gar nicht um die Schwangerschaft, oder? Du kannst nicht ja dazu sagen, unser Kind auszutragen und dann guten Gewissens wieder ein Todesser werden, oder?“

„Nein, ich will ganz prinzipiell kein Kind“ Malfoys hasserfüllter Blick richtete sich wieder auf ihn. „Nicht jetzt. Und erst recht nicht von dir“ Das setzte Harry einen Stich ins Herz. Würde Malfoy das Kind akzeptieren, wenn es nicht von ihm wäre? „Ich werde die Schule beenden, dann werde ich eine schöne, blonde Adlige heiraten und mit der werde ich dann Kinder haben. Und die wird sie austragen.“

„Wirklich?“ Harry legte so viel Spott in seine Stimme, dass er sich einen Moment lang wirklich nicht wunderte, dass der Sprechende Hut ihn nach Slytherin hatte schicken wollen. „Du hast einen Auftrag von Voldemort, den du nicht erfüllen kannst. Und du weißt auch, was geschehen wird, wenn du ihm die Nachricht bringst, dass du ihn nicht erfüllen konntest. Denn du wirst dir sehr schnell wünschen, du wärst nicht mit deinem Leben davon gekommen. Dass dein Vater seinen Auftrag im Sommer vermasselt hat, hat euch in der Gunst ziemlich tief sinken lassen. Und du wirst eure Ehre auch nicht wieder herstellen können. Die einzige, die dich dann mit Glück noch nimmt, ist dein Pansy-Spätzchen. Und wenn du mit der Kinder in ein Haus setzen willst, dass von einem wahnsinnigen Mörder belagert wird, zweifle ich ernsthaft deinen Verstand an.“

„Und was soll ich stattdessen tun?“, schrie Malfoy erbost, „deine Hure werden?“

Wäre ein Anfang. Die Antwort unterdrückte Harry auch lieber. Damit kam er nicht weiter. Er antwortete stattdessen: „Der Orden des Phönix gewährt jedem Schutz, der darum bittet. Du musst nicht für uns kämpfen. Du musst deine Eltern nicht verraten. Du musst nur schwören, nicht gegen uns zu arbeiten.“

„Und ich muss dein Kind kriegen“ Der hasserfüllte Blick wurde auf die Bettdecke gerichtet.

Ja.

Harry seufzte. Er brauchte einige Momente, bevor er antworten konnte: „Nein. Dir würde auch Schutz gewährt werden, wenn du unser Kind nicht bekommst. Das sind zwei unterschiedliche Entscheidungen.“

Malfoys Blick bohrte sich wieder in ihn. Dieser abschätzende, kalkulierende Blick, der fragte, ob er wirklich die Wahrheit sagte. Also fühlte sich Harry nach einem Moment doch gezwungen zu sagen: „Natürlich täte es mir verdammt weh, wenn du unser Kind abtreibst. Aber ja, ich würde dir trotzdem Schutz gewähren. Ich weiß, wenn du ein Todesser bleibst, werde ich früher oder später auch dich bekämpfen und vielleicht töten müssen.“

„Und das willst du nicht?“ Malfoys Stimme enthielt wirklich eine Frage. „Wenn ich dein Kind töte, willst du keine Rache an mir nehmen?“

Harry wandte den Blick ab. Er spürte Tränen in seinen Augen und einen kurzen Moment lang hatte er keine Ahnung, woher die plötzlich kamen. Vielleicht von der Erkenntnis, dass er Malfoy wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht überredet kriegen würde, das Kind zu behalten. Shit. Er wusste erst einen halben Tag davon und schon fühlte es sich an, als würde man ihm ein Körperteil abschneiden.

„Warum weinst du plötzlich?“, fragte Malfoy verwirrt, aber unsicher.

„Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte Harry mit erstickter Stimme.

„Weißt du … ich bin hier schwanger. Ich bin der, der all seine Weinkrämpfe mit Hormonen entschuldigen kann“, meinte der Blonde vorsichtig.

Harry war ihm in diesem Moment einfach unendlich dankbar, dass er sich nicht über ihn lustig machte. Nicht zu sehr zumindest. Er nahm ein Taschentuch aus dem Nachtschrank. Er wusste, dass Madame Pomfrey diese immer befüllt hielt. Zu oft hatte sie Erstklässler mit Heimweh hier.

Er putzte seine Nase, atmete tief durch, um sich wieder zu beruhigen und antwortete nach einem Moment: „Nein, ich will keine Rache. Ich will Rache für meine Eltern. Und für Sirius. Sie wurden alle aus reiner Böswilligkeit ermordet. Ich weiß nicht ganz, warum du unbedingt unser Kind abtreiben willst, aber ich verstehe zumindest, dass du dir sonst dein Leben verbaust. Du willst unser Kind nicht töten, weil du es aus vollem Herzen hasst. Oder weil du Spaß am Töten hast.“

Malfoy schwieg einfach nur. Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war nachdenklich genug, dass Harry sich ziemlich sicher war, dass da nicht nur sein Optimismus sprach. Malfoy war wirklich nicht so. Da war er sicher.

„Warum sollte ich das Kind nicht hassen?“ Malfoys Stimme klang kalt. „Ich habe dich die letzten fünf Schuljahre gehasst. Warum nicht auch dein Kind?“

„Unser Kind“, korrigierte Harry, „und zwar genau deswegen. Es ist auch dein Kind.“

Malfoy legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und einen Moment lang keimte in Harry etwas auf, was er sehr schnell wieder erkannte: Hoffnung. Malfoy mochte sich noch so stark gegen die Vorstellung wehren, aber damit hatte Harry ihn erwischt. Es war ihr Kind. Malfoys und seins.

„Wie sieht der Schutz des Orden des Phönix aus?“, wechselte Malfoy das Thema.

„Gute Frage“ Harry schluckte. Verdammt gute Frage. Die musste Dumbledore beantworten. „Ich kenne bisher nur Leute, die dann auch freiwillig mitgekämpft haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob man dich hier in der Schule oder im Hauptquartier unterbringen würde, aber du würdest auf jeden Fall nicht mehr nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehren.“

„Das heißt, ich kriege Unterkunft und Essen? Auch in den Ferien?“

„Stell dir bloß keinen Luxus vor“ Harry dachte kurz an den herunter gekommenen Zustand von Grimmauld 12. „Aber ja, Essen und sichere Unterkunft.“

„Und wer kann alles Schutz beantragen? Und wer bewilligt das?“, fragte Malfoy weiter.

„Prinzipiell kann jeder Schutz beantragen. Auch wenn ich ziemlich sicher bin, dass man deinen Vater nicht aufnehmen würde“ Harry konnte sich schon vorstellen, warum Malfoy fragte. Es gab bestimmt irgendein Druckmittel, warum er den Todessern beigetreten war. Vielleicht das Leben seiner Mutter. „Dumbledore ist der Vorsitzende des Ordens des Phönix. Seinem Wort folgen normalerweise alle. Und mir gehört das Hauptquartier. Dumbledore verfügt zwar darüber, aber … na ja, im Endeffekt ist es meins.“

„Also du und Dumbledore?“

Harry nickte.

Malfoy schwieg einige lange Momente, bevor er sagte: „Ich denke darüber nach, okay?“

Harry nickte erneut und erhob sich. Damit hatte er wahrscheinlich alles erreicht, was er an einem Abend erreichen konnte. Malfoy würde über den Schutz nachdenken und vielleicht sogar über ihr Kind. Die Chancen standen gerade gut. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verabschiedete Harry sich: „Schlaf gut, ja? Bis morgen.“

Malfoy nickte nur und sah ihm hinterher.


	6. In die richtige Richtung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klischee Nummer 5:  
> Eine Schwangerschaft verändert einen ganz grundlegend. Man bekommt diesen mütterlichen Heiligenschein, wird lieb und freundlich und ganz allgemein plötzlich zu einem guten Menschen. Man wird zu einem fast heiligen, unantastbaren Wesen, das in Glück schwelgt. Die Welt wird zu einem wunderschönen, farbenfrohen Ort, in dem sich alles um die Schwangerschaft dreht.  
> Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie einen gar nicht einschränkt oder behindert.

Harry verbrachte die Nacht auf der Krankenstation, aber schlich sich in der Frühe in den Turm, um dort zu duschen und sich etwas Frisches anzuziehen. Ron und Hermine traf er beim Frühstück, wo beide fröhlich feststellten, dass er wohl wieder gesund war. Er erklärte kurz, dass Madame Pomfrey ihn heute Abend nochmal sehen wollte, er sich aber schon besser fühle. Eine kleine Notlüge, aber ganz okay so.

Der Tag selbst hatte etwas Surreales. Er ging in den Unterricht, er scherzte mit Ron und Hermine, sie führten eine lange Diskussion über die diesjährige Weihnachtsdekoration, sie blieben zwischen Pflege magischer Kreaturen und dem Abendessen bei Hagrid und tranken Tee und hatten allgemein eigentlich einen sehr normalen Tag. Aber natürlich ließ ihn das nicht vergessen, dass wenige Meter entfernt jemand mit seinem Kind im Bauch rum lief. Obwohl Malfoy hoffentlich noch nicht wieder auf den Beinen war. Aber er war schwanger. Von ihm. Und das wusste Harry.

Der Vorfall mit dem Kreaturendurchbruch war im Oktober gewesen, ungefähr eine Woche vor Halloween. Ende Oktober hieß, dass das Kind Ende Juli zur Welt kommen würde. Also knapp vor seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag oder sogar zu seinem eigenen Geburtstag.

Harry lächelte. Malfoy wäre dort schon volljährig nach Zaubererrecht. Und er kurz darauf. Sie dürften ihr Kind sogar großziehen. Nichts mit einem Vormund vom Ministerium. Sie waren vielleicht nicht die besten Eltern, aber je mehr Harry darüber nachdachte, desto zuversichtlicher war er eigentlich. Molly war eine super Mutter, sie konnte ihnen bestimmt helfen. Und ihr und Narzissa Malfoy zuzusehen, wie sie über Kindererziehung stritten, wäre bestimmt interessant.

Zum Glück verziehen Hermine und Ron ihm, dass er immer mal wieder ein bisschen abwesend war und erklärten es mit seiner Erkältung. Tja, wenn sie wüssten … irgendwann würde er es ihnen erzählen. Wenn Malfoy sicher war. Oder wenn das Kind da war. Dann spätestens. Ron würde Augen machen. Hermine würde … tja … gute Frage, was Hermine tun würde.

In ihrer derzeitigen Stimmung würde sie es nutzen, um Ron höhnisch unter die Nase zu reiben, dass er wenigstens anständig genug war, Lavender nicht zu schwängern. Der Konflikt spitzte sich ein wenig zu, seit diese ihn nach dem Match geküsst hatte. Hoffentlich würden die zwei sich berappeln und sich irgendwann ihre Liebe gestehen. War ja kaum auszuhalten mit den Zweien.

Beim Abendessen hing Lavender praktisch auf Rons Schoß, während Hermine stur die Wand anstarrte. Als Harry sich verabschiedete und ging, wurde er kaum bemerkt. Umso besser. Dann musste er zumindest nicht seine Freunde vor der Krankenstation abschütteln. Er ging zuerst zu Madame Pomfreys Büro im vorderen Teil der Station.

„Guten Abend, Harry“ Sie lächelte fröhlich. „Erzählst du mir, worüber ihr gestern gesprochen habt?“

„Abend … wieso?“, fragte er.

„Malfoy war richtig lebenslustig heute. Von seinen Selbstmordgedanken war nichts mehr zu sehen“ Sie lächelte stolz. „Ich habe ihm seinen Zauberstab wieder gegeben. Heute Nachmittag hat er sogar das Buch über Peirasen gelesen, das ich ihm hingelegt habe.“

„Cool“ Harry lächelte, sah über die Schulter und beugte sich zu ihr, damit niemand außer ihr ihn hören konnte. „Ich habe ihm Schutz durch den Orden angeboten.“

Sie nickte mit einem Seufzen, während sich ihr Blick verdunkelte. Sie fragte ebenso leise: „Weißt du genaueres … darüber?“

„Das Mal? Seinen Auftrag?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur, dass er nicht will.“

Sie nickte und schloss eine Hand um seinen Unterarm, bevor sich ein tapferes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen legte und sie sagte: „Du schaffst das schon. Wir vertrauen alle auf dich, Harry.“

Ja. Das war die Wahrheit und die Crux. Sie alle wollten, dass er Voldemort besiegte. Und eine Prophezeiung sagte, dass er der einzige war, der ihm besiegen konnte. Nur hatte er leider keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen sollte. Und er wusste auch nicht, wie Dumbledores gesammelten Erinnerungen über Voldemorts Kindheit ihm dabei helfen sollten.

 

Als er durch den Vorhang zu Malfoy trat, kam allerdings auch seine gute Laune wieder zurück. Dem Blonden ging es sichtlich besser. Er war nicht mehr so weiß wie das Laken, er saß aufrecht und er las. Alles gute Zeichen.

Harry merkte das auch gleich an, nachdem er Malfoy begrüßt hatte. Dieser lächelte nur zurück, blätterte kurz in seinem Buch und zeigte Harry ein Bild daraus. Darauf waren Katzenmenschen abgebildet. Die Füße waren breit und lang, sodass die Hinterläufe seltsam gebogen waren, die Vorderläufe dafür länger als menschliche Arme. Sie waren vollkommen mit Fell ausgestattet, aber die menschliche Brust und die eher menschlichen Gesichtszüge waren dennoch erkennbar. Harry wusste nicht ganz, ob er sie süß oder doch monsterhaft finden sollte.

„Das sind Felikrae“, erklärte Malfoy, „ich vermute, dass das die Rasse ist, die in meiner Blutlinie steckt. Sie können ihr Äußeres zwischen fast Katze und fast Mensch verändern, aber das ist die Form, die sie am häufigsten einnehmen.“

„Du warst also wirklich eine rollige Katze“ Harry nahm das Buch entgegen und blätterte kurz über das Kapitel zu Felikrae. „Viel steht hier ja nicht drin. Sie werden bis zu dreißig Jahren alt, sie fressen Fleisch, sie werden mit vier Jahren geschlechtsreif und sie kriegen zweimal im Jahr Junge“ Den Teil las er genauer durch. „Wow, ein Wurf hat durchschnittlich fünf Junge … in Einzelfällen bis zu zwölf Jungen. Stell dir das mal vor, zwölf gleichaltrige Kinder. Da wird man ja wahnsinnig.“

„Zum Glück bin ich nur ein kleiner Teil Felikrae“ Malfoy zog ein Pergament heran. „Ich bin mal meinen Stammbaum durchgegangen. Höchstwahrscheinlich war meine Großmutter väterlicherseits halb Felikrae, das heißt, ich bin noch ein Achtel Felikrae.“

„Reicht anscheinend, um Instinkte zu haben und schwanger zu werden“, scherzte Harry, bevor ihm auffiel, dass er damit vielleicht einen wunden Punkt angestoßen hatte.

„Unser Kind würde also noch ein Sechzehntel Felikrae sein“ Malfoy legte das Pergament und das Buch zur Seite. „Wärst du kein Halbblut sondern nur ein Viertel muggelgeboren, wäre das in beide Richtungen weit genug, um wieder als Reinblut zählen zu dürfen“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja … ich habe mich eh jetzt damit abgefunden, kein Reinblut zu sein.“

„Und kein reinblütiges Kind zu haben?“, fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Kommt darauf an“ Malfoys graue Augen richteten sich auf ihn. „Ich bin ein Slytherin. Was kriege ich dafür, wenn ich unser Kind zur Welt bringe?“

Harry blinzelte überrascht. Malfoy wollte … er wollte irgendeine Gegenleistung? Wollte er Geld? Das war doch … das war ziemlich slytherin, ja. Er wollte anscheinend das Beste aus der Situation machen. Hieß das, er hatte sich damit abgefunden, schwanger zu sein? Würde er das Kind auch so bekommen? Oder nur, wenn Harry ihm dafür etwas Gutes bot?

„Was willst du denn haben?“, fragte er also vorsichtig.

Wieder dieser kalkulierende Blick. Malfoy hatte nicht erwartet, dass er nachgeben würde, das sah man. In diesen Blick mischte sich eine Menge Misstrauen. Aber auch Harry hatte sich von gestern auf heute verändert. Gestern wollte er nicht, dass das Kind getötet wird. Heute wollte er das Kind haben. Er freute sich mittlerweile drauf, also war er auch bereit, dafür etwas zu geben. Und sei es nur, damit Malfoy sich bei der Sache nicht ausgenützt fühlte.

Gewissermaßen hatte Malfoy schließlich recht. Er hatte den eher angenehmen Part der Schwängerung erfüllt. Malfoy dagegen hatte einige Monate der Schwangerschaft vor sich und anderthalb Monate einer so harten Übelkeit hinter sich, dass er zu einem halben Skelett abgemagert war. Geburten waren bekanntlich ziemlich schmerzhaft und wer wusste schon, was Malfoy noch erwarten würde. Vielleicht wuchsen ihm Brüste. Vielleicht verschwanden seine Genitalien. Wer konnte das vorher schon wissen?

Bei den Gedanken war Harry verdammt froh, dass nicht er schwanger war. Malfoy nahm das gerade äußerst tapfer. War schon irgendwie okay, dass er eine Gegenleistung wollte. So lange er es nicht übertrieb mit Forderungen … Harry würde sich nicht für den Rest seines Lebens versklaven lassen. Auch nicht für die nächsten neun Monate. Eher gesagt sieben. Zwei hatten sie schließlich schon.

„Du sagtest, du und Dumbledore entscheiden, ob mir Sicherheit gewährt wird“ Harry blinzelte etwas überrascht. Er hatte doch gesagt, dass die beiden Entscheidungen getrennt voneinander waren, oder? „Ich gebe zu, deinem Gryffindorehrenwort vertraue ich. Aber seinem nicht“ Harry nickte langsam. „Also stellen wir uns vor, du würdest in diesem Krieg sterben … was ja nicht gerade unwahrscheinlich ist“ Harry schluckte. „Wer garantiert mir, dass ich weiter beschützt werde? Und selbst wenn, was mache ich nach dem Krieg? Schwanger und mittellos hört sich nicht gerade erstrebsam an.“

Harry blinzelte und nickte. Das war ein ziemlich wahrscheinliches Problem. Da konnte er sogar eine Forderung nach Geld verstehen. Tote zahlten einem selten Unterhalt.

„Willst du, dass ich dich heirate?“

„Was?“ Malfoy verzog entsetzt das Gesicht. „Übertreib's nicht gleich. Ich will nur versorgt werden, falls du stirbst. Und irgendeine feste Zusicherung, dass ich zumindest nicht irgendwann auf der Straße sitze.“

„In der Muggelwelt deckt Heirat all diesen Kram ab, deswegen dachte ich daran“ Harry atmete tief durch und lehnte sich zurück. „Bei den Muggeln gibt es Alimente. Nach dieser Regelung zahlt der Vater eines Kindes einen gesetzlichen Mindestbetrag, damit das Kind gut versorgt ist. Gibt es so etwas in der Zauberwelt?“

„Nicht wirklich“, gab Malfoy zu.

„Gibt es Gesetze für die staatliche Versorgung für Mutter und Kind im Falle des Ablebens des Vaters?“ Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Darf ich mal kurz anmerken, dass Muggel sehr viel fortschrittlicher als wir sind?“ Malfoys Blick war wenig sympathisch. „Das heißt, ich muss ein Testament schreiben, dass dir all meinen Besitz im Falle meines Ablebens vermacht, richtig?“

„Das wäre ein Anfang“ Malfoy verschränkte die Arme und hob die Nase.

„Und du willst … ein Haus? Habe ich das richtig verstanden?“ Malfoy schwieg und sah ihm nur mit diesem kalkulierenden Blick an. „Lass mal sehen … das Hauptquartier des Ordens gehört mir. Aber das soll auch weiter dem Orden gehören, bis Voldemort besiegt ist. Allerdings kannst du sicher ein Zimmer darin haben. Es ist ziemlich groß … nicht bei Malfoy-Standards, aber für den Standard eines durchschnittlichen Menschen. Es hat auch einen Hauself. Es ist ein bisschen schwarzmagisch, aber sicher nicht schlimmer als Malfoy Manor“ Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Mir gehört das alte Haus in Godrics Hollow, aber ich weiß gar nicht, in was für einem Zustand das ist. Ich war noch nie da.“

Malfoys Augenbrauen hoben sich langsam.

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob mir noch mehr Häuser gehören. Ich habe noch nie nachgesehen. Ich vermute mal … soll ich mal nachgucken?“

Malfoy blinzelte einmal fragend.

„Ich habe das alles von Sirius geerbt … du weißt schon … deinem Großcousin“ Harry kratzte sich wieder am Hinterkopf. „Dumbledore weiß das vielleicht, was der alles besessen hat. Ich habe noch nie nachgefragt oder nachgesehen.“

„Du hast das komplette Black-Vermögen geerbt?“ Malfoy sah gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt aus.

„Und das Potter-Vermögen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie alt die Familie meines Vaters ist, aber der besaß auch Berge von Gold“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du setzt wahrscheinlich andere Standards, aber ich finde mich ganz wohlhabend. Wenn dir das als Zusicherung reicht …?“

„Wie gesagt, ich traue deinem Gryffindorehrenwort“ Malfoy drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf sein Kissen. „Und ich will eine Abschrift des Testaments. Meinetwegen musst du es nicht auf mich schreiben, aber auf jeden Fall auf unser Kind.“

„Kann ich machen“ Harry nickte zustimmend. „Weitere Wünsche?“

„Warum seid ihr Gryffindors so gutmütig?“ In Malfoys Stimme mischte sich Misstrauen. „Ich meine … zur Abwechslung ist das mal zu meinem Vorteil, aber ich verstehe das nicht. Du stimmst einfach so zu, mir dein ganzes Vermögen zu vermachen? Häuser, Gold und Grund inklusive? Nur, weil ich von dir schwanger bin?“

„Was denn?“ Harry blinzelte etwas verwirrt. „Du hast recht, wenn ich sterbe, stehst du mittellos dar. Du kannst nicht zu deiner Familie zurück. So viel verstehe ich auch.“

„Ja, aber … du hättest mir auch eine Abfindung zahlen können oder so etwas. Oder diese … Alimente. Das, was Muggel da machen. Das ist auch nicht ihr ganzer Besitz. Hast du sonst niemandem was zu vererben?“

„Wem denn? Meine Familie ist tot, Malfoy. Mein Vater war Einzelkind, meine Tante ist in derselben Kategorie, wie du wahrscheinlich deine Tante einordnest und Geschwister habe ich keine. Mein einziger Cousin ist ein brutaler Schläger, der mit einem genau so goldenen Löffel im Mund wie du aufgewachsen ist. Ron und Hermine wären die einzigen, bei denen ich vielleicht noch darüber nachdenken würde, aber die brauchen einfach kein Geld. Okay, Ron wäre mit etwas mehr vielleicht schon glücklich, aber Hermine würde alles Geld, was ich ihr gebe, wahrscheinlich an irgendwelche gemeinnützigen Organisationen spenden. Fred und George habe ich mal tausend Galleonen gegeben, davon haben sie ihren Laden aufgemacht. Die brauchen auch kein Geld mehr. Also wem soll ich schon was vererben? Der Orden braucht sein Hauptquartier, aber das war es dann auch.“

„Tausend Galleonen? Ich hoffe, dafür hast du Anteile an ihrem Laden“ Malfoys Blick fragte ihn mal wieder, ob er von allen guten Geistern verlassen war.

„Wollten sie mir mal geben, aber ich hab's abgelehnt. Ich habe wirklich genug Geld“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Reicht dir die Antwort, dass mir Geld egal ist, solange ich davon leben kann?“

„Ja, aber … tausend Galleonen … weißt du, wie viele Monate man davon leben kann?“ Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Und Geschäftsanteile an Weasleys Shop sind wirklich keine schlechte Investition. Ich gebe es ja ungern zu, aber sie sind ziemlich erfolgreich. Selbst, wenn du mal Auror wirst, tausend Galleonen verdienst du in einem ganzen Monat nicht. Als Minister für Magie vielleicht, aber als nichts weniger.“

„Tausend Galleonen habe ich für das trimagische Turnier gekriegt“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe sie weiter gereicht. Ich brauche wirklich kein Geld“ Er seufzte leise. „Es ist mein Ernst, tausend Galleonen sind … sie sind mir nicht egal, aber sie sind einfach … nicht wichtig?“

Malfoy betrachtete ihn einen Moment mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen, bevor er bemerkte: „Ich habe mir einen überraschend reichen Kerl geangelt. Weißt du, auch bei uns scherzen die Weiber gern, dass der beste Mann immer der ist, der jede Menge Geld hat und dabei kurz vor dem Tod steht.“

„Ich bin ganz dankbar, wenn du mir zumindest nicht den Tod an den Hals wünschst“, bemerkte Harry etwas trocken.

„Mich soll es nicht stören. Wenn du lebst, drücke ich dir das Kind auf und lebe von deinem Geld und wenn du stirbst, kann ich mir eine Amme leisten. Klingt gut“ Malfoy lächelte, sodass Harry sich eigentlich fast sicher war, dass das ein Scherz sein sollte. Allerdings nur fast. „Mein Vater hat mir beigebracht, dass Malfoys nicht nur die Spitze der Existenz sind, weil sie von Natur aus über allen anderen stehen sondern auch, weil sie wissen, aus jeder Situation das Beste zu machen.“

„Ich weiß schon, warum ich dich eigentlich nicht ausstehen kann“ Harry schüttelte den Kopf, aber sein Ton war nicht allzu ernst. „Ich habe nicht vor, dir Shoppingexzesse zu bezahlen, ist das klar?“

„Auch keine für Kinderklamotten?“, fragte Malfoy neckisch.

Harry wandte nur die Augen zur Decke.

„Es könnte schlimmer sein, Potter“ Malfoy grinste. „Stell dir vor, du hättest Pansy geschwängert.“

Harrys Lider weiteten sich erschrocken. Punkt an Malfoy. Er hätte es defintiv schlimmer treffen können. Er schüttelte sich. Pansy … oder Lavender … es gab definitiv sehr viel schlimmere Schicksale.

„Madame Pomfrey will, dass ich über das Wochenende noch hier bleibe“, wechselte der Blonde das Thema, „ab Montag kann ich wohl wieder normal den Unterricht besuchen.“

„Ist das eigentlich okay? Ich meine … schadet das dem Kind nicht? Zaubertränke zum Beispiel? Darfst du normal am Unterricht teilnehmen?“ Malfoy legte nachdenklich einen Finger an sein Kinn. „Sollen wir mal Madame Pomfrey fragen?“ Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich gehe sie mal holen.“

 

„Oh, Harry“ Sie sah auf von dem Buch, was sie las. „Gehst du schon?“

„Nein“ Er lächelte. „Malfoy hat entschieden, das Kind zu behalten.“

Sie blinzelte überrascht. Sie betrachtete ihn schweigend und erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht. Nach einem Moment seufzte sie tief und fragte: „Seid ihr euch da sicher?“

Ja verdammt. Er verlor sein Lächeln und nickte. Ja, sie waren jung. Ja, sie waren in einer scheiß Situation. Und ja, sie mochten sich auch nicht allzu sehr. Sie könnte sich trotzdem ein bisschen für ihn freuen. Würde er jetzt jeden, der von der Schwangerschaft erfuhr, auch überzeugen müssen, dass sie etwas Gutes war?

„Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie uns vielleicht erklären können, worauf Malfoy jetzt alles achten muss.“

Sie seufzte, nickte und erhob sich. Aus dem Schrank zog sie ein kleines Heft, das sie mit sich nahm und folgte ihm zurück zu Malfoys Bett. Während sich Harry wieder auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett setzte, zauberte sie sich ihren aus dem Büro heran und nahm schließlich Platz.

„Also … Schwangerschaft“ Sie seufzte tief. Harry warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. Ein Hauch mehr Begeisterung, bitte. „Normalerweise dauert eine Schwangerschaft neununddreißig Wochen. Du bist jetzt in der neunten Woche, wenn ich Harry richtig verstanden habe. Man rechnet dabei das wirkliche Alter des Embryos, bei euch sieben Wochen, plus zwei. Das kommt daher, dass man eine Schwangerschaft ab dem Tag der letzten Regelblutung einer Frau rechnet. Das … hat sich so eingebürgert. Euer Embryo ist jetzt etwas über zwei Zentimeter groß“ Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue. „Er hat ein schlagendes Herz und kann sich bewegen. Er hat Finger und Zehen. Gerade wächst das Innenohr. Nächste Woche wird der Embryo also theoretisch hören können und ihm wachsen Fingernägel und Haare. Und er wird so groß sein, dass wir seinen Herzschlag mit einem Stethoskop hören können.“

Malfoy schluckte und sah zu Harry. Was ihm da entgegen blickte, überraschte diesen sehr – auf Malfoys Zügen stand eine klare Entschuldigung.

„Was denn?“, fragte Harry mit Überraschung in der Stimme.

„Ich habe vorher nicht ganz verstanden, was du mit Töten meintest“ Malfoy schluckte. „Ich habe mir nie vorgestellt, was da eigentlich genau in meinem Bauch ist. Das … ich dachte nicht, dass das wirklich schon ein Kind ist. Ich dachte … nein, ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht.“

„Entschuldigung angenommen“, meinte Harry nur und sah wieder zu Madame Pomfrey.

Sie sah zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her und fuhr nach einem Moment fort: „Du bist gerade auf dem Höhepunkt der Schwangerschaftshormone. Starke Stimmungsschwankungen sind vollkommen normal, genau so wie Übelkeit. Du solltest allerdings auch einen starken Hunger verspüren. Ich vermute mal, das wirst du, sobald sich dein Magen wieder daran gewöhnt hat, Essen aufnehmen zu können.“

„Ich nehme diesen Trank gegen Übelkeit weiter?“, fragte Malfoy nach.

„Dein Körper ist für solche Hormone wirklich nicht gemacht, also wird das wohl das Beste sein“ Sie nickte. „Und die Aufbautränke solltest du nehmen, bis deine Muskeln wieder in Ordnung sind. Ein menschlicher Körper hätte das Kind wahrscheinlich schon längst abgestoßen, wenn er so gehungert hätte. Dass es noch lebt, liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass es eine magische Schwangerschaft ist.“

Harry griff nach Malfoys Hand und drückte diese. Der Andere zog sie nicht weg.

„Die ersten vierzehn Wochen sind kritisch. In der Zeit kommt es oft vor, dass Embryos sterben. Die erste Abortphase ist in den ersten zwei Wochen, die habt ihr überstanden. Bis zur vierzehnten Woche sterben noch einmal fünfundzwanzig Prozent der Embryonen. Wir können also erst nach dem dritten Monat sicher sein, dass die Schwangerschaft mit einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit auch bestehen bleibt.“

„Nimm bitte deine Tränke“, sagte Harry leise.

„Ich habe mich nicht stundenlang bequatschen lassen, um das Kind jetzt zu verlieren“, gab Malfoy zurück.

„Diese Zeit ist wirklich wichtig. Du darfst mit keinen Giftstoffen in Berührung kommen. Kein Alkohol, keine Zigaretten, keine Trankzutaten, nichts“ Harry sah Malfoy schlucken. „Was geschehen ist, können wir nicht mehr ändern, aber ab jetzt musst du diese Dinge meiden. Ich werde dich bei Professor Slughorn entschuldigen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es erlaubt, dass du nächstes Schuljahr wieder am Zaubertrankunterricht teilnimmst, aber solange du schwanger bist, ist dir das absolut verboten.“

Malfoy seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. Harry selbst warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu. Zaubertränke war Malfoys bestes Fach. Er wusste nicht, was genau Malfoy mal werden wollte, aber etwas mit Zaubertränken hatte bestimmt weit oben auf der Liste gestanden. Wenn Slughorn ihn nächstes Jahr nicht mehr zulassen würde – was ziemlich wahrscheinlich war, schließlich konnte er Malfoy nicht ausstehen – konnte dieser keinen Abschluss in Zaubertränke machen.

„In Pflanzenkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe musst du selbst aufpassen. Halte dich von allem Giftigen vorsichtshalber fern, ebenso von Dingen, die dich verletzen können. Schon ein Stoß in den Bauch oder ein Fall von einer Treppe können sehr gefährlich sein“ Sie atmete tief durch. „Das heißt, Fliegen ist auch verboten. Du musst deine Position als Sucher aufgeben.“

Durch Malfoys Körper ging ein Ruck, er sah erst Madame Pomfrey erschrocken, dann Harry wütend an. Dieser schluckte, zog den Kopf ein und murmelte: „Entschuldigung?“

„Unterhalt“, zischte dieser nur, „ich kann nicht einen einzigen Beruf mehr machen, den ich haben wollte.“

Harry erwiderte etwas kleinlaut: „Du kannst nächstes Schuljahr wieder ins Team.“

„Sie werden mich nicht wieder nehmen“ Der Blick war mehr als böse. „Nicht, wenn mir ein Jahr Training fehlt“ Der Blonde atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. „Du kannst ja mal deinen Potter-Charme anwenden und Slughorn überreden, mich wieder in den Kurs zu lassen. Dir frisst er schließlich aus der Hand, du plötzliches Zaubertränkegenie.“

„Ich versuche es“, versprach Harry und wandte sich zu Madame Pomfrey, um etwas vom Thema abzulenken, „was gibt es noch?“

„Ich muss dich auf ein paar Krankheiten testen. Es gibt spezielle Krankheiten, die in der Schwangerschaft sehr gefährlich sind. Wenn du sie schonmal hattest, umso besser. Ansonsten musst du dich noch von verschiedenen Infektionsquellen fernhalten“ Sie erhob sich und legte das Heft auf Malfoys Nachttisch. „Da steht alles noch einmal drin. Ich gehe eben eine Spritze holen.“

Und wieder allein. Wieder mit einer nicht allzu angenehmen Situation. Malfoy betrachtete ihn mit einem Blick, der ihm die Schuld für alles gab. In diesem Moment hatte er das Gefühl, den Blick auch zu verdienen. Na ja … er hatte Malfoy geschwängert. Nicht, dass er bei der Sache gedacht hatte, dass das passieren könnte. Aber das war keine Rechtfertigung.

„Tut mir Leid?“, fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Malfoy zog die Hand, die Harry gehalten hatte, zurück. Er seufzte tief, aber sagte nichts.

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ die Schultern hängen. Das Kind verbaute Malfoy wirklich das Leben. Er konnte schon verstehen, das Malfoy es zuerst nicht haben wollte … ob er doch noch nein sagen würde? Harry seufzte tief.

„Ich will einen Besen“, murmelte Malfoy leise, „nach der Geburt. Das neueste Modell, was dann auf dem Markt ist. Mit allen Extras. Und du wirst mit mir trainieren, bis ich besser bin als du.“

Harry warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu und nickte.

Der Gedanke „Ein Glück, dass Malfoy so anspruchslos ist“ hörte sich zwar extrem falsch an, aber in diesem einen Moment war er sehr wahr. Gerade hätte er fordern können, dass Harry ihn zum Minister für Magie mache und er hätte wahrscheinlich zugestimmt.

Madame Pomfrey kam mit einer Spritze und einer Flasche mit einer regenbogenfarbenen Flüssigkeit zurück, nahm Malfoy Blut ab und füllte es in die Flasche. Nach einer Explosion mit Funken in allen Farben stieg purpurner Nebel aus der Flasche, worauf Madame Pomfrey seufzte und sagte: „Das Problem mit Reinblütern ist, dass sie zu behütet aufwachsen. Du hast absolut gar keine dieser Krankheiten schonmal gehabt. Ich werde dir am Samstag ein paar Impfungen geben. Du musst dich ab jetzt von allen Haustieren fernhalten und darfst nur noch gekochte Lebensmittel zu dir nehmen. Besonders rohes oder fast rohes Fleisch sind gefährlich.“

Malfoy seufzte einfach nur resignierend.

„Das war es mit Einschränkungen“ Madame Pomfrey nickte. „Habt ihr Fragen?“

Harry sah zu Malfoy. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann hätte ich ein paar Fragen an euch“ Sie sahen auf. „Wer wird von dieser Schwangerschaft erfahren?“

Sie warfen sich einen Blick zu. Harry fragte nach: „Wer muss es denn auf jeden Fall wissen?“

„Ich muss dem Schulleiter Bescheid geben. Und eigentlich auch den Lehrern“ Sie seufzte und massierte sich mit zwei Fingern die Schläfe. „Ich denke, wir können mit der Erlaubnis des Schulleiters die Lehrer auslassen. Wenn Albus das sagt, wird Horace hören, da bin ich mir sicher. Allerdings werden wir auch Professor Snape einweihen müssen.“

„Nein!“ Malfoy wurde bleich.

„Warum nicht?“, fragte sie.

„Er ist ein Todesser. Er wird das an den dunklen Lord weitertragen.“

Diesmal waren es Madame Pomfrey und Harry, die sich einen längeren Blick zuwarfen. Nach einem Moment seufzte sie und schloss die Lider. Sollte das heißen, er sollte die Entscheidung treffen? Sie war doch älter! Es war nicht sein Orden, verdammt. Wie er es hasste, der Auserwählte zu sein.

„Snape ist Teil des Ordens. Er ist ein Spion“, erklärte er Malfoy.

„Was?“ Dessen Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen. „Bist du … sicher?“

Harry seufzte tief. Das war wohl der große Haken. Er war sich nicht sicher. Aber Dumbledore war es und er vertraute Dumbledore. Also nickte er.

„Ich fasse es nicht … ich dachte, er sei ein Spion gegen den Orden“ Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe gehört, wie er dem Lord Informationen brachte … seid ihr wirklich sicher?“

„Snape ist ein Doppelagent. Er gibt vor, beim Orden zu spionieren, aber in Wirklichkeit spioniert er für uns in den Reihen der Todesser. Dumbledore bürgt für ihn.“

„Du weißt, was ich von Dumbledore halte“, meinte Malfoy abfällig.

„Mister Malfoy!“ Madame Pomfrey klang entsetzt. „Ich verbitte mir schlechte Worte über unseren Schulleiter! Er hat bereits einen dunklen Lord besiegt und zwei Kriege gewonnen. Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge.“

„Warum müssen der Schulleiter und Professor Snape davon erfahren?“, fragte der Blonde stattdessen.

„Severus braut die Tränke, die Sie brauchen, Mister Malfoy“, erklärte sie.

„Die Tränke kann man auch bestellen“, konterte dieser, „Harry hat genug Geld dafür. Das ist sicherer als das zu trinken, was ein Todesser mischt.“

In diesem einen Fall stimmte Harry ihm mal vollkommen zu. Er nickte. Er vertraute vielleicht Dumbledore, aber Snape traute er ehrlich gesagt nicht über den Weg.

„Ihr wollt es wirklich vollkommen geheim halten, verstehe ich das richtig?“ Sie sah nicht sehr glücklich darüber aus. „Ich soll mir irgendeine Krankheit ausdenken, warum Mister Malfoy nicht mehr am Zaubertränkeunterricht teilnehmen kann, ich soll die Tränke bei einer freien Apotheke bestellen und … was wollt ihr mit dem Ministerium machen?“

„Das Kind nicht registrieren, bis der Krieg vorbei ist“, antwortete Harry.

„Warum muss der Schulleiter es erfahren?“, hinterfragte Malfoy noch einmal.

„Mister Malfoy, das kann ich wirklich nicht … warum sollte denn ...“ Ihr Blick schweifte in die Ferne. „Ich kann nicht … ich gebe zu, es ist nicht dringend notwendig“ Sie seufzte. „Aber ich fühle mich sehr schlecht bei der Sache.“

„Je weniger Personen von der Sache wissen, desto geringer ist die Chance, dass Malfoy und unser Kind zu Opfern der Todesser werden“ Harry atmete tief durch und legte so viel Flehen wie möglich in seine Stimme. „Bitte.“

Sie sah einen Moment stumm in seine Augen, sah zu Malfoy und seufzte schließlich tief. Mit abgewandten Blick stimmte sie leise zu. Malfoy währenddessen sah zu ihm und nicht zu ihr.

„Wie viel Geld brauchen Sie für die Tränke?“, fragte Harry nach.

Sie überlegte kurz und meinte schließlich: „Ungefähr siebzehn Galleonen im Monat.“

„Teuer“, murmelte Malfoy.

„Egal“ Er wandte sich zu Madame Pomfrey. „Ich schicke Ihnen das Geld. Sieben weitere Monate macht hundertzwanzig Galleonen, wenn ich nicht falsch rechne.“

Sie nickte nur.

„Was müssen wir sonst noch tun, um es zu vertuschen?“

„Wenn ihr das Kind nicht registriert, wird es meines Wissens nach nur noch in der magischen Kartei der Schule auftauchen. Aber das wird vermutlich erst bemerkt werden, wenn das Kind elf ist. Bis dahin ist der Krieg hoffentlich vorbei“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Schwangerschaft ist eine Sache … aber wie wollt ihr das verbergen, wenn das Kind da ist?“

Harry seufzte. Gute Frage. Die Sommerferien waren eine Sache. Aber das nächste Schuljahr … er konnte Malfoy kaum vorschlagen, aus der Schule auszutreten, um ihr Kind zu versorgen. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, es … Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sein Kind würde nicht woanders aufwachsen. Das hatte er schon durchgemacht. Aber andererseits … gab es eine andere Lösung?

„Wir haben noch sieben Monate, um uns das zu überlegen. Wir werden einen Weg finden. Vielleicht ist der Krieg bis dahin auch schon vorbei“, erklärte Harry.

Malfoy lächelte nur und nickte.

Madame Pomfrey hingegen schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Das ist nichts für meine Nerven.“

„Haben Sie weitere Fragen?“, sagte Harry.

„Nein … ich bin nicht glücklich mit der Sache. Ihr seid noch so jung … aber ...“ Sie sah zu Harry. „Wenn ich deinen Befehlen in einem Krieg folge, sollte ich dir wohl auch zugestehen, Entscheidungen über deine Familie zu treffen. Du bist kein Kind mehr, Harry“ Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

Harry schluckte und sah zu Malfoy. Dieser sah etwas unsicher fragend zurück. Ja … sie hatte recht. Malfoy trug sein Kind. Er und das Ungeborene waren jetzt Harrys Familie.


	7. Komplikationen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klischee Nummer 6:  
> Diesmal kein schwangerschaftsbezogenes - in all diesen FFs, wo zwei Leute durch äußere Mächte aneinander gebunden werden, finden sie sich sehr schnell damit ab, stehen dahinter und verteidigen es gegen andere. Und die anderen nehmen es (nach kurzen Protest) an. Da ist selten Angst, dass sich andere von einem abwenden könnten. Und auch keine Scham für das, was passiert ist.  
> Und ein kleines Nebenklischee: Dumbledore ist immer allwissend :)

Da Hermine und Ron wegen Lavender echt heftig stritten, fiel es gar nicht auf, dass er die nächsten Tage jede freie Minute auf der Krankenstation verbrachte. Malfoy ging es mit jedem Tag besser. Innerhalb von zwei weiteren Tagen war sein Bauch abgeschwollen bis auf eine ganz kleine Wölbung, von der Malfoy schwor, dass sie vor zwei Monaten nicht dagewesen war. So oft, wie der Blonde es zuließ, legte Harry eine Hand auf genau diese kleine Wölbung und stellte sich vor, dass darunter ihr Kind wuchs. Dass er an einem Abend zu Slughorns Party musste und an einem anderen Quidditchtraining gab, störte ihn richtig.

Am Samstag besprachen sie, was sie Dumbledore sagen wollten. Am Sonntag gingen sie zu ihm. Er empfing sie lächelnd und mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, als er nach zwei Sekunden feststellte, dass sie nicht da waren, um sich vor seinen Augen Vorwürfe an den Kopf zu werfen.

„Wurden deine Befürchtungen zerstreut, mein Junge?“, begann er und richtete die Frage an Harry, nachdem sie sich alle gesetzt hatten.

„Nein, Professor“ Die Frage ärgerte ihn etwas. Glaubte Dumbledore immer noch, Voldemort würde keine Kinder benutzen? „Sie wurden bestätigt.“

Dumbledores Lächeln dimmte und er sah zu Malfoy. Dieser zog nur den Ärmel über seinem linken Unterarm hoch. Nach einem Moment der Stille sprach er das erste Mal seit Betreten des Büros: „Ich wurde diesen Sommer gebranntmarkt. Er befahl mir, um die Ehre meiner Familie zu retten, dieses Jahr ihr Leben zu nehmen, Sir. Wenn ich diesen Auftrag bis zum Ende des Jahres nicht erfülle, wird er meine Mutter töten.“

Das ließ selbst Harry schlucken. In der ganzen Besprechung hatte er nicht einmal gefragt, was eigentlich genau Malfoys Auftrag war. Dumbledore zu töten, das war … reiner Wahnsinn. Voldemort wollte die Malfoys tot sehen.

„Das Ende dieses Kalenderjahres oder des Schuljahres?“, fragte der Schulleiter mit ernster Stimme nach.

Harrys Lider weiteten sich. In einer Woche begannen die Winterferien. Ende dieses Kalenderjahres, das wäre … verdammt bald. Aber zum Glück bestätigte Malfoy, dass es sich um das Schuljahr handelte.

Dumbledore fragte ihn, was er sich wünsche und Malfoy bat offiziell um Schutz durch den Orden. Ganz wie Harry erwartet hatte, ließ der Schulleiter ihn einen unbrechbaren Schwur schwören, weder den Orden noch seine Mitglieder durch Wort oder Tat zu schaden. Das musste Malfoy Harry schwören, Dumbledore band sie nur.

Er rief Professor Snape dazu und erklärte noch einmal dessen Position als Doppelagent. Auch erklärte er, dass Snape einen Schwur geleistet hatte, Malfoys Aufgabe zu übernehmen, sollte dieser sie nicht ausführen können. Während Snape also Malfoy sehr genau zu dem Auftrag befragte, realisierte Harry, was das bedeutete: Entweder Snape würde Dumbledore bis zum Ende des Schuljahres töten oder er würde selbst sterben.

Snape wies Malfoy an, einen Brief an seine Eltern zu schreiben, er würde die Winterferien in Hogwarts bleiben, um mit seinem Auftrag voran zu kommen. Er solle nichts von seinem Gesinnungswechsel durchschauen lassen. Malfoy stimmte zu und schrieb den Brief in Anwesenheit der zwei Professoren. Harry schwieg während all dessen. In ihm hatte sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit gemacht. Die zwei würden doch eine Lösung finden, oder?

Malfoy wurde mit einem Händeschütteln, Harry mit einem Schulterklopfen von Dumbledore entlassen. Und der Erinnerung, dass er selbst noch einen Auftrag hatte. Malfoy runzelte nur die Stirn, aber Harry erklärte ihm auf dem Rückweg zur Krankenstation, dass es ein paar Dinge gab, über die er nicht sprechen dürfte. Das nahm der Blonde zum Glück einfach hin.

 

Die nächsten Wochen waren gelinde gesagt turbulent.

Schule und Quidditchtraining sowie Matchplanung – schließlich war er Mannschaftskapitän – waren eine Sache. Seine Treffen mit Dumbledore und sein Auftrag, Slughorn diese eine Erinnerung zu entlocken, waren die andere. Ron und Hermine sprachen nicht mehr miteinander und wenn, dann endete es in Schreierei. Da Ron sich zu Lavender flüchtete, blieb Harry immer öfter mit Hermine allein. Natürlich wollte er seine beste Freundin trösten. Allerdings war da auch noch Malfoy, der von ihm schwanger war und er wollte eigentlich keine Sekunde der Entwicklung seines Kindes verpassen.

Auch wenn nicht viel mitzubekommen war. Malfoy wurde minimal rundlich. Hin und wieder glaubten sie eine Bewegung zu spüren, aber taten es im Endeffekt doch als Hirngespinste ab. Die Tränke wirkten gut, sodass Malfoy nach kurzer Zeit wieder menschlich aussah – und Harry somit neue Bilder für die Verabredungen mit seiner Rechten gab – und normal aß. So normal, wie Gurken, Käse und Schokoladenstreusel auf Hühnchenbrust halt waren. Er hatte zum Glück genug Selbstdisziplin, bei den Hallenmahlzeiten nichts zu Auffälliges zu sich zu nehmen und beschränkte sich mit diesen Auswüchsen auf die Abende, die sie gemeinsam in der Küche verbrachten.

Die meiste Zeit träumten sie eigentlich vor sich hin.

Mädchen oder Junge? Welche Namen kamen infrage? Amme oder Flasche? Kindermädchen oder Hauselfen? Spielzeugbesen ja oder nein? Konnte man Muggelimpfungen trauen? Besser mit oder ohne Haustier dazu? Eine magische Wandtapete oder eine starre? Welches Kuscheltier zuerst? Strampler oder Zweiteiler? Kinderwagen oder Tragetuch? Nach wem würde es mehr aussehen? Zweisprachig oder nicht? Frühförderung oder keine? Pampers oder Wickeltücher? War eine magische Krabbelgruppe wichtig?

Fast jede dieser Fragen entwickelte sich zu stundenlangen Grundsatzdiskussionen. Streiten schien noch immer ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Sie taten es gerne, lang und oft. Harry blieb zunehmend länger weg, sodass Hermine ihn kurze Zeit nach den Winterferien zur Rede stellte.

„Wohin verschwindest du die ganze Zeit, Harry?“

„Ähm“ Sie hatte ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum zur Rede gestellt. Nicht der beste Platz, um eine schnelle Ausrede zu finden und sich davon zu machen. Außerdem sah sie nicht so aus, als würde eine Ausrede gerade ziehen.

„Setz' dich“ Sie zeigte auf ein etwas abseits von den anderen stehendes Sofa. „Ich denke, wir sollten reden.“

Er wagte es nicht, ihr zu widersprechen. Im Kopf rasten mögliche Ausreden vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, aber eine klang unglaubwürdiger als die nächste. Aber andererseits klang die Wahrheit immer noch unglaubwürdiger als alles andere, also würde er schon irgendetwas finden. Sie setzten sich und sie sah ihn einfach nur mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.

„Es … ist ein bisschen kompliziert“ Er befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge. „Training, Nachsitzen, die Apparierstunden, dann die Treffen mit Dumbledore ...“

„Das alles ist nicht täglich, Harry. Du hast zweimal die Woche Training. Und du triffst dich nur alle paar Wochen mit Dumbledore. Wo bist du noch?“ Sie war unerbittlich.

Er seufzte tief und versuchte es noch einmal: „Ich habe versprochen, es nicht zu verraten.“

„Harry“ Über ihre Augen legte sich Trauer. Shit. Diesem Ausdruck war er noch nie gewachsen. „Warum verschweigst du mir etwas? Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen. Gib mir doch zumindest einen Hinweis.“

„Ich … ich bin … ich habe“ Er schluckte. Schnell, Hirn, irgendetwas. „Ich habe eine Freundin.“

Sie blinzelte überrascht und fragte nach: „Eine Freundin?“

„Ja“ Genial! Das war schon fast die Wahrheit. „Eine Freundin. Ich treffe mich mit ihr. Aber sie will nicht, dass das mit uns bekannt wird. Du weißt schon, Gerüchte, die Presse und … du-weißt-schon-wer.“

Hermine nickte ernst.

„Sie wollte auch nicht, dass ich es euch sage. Das ist … noch ganz frisch, weißt du? Sie ist sehr unsicher“ Oh ja, Emotionen. Hermine sprang auf so etwas an. „Und gerade jetzt, wo das mit Ron und dir ziemlich kompliziert ist … da wollte ich nicht plötzlich von meinem Beziehungsglück anfangen, verstehst du?“

Sie nickte verständnisvoll, aber auch niedergeschlagen. Einen Moment lang tat Harry die Lüge Leid. Wie musste das für sie sein, wenn ihre beiden besten Freunde eine Beziehung hatten und sie unglücklich in einen von beiden verliebt war? Ron sollte sich echt endlich berappeln. Es tat ihm weh, Hermine so zu sehen. Und ihr dann auch noch Schmerzen zuzufügen. Andererseits würde es sie jetzt hoffentlich nicht mehr verletzen, dass er andauernd verschwand, um sich mit Malfoy zu treffen. Der übrigens jetzt gerade auf ihn wartete.

„Bist du glücklich mit ihr?“, fragte sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Ich … denke“ Na ja, nicht ganz so, wie sie wahrscheinlich meinte. Schließlich lief zwischen Malfoy und ihm eigentlich gar nichts. Aber sie erwarteten ein Kind und sie freuten sich beide drauf. Das war gewissermaßen Glück, oder? „Aber ich kann dir nicht verraten, wer sie ist. Nicht ohne ihre Zustimmung. Ist das okay?“

Hermine nickte tapfer und lächelte. Mit noch immer etwas belegter Stimme sagte sie: „Natürlich. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so in die Ecke gedrängt habe. Ich hatte nur … ich dachte … Ron ist so ein Idiot und du hast dich die ganze Zeit weggeschlichen. Ich dachte, es liegt vielleicht an mir. Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren. Der Gedanke hat mir schreckliche Angst gemacht.“

„Mine ...“ Harry schluckte, rückte neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Du bist meine allerbeste Freundin. Wir lassen einander nicht im Stich. Versprochen?“

Sie nickte. Diesmal kam ihr Lächeln von Herzen.

„Super“ Er grinste. „Du, meine Freundin wartet auf mich ...“

„Schon gut, geh“ Sie kniff ihn in die Seite. „Ich spioniere auch nicht, wer sie ist. Gryffindorehrenwort.“

Er grinste erleichtert. Davor hatte er Angst gehabt, als er die Geschichte mit der Freundin begann. Hermine konnte schlimmer als ein Bluthund sein, wenn sie etwas wissen wollte. Sie sagte noch: „Sag Bescheid, wenn ich euch etwas Gutes tun kann.“

Er nickte nur und ging.

 

Zwei Tage später wusste er bereits, um was er sie bitten würde.

Ihm wurde klar, dass er es praktisch als Letzter erfahren würde, würde Malfoy irgendetwas zustoßen. Würde er sich verletzen oder würde ihn jemand angreifen, er hätte keine Möglichkeit, Harry zu rufen. Der Gedanke machte ihn halb wahnsinnig.

Dabei war die Lösung ganz einfach. Er musste einfach nur Hermine um Rat fragen. Er erklärte ihr das Problem auch ziemlich wahrheitsgemäß, außer dass er Malfoy mit Freundin ersetzte und nichts von der Schwangerschaft erwähnte. Innerhalb weniger Tage hatte sie die Münzen, die sie auch für die DA hergestellt hatte, so weit weiter entwickelt, dass man damit nicht nur Ort und Zeitpunkt für ein Treffen mitteilen konnte sondern auch einen Notruf senden konnte, der jederzeit den derzeitigen Standort durchgab. Als Harry fragte, ob das auch so einrichtbar war, dass die Münze reagierte, ohne dass man sie extra aktivieren musste, band sie sie noch weiterhin an Puls, Blutdruck und einige weitere Messwerte des Trägers.

Harry war dankbar.

Malfoy war schlichtweg beeindruckt.

Dass Hermine wieder einmal ein Meisterwerk gezaubert hatte, konnten sie schnell ausprobieren. Die Münze reagierte, wenn Malfoy eine halbe Minute die Luft anhielt. Sie reagierte, wenn er schmerzhaft gekniffen wurde. Sie reagierte, wenn er sich erschreckte. Sie reagierte nicht, wenn er sich in den Finger schnitt oder im Raum umher joggte. Da sie ein Loch in der Mitte hatte, kaufte Harry ihm dazu eine Kette, damit er sie rund um die Uhr tragen konnte.

Malfoys sehr ehrlich gemeintes Danke brachte einen kurzen Moment Harrys Herz zum stolpern, aber er tat es mit einem Grinsen ab.

Malfoy war seins. Er wollte Malfoy beschützen. Er wollte Malfoy glücklich sehen. Diese Gedanken brannten recht klar in seinem Kopf und auch wenn er wusste, dass es vor allen Dingen Malfoys Pheromone und die Schwangerschaft waren, die diese Gedanken hervorriefen, nahm er sie als seine eigenen an. Er konnte und wollte sich gegen beide Auslöser sowieso nicht wehren, also warum nicht?

Er wusste zwar nicht, was die Zukunft bringen würde und wie es nach der Geburt weiter gehen sollte, aber darüber wollte er jetzt auch nicht nachdenken. Es könnte jeden Tag einen Angriff geben, in dem er sterben könnte. Also warum Monate oder Jahre in die Zukunft sehen? Für jetzt war es okay so, wie es war. Zwar plante er sonstwas für Dinge mit Malfoy, aber sie wussten beide, es waren Phantastereien. Sie würden ihr Kind nicht an einem Südseestrand großziehen.

Das hier war Großbritannien, es war Krieg und zumindest Harry konnte nicht weg. Außerdem wollten sie beide einen Schulabschluss. Das schloss Pläne wie eine Weltreise mit Kind, große Quidditchkarrieren und auch ein friedliches Zusammenleben in einem abgeschiedenen Haus aus. Aber sie träumten lieber statt sich auf die Realität zu konzentrieren.

Die Realität war bitter und das wussten sie beide.

Malfoy erzählte viel von seiner Kindheit. Wie er erzogen worden war, wie seine Eltern mit ihm umgegangen waren, was er gemocht und was gehasst hatte. Er fragte immer mal wieder nach Harrys Kindheit, aber gab es auf, als dieser erklärte, dass er nicht darüber reden wolle.

Das Thema politische Ansichten, Krieg und Voldemort vermieden sie stur. Ihr Kind war ein sehr gutes Thema, um davon abzulenken. Daher redeten sie ständig, allerdings nie über irgendetwas, was wirklich zählte. Es machte trotzdem Spaß.

 

Das erste Mal ging der Notruf, als Malfoy auf dem Weg zurück von Kräuterkunde auf dem Eis ausrutschte. Harry, der zur selben Zeit Wahrsagen hatte, raste die Treppen hinab und stürzte aus dem Schloss. Der Truppe Slytherins näherte er sich natürlich etwas bedächtiger, als er merkte, dass Malfoy keine akute Gefahr drohte.

Malfoys Blick bat ihn wortlos, wieder zu gehen. Also tat er das. Er traf ihn einige Minuten später auf der Krankenstation. Er hatte vorgegeben, sich den Knöchel verstaucht zu haben. In Wirklichkeit war er besorgt, ob dem Kind durch den Fall etwas passiert war. Madame Pomfrey sprach einen kurzen Zauber über ihn und erklärte, keinen Stress in seinem Bauch wahrzunehmen, also sei wohl alles gut gegangen. Er sollte trotzdem vorsichtig sein.

Das zweite Mal ging der Notruf Ende Januar an einem Abend, wo Harry mit Hermine Karten spielte. Sie nahm es ihm nicht übel, als er die Münze hob und davon rauschte. Als Ort wurde ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer angegeben, dass er nach kurzen Suchen schnell fand. Malfoy schien auf ihn gewartet zu haben.

Es stellte sich als kein echter Notruf heraus. Malfoy war sich sicher, das erste Mal eine klare Bewegung gespürt zu haben. Harry legte beide Hände auf seinen Bauch. Ganz flach konnte er zwar Malfoys Herzschlag spüren, aber weder den des Kindes noch Bewegungen. Sie kramten das Heft hervor, was Madame Pomfrey Malfoy gegeben hatte und lasen nach, wie weit ihr Kind wohl schon entwickelt war. Nach den Angaben dort müsste es jetzt sieben Zentimeter lang sein, am Daumen lutschen und mit der Nabelschnur spielen.

Harry fragte Malfoy, wie es diesem eigentlich ging. Es war eine Frage, die er sonst eher vermied, obwohl es ihn eigentlich interessierte. Er wusste, dass Malfoy nicht mehr zu Zaubertränke ging. Und nicht mehr zum Quidditchtraining. Und außer zum Unterricht auch nicht mehr nach draußen, solange dort Eis war. Einen Moment lang betrachtete Malfoy ihn wieder mit seinem kalkulierenden Blick, bevor er antwortete, dass er Schlafprobleme habe.

Madame Pomfrey habe jedoch gemeint, das sei gerade normal. Er musste keine muskelaufbauenden Tränke mehr nehmen, aber Nahrungsergänzungsmittel und die Tränke gegen Übelkeit. Auch sei ihm in letzter Zeit oft kalt, was auch ein Nebeneffekt der Schwangerschaft sei. Er zeigte Harry, dass er zwei Hosen übereinander und drei Oberteile unter der Robe trug.

Harry, der selbst bei den derzeitigen schottischen Minustemperaturen in Jeans und T-Shirt rum lief, bot Malfoy scherzhaft einen Platz auf seinem Schoß an, um sich zu wärmen. Entgegen seiner Erwartung überlegte Malfoy kurz und nahm das dann an. Er zog die Robe aus, lehnte sich rückseitig gegen Harry und legte diese über sich wie eine Decke. Der Schwarzhaarige schloss vorsichtig beide Arme um ihn.

Malfoy strömte wirklich keinerlei Eigenwärme aus. Zumindest keine, die durch die vielen Lagen Stoff noch spürbar wäre. Er hingegen schien ziemlich warm zu sein, da Malfoy sich gewärmt fühlte. Er neckte Harry, dass er den Titel Auserwählter des Lichts nicht zu ernst nehmen musste, dass er anfing zu glühen. Im Endeffekt verfielen sie jedoch in ein angenehmes Schweigen, bei dem Harry eine Hand unter Malfoys drei Pullover stahl und sie auf dessen Bauch legte.

Dieser murmelte etwas Zustimmendes und schloss die Lider.

Als drei Wochen später erneut ein Notruf kam, reagierte Harry also etwas besonnener. Einen Moment zumindest. Bis er feststellte, dass der Notruf ihn geweckt hatte und die Münze als Malfoys Aufenthaltsort die Krankenstation angab. Er schmiss sich eine Hose an den Leib, schnappte ein Shirt und rannte barfuß aus dem Schlafzimmer. Das Shirt zog er an, während er rannte.

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl.

Ein ganz schlechtes.


	8. Geburt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNUNG: Dieses Kapitel nimmt mit.
> 
> Klischee Nummer 7:  
> Am Ende jeder Schwangerschaft steht ein rosiges, gesundes Baby. Nicht, dass allein 5% der bemerkten Schwangerschaften Chromosomenaberrationen haben und noch mehr weitere genetische Erkrankungen. Und natürlich besteht kein erhöhtes Risiko für männliche, magische Schwangerschaften von verschiedenen Rassen.

Harry stürzte auf die Krankenstation.

Er versuchte erst gar nicht, leise oder unauffällig zu sein. Es war auch nicht vonnöten. Außer Malfoy und Madame Pomfrey war keiner um diese nachtschlafene Zeit hier. Er kam jedoch etwas gemäßigteren Schrittes näher. Malfoy lag auf einem der Betten und versank praktisch im endlosen Weiß. Er selbst hatte genau dieselbe Farbe angenommen.

Madame Pomfrey saß neben dem Bett und betrachtete ihn mit einem so ernsten Blick, dass die Falten in ihrem Gesicht wie Schluchten wirkten. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung. Ganz und gar nicht. Harry wagte es kaum zu sprechen, nachdem er an das Bett getreten war. Malfoy sah starren Blickes die Decke an, sein Gesicht eine einzige Maske von Schmerz und Angst.

„Was ist passiert?“, flüsterte Harry.

„Es sind Wehen“ Madame Pomfrey sah nicht auf, während sie sprach. „Sein Körper stößt das Kind ab. Ich habe ihm wehenhemmende Mittel gegeben. Wir können nur hoffen … die nächsten zwei Stunden entscheiden, ob das Kind überlebt oder nicht.“

Er erstarrte vollkommen.

Harry hätte am liebsten den Kopf geschüttelt und geschrien, dass das nicht sein konnte. Sie hatten die zwölf kritischen Wochen doch schon überstanden. Warum jetzt? Im vierten Monat? Wo er sich sicher war … wo er gedacht hatte … er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Das durfte nicht passieren. Nicht ihnen. Warum jetzt? Warum ihnen?

Er sah in Malfoys Gesicht. Er lag starr da wie ein Toter. Er versank unter der dicken Daunendecke, die Madame Pomfrey über ihn gelegt hatte. Er wirkte klein darin. Und er wirkte zu Tode verängstigt. Kein Wunder … ihr Kind starb in seinem Körper. Und sie konnten nichts tun. Gar nichts.

Harry atmete tief durch. Nein. So einfach würde er ihr Kind nicht gehen lassen. Er trat an die andere Seite des Bettes, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte eine Hand auf Malfoys Wange. Die grauen Augen richteten sich auf ihn und das schöne Gesicht verzog sich noch mehr.

„Schau nicht so“, mahnte Harry ihn ohne dabei vorwurfsvoll zu sein, „du bist stark und unser Kind ist auch stark. Ihr schafft das. Da bin ich mir sicher.“

Malfoy schluckte und die Sorgenfalten glätteten sich ein wenig. Mit seiner Hand strich Harry die restlichen weg.

„Wenn unser Kind gerade nicht weiß, ob es ja oder nein zum Leben sagen will, dann müssen wir ihm ein bisschen positive Energie senden“ Harry suchte mit der freien Hand unter der Decke nach Malfoys, griff diese und umschloss sie mit seiner. Sie war schweißig nass und kalt. „Je besser du dich fühlst, desto besser geht es auch unserem Kind, okay?“

Malfoy nickte nur.

„Kannst du noch lächeln?“ Harry machte es ihm vor. Das war wie Expecto patronum. Man musste gute Gefühle in sich wach rufen, auch wenn die Welt um einen herum unterging.

Malfoy versuchte es zu erwidern, aber es war mehr eine schlechte Grimasse.

„Das kannst du besser, das weiß ich. Und versuch nicht dieses aufgesetzte Malfoy-Lächeln, das ist falsch. Ich habe dich in den letzten Wochen mehr lächeln sehen als je zuvor. Denk an unsere Träume, unsere Pläne. Ich weiß, dass du schön lächeln kannst.“

Fast wie verzaubert brachte das Malfoy wirklich zum Lächeln. Dabei stiegen Tränen auf, die stumm seine Schläfen hinab rannen. Harry nahm das Taschentuch entgegen, das Madame Pomfrey ihm reichte und tupfte dem Blonden damit die Tränen weg. Dabei lobte er Malfoy in einem durch und erinnerte ihn an schöne Momente der letzten Wochen.

„Du bist tapfer, das weiß ich. Wir haben schon eine Menge Mist durch, also überstehen wir auch das hier. Gerade die wichtigen Dinge im Leben tendieren doch dazu, die kompliziertesten zu sein. Wäre … wären unsere Geburtstage oder Weihnachten jeden Tag, dann wären sie ja auch nichts besonderes. Oder wären unsere Abschlussprüfungen einfach, müssten wir nicht sieben Jahre dafür zur Schule gehen. So ist das auch mit Schwangerschaften. Wären sie nicht unglaublich schrecklich und ein einziges Auf und Ab, wären wir ja auch nur halb so froh über unsere Kinder. Gerade das ist am wertvollsten, wofür wir am meisten kämpfen mussten. Sei das Wohlstand oder ein guter Ruf oder die Kroketten beim Abendessen“ Das brachte Malfoy sogar zum Grinsen. „Jetzt mal ehrlich, die Hauselfen machen immer viel zu wenige, oder?“

Der Blonde nickte nur.

„Kann ich irgendetwas tun, damit es dir besser geht? Hast du Durst? Hunger? Eine Wärmflasche vielleicht?“, fragte Harry nach.

„Legst du dich zu mir?“, flüsterte Malfoy.

„Darf ich?“ Er sah unsicher zu Madame Pomfrey.

„Erschütterungen sind für seinen Bauch gerade schlecht“ Auch ihre Falten schienen nicht mehr so tief wie vorher. „Seien Sie ganz vorsichtig, Mister Potter.“

Er hob die Decke ein Stück und kroch ganz vorsichtig darunter. Obwohl Malfoy unter dieser riesigen Decke lag, war sein Körper kühl und von kaltem Schweiß bedeckt. Harry rutschte vorsichtig näher, um so viel von sich wie möglich an Malfoy zu legen, ohne diesen auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Er bewegte sich jedoch selbst. Er hob den Kopf, zog Harrys Arm darunter und benutzte diesen als Kopfkissen.

Nachdem er das getan hatte, nahm er Harrys Hand und zog diese ganz vorsichtig unter das Shirt, das er trug. Sein Bauch wies mittlerweile eine fühlbare Wölbung auf, auch wenn man sie unter einem Pullover nicht sehen würde. Harry wagte es kaum, seinen Arm auf nur zu entspannen. Vielleicht war ja bereits das Gewicht seiner Hand zu viel?

„Du bist schön warm“, murmelte Malfoy und legte den Kopf zur Seite, um zu Harry zu sehen. In seiner Nähe entspannte er sich merklich.

„Ich bin eine Dauerheizung auf der richtigen Temperatur“ warf Harry ein, was den anderen wieder lächeln ließ.

Nach einem Moment der Stille sagte dieser: „Mein Bauch krampft.“

Das konnte Harry spüren. Unter seinen Fingern zogen sich alle paar Minuten die Muskeln zusammen. Und blieben sicher auch eine Minute verkrampft. Das waren also Wehen. Das war es, was ihr Kind gerade tötete. Ganz, ganz vorsichtig strich er mit dem Daumen über die Haut.

„Ich habe geschlafen. Irgendwann bin ich durch die Schmerzen aufgewacht. Ich bin sofort her, aber … vielleicht war ich zu spät“ Malfoys Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry.“

Harry schluckte. Es half nicht, wenn Malfoy sich die Schuld gab. Das schadete ihm und das schadete dem Kind. Harry wusste, dass der andere absolut alles getan hatte, um jede Gefahr zu meiden. Er küsste dem Blonden auf die Stirn und sagte: „Dir muss gar nichts Leid tun. Wir schaffen das. Unser Kind schafft das. Du hast alles getan, was du konntest.“

„Es ist Zeit für eine weitere Dosis“, sagte Madame Pomfrey. Sie füllte drei Tropfen aus dem Trank in ein Glas mit einem Bodensatz Wasser und reichte dies an Malfoy.

Er hob den Kopf ein Stück, trank es und sackte zurück. Er schloss die Lider, machte es sich kurz bequem und schien in einen leichten Schlaf zu fallen. Harry währenddessen beobachtete jede Regung. Vor allem spürte er jede Regung. Die Krämpfe in Malfoys Bauch ließen nach, die Intervalle wurden länger, die Verkrampfungszeit kürzer. Allerdings nahmen sie nach zwanzig Minuten auch wieder zu, noch schlimmer und schneller als zuvor. In Halbstundentakten nahm Malfoy die Medizin – wobei ihn beim nächsten Mal Harry aufrichtete und auch vorsichtig wieder hinlegte, damit er nicht einen einzigen Muskel benutzen musste – doch alles in allem nahmen die Krämpfe eher zu als ab.

Madame Pomfrey fühlte selbst immer mal wieder nach.

Ihr Gesicht hellte sich nicht ein einziges Mal auf. Harry wusste, was das bedeutete. Er hatte keine große Ahnung von Schwangerschaften außer dem, was sie im Aufklärungsunterricht in der Grundschule gelernt hatten, aber er verstand, dass es nicht gut lief. Malfoy dürfte eigentlich gar keine Krämpfe haben. Erst recht keine so regelmäßigen.

Ihr Kind starb.

Sie konnten wirklich nichts tun.

Er musste hilflos zusehen, wie sein Kind starb.

Er warf einen Blick in Malfoys Gesicht, aber dieser hatte noch immer die Lider geschlossen. Er schlief nicht, das wusste Harry. Die Krämpfe taten vermutlich höllisch weh. Aber er befolgte noch immer Harrys Zuspruch, sich zu entspannen. Auch wenn er wahrscheinlich ebenso wie Harry wusste, dass ihr Kind verloren war. Er hielt sich trotzdem noch an einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung, genau wie Harry.

„Das ist die letzte Dosis“, sagte Madame Pomfrey leise.

Malfoy öffnete die Augen und nahm das Glas entgegen. Harry hob ihn hoch, sodass er trinken konnte und legte ihn dann wieder hin. Diesmal schloss er die Lider nicht wieder. Er sah zur Decke und fragte in die Stille: „Was machen wir jetzt?“

„Hoffen“ Harry legte seine Stirn an Malfoys Schläfe. „Beten.“

„Was machen wir, wenn es nicht wirkt?“, fragte er und sah anscheinend Madame Pomfrey an, da diese antwortete.

„Wenn es nicht wirkt, müssen wir den Dingen ihren natürlichen Lauf lassen. Dein Körper wird alles, was nicht zu ihm gehört, ausstoßen. Das Kind, dann den Mutterkuchen … dann ist es vorbei. Du wirst mit pressen müssen.“

Harry schloss die Lider und legte seinen Kopf in die Grube zwischen Malfoys Hals und seiner Schulter. Bitte nicht. Es sollte bitte, bitte wirken. In diesem Moment hätte er alles dafür getan. Unter seiner Hand spürte die Wehen langsamer werden, wie auch schon die Male davor. Er zählte die Sekunden zwischen ihnen. Sie gingen runter bis zweihundert, zweihundertfünfzig.

Er konnte auch Malfoys Herzschlag spüren. Er ging schneller als sonst, bedingt durch die Schmerzen und die Angst. Es war eine Sache, ein Kind zu gebären. Es war eine andere, eine Totgeburt zu gebären.

Das hatte er nie gewollt. Wenn er Malfoy das hätte ersparen können … wenn er es gewusst hätte … was hatten sie denn falsch gemacht? Warum konnte ihr Kind nicht weiter leben? Hatten sie irgendetwas nicht bedacht?

Die Wehen nahmen wieder zu. Zweihundert, hundertachtzig, hundertfünfzig. Madame Pomfreys Hand legte sich zu seiner. Es war fast, als würden sie auf Malfoys Bauch Hände halten. Eine vereinte Kraft. Nach zwei Wehen nahm sie ihre Hand weg und seufzte.

„Ich werde Ihren Unterleib untersuchen, Mister Malfoy“ Sie erhob sich. „Mister Potter, rutschen Sie bitte ans Ende des Bettes. Schauen Sie, dass Mister Malfoy bequem liegt. Ein bisschen aufgerichtet ist wahrscheinlich das Beste.“

Da sie zu Malfoys Füßen trat, meinte sie wahrscheinlich das Kopfende. Er strich noch einmal über Malfoys Bauch, ein letztes Mal wie zum Abschied und löste seine Hand. Im selben Moment rannen dem Blonden Tränen über die Wangen. Harry strich sie mit der Hand fort, die vorher auf Malfoys Bauch gelegen hatte.

Nach einigen Momenten drückte er den Blonden in die Höhe, robbte etwas hoch und legte sich quer hinter ihn, um ihn so zu stützen. Er fragte, ob es so gut war, aber Malfoy antwortete nicht. Mit einer Hand hielt Harry dessen Kopf, sodass er diesen zu sich drehen konnte. Die grauen Augen sahen ihn klar an, die Pupillen fokussierten sogar, aber kein Ton kam über dessen Lippen.

Madame Pomfrey hatte die Decke über Malfoys Beinen hoch gedrückt. Über diese stellte sie ein Gestell, das durch ein Tuch dafür sorgte, dass weder Harry noch Malfoy sehen konnten, was geschah. Von den Geräuschen her konnte Harry jedoch erahnen, dass sie seine Hose, die vorher schon geöffnet gewesen war, gänzlich runter zog.

„Erschrecken Sie sich nicht, ich werde Ihre Beine spreizen“, kündigte die Krankenschwester an.

Malfoy gab keine einzige Reaktion mehr von sich.

Harry legte dessen Kopf in seine Ellenbeuge, ließ den Unterarm hinab hängen und strich mit der Hand über Malfoys Brust. Hätte er gerade an dessen Stelle sein können, er hätte es getan, um ihm das hier zu ersparen.

„Wir werden ein bisschen warten müssen“ Madame Pomfrey erschien hinter dem Tuch und zog dieses zurecht. „Jedes Mal, wenn Sie nun eine Wehe haben, pressen Sie bitte mit.“

„Wie lange wird … es dauern?“, fragte Harry um den Kloß in seinem Hals herum.

„Eine Stunde oder zwei normalerweise“ Sie seufzte und sah zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. Ihre Stimme zeigte das erste mal wahre Emotionen, als sie weiter sprach. „Es tut mir Leid.“

Harry nickte nur. Er traute seiner Stimme nicht mehr. Malfoy reagierte gar nicht. Nein, falsch. Sein Kopf drehte sich zur Seite, sodass er Harry aus dem Augenwinkel heraus ansehen konnte.

„Soll ich mich umlegen? Oder ist es so gut?“, fragte er erneut.

Malfoy blinzelte nur langsam und zog seine Lippen zu einem von Trauer durchzogenen Lächeln. Sie blickten sich einen Moment stumm an, bevor der Blonde Harrys Hand griff, die auf seiner Brust lag. Schon einen Moment später drückte er diese, während sich sein Gesicht verzog.

Trotzdem gab er nicht einen Mucks von sich.

Wenn Harry bei einem Menschen erwartet hatte, dass er ihn mit leiden lassen würde, war es eigentlich Malfoy gewesen. Aber der Druck der dünnen Hand in seiner war alles, was er zu spüren bekam. Er schloss die seinige auch um Malfoys, um diesem einen besseren Halt zu geben.

„Gryffindor“, murmelte der Blonde leise. Sein Ton war einen Hauch neckisch.

„Was?“ Harry legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich hätte mich zurück gelassen“ Malfoy richtete seinen Blick in die Ferne.

„Dann ist es gut, dass du schwanger bist und nicht ich.“

Der Andere schloss wie unter Schmerzen die Lider. Harry drückte entschuldigend dessen Hand. Das war dumm gewesen. In wenigen Minuten würde Malfoy das schließlich nicht mehr sein.

„Ich bleibe bei dir“, versprach Harry stattdessen. Es machte die unbedachten Worte nicht wieder gut, aber vielleicht gab es Malfoy einen Hauch der Rückversicherung.

Sie schwiegen danach. An dem Druck von Malfoys Hand spürte Harry, dass er immer wieder presste. Die Wehen nahmen zu, bis immer eine Minute Anspannung, eine Minute Entspannung herrschte. Keiner von ihnen wagte nachzufragen, was hinter dem Tuch passierte.

Was würde jetzt sein? Sie hatten das Kind verloren. Er hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer. Gerade fühlte er sich, als würde die Welt damit enden. Sie würde sicherlich weitergehen … aber das war das einzige, was Harry wusste. Sicher nicht, was er in ihr machen würde.

„Komisch“, murmelte Madame Pomfrey nach einer Zeit, die Harry fast wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war.

Harry seufzte und schloss die Lider. Es war wirklich genug gewesen für einen Tag. Er brauchte jetzt keine weiteren Komplikationen. Er sah zu Malfoy, dem die Erschöpfung aufs Gesicht geschrieben stand. Vor allen Dingen er brauchte keine weiteren Komplikationen.

„Was ist jetzt noch?“, fragte Harry an seiner Stelle nach.

Sie richtete sich auf, in ihrer Hand ein tennisballgroßer, weißer Fleischklumpen, der von Blut überzogen war. Sie hielt es an ihr Ohr, bevor sie es wieder senkte und mit einem Tuch von hinten nach vorn darüber strich. Sie kam damit um das Bett herum, trat neben sie und hielt ihnen das Wesen in einer Hand vor.

Neben Dracos angestrengtem Atem war leise, aber deutlich ein Fiepen von dem kleinen Wesen zu hören. Es lebte. Harry löste seine Hand aus Malfoys, zog den Arm hinter seinem Kopf hervor und streckte die Hand nach dem kleinen Wesen aus. Ganz vorsichtig strich er mit einer Fingerkuppe über den Kopf zum Rücken, da es auf dem Bauch lag.

„Es … sieht aus wie ein Tierbaby“, meinte Harry nach einem Moment.

Vor seinen Augen zog eine Hand vorbei. Die femininen, dünnen Finger konnten nur Malfoy gehören, das erkannte er sofort. Sie legten sich auf den Rücken des kleinen Wesens. Es drückte den Kopf dagegen, bevor dieser wieder herunter sackte, weil es diesen wohl noch nicht halten konnte.

„Felikrae“, sagte Malfoy mit Kraft in der Stimme.

Harry wandte sich überrascht zu ihm.

Malfoy lächelte, warf ihm mit freudig glänzenden Augen einen Blick voller Stolz zu und erklärte: „Es ist ein Felikrae-Baby. Felikrae sind genau vier Monate schwanger. Das ist der normale Geburtstermin für Felikrae-Babys.“

„Du gebierst magische Katzen?“ Harry blinzelte verwirrt.

Katzen … kleine Katzen … sie bekamen kein Kind … sie bekamen Katzen … Kätzchen. Er blinzelte, schüttelte den Kopf, sah zwischen dem verunstalteten kleinen Wesen und Malfoy hin und her. Nach einigen Momenten fragte er: „Jetzt echt?“

„Das wäre eine sinnvolle Erklärung“ Madame Pomfrey zog das Kleine wieder zu sich und legte ihre andere Hand quer über dessen Rücken. „Ich werde es in ein Handtuch einschlagen, damit es warm bleibt. Wenn es wirklich Felikrae sind, könnten es mehrere werden.“

Ein Wurf zählte im Durchschnitt vier bis fünf Junge. In Einzelfällen konnten bis zu zwölf Jungen gezählt werden. Der Text zog vor Harrys innerem Auge vorbei. Kätzchen … Malfoy gebar ihm einen Wurf Kätzchen.

Sein Leben zählte endgültig in die Kategorie skurril.

„Potter“ Malfoy schnippte vor seiner Nase.

Er zog den Kopf zurück, blinzelte und sah zu diesem.

„Hier spielt die Musik. Ich gebäre hier gerade, erinnerst du dich?“ Der Blonde grinste.

„Du wirfst Katzenbabys“, sagte Harry relativ tonlos.

Malfoy zuckte müde mit einer Schulter. Er griff Harrys Arm, zog diesen hinter seinen Kopf und erinnerte den Schwarzhaarigen süffisant: „Ich werfe deine Katzenbabys.“

„Das kam jetzt unerwartet“, gab Harry zu. Er spannte seinen Körper wieder an, damit Malfoy gut liegen konnte und griff dessen Hand.

„Du kannst deinen inneren Gryffindor beweisen und adäquat auf spontane, unerwartete Situationen reagieren“ Malfoy betrachtete ihn und verlor dabei langsam sein Lächeln. Seine Stimme zitterte, als er weiter sprach. „Kann ich jetzt das Versprechen einlösen, dass du bei mir bleibst?“

„Mache ich, keine Sorge“ Harry atmete tief durch. „Das war nur … gerade irgendwie ein bisschen viel. Wie sagte Parkinson? Wir Gryffindor können unsere Contenance nicht wahren“ Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was das Wort bedeutete, aber es hieß bestimmt so etwas wie Fassung.

Es brachte Malfoy zum Lächeln. Das war das einzig Wichtige.

„Ich möchte kurz an das Pressen erinnern“, sagte Madame Pomfrey von hinter dem Tuch.

Eine halbe Minute später drückte Malfoy seine Hand wieder und es ging anscheinend weiter. Dieses mal jedoch war Feuer in seinen Augen. Der Händedruck war sehr viel stärker und man sah ihn vor Anstrengung die Zähne zusammen beißen. Harry feuerte ihn im Stillen an, bis er sich fragte, warum er die Anfeuerungen eigentlich nicht aussprach. Einen Moment später flüsterte er sie Malfoy zu.

„Ich kann ein weiteres sehen“, verkündete Madam Pomfrey hinter dem Tuch.

„Ist das Erste ein Mädchen oder ein Junge?“, fragte Harry nach.

„Hm? Oh“ Sie schien nachzusehen. „Ein Mädchen.“

„Sie heißt Mina“, presste Malfoy zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Warum Mina?” Harry klang ermpört. Warum bestimmte Malfoy das einfach so? Es waren vielleicht Kätzchen, aber … es waren ihrer beider Kätzchen.

„Weil ich das so will“ Er schloss vor Schmerz die Lider.

Das war einer dieser Momente, wo zumindest Harry der anderen Person nicht wirklich etwas ausschlagen konnte. Hieß das erste Kätzchen halt Mina. Benannte er das Zweite.

„Da ist es schon“ Ihre Stimme klang erfreut. „Man merkt, dass du dir Mühe gibst. Weiter so.“

Malfoy ließ locker und atmete tief durch.

„Und welches Geschlecht hat dieses?“, fragte Harry.

„Moment … das hier ist ein Junge.“

„Dann heißt er ...“ Harry überlegte kurz.

„Alexus“, bestimmte Malfoy.

„Hey!“ Harry schmollte ihn mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe an.

„Ich wollte die ersten zwei benennen. Du darfst die anderen entscheiden“ Malfoy hob herablassend einen Mundwinkel, doch verzog sein Gesicht, als er eine weitere Wehe hatte.

„Ich hoffe, du kriegst noch zehn weitere“, grollte Harry.

„Ich hasse dich, Potter.“

 

Am Ende wurden es vier, sodass die Namensgebung gerecht verteilt war. Harry nannte die anderen zwei James und Lily nach seinen Eltern. Obwohl die kleinen Dinger sich kaum bewegen konnten, waren sie jetzt schon wie ein Sack Flöhe.

Harry versuchte, ihnen mit einer stumpfen Spritze Milch zu geben. Die Kleinen nahmen es natürlich als eine Zitze war und stritten prompt darum. Mit geschlossenen Augen und unkoordinierten Pfotenbewegungen war das zwar sehr niedlich, aber auch sehr hinderlich für die Fütterung.

Malfoy sah seinen verzweifelten Versuchen sehr belustigt zu.

Als Harry ihn anfuhr, er könnte es besser machen statt nur hämisch zu grinsen, tauchte er die Finger in das Milchschälchen und hielt den vier Knirpsen vier milchtropfende Finger hin. Harry musste zugeben, das was wirklich sehr viel effektiver. Nicht, dass er das laut sagen würde.

Nach dem Waschen stellten sie sich alle als von der Form her etwas größere Katzenbabys mit weißrosaner Haut heraus. Wahrscheinlich würden auch ihre Augen sich in den nächsten Tagen öffnen und das Fell danach wachsen. Derzeit waren sie eher hässliche kleine Fleischklumpen, aber es waren Klumpen mit Pfoten und Stupsnase, die in einem durch fiepten.

Harry fand sie süß.

Malfoy bezeichnete sie als ästhetisch verbesserungswürdig.

Harry bezeichnete ihn als herzlos.

Der Blonde hob nur die Nase.

Kurz darauf hielt Harry recht einsam Wache. Malfoy erlag den Strapazen der Geburt und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf. Die vier Kleinen waren mit Milch und Wärme recht glücklich und schmiegten sich an Harrys Hand, die dieser in den mit Tüchern ausgepolsterten Brotkorb gehängt hatte, den sie auf die Schnelle gebastelt hatten. Er hatte also eine schlafende, große Katze in einem Arm und vier kleine an seiner Hand.

Madame Pomfrey hatte ein Schild an die Tür der Krankenstation gehängt, dass sie in der Bibliothek zu finden sei und verschanzte sich dort, um Informationen über Felikrae-Junge zu finden. So belesen war selbst sie nicht. Sie versprach, so bald wie möglich zumindest herauszufinden, was man ihnen am besten zu Trinken und Essen gab und bei welcher Temperatur sie sich am besten entwickelten.

Bis dahin nahm Harry Milch und Handwärme.

Er war irgendwie zur Heizung von fünf felllosen Katzen mutiert.

 

Die Kleinen erwachten vor Malfoy wieder. Mit einer Hand hob er sie einzeln aus dem Korb auf ein Handtuch, ließ sie Milch von seinen Fingern schlecken und hob sie gesättigt wieder zurück. Sie schienen wach genug, um mit seinen Fingern eine Runde zu spielen, bevor sie wieder weg dämmerten.

Harry verlor bei ihrer Betrachtung sein Gefühl für Zeit, sodass er ganz verwundert war, als Malfoy sich auf seine Brust stützte und sich über ihn hinweg beugte, um die Kleinen auch zu betrachten. Sie teilten einige Momente in Stille.

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Malfoy.

„Jetzt haben wir Kätzchen“ Sie sahen beide zu den Vieren runter. „Welch unerwartete Wendung.“

„Es klärt die Frage, wie wir ein Kind geheim halten sollen“ Malfoy seufzte. „Aber … ziehen wir jetzt Kätzchen groß? Sind das deine? Meine? Unsere? Teilen wir sie?“

„Nein!“ Harry wandte sich dem Blonden mit Entsetzen im Gesicht zu. „Das sind … okay, es sind keine Menschen, aber es sind immer noch unsere Kinder … irgendwie. Natürlich ziehen wir sie gemeinsam groß.“

Malfoy betrachtete ihn kurz, doch lächelte dann und nickte.

„Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass du Kätzchen geboren hast … sind das jetzt eigentlich normale Katzen oder sind das welche, die sich in eine menschenähnliche Form verwandeln können?“

„Keine Ahnung“ Malfoy ließ seine Arme zur Seite sacken, sodass er quer auf Harrys Brust lag. „Ich hoffe, Madame Pomfrey kann das raus finden.“

Wieder herrschte einen Moment Schweigen, in dem beide lächelnd auf die schlafenden Bündel hinab sahen. Harry räusperte sich nach einem Moment, was Malfoy zu ihn blicken ließ und sagte: „Das klingt jetzt vielleicht komisch … aber ich hätte gern ein richtiges Kind mit dir gehabt. Ich hatte mich wirklich darauf gefreut. Kätzchen sind sicherlich unkomplizierter, aber … na ja ...“

Malfoy streckte seinen Zeigefinger aus. Er legte ihn auf Harrys Lippen und nickte nur.

Dieser schluckte und lächelte schließlich.

Malfoy empfand wohl genau so … nun ja. Jetzt lebten sie halt mit Kätzchen.


	9. Die ersten Wochen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klischee Nummer 8:  
> Mal völlig ab von Schwangerschaft und Kreaturen - wie kommt es, dass die Charaktere in den meisten FFs immer genau das Richtige tun? Oder wenn sie etwas falsch machen, dass sich das sofort klärt? Wann sind die Charaktere mal unsicher, überfordert oder unbeholfen? Unser normaler Alltag ist doch im Endeffekt eine Aneinanderreihung von langweiliger Wiederholung, Fehlern und kleineren Katastrophen. Warum sollte es auch nicht Charakteren so gehen?

An diesem Tag schwänzten beide den Unterricht.

Allein der Gedanke zum Unterricht zu erscheinen – was ihnen zeitlich gesehen möglich gewesen wäre, hätte Harry Malfoy vorzeitig geweckt – klang irgendwie absurd. Es gab Wichtigeres im Leben. Kätzchen zum Beispiel.

Auch wenn McGonagall vielleicht die einzige gewesen wäre, die dieser Aussage auch ohne Hintergrundwissen zugestimmt hätte, störten sich die beiden gar nicht, einmal gegen die Gewohnheit zu verstoßen. Sie verbrachten einfach einen Tag im Bett – zusammen mit Kätzchen in einem Brotkorb.

Madame Pomfrey kam gegen Mittag aus der Bibliothek zurück und brachte zwar keine neuen Bücher über Felikrae mit – anscheinend hatte noch nie jemand künstlich ein solches Junge aufgezogen – aber Bücher über Theorien magischer Katzenrassen und normale Hauskatzen. Malfoy nahm sich ein Theoriebuch vor, Harry als Praktiker lieber eins über Katzenaufzucht. Erneut zeigte sich die Fähigkeit des einhändigen Buchhaltens mit Umblättern als sehr nützlich, schließlich musste die andere die Kätzchen wärmen.

Als Malfoy allerdings trotz Decke zu kalt wurde und er sich wieder an Harry drückte, wurde das Lesen wirklich kompliziert. Der Blonde legte sich auf Harrys Brust und dieser versuchte das Buch irgendwie so zu halten, dass er über ihn hinweg noch lesen konnte.

Dafür übernahm Malfoy wenigstens die Katzenfütterung. Harry arbeitete zusammen mit Madame Pomfrey ein Mischungsverhältnis aus, mit welchen die Kätzchen hoffentlich am glücklichsten waren. Anscheinend brauchten Katzen einen doppelten Proteinanteil in der Milch, weil sie so schnell wuchsen. Mit der Vermutung, es könnten Felikrae sein, mischte Harry einfach mal dreimal Protein. Die Krankenschwester bestätigte ihm, dass das bei funktionierenden Organen nicht schädlich war.

Fütterungsart war das nächste Anliegen. Finger waren zwar okay, aber es dauerte echt lang. Sie bräuchten Flaschen mit Saugnäpfen für Katzen. Muggel-Tierhandlungen hatten so etwas, wenn er sich nicht täuschte. Aber wie sollte er von hier aus so etwas bestellen? Obwohl, wenn er einer Tierhandlung eine Eule als Boten schickte, fänden sie das wirklich komisch? Ja, wahrscheinlich schon. Er könnte … er könnte es auch einfach zaubern. Harry schlug sich sehr real die Hand gegen die Stirn. Wozu war er denn ein Zauberer?

Also nahm er sich vier leere Trankflaschen und sprach die entsprechenden Verwandlungszauber darauf. Das Ergebnis war nicht schlecht, aber auch nicht gerade perfekt. Mit einer Nadel arbeitete er die Saugnäpfe nach.

Die Kätzchen packten sie währenddessen an eine Wärmflasche. Aus den Büchern ging nur hervor, dass Katzenjungen eine Innentemperatur von sieben- bis achtunddreißig Grad hatten. Also packte er Malfoy an seine Seite und die Kätzchen auf seinen Bauch und las so weiter.

Malfoy erzählte immer mal wieder etwas aus seinem Buch oder schlug irgendwelche Theorien vor. Die meisten magischen Katzen hatten anscheinend einen Fokus. Ein Ort oder eine Person, an die sich ihre Magie band, sodass sie nie allzu weit von diesen verschwanden. Fokus einer magischen Katze wurde man wohl, indem man viel Zeit in ihrer Nähe verbrachte. Nun, das hatten sie vor, das war kaum ein Problem.

Harry währenddessen las darüber, wie unheimlich neugierig junge Katzen waren. Das könnte echt ein Problem werden. Dieses Schloss war voller Gefahren und er wollte keinesfalls, dass einem der Kleinen etwas passierte. Sobald die Kleinen erkunden gingen, mussten sie sie irgendwie einschränken.

Harry sprach das Problem an. Sie warfen ein paar Ideen ein, darunter ihre Gemeinschaftssäle, den Raum der Wünsche und die Krankenstation. So ganz zufrieden waren sie mit keiner. In die Gemeinschaftssäle könnte der jeweils andere nicht kommen und sie wollten die Kätzchen nicht trennen. Der Raum der Wünsche wurde von der DA benutzt und bei der Krankenstation waren sie recht sicher, dass Madame Pomfrey damit nicht so glücklich wäre. Das bestätigte diese auch auf kurze Nachfrage.

Sie selbst hatte allerdings den Vorschlag, einen der alten, nun unbenutzten Räume in ein Katzenzimmer umzuwandeln. Sie mahnte sie allerdings, vorher die Erlaubnis beim Schulleiter einzuholen. Malfoy piekste ihn nur in die Seite und meinte, das sei gefälligst seine Aufgabe. Schließlich mochte der Schulleiter ihn.

„Ich muss die Kätzchen wärmen“, argumentierte Harry.

„Ich muss mich auskurieren. Ich habe sie schließlich geboren“, warf Malfoy dagegen.

Harry zuckte mit der einen Schulter, die er noch bewegen konnte – schließlich war die andere okkupiert – und gestand sich selbst im Stillen zu, dass das ein schlagendes Argument war. Erneut nichts, was er zugeben würde. Allgemein sprach er in den letzten Monaten eine Menge nicht aus, was er dachte. Vermutlich war das, was Kinder und Erwachsene unterschied: Vorher nachzudenken, was man sagte.

Wenn Malfoy wissen würde, was ihm den halben, nein, eigentlich den ganzen Tag für Gedanken über ihn durch den Kopf liefen, würde er wahrscheinlich Reißaus nehmen. Oder wenigstens nicht mit seinem Hintern gegen Harrys Hüfte lehnen. Er legte den Arm, auf dessen Schulter Malfoy sowieso lag, um den Blonden und ließ die Hand in der Kuhle seiner Taille liegen.

„Weißt du, was noch klasse ist an Kätzchen?“

„Hm?“ Malfoy drehte den Kopf zur Seite, sodass er Harry ein Ohr zu wandte.

„Du bist nicht kugelrund geworden und musst jetzt um deine Figur fürchten“ Harry grinste.

„Malfoys müssen nie um ihre Figur fürchten“ Er legte sein Buch zur Seite und drehte sich in Harrys halber Umarmung, sodass er sich diesem zu wandte. „Du hast meine Mutter noch nie gesehen, oder? Sie ist eine Schönheit. Sie könnte sogar die schönste Frau der Welt sein. Sie hat weder Falten noch ein Gramm Fett zu viel und sie ist immer wunderschön gekleidet.“

„So lange ich sie nicht gesehen habe, kann ich nicht widersprechen“ Harry lächelte. „Ich habe nur Fotos von meiner Mutter. Obwohl sie erst Anfang zwanzig war, als sie starb, hatte sie viele Lachfalten. Sie muss ein sehr fröhlicher Mensch gewesen sein.“

„Was weißt du über deine Eltern?“, fragte Malfoy interessiert.

„Nicht viel“ Harry legte auch sein Buch zur Seite. „Meine Mutter kam ja aus einer Muggelfamilie. Ihre Eltern sind bereits tot, sie waren sehr alt. Meine Tante, ihre Schwester, verachtet Magie, keine Ahnung, warum. Sie hasst alles, was mit Magie zu tun hat, auch ihre Schwester. Deswegen redet sie nie von ihr und wenn, dann nur Schlechtes. Mein Vater stammt aus einer Zaubererfamilie, aber frag mich bloß nicht nach Blutstatus. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Seine Eltern waren auch sehr alt und sind schon lange tot. Aber sie waren wohl sehr nett. Sirius, mein Patenonkel, ist oft von zuhause weggerannt und hat bei meinen Großeltern gelebt. Mein Vater … der war magisch sehr begabt, aber hatte nur Unfug im Kopf. Er war ein nicht registrierter Animagus, hat magische Gegenstände erfunden und war auch Quidditchspieler. Und er hat Snape mal das Leben gerettet. Die beiden haben sich aufs Blut gehasst.“

„Kann Snape dich deshalb nicht leiden?“

Harry nickte nur.

„Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich machen sollte, wenn ich nichts über meine Eltern wüsste“ Malfoy sah zu den Kleinen runter und strich einem – oder eher einer, Mina, wenn er es richtig sah – über den Rücken. „Sie sagen mir, wie ich mich verhalten soll. Was ich darf und nicht darf. Was angemessen ist und wonach ich streben sollte. Ist man nicht ziellos, wenn man keine Wurzeln hat?“

„Ziellos?“ Harry legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ein Wahnsinniger hat meine Eltern umgebracht und bedroht mich und meine Freunde. Mein Ziel ist, ihn zu töten.“

„Ja, aber das kann ja nicht dein einziges Ziel im Leben sein. Was willst du mal werden? Was für ein Mensch willst du sein?“ Malfoy sah zu ihm hoch.

„Na ja … keine Ahnung. Vielleicht Auror“ Harry schluckte. „Ich meine … muss ich das jetzt schon wissen?“

„Hmpf“ Malfoy schnaubte. „Das meine ich mit ziellos. An wem orientierst du dich denn? Wer ist dein Vorbild? Du lebst einfach so irgendwie vor dich hin und irrst umher.“

„Na ja … und? Ist das schlimm?“ Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich meine, ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich morgen noch lebe. Kommt mir ein bisschen sinnlos vor, jetzt mein ganzes Leben zu verplanen. Das einzige, was mich jetzt gerade an mir stört, ist, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich Voldemort besiegen soll.“

Malfoy zuckte zusammen.

„Es ist nur ein Name“, meinte Harry etwas entnervt.

„Namen haben Macht“ Der Blonde sah vorsichtig auf. „Und auf diesem Namen liegt ein Fluch. Jedes mal, wenn du ihn sprichst, kann der Lord dich hören.“

„Das klingt wie ein Horrormärchen“ Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ob wahr oder nicht, daher kommt die Angst vor diesem Namen“ Malfoy atmete zitternd ein und aus. „Daher spricht ihn auch keiner aus. Man sagt, der dunkle Lord kann durch deine Augen sehen, wenn du von ihm sprichst.“

„Dann hätte er gerade einen hübschen Anblick“ Harry hob einen Mundwinkel. „Er kann nicht in meinen Kopf dringen. Er kann mir durch die Narbe Bilder schicken und ich kann in seinen Kopf sehen, aber er nicht in meinen. Das ist lang getestet.“

Die Lider über den grauen Augen weiteten sich.

Harry seufzte nur leise und zog Malfoy an sich. Vielleicht würde er wirklich rennen gehen, wenn er mehr über Harry wüsste. Nicht nur seine sexuellen Phantasien, auch die Mord- und Foltergedanken für manche Todesser, die zunehmend in ihm aufstiegen. Und seine Verbindung zu Voldemort. Er sprach die Sprache der Schlange, er sah, was Voldemort sah und so langsam vermutete er, dass er auch nicht das reinste aller Gemüter hatte. Zumindest Letzteres wusste Malfoy noch nicht.

„Du siehst, was er sieht?“, fragte Malfoy ängstlich.

„Manchmal“ Harry seufzte tief. „Wenn er sehr wütend ist. Wenn er die Kontrolle über den Schutz seines Geistes verliert“ Er wandte den Kopf ab. „Weder er noch ich können es gut steuern. Manchmal sendet er mir auch bewusst falsche Bilder. So hat er mich letzten Sommer ins Ministerium gelockt.“

„Da, wo mein Vater festgenommen wurde?“ Malfoys Stimme war leise, aber hörbar. Harry nickte nur. „Was ist da geschehen? Er spricht nicht darüber.“

Harry seufzte tief. Von solchen Dingen wollte er auch nicht reden. Aber andererseits hatte Malfoy auch ein Recht zu wissen, warum sein Vater in Askaban saß. Also erzählte er: „Dein Vater hatte den Auftrag, in der Mysteriumsabteilung eine Prophezeiung zu stehlen. Allerdings sind diese so versiegelt, dass nur die Betroffenen sie von ihrem Platz nehmen können. Also mussten entweder Voldemort oder ich antanzen.“

Auch diesmal zuckte Malfoy zusammen. Weniger als zuvor, aber es war wohl klar trainiert.

„Da sich seine Hoheit ja nicht selbst herablässt, brachte er mich durch diese List in die Mysteriumabteilung. Dein Vater, Bellatrix und noch ein paar andere Todesser warteten dort auf uns. Ich sollte deinem Vater entweder die Prophezeiung geben oder die anderen würden getötet werden.“

„Wies- ich meine, Granger und Weasley?“, fragte Malfoy nach.

„Und Ginny, Neville und Luna“ Bei dem Teil der Erinnerung musste Harry lächeln. „Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wer zuerst schoss, aber Ginny hat deinen Vater mit einem Reductio so einige Meter fliegen lassen. Beim Kampf haben wir einen größeren Teil der Abteilung zerstört.“

„Ihr habt gegen Todesser gekämpft?“ Aus Malfoy Stimme sprach Entsetzen wie Erstaunen.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich mir normalerweise Duelle mit Voldemort liefere?“ Ein Moment lang herrschte Stille. „Wir versuchten zu fliehen. In einer Art Arenahalle kamen einige Ordensmitglieder dazu, sodass die Kräfte ausgeglichen wurden. Ich kämpfte deinem Vater die Prophezeiung ab und zerschlug diese. Sirius“ Harry musste schlucken. Auch ein halbes Jahr später war es noch schwer. „Er kämpfte mit Bellatrix. Und fiel.“

„Sie hat ihn umgebracht?“, flüsterte Malfoy, „aber … war er nicht ihr Cousin?“

„Ja“, erwiderte Harry nur.

„Meinst du … sie würde auch mich … wenn wir uns wieder sehen?“

„Wenn du dich ihr entgegen stellst“ Harry sah zu den Kätzchen. Bellatrix würde büßen. Und sollte sie jemals nochmal jemanden in seiner Nähe angreifen, sie würde bluten. Sie würde sterben. Er würde sie ganz persönlich auseinander nehmen. Er kraulte Alexus, der sich dafür fast um seinen Finger wickelte.

„Werde ich kämpfen müssen?“

„Nein“ Harry sah wieder zu ihm. „Du bleibst sicher. Du passt auf die Kätzchen auf. Würdest du kämpfen, könntest du sterben und dann würde sich niemand um die Kätzchen kümmern. Also wirst du auch nicht kämpfen.“

Malfoy lächelte und nickte.

Harry nickte in Richtung der Kätzchen und frage: „Warum Mina und Alexus?“

„Meine Großmutter hieß Mina“ Malfoy setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Sein Unterleib schien noch immer zu schmerzen. „Die französische, von der das Felikraeblut kommt.“

„Und Alexus?“

Ein Rotschimmer legte sich auf Malfoys Wangen. Harrys Lider verengten sich interessiert und sein Mundwinkel zuckte in die Höhe. Da war er wohl auf etwas Interessantes gestoßen. Ein früheres Haustier? Jemand, den Malfoy verehrte? Oder – etwas Unwillen mischte sich dazu – ein früherer Liebhaber?

„Ich … du weißt vielleicht … Reinblüter haben ja meist eine Tradition, nach der Namen vergeben werden“ Harry nickte. Die Blacks gaben Sternnamen. Woher genau die der Malfoy kamen, wusste er nicht, aber die hatten bestimmt auch ein System. „Und ich habe von klein auf überlegt, wie ich meinen Sohn nennen will ...“

„Und du wolltest Alexus?“

Malfoy schwieg einfach nur und presste die Lippen zusammen. Harry war froh, dass die Kätzchen auf seinem Bauch lagen, sonst hätte er sich wahrscheinlich aufgerichtet und ihn geküsst. Der Blonde sah einfach nur zu den Kleinen, suchte Alexus in der Schar, streichelte ihn und sagte: „Er ist doch so etwas wie mein erster Sohn … gewissermaßen.“

Harry grinste nur.

Einen Moment später steckte Madame Pomfrey den Kopf durch den Vorhang und sagte: „Mister Potter? Ihre Freunde sind hier. Was soll ich ihnen sagen?“

„Ähm … können sie mir irgendeine ansteckende Krankheit geben? Die schnell vorbei geht? Eine, äh … Drachenwindpocken oder so?“ Er nahm sein bestes schelmisches Lächeln.

Die Krankenschwester hob den Blick, seufzte und sagte: „Das ist das letzte mal, ihr zwei. Ihr kriegt für heute eine Entschuldigung, aber das war es dann auch. Und Mister Malfoys tokoische Sklerodenolyse ist auch ab morgen geheilt.“

„Stimmt“ Sie sahen beide zu, wie Madame Pomfrey wieder ging. „Ich bin nicht mehr schwanger … ich kann zurück zum Unterricht. Ich habe nur zwei Monate in Zaubertränke gefehlt, das muss er doch entschuldigen.“

„Nur Quidditch wird schwer“ Harry strich mit einer Hand über Malfoys Rücken. „Kannst du da ins Team zurückkehren?“

„Bestimmt“ Malfoy grinste. „Ich bin schließlich ein Genie. Sie wären verrückt, mich nicht zurück zu nehmen. Mit Travers sind sie hoffnungslos verloren … kannst du dir vorstellen, dass sie überlegt haben, Goyle zum Sucher zu machen?“

Harry prustete los.

Der Tag insgesamt war erstaunlich angenehm.

 

Im Endeffekt einigten sie sich darauf, dass Harry die Kätzchen versorgen würde, bis sie alt genug waren, dass man sie ein paar Stunden allein lassen konnte. In Slytherin krochen einige giftige Haustiere herum und außerdem würde Malfoy aufgezogen werden, wenn er plötzlich mit Katzenbabys ankam.

Da Harry Malfoy von der Notlüge mit der Freundin erzählt hatte, schlug dieser ihm vor, die Kätzchen als die Jungen der Katze seiner Freundin auszugeben. Da würde es weder verwundern, dass er wirklich gut auf sie aufpasste noch dass er sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum trug.

Sie verbrachten die Nacht noch auf der Krankenstation – und auch hier wunderte Harry sich ein wenig, dass Malfoy es vorzog, an ihn gekuschelt zu schlafen – und verabschiedeten sich am nächsten Morgen zu ihren jeweiligen Unterrichten.

Er musste schlucken, als er Hermine sah. Auf ihrem Gesicht stand erst Freude, dann Misstrauen, dann Wut. Sie stapfte auf ihn zu, zog ihn etwas von der Masse weg – den Katzenkorb ließ er vorsichtshalber sowieso schon hinter sich her schweben – und zischte: „Wo warst du? Und was ist das?“

„Äh … ich war krank ...“

„Komm mir nicht mit so einer schlechten Ausrede“ Ihre Lider hatten sich verengt. „Die irkensische Pockensucht hinterlässt einen klaren Gelbstich. Warum hast du Madame Pomfrey lügen lassen?“

„Ähm ...“ Weil Malfoy Katzenbabys geboren hatte? „Meine Freundin … ihre Katze … die hat Junge bekommen“ Und warum war er deswegen nicht in der Schule gewesen? „Und sie ist dabei … gestorben“ Ja, machte Sinn. Warum sonst sollte er mit Katzenbabys durch die Schule rennen? „Die Katze, meine ich. Und da bin ich … na ja … ich wollte halt für sie da sein, verstehst du? Für meine Freundin … wegen der Katze.“

„Das tut mir Leid“ Hermines Schultern waren herab gesackt. „Deine arme Freundin … wenn ich Krummbein plötzlich … es muss ihr schrecklich gegangen sein.“

Harry schluckte. Stimmte, Hermine hatte ja auch eine Katze. Ein Glück, dass er sie sonst so selten anflunkerte – und sicher nicht mit solchen Geschichten.

„Na ja … ich habe Madame Pomfrey überredet, für mich … na ja. Jetzt habe ich auf jeden Fall ein paar Katzenbabys“ Er zeigte auf den Korb. „Meine Freundin kann sich gerade nicht um sie kümmern. Deswegen habe ich versprochen, dass ich auf sie aufpasse, bis sie etwas größer sind. Nur für ein paar Wochen.“

„Katzenwelpen?“ Hermine trat an ihm vorbei zum Korb. „Die sind ja niedlich!“

„Ähm … ja“ Hatte sie die Geschichte jetzt wirklich geschluckt? „Kannst du mir helfen? Sie müssen fast jede Stunde gefüttert werden. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich das den Lehrern erklären soll.“

„Überlass das ganz mir“, erwiderte sie voll Feuereifer, „ich werde sie überzeugen.“

„Äh … danke“ Wie gut, dass er Hermine hatte. „Ich habe auch ihre Milch angemischt“ Neben dem Korb schwebte der Kasten mit den vier Flaschen, die er gefertigt hatte. „Kennst du einen guten Zauber, wie man sie warm halten kann?“

„Ich finde einen“, versprach sie.

„Tja … danke schon mal. Ich hatte ein bisschen Angst, ob das alles funktionieren würde.“

„Wird es, ganz bestimmt. Und wenn du mal einen Katzensitter brauchst, ich passe gern auf sie auf. Falls deine Freundin sie nicht wieder will, ich nehme auch gern eins. Oder zwei. Oder alle“ Sie sah ihn voll Begeisterung an. Er hatte sie echt lang nicht mehr so fröhlich gesehen.

„Ne, sie will die schon wieder“ Er würde kein einziges Kätzchen her geben. „Aber danke.“

„Wie heißen sie denn?“ Sie schien das gar nicht zu betrüben.

„Äh … Mina, Alexus, Lily und James“ Er zeigte auf die jeweiligen. „Ich durfte die letzten zwei benennen.“

„Nach deinen Eltern?“ Hermine warf ihm ein sanftes Lächeln zu. „Das ist lieb von dir. Sie freuen sich bestimmt.“

Er nickte nur und sie gingen ins Klassenzimmer, wo Hermine Flitwick die Kätzchen erklärte.

 

Was Hermine wollte, bekam sie auch, das war ein noch immer gültiger Satz.

Selbst Slughorn, der ja rein fachlich die meisten Einwände gehabt haben müsste, hatte gar kein Problem mit Katzenbabys im Klassenzimmer. Er zeigte Harry einen Schutzzauber, wie weder Gase noch explodierende Tränke an die Kleinen kommen konnten. Dafür fütterte er sie allerdings auch, während Harry braute. Das ging ihm ziemlich gegen den Strich, aber was sollte er schon machen?

Die wirkliche Hürde stellte natürlich Snape da.

Sonderrechte für den Auserwählten hatte es nicht zu geben. Katzenwelpen – auch er benutzte das Wort – würde er nur als Futter für dunkle Kreaturen im Klassenzimmer zulassen. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion vor der Klasse verbrachte Harry den Rest der Stunde vor dem Klassenzimmer.

In der Mittagspause brachte ihm eine Eule einen Brief von Malfoy. Dieser schrieb, er habe mit Snape gesprochen, er könne jetzt mit den Katzenbabys kommen. Harry versteckte den Brief schnell und erklärte den anderen, er habe bei Dumbledore bezüglich Snape um Erlaubnis gebeten und dieser habe das geklärt.

Harry und Malfoy trafen sich jeden Abend, den sie einrichten konnten und oft auch mindestens einen halben Tag am Wochenende. Dass Harry dabei die Katzen mitnahm, verwunderte niemanden – Hermine streute ganz verdeckt das Geheimnis mit seiner Freundin – und dass er so oft weg war, ebenso nicht. Nur Ron fragte ihn nach zwei Wochen mal. Dem erzählte er auch die komplette Freundin-mit-Katze-Geschichte, worauf Ron erstmal beleidigt war, dass er so spät erst davon erfuhr.

Malfoy belustigte das zutiefst.

Da Harry ja bereits eine super Geschichte für den Ursprung seiner Katzen hatte, konnte er auch offiziell bei Dumbledore nach einem Zimmer für die Aufzucht der Jungkatzen fragen. Nachdem auch Dumbledore die vier mit Begeisterung betrachtet hatte – anscheinend hatte er eine Schwäche für Katzen – gab er ihm natürlich eine Erlaubnis. Er fragte allerdings auch, um wen es sich bei der Freundin handelte. Zum Glück war auch er ein Gryffindor und nickte somit „Ich habe ihr versprochen, es keinem zu verraten“ ohne weitere Nachfrage ab.

Dennoch gab Harry Malfoy noch am selben Abend seinen Tarnumhang, damit dieser bei ihren Treffen wirklich nicht verfolgt wurde. Auch darüber war Malfoy natürlich begeistert. Er wusste ja, dass Harry so einen besaß und erklärte, er habe schon immer selbst einen haben wollen.

Ihre Zeit war natürlich vollkommen von den Kätzchen ausgefüllt. Sie zauberten ihnen kleine Bauchwärmer, um Harry etwas zu entlasten. Seine Hand wurde im Unterricht dann doch bisweilen mal gebraucht. Auch tranken die Kleinen immer mehr, sodass Harry ihre Flaschen mittags auffüllen musste. Dafür zauberten sie eine Mischmaschine, die sie in die Küche stellten. Außerdem zauberten sie aus dem Brotkorb einen Liegekorb mit angebautem Katzenklo und trainierten die Kleinen, die nicht einmal ihre Augen öffnen konnten, es zu benutzen.

Vor allen Dingen verzauberten sie das zukünftige Spielzimmer. Malfoy hatte sich eine immense Konstruktion eines Katzenbaums überlegt – die Harry gleich erst einmal einschränken wollte, da sie ihm zu riskant vorkam – und ein Aufhängesystem für die Milchflaschen mit automatischem Nachfüller. Zwei Wochen würden die Kleinen schließlich von Milch und Fleisch leben. Sie kreierten Näpfe, entwarfen Tapeten und diskutierten über Spielzeug.

Harry hatte durch die Katzenspielzeuge von Muggeln viele Ideen und Malfoy entwickelte sie gleich weiter. In ihm schien ein wahrer Erfinder zu stecken. Hoffentlich würde Harry ihn irgendwann Hermine vorstellen können. Also … als einen Freund. So, dass sich beide verstehen würden. Sie hätten sicher viel Spaß beim Diskutieren.

 

Das einzige, was in seinem Leben gerade echt schlecht lief – Voldemort außen vor gelassen – war sein Sexleben. Vieles davon steckte er in Quidditch, was ihm sehr bald zu einem wirklich gefürchteten Mannschaftskapitän machte. Er überhörte, wie sogar Ron erzählte, dass er sie beim Training echt terrorisiere.

Sein Kätzchenfrei nach drei Wochen Aufpassen rund um die Uhr feierte er auch mit einer sehr langen Verabredung mit seiner Rechten. Danach wurde es etwas besser, aber nicht viel. Er wusste, dass Malfoy nicht schwul war und auch kein Interesse an ihm hatte, aber es wurde trotzdem immer schwerer, ihn nicht zu packen und einfach … na ja.

Gedanken und Taten halt. Das eine war okay, das andere nicht.

In einer Minute der Verzweiflung trieb es ihn in den Raum der Wünsche. Leider erschaffte dieser keinen künstlichen Malfoy – er hätte auch echt nicht gewusst, was er dann hätte tun sollen – aber einen Raum voller pornographischer Hefte und Bücher. Unter anderem die komplette Reihe von „Geil und blond“.

Wenig intelligenter Titel, aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Etwas erleichterter durchsuchte Harry den Raum mit Neugier. In einem Regal fand er auch die drei kleinen Bücher wieder, die der Raum ihm bereits beim letzten Mal geschickt hatte. Er versuchte, sie mitzunehmen und war erstaunt, als das klappte.

Er las alle drei in einer Nacht durch.

Ganz artig brachte er sie auch am nächsten Tag zurück, wünschte sich Kondome und Gleitgel vom Raum und nahm die mit. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen. Und durch Schrumpfungszauber war es ja auch nicht so kompliziert, etwas mehr Balast durch die Gegend zu tragen.

Trotzdem waren diese extra Hormone nicht das einfachste. Er wuchs und bekam eine Menge mehr Muskeln – mittlerweile bemerkte auch er sie – und ihm war warm, aber er war auch sehr leicht erregbar. Die Kätzchen waren ziemlich dämpfend für seine Libido, aber wenn er Malfoy im Gang sah oder sogar eine Stunde Unterricht mit ihm hatte, meldete sich sein Unterleib. Seine Verabredungen mit seiner Rechten wurden kürzer und häufiger und verlegten sich immer mehr in die Pausen zwischen den Stunden.

Auch hier hörte er, wie Ron Seamus erzählte, seine Freundin müsse ihn dringend mal ran lassen. Gemeinschaftsschlafsäle waren halt echt nicht das Wahre.

Als er merkte, dass auch seine Geduld kürzer wurde und er auch außerhalb des Trainings Leute anfuhr, die ihm auf die Nerven gingen, ging er zu Madame Pomfrey. Sie maß sein Testosteronlevel erneut und erklärte ihm, dass es gestiegen sei. Es sei möglich, dass mit der Länge des Kontakts mit den Pheromonen auch sein Testosteron stieg. Unterm Strich könne es also sogar noch schlimmer werden. Er müsse damit leben lernen.

Manchmal hasste er sein Leben.


	10. Annäherung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klischee Nummer 9:  
> Die Jugendlichen von heute sind natürlich vollkommen aufgeklärt. Wie Sex funktioniert, wie man jemand anderen verführt und wie man eine Beziehung aufbaut und führt. Die Jugendlichen von heute sind nicht unsicher, sie wissen nicht nur, was sie wollen, sie wissen auch, wie sie es kriegen. Rumgefummel, Stottern und Wegrennen ist von gestern, so etwas passiert der Jugend von heute nicht mehr.

Ihre Kätzchen wuchsen prächtig. Nach zwei Wochen öffneten sie die Augen und sahen auch nicht mehr aus wie frisch geschoren. Das brachte eine recht unerwartete Wendung: Malfoys Begeisterung.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte dieser es stur vermieden, zu freudig zu wirken. Ein Malfoy ließ sich wohl nicht zu solch niederen Dingen wie Emotionen herab. Natürlich hatte er die Kleinen auch gekrault, gefüttert und versorgt. Er hatte gelächelt, bei wirklich niedlichen Dingen sogar gelacht, aber er hatte – ganz wie Parkinson sagte – die Contenance bewahrt.

Das brach damit, dass die Kleinen ihn mit großen Augen ansahen und zur Begrüßung anmaunzten. Er hob sie zu sich, setzte sie auf Schultern und Bauch, kniete sich zu ihnen runter und sprach mit ihnen, als wären sie echte Babys, die ihn eines Tages verstehen würden. Er hob sie hoch und tanzte mit ihnen durchs Zimmer. Hätte Harry die kleine Stoffmaus an einer Schnur ausgepackt, die er gebastelt hatte, Malfoy hätte sich wahrscheinlich darauf gestürzt, um den Kleinen zu zeigen, wie man ordentlich Mäuse fing.

Es war verdammt niedlich.

Dieses eine mal wollte er den Blonden einfach nur halten und ganz sanft lieben.

Harry schloss die Augen, genoss den Gedanken einen Moment und verwarf ihn dann. Malfoy war nur in seinem Kopf seins. Die Realität sagte etwas anderes. Also sah er dem realen Malfoy weiter zu und genoss den Anblick, so lange er währte.

„Mina kommt vollkommen nach dir“, meinte Malfoy mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

„Es können ja nicht alle wie du aussehen“ Harry streichelte abwechselnd die anderen drei, die auf ihm herum turnten.

„Aber sie hat schwarzes Fell und grüne Augen. Sie hat gar nichts von mir. Alexus hat nur die Augen und James hat Streifen, aber bei Mina sieht man gar nicht, dass sie von mir ist“ Er klang wirklich beleidigt dadurch.

„Dafür sieht Lily aus wie du. Sie hat den Namen meiner Mutter, aber sieht aus wie eine perfekte Malfoy Lady“ Und was war das für eine Ironie? Zum Glück mussten sie bei Katzen nicht über Reinblütigkeit streiten.

„Sie hat eine schwarze Hinterpfote!“

Harry seufzte unter erwiderte lächelnd: „Wenn es dich beruhigt, sie haben alle dein Ego geerbt.“

Malfoy verdrehte nur die Augen.

So und so ähnlich liefen viele ihrer Gespräche. Neckereien, Diskussion, selten auch mal ernste Streitigkeiten. Ansonsten spielten sie mit den Kätzchen, die zunehmend agiler, neugieriger und verspielter wurden. Ab der vierten Woche ließen sie sie in ihrem Zimmer, aber schauten als erstes morgens, jeden Mittag und jeden Abend vorbei. So oft es ging auch zusammen.

Am Ende der sechsten Woche bauten sie das Gestell mit den Milchflaschen ab. Als Harry fragte, was sie damit machen sollten, bestand Malfoy darauf, es zu behalten. Auf die Frage wo schlug er vor, Harrys Hauself zu rufen und es ihn im Hauptquartier unterbringen zu lassen. So lernten sich auch Kreacher und Malfoy kennen.

Dass Kreacher hoch erfreut war, war eine Untertreibung.

Malfoy hingegen ließ die Begegnung etwas … entgeistert zurück. Er gestand Harry, noch nie einen so gruseligen Hauselfen getroffen zu haben. Und er habe noch nie einen Hauselfen so schlecht über seinen Meister reden hören.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte „Reinblüterfanatiker halt“.

Das schien Malfoy zum Denken zu bringen. Er setzte sich neben den im Schneidersitz sitzenden Harry und starrte den Boden an. Nach einigen Moment lehnte er sich gegen Harry. Dieser wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen, bis Malfoy eine Viertelstunde später aufstand und wieder mit den Kätzchen spielte.

 

„Du bist zu gut“, sagte Malfoy eines anderen Abends völlig zusammenhanglos.

„Höh?“ Harry, der gerade dabei zugesehen hatte, wie Mina ihre Zähne und Krallen an seiner Hand ausprobierte, sah fragend auf.

„Ich meine … du bist immer noch hier. Es sind nur Kätzchen. Du bist nicht verpflichtet, dich um sie zu kümmern. Ich bin sicher keine Gesellschaft, die dich hier hält. Seit meiner Pheromonattacke siehst du erstaunlich gut aus, du bist reich und hast dazu noch eine Persönlichkeit, die sich jede Frau, die es ernst meint, wünschen würde“ Malfoy sah nicht zu ihm. Sein Blick war auf Alexus und James gerichtet, die sich umeinander rollten. „Du könntest dir eine echte Freundin suchen. Und du bist mit Granger und Weasley befreundet. Trotzdem bist du jede freie Minute hier.“

Harry blinzelte verwirrt. Was zur Hölle wollte Malfoy denn hören?

„Es sind vielleicht Kätzchen, aber es sind unsere Kätzchen. Es sind nicht nur Kätzchen. Sie … ich will keine Minute mit ihnen verpassen. Sie sind alle vier kleine Wunder.“

Malfoy seufzte und rieb seine Wange an Lily, die auf seiner Schulter kletterte.

Harry wartete einen Moment, doch Malfoy schien nichts mehr sagen zu wollen. Schulterzuckend wandte er sich also Mina zu. Manchmal musste er Malfoy nicht verstehen.

 

Sie entschieden sich bewusst gegen Stühle im Katzenzimmer.

Das einzige, was sie für sich – aber auch für die Kätzchen – hinein stellten, war ein Sitzsack. Auch eine Muggelerfindung, von der Malfoy erstmal überzeugt werden musste. Harry lehnte sich rückseitig dagegen, versank ein Stück darin und breitete die Arme weit aus.

„Dein genießendes Gesicht sagt mir nicht, ob ich es mögen würde“, merkte Malfoy an. Er kam zu Harry hinüber und piekste ihn mit einem Finger in die Seite.

Dieser ließ sich einfach nicht stören, schloss die Lider und gab ein zufriedenes „Hmmm“ von sich.

„Hmpf“ Etwas Schweres landete in Harrys Schoß, bevor Malfoy – er öffnete natürlich sofort die Lider – sich nach hinten gegen seine Brust warf. Er saß somit mit verschränkten Armen auf Harry als wäre dieser ein Sitzsack. „Wenn du das bequem findest, finde halt ich dich bequem.“

„Ähm … meinetwegen“ Harry schluckte. Wenn Malfoy die Erektion bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt hatte, würde er es hoffentlich auch weiterhin nicht tun. Er legte einen Arm um dessen Taille, um ihn so zu halten.

„Ich dachte, ich wäre wieder normal warm“ Malfoy machte es sich auf ihm etwas bequemer. „Du glühst immer noch.“

„Kommt vom Testosteron ...“ Da kamen einige seiner Probleme her. Inklusive der Erektion in diesem Moment. Mit dazu passenden Gedanken. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Malfoy brachte.

„Potter?“ Der Blonde entspannte sich und legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. „Kann ich dich etwas Persönliches fragen?“

Gerade in diesem Moment? Schlecht. Aber wahrscheinlich besser als eine andere Frage. Alles, was von seinem Unterleib ablenkte, war ihm ehrlich gesagt gerade willkommen. Er brummte zustimmend.

„Hast du schon mal ein Mädchen geküsst?“

Harry blinzelte. Was zur … wohin wollte Malfoy mit dieser Frage? Hatte er es doch bemerkt?

„Äh … ja.“

„Und wie war das?“ Da sie sich aus dieser Position nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnten, wusste Harry nicht ganz, was Malfoy hören wollte, aber seine Stimme klang neugierig.

„Äh … nass“ Was Netteres fiel ihm nicht ein. Cho hatte schließlich geweint. Was musste er auch Mädchen küssen, deren Exfreund durch ihn gestorben waren.

„Das klingt nicht sehr begeistert“, neckte Malfoy ihn.

„War auch nicht so überragend“, gab Harry zu.

„Und hattest du … Geschlechtsverkehr mit einem Mädchen?“

Harry schloss die Lider wieder und wandte den Kopf ab. Wollte Malfoy ihn umbringen? Pubertät, kombiniert mit Testosteron, kombiniert mit Malfoy in seinem Schoß, kombiniert mit Fragen über sein Sexleben … er konzentrierte sich, eine ganz normale Antwort in einer ganz normalen Stimmlage zu geben: „Nein.“

„Nicht?“ Malfoy klang ernstlich überrascht. „Also nicht … mit einem Jungen?“

„Blöde Frage“, murmelte Harry.

„Außer mir“ Malfoy klang etwas genervt.

„Nein, nur du. Ich bin nicht schwul“ Glaubte er. Hoffte er. Allen Erektionen und Sexphantasien zum Trotz. Das war Malfoy … Jungs im Allgemeinen waren eine andere Sache.

„Ach so“ Malfoy klang überraschend … enttäuscht? Er löste sich von Harrys Arm und stand auf. Versuchte es zumindest. Harrys Hand hielt ihn zurück. „Was ist?“

„Ich … weiß nicht“ Harry schluckte. „Warum hast du das alles gefragt?“

„Weil ich sauer bin!“ Malfoy riss seine Hand los und stand auf. „Stell dir vor, das war auch mein erstes Mal. Ich hatte nichts unter Kontrolle, ich habe keine Erinnerung daran, aber durfte mir dafür eine Schwangerschaft und Geburt antun. Es ist einfach nicht fair.“

Harry senkte den Kopf. Da hatte Malfoy recht. Das war wirklich nicht fair. Er hatte allen Grund dazu, sauer zu sein.

„Das ist nicht fair“, wiederholte Malfoy, „wir haben das beide nicht gewollt, aber du kannst dich zumindest dran erinnern. Ich weiß gar nichts. Nur, dass es am nächsten Morgen scheiße weh tat.“

Harry sah ihm nur mit einem Seufzen an. Es war nicht fair, aber Harry konnte kaum die Zeit zurück drehen. Wollte er auch nicht. Sie hätten ihre Kätzchen nicht, wenn das damals nicht passiert wäre.

„Ich will einfach nur ...“ Malfoy verschränkte die Arme und ging auf und ab. „Ich will zumindest wissen, wie es war. Auch ein bisschen was von dem angenehmeren Teil. Ich erinnere mich nur an Schmerzen, Übelkeit und noch mehr Schmerzen.“

„Tut mir Leid?“, warf Harry vorsichtig ein.

„Das bringt meine Erinnerung auch nicht zurück!“, fuhr Malfoy ihn an.

„Was soll ich sonst tun?“

Malfoy betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang mit seinem kalkulierenden Blick und forderte schließlich: „Schlaf mit mir. Ich finde, das bist du mir schuldig.“

Sofort. Harry errötete. Nein, verdammt! So war das nicht geplant. Aber wenn er schon wollte … wäre ja verdammt hirnlos, nein zu sagen, oder? Er war es ihm gewissermaßen schuldig, nicht? Was für einen Mist dachte er sich da zusammen … er dachte seit fast einem halben Jahr an nichts anderes als Malfoy noch mal flach zu legen und der hatte gerade danach gefragt. Natürlich ja!

„Okay“ Harry erhob sich. „Jetzt?“

Röte legte sich auf Malfoys Wangen. Harry konnte nicht entscheiden, ob das oder sein Stottern süßer waren: „D- da … jetzt? Also sofort? A- aber … ich dachte … wirklich?“

„Es ist noch nicht zu spät und die Kleinen sind mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Also ja, meinetwegen jetzt“ Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er gerade eine schon fast schmerzhafte Erektion hatte. „Raum der Wünsche?“

Malfoy griff vorsichtig nach der ausgestreckten Hand. Sein Blick suchte immer wieder Harrys Gesicht ab. Im Endeffekt ließ er sich aber einfach mitziehen, an der Tür den Umhang umlegen und folgte Harry dann.

 

Auf dem Weg überlegte Harry recht fieberhaft, was er sich wünschen sollte. Da ein gewisser Gedanke recht hartnäckig war, formulierte er seinen Wunsch schließlich mit „Ich brauche einen Raum, wo ich Malfoy ein zweites Mal entjungfern kann“.

Die Tür öffnete sich zu einem Raum, was von einem riesigen Bett dominiert wurde. Es befand sich nur auf Kniehöhe, aber war breit genug für drei, vielleicht vier Leute. Es endete in einem dunklen Stahlgitter an der Wand, dessen Stäbe sich wie Ranken nach oben wanden. Sie verschwanden hinter schweren, roten Samtvorhängen, die von der Decke kommend rechts und links neben dem Bett ausliefen. Dabei bedeckten sie wohl auch irgendwelche Möbel, möglicherweise Nachttische. Auf diesen standen – auf dem Stoff – riesige Kerzen, die den Raum in ein flackerndes, warmes Licht tauchten.

„Wow“, murmelte Malfoy leise, als Harry ihn hinter sich her hinein in den Raum zog. Der Umhang rutschte von ihm und fiel mit einem leisen Rascheln zu Boden.

„Gut so?“ Harry schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Der Raum erinnerte ihn mit den Kerzen dezent daran, dass er es vielleicht langsam angehen sollte. Malfoy hatte schließlich keine Erinnerung daran, das hier schon mal getan zu haben.

Mit dem Zugehen der Tür zuckte Malfoy zusammen und fuhr herum. Aus seinem Blick sprach erst nur Kalkulation, dann offenes Misstrauen. Die grauen Augen flickerten zu den Kerzen und zurück zu Harry. Dieses mal war es nur Unsicherheit, die aus ihnen sprach. Er fragte: „Warum hast du zugestimmt?“

„Warum nicht?“ Harry schlug sich innerlich gegen den Kopf. Er sollte denken, bevor er sprach. „Ich meine … du hast recht. Es ist unfair. Wenn du wissen willst, wie es war, hast du ein Recht dazu.“

Malfoy seufzte nur und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Sein Blick lag auf dem Bett.

Harry verzog einen Mundwinkel. Das war es wohl nicht, was Malfoy hatte hören wollen. Was könnte es sein? Harry war nicht gut darin, andere zu deuten. Er war nur gut darin, mit dem Strom zu gehen. Es war wie mit diesem Krieg – er brauchte andere, um ihm zu sagen, was er tun sollte. Andererseits … niemand hatte ihn auf den Stein angesetzt. Oder den Basilisken. Da trieb ihn die Lust nach Abenteuer und das Bedürfnis, andere zu schützen.

Wovor sollte er Malfoy hier schützen? Vor sich selbst?

„Wenn du nicht willst, ist das okay“ Harry musste seufzen. Shit. Da warf er seine möglicherweise einzige Chance weg. „Du dachtest, dass ich ablehne, richtig?“

„Warum hast du es nicht getan?“ Die grauen Augen bohrten ihren Blick in ihn. Malfoys Stimme sprühte praktisch Gift. „Du bist nicht schwul, oder? Tue ich dir leid? Bist du hier aus Mitleid?“

Harry seufzte noch tiefer als kurz zuvor. Malfoy würde ihm wirklich noch rennen gehen. Aber es war wohl besser als ihn weiter anzulügen. Vielleicht könnte er Malfoy endlich vergessen, nachdem er seine Ohrfeige hatte. Nein, seine Prügel. Malfoy tendierte dazu, seine Fäuste zu benutzen.

„Ich bin nicht schwul“ Harry trat einen Schritt vor und stieß mit einer Hand gegen Malfoys Brust, sodass dieser hintenüber fiel. Zum Glück schien das Bett nicht allzu hart. „Aber davon bist du ausgenommen. Deine Pheromone lassen mich langsam durchdrehen. Vor meinem inneren Auge tue ich dir Dinge an, die dich in der Realität schreiend weglaufen lassen würden. Wenn ich mir einen runter hole, denke ich an dich. Und wenn ich es nicht tue auch. Es wird immer schlimmer und Madame Pomfrey sagt mir nur, ich soll verdammt noch mal lernen, damit zu leben. Aber ich kann an nichts anderes denken, als dich immer und immer wieder zu vögeln“ Er schnaubte und wandte den Blick ab. „Glücklich mit der Antwort?“

Einen sehr langen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Malfoy starrte ihn mit geweiteten, fast entsetztem Blick an. Dieser wandelte sich langsam, aber sicher in Abscheu. Malfoy sprang nicht gleich auf und schlug ihm eine runter. Allerdings sprach er Worte, die noch mehr weh taten: „Du bist ein Tier.“

„Du hast mich zu einem gemacht“, gab Harry zurück.

„Und wann hattest du vor, mir das zu sagen? Nachdem du irgendwann über mich hergefallen bist?“ Malfoy erhob sich vom Bett und trat vor ihn. „Oder dachtest du, wenn du nur lang genug wartest, verwandele ich mich wieder und du kannst all das mit mir anstellen, was du wolltest?“

„Zum Beispiel“ Harry erwiderte den hasserfüllten Blick.

„Du bist schrecklich“ Malfoy drückte sich an ihm vorbei.

Harry griff seinen Arm und hielt ihn zurück.

„Was?“ Der Blonde zog daran, aber Harry ließ ihn nicht los. „Glaubst du ehrlich, nach der Rede würde ich dich noch ran lassen?“

„Du wolltest wissen, wie es war, oder?“ Harry spürte einen riesigen dunklen Kloß in seiner Brust. Es war, als stände er kurz vor dem Explodieren und konnte es kaum aufhalten. Mit einem mal schien alles aus ihm heraus zu wollen, was sich dort sechs Monate lang aufgestaut hatte. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich über dich hergefallen. Du hast geschrien vor Schmerzen. Du bist vor mir geflohen und hast dich fiepend gegen die Wand gedrückt. Das Tier in dir ist trotzdem zu mir zurück gekommen. Ich habe dich auf den Boden gedrückt und bin immer und immer wieder in dich eingedrungen“ Er lief Malfoys Arm los. „Das ist die Wahrheit, was passiert ist.“

Er sah weiter zum Bett. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu Malfoy zu drehen. Er wollte den Hass und die Abscheu nicht noch einmal sehen. Malfoy hatte ihm damals vorgeworfen, ihn vergewaltigt zu haben und er hatte recht gehabt. Malfoy war nicht bei Verstand gewesen und er hatte es ausgenutzt.

Hinter ihm wurde die Tür geöffnet und fiel einen Moment später ins Schloss.

Harry seufzte tief. Der Kloß in seiner Brust war weg – aber es ging ihm nicht besser.

 

Malfoy hatte den Umhang zurück gelassen. Trotzdem war Harry recht sicher, dass er ihre Kätzchen nicht vernachlässigen würde. Er ging trotzdem am nächsten Morgen zu ihnen, um nachzusehen, ob sie Wasser und Futter hatten und es ihnen gut ging. Es schien, der Blonde war schon da gewesen. Sie hingen über ihren Näpfen und nahmen wenig Notiz von Harrys Besuch.

Er seufzte tief. Sie waren auch schon groß genug, um ohne ihn auskommen zu können. Er kniete sich zu Mina und hob sie hoch. Sie maunzte erbost, dass er sie von ihrem Futter trennte, aber rieb sich an seiner Wange, als er sie auf seine Schulter setzte.

Malfoy hatte sich auch an seiner Wange gerieben.

Warum hatte er das gestern bloß alles gesagt? Er hatte Malfoy doch nicht von sich jagen wollen. Es war eine Menge sexuelle Anziehung dabei, aber er mochte den Idioten auch. Irgendwie. Es war schön gewesen, sich mit ihm um ihre Kätzchen zu kümmern. Es war schön gewesen, stundenlang die Hand auf seinen Bauch zu legen und auf ein Lebenszeichen ihres Kinds zu hoffen. Es war schön gewesen, ihn im Arm zu halten und Heizung für ihn zu spielen.

Minas Fell war weich und ihr Schnurren beruhigend. Sie leckte die Tränen von seiner rechten Wange. Er küsste ihren Bauch, setzte sie wieder zu ihrem Napf und erhob sich.

Er war selbst schuld.

Er hatte Malfoy von sich weg gejagt.

Und obwohl diesmal niemand gestorben war, tat es so weh wie Cedrics und Sirius Tod. Warum machte er immer wieder denselben Fehler? Er verlor immer wieder Menschen, die er mochte. Und der einzige, den er dafür schuldig machen konnte, war er selbst.

 

Für einen Tag schien Frieden zwischen Hermine und Ron. Sie wussten beide nicht, was sie mit ihm tun sollten, aber sie schienen sich einig, dass etwas getan werden musste. Sie fragten immer wieder, was passiert war, aber er schwieg sich aus.

Hermine fragte, ob seine Freundin mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte.

Er schnauzte sie an, dass sie das nichts anging.

Ron legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Es brauchte eine Menge Selbstkontrolle, ihm dafür nicht eine Faust ins Gesicht zu setzen. Er beschränkte sich darauf, ihn mit einem Knurren von sich zu stoßen und zu gehen.

Bis zur Mittagszeit hatte jeder verstanden, dass man ihn besser in Ruhe lassen sollte. Jeder. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, Tiere, Geister und Lehrer inklusive. Selbst Snape wich seinem Blick aus und machte im Unterricht einen Bogen um ihn.

Jeder außer Draco Malfoy.

„Hey, Potter!“

Der Ruf ließ den Schwarzhaarigen mitten im Gang stoppen. Fast alle Schüler um sie herum sogen scharf die Luft ein. Ganz langsam wandte Harry sich um und warf Malfoy über die Schulter einen mörderischen Blick zu.

„Deine Laune nervt“ Malfoy warf ein Nicken zur Seite, um Richtung Gang zu deuten. „Komm mit.“

„Draco ...“ Parkinson legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm. „Bist du verrückt?“

Harrys Blick legte sich auf sie. Als sie es bemerkte, zuckte sie zusammen. Es war allerdings Malfoy, der ihre Hand von seinem Oberarm nahm. Harry wandte sich ihm gänzlich zu. Einen Moment betrachteten sie einander, bevor Malfoy sich abwandte und den Gang hinab schritt.

Harry ging ihm hinterher. Hermine redete auf ihn ein, stellte sich vor ihn, aber er stieß sie nur zur Seite. Nicht so heftig, dass sie fiel. Aber fast. In diesem Moment kümmerte es ihn wenig.

Er folgte Malfoy in einen verlassenes Klassenzimmer, das dieser mit verschiedenen Zaubern verschloss. Harry verschränkte nur die Arme und lehnte sich gegen das Pult. Er wagte es nicht darüber nachzudenken, was Malfoy von ihm wollte. Er wagte es auch nicht zu fragen. Er wagte es allerdings auch nicht zu hoffen. Er würde sehen, was kam und versuchen, Malfoy nicht anzufallen. Gerade hatte er genug Wut, um ihm wirklich weh zu tun.

„Ich will, dass du mich küsst“ Der Blonde trat an ihn heran. „Ich verbiete dir, mehr zu tun. Ein Kuss nur.“

Harry atmete tief durch. Was zur Hölle plante Malfoy? Ein Kuss? Er hatte Malfoy gestanden, ihn durch die nächste Wand vögeln zu wollen und er bestand auf einen Kuss? Er knurrte fast. Wenn der scheiß Kerl einen Kuss wollte, würde er einen Kuss bekommen. Auf Harrys Art.

Er löste die Arme vor seiner Brust und überbrückte den halben Meter zwischen ihnen. Mit einem Arm um Malfoys Taille zog er diesen an sich. Mit der anderen Hand zog er seinen Zauberstab – Malfoy zuckte kurz zusammen – und zauberte das Gel aus dessen Haaren. Er steckte den Stab wieder weg, fuhr mit der Hand in Malfoys Haar und zog dessen Kopf zu sich.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich mit einer Wucht, die fast schmerzte. Mit ähnlicher Gewalt drückte Harry seine Zunge durch Malfoys Lippen und plünderte seinen Mund. Erst, als er keine Gegenwehr spürte, wurde er sanfter. Er umfuhr Malfoys Zunge mit seiner, lockte sie hervor und schob sie zurück. Nach einigen Momenten gewann Malfoy an Sicherheit und erwiderte den Kuss mit ähnlicher Kraft.

Ihr Kuss wurde unterbrochen von dem persistenden Vibirieren in Harrys Robentasche. Mit einem genervten Seufzer beendete er den Kuss, beließ den Arm um Malfoys Taille und griff mit dem anderen in seine Robentasche. Es war eine goldene Münze, die glühte und ein Surren von sich gab.

Es war das Gegenstück zu der Münze, der er Malfoy gegeben hatte.

Er steckte seine wieder weg, legte seine Hand in Malfoys Nacken und hob die Kette, an der dessen Münze hing, unter seinen Kleidern hervor. Als nächstes ließ er seine Hand zu dessen Brust sinken und fühlte dort den Herzschlag. Dass dieser raste, war eine Untertreibung. Mit einer Hand hob er Malfoys Kinn und sah diesem mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue in die Augen.

„Du hast versprochen, mich zu beschützen“ Der Blonde atmete tief durch. „Du hast versprochen, für mich da zu sein. War das eine Lüge oder kannst du das halten?“

Er hatte es nie ausgesprochen, aber ja, rein technisch hatte er das wohl versprochen. Er nickte stumm. Ein Stoß Luft verließ Malfoys Lungen und er entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Ich will noch ein Versprechen“ Harry schwieg nur und wartete. Malfoy betrachtete ihn mit seinem kalkulierenden Blick und sprach erst nach einigen Sekunden weiter. „Versprich, dass du mir nicht weh tust.“

„Ich werde dir unweigerlich weh tun“, erwiderte Harry in voller Ehrlichkeit.

Malfoy seufzte entnervt und zischte: „Dann werde ich keinesfalls ja sagen.“

„Ich kann dir versprechen, mein Bestes zu geben, dir nicht weh zu tun“ Harry hob seine Hand von Malfoys Kinn und fuhr damit über dessen Wange. „Reicht dir das?“

Noch bevor Malfoy antworten konnte, sprang die Tür des Raumes aus ihren Angeln und kein anderer als Snape stand im Türrahmen. Harry und Malfoy schnellten auseinander. Snape seufzte nur und richtete die Tür wieder her. Die ersten Gesichter tauchten hinter ihm auf und warfen neugierige Blicke in den Raum.

„Ich wünsche keine Schlägereien auf dem Schulgelände“, verkündete Snape, als hätte er nicht genau gesehen, was gewesen war, „zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor und Slytherin. Sollten sie schmerzende Verletzungen haben, begeben sie sich auf die Krankenstation. Und sie haben beide heute Abend Nachsitzen bei mir.“

Malfoy schnaubte, sandte Harry einen genervten Seitenblick und stapfte aus dem Zimmer. Snape ließ ihn problemlos vorbei. Dabei ließ er Harry nicht aus den Augen und meinte zu diesem: „Die Schüler berichteten mir, Mister Malfoy habe das hier … initiiert. Darum ist die Strafe so mild. Aber sollte ich auch nur einmal hören, wie sie einen anderen Schüler angreifen, Potter, dann werde ich mich mit einer Bestrafung nicht zurückhalten. Arbeiten Sie Ihre Probleme aus.“

Harry atmete tief ein und erwiderte: „Ja, Sir.“

Der verwunderte Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht war Gold wert.

 

Sie verrichteten ihre Arbeit still und effizient.

Snape beobachtete sie jede einzelne Sekunde, aber ließ sie gehen, als sie sich auch nach zwei Stunden noch nicht an die Kehle gegangen waren. Auf die eine oder die andere Art und Weise. Aus dem Nachsitzen gingen sie zu den Kätzchen und spielten mit ihnen. Harry wagte es nicht zu sprechen und Malfoy sagte nichts. Erst, als er die Tür schon fast ins Schloss gefallen war und Malfoy den Tarnumhang wieder über sich geworfen hatte, sagte er: „Freitag nach dem Abendessen im Raum der Wünsche.“

Die nächsten zwei Tage zogen sich für Harry wie Kaugummi. Er sah Malfoy zwar, aber wechselte mit ihm kein Wort. Nicht einmal bei den Kätzchen. Hermine und Ron fragten immer wieder, was nur mit ihm war, aber er schwieg.

War Malfoy das Versprechen genug? Hatte er mit dem Kuss das erreicht, was er wollte? Würde er … es klang vielleicht klischeehaft, aber auch Malfoy hatte es so formuliert: Würde er Harry ran lassen? Sie mussten ja nicht in Liebesschwüre verfallen. In der Hinsicht wusste Harry eh nicht, was er über Malfoy dachte. Aber er war sich sehr sicher, dass er seinen Körper wollte. Das dürfte auch Malfoy klar sein.

Freitag Abend erschien Malfoy nicht zum Abendessen. Harry schaffte nur ein halbes Brot, bevor er die große Halle verließ. Ron und Hermine warfen sich nur einen unsicheren Blick zu, aber blieben sitzen. Er rannte nicht, aber er ging auch nicht gerade langsam, um zum Raum der Wünsche zu kommen. Dass er eine Tür sehen konnte, versicherte ihn, dass Malfoy dort war und auf ihn wartete.

Er blieb vor der Tür stehen und atmete tief durch.

Er würde in Ruhe zuhören, was Malfoy zu sagen hatte. Und wenn es nicht klappte, klappte es eben nicht. Das Leben ging weiter. Es war nicht so, als wäre Malfoy die Liebe seines Lebens. Es gab eine Menge hübscher Mädchen da draußen. Die würden ihm sogar echte Kinder gebären, nicht nur Kätzchen.

Süße Kätzchen.

Schwarzblonde Kätzchen.

Er zog die Kondome aus seiner Robe und zauberte sie wieder auf ihre normale Größe. Er steckte sie zurück in die Robentasche, bevor er es sich anders überlegte und eines in die Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans packte. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch und trat schließlich ein.

Der Raum enthielt nur Malfoy.

Und ein Bett.

Harrys Mundwinkel hoben sich.


	11. Wenn einen die Vergangenheit einholt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klischee 10:  
> Zumindest sind nicht alle immer gleich best friends mit Draco, sobald die "Beziehung" zu Harry raus kommt, aber irgendwie scheint "Liebe" für viele zu bedeuten, dass man keine unterschiedlichen Meinungen mehr hat und problemlos seine Familie hinter sich lässt, um in dieser "Liebe" aufzugehen. Das ist zwar äußerst romantisch, aber sehr unrealistisch und auch ziemlich ungesund.

Malfoy war sexuell … unbedarft.

Nicht ganz das, was Harry erwartet hatte. Ihm hatte man Aufklärungsunterricht bereits in der Grundschule gegeben und den Rest hatte er sich in Büchern in diesem Raum angelesen. Malfoy währenddessen hatte außer vom Hörensagen durch die Slytherins nicht den geringsten Schimmer. Und da die alle Reinblüter waren – die anscheinend alle keine Aufklärung bekamen – war das erstaunlich wenig.

Harry wusste nicht ganz, ob dieser Fakt Malfoys neugieriges Verhalten Sex gegenüber erklärte oder widerstrebte. Auf jeden Fall appellierte es genug an seinen Beschützerinstinkt, damit er sanft und vorsichtig sein konnte und sich nicht mit geballter Wucht von einem halben Jahr sexueller Frustration auf Malfoy stürzte. Dass er sich vor dem Abendessen einen runter geholt hatte, war möglicherweise auch eine Hilfe.

Das Ausziehen war kein Problem. In einer – für Harry – süßen Naivität fragte Malfoy, ob er ihn anfassen könne. Und damit erkannte er einen vorher noch nicht festgestellten Effekt seiner Muskel: Sie begeisterten seinen … Partner. Während die Verlängerung in seinem Unterleib – ein Effekt des Testosterons, den er sehr positiv fand – eher auf Verstörung und die ähnlich naive Frage „Und das soll in mich rein passen?“ stieß.

Vorspiel währenddessen, ein Teil, den er in der Felikrae-Version vollständig übersprungen hatte, war überraschend angenehm. Malfoy machte es angenehm, da er ziemlich sensibel reagierte. Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich selbst bisweilen anfasste, ob er von Natur aus sensibel war oder ob es der Effekt jahrelangen Abstands zu jeglichen Berührungen war, aber er genoss diese Antwort ganz bestimmt.

Die erste Jungfrauen-Angstreaktion kam erst danach. Den Zauber zum Weiten und Eingelen vertrug Malfoy noch erstaunlich gut. Es ließ ihn überrascht stöhnen, sodass Harry erklären konnte, dass Bewegungen in dem Bereich – so nicht schmerzhaft – sehr entspannend und angenehm waren. Auch als er das Kondom hervor zog, fragte Malfoy nur interessiert: „Und was ist das?“

„Ein Kondom. Kennst du das?“

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist, damit du nicht schwanger wirst.“

Das rief die an dieser Stelle eigentlich unerwartete Angstreaktion hervor. Malfoy zuckte zusammen, zog seine Beine an und rutschte bis zum Kopfende des Bettes, um sich dort gegen das Gestell zu drücken.

„Was ist?“, fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Das … ich ...“ Er legte die Arme um sich selbst. „Daran … meinst du, ich könnte?“

„Schwanger werden? Ohne Kondom vielleicht. Keine Ahnung. Mit nicht, keine Sorge. Du brauchst keine Angst haben“ Er streckte die Hand aus. „Na komm.“

Er wurde misstrauisch beäugt, aber Malfoy traute sich wieder heran. Er sah das noch verpackte Kondom in Harrys Hand an und verlangte im Malfoy-Befehlston: „Erkläre mir, wie das funktioniert.“

Zum Glück hatte er es vorher geübt, sodass er es Malfoy jetzt sehr selbstbewusst vorführen konnte. Im Anschluss widmete er sich erneut einem noch viel ausgiebigeren Vorspiel, da der andere natürlich jede Art von Erektion verloren hatte durch den Schreckmoment. Es nervte, aber er wusste, je besser er sich anstellte, desto länger würde er Malfoy als Betthäschen – oder Bettkatze – behalten. Das war eine äußerst gute Motivation, sich sehr anständig zu verhalten.

Er verlor es trotzdem fast, als er das erste Mal wieder in ihn stieß. Allerdings waren Malfoys verängstigte Augen nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinen, sodass er sich auf sie konzentrierte. Er nahm sich sogar genug Zeit, all die Sorgenfalten wegzuküssen, bevor er ernst machte. Er fand sich selbst äußerst umsichtig. Aber an diesem Punkt war der Ratgeber für Gentleman sehr betonend gewesen.

Obwohl er ziemlich lange durchhielt, kam er vor Draco.

Ja, Draco. Er bemerkte den Wechsel in seinem Kopf. Draco bemerkte ihn auch und lächelte ihn dafür glücklich an. Er sollte wohl besser dabei bleiben.

Auf jeden Fall fragte er den Blonden, ob er weiter machen oder auf Hand oder Mund wechseln solle und hoffte dabei inständig, der andere würde nicht Letzteres nehmen. Draco meinte nur „Weiter!“ und es klang wie Musik in Harrys Ohren. Er würde vielleicht so bald nicht mehr kommen, aber das hieß nicht, dass seine Manneskraft erloschen war.

Nicht bei den Geräuschen, die er Draco entlocken konnte. Natürlich, er war nicht so devot wie seine Felikrae-Version. Aber er war einfach so verdammt … lebendig. Er verlor sich nicht hierin, er behielt seinen Verstand und verlor sich dennoch irgendwie. Es war erstaunlich. Und wunderschön.

Auch wenn Harry ihn nebenher umdrehen und von hinten nehmen wollte, um noch tiefer in ihn stoßen zu können. Aber das waren seine dunklen Phantasien. Die gehörten nicht in Dracos erstes mal. „Noch nicht“ flüsterte Harry in seinem eigenen Kopf.

Und er war sehr dankbar für seine Zauberkräfte, als er einfach nur seinen Stab schwingen musste, um Draco sauber zu kriegen, bevor er ihn in seine Arme zog. Was er dabei nicht bedachte, war, dass Draco schon immer eine Besonderheit hatte: Er war eine Dramaqueen und Primadonna.

„Du stinkst!“

Harry seufzte tief. Und hier sah man den Unterschied zwischen Liebe und Neugierde. War das sein Lohn dafür, zuvorkommend zu sein und alles zu erklären? Sich zurückzuhalten, um Draco nicht zu verschrecken?

„Das ist normal.“

„Das ist eklig!“ Draco griff über Harry hinweg dessen Zauberstab, schwang ihn probeweise und zauberte dann etwas, was wahrscheinlich zur Reinigung diente.

Harry fühlte sich damit jedenfalls wie frisch geschoren und meinte: „Das ist … grässlich. Such was anderes für nächstes mal. Das fühlt sich scheußlich an.“

„Nächstes mal?“ Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Hey, ich hab' mir verdammt viel Mühe gegeben. Jetzt sag' mir nicht, dir hat es nicht gefallen.“

„Doch“ Draco drehte den Zauberstab in seinen Fingern. „Aber ich wollte nur wissen, wie es sich anfühlt … das weiß ich jetzt schließlich“ Er grinste.

„Du willst irgendetwas“, erkannte Harry mit einem Seufzen.

„So ein guter Gryffindor“ Draco beugte sich hinab und setzte einen kurzen Kuss auf Harrys Lippen. „Ich will das Versprechen, dass du versuchen wirst, mir nicht weh zu tun. Und meinen Willen respektierst. Nein heißt nein. Und stopp heißt auch stopp.“

„Mann, Draco“ Harry zog Draco wieder zu sich. „Das sind Selbstverständlichkeiten. Natürlich mache ich das. Ich bin doch kein Monster. Für wen hältst du mich?“

„Das Dienstag Abend klang anders“, flüsterte Draco leise und setzte Harry somit einen Stich ins Herz – er hatte recht, Dienstag hatte er Draco schließlich wegjagen wollen, „Und … ich liege halt unten. Nicht, dass du anfängst, mich wie eine Frau zu behandeln. Oder mich schwängerst, wenn du böse auf mich bist.“

„Wer zur Hölle würde das tun?“ Harry zog entsetzt das Gesicht zurück.

„So hast du auch gefragt, als es darum ging, dass Reinblüter mit magischen Tieren schliefen. Aber das hast du auch getan“ Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das war etwas anderes! Das waren deine Pheromone. Ich habe echt bis zuletzt versucht, nicht … ich gebe zu, es war schon ziemlich gut, aber ich hatte trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wenn man nicht fragen kann, ist das … ich mag das nicht. Ich will das lieber so wie jetzt.“

Draco lächelte einfach nur glücklich.

Harry küsste ihn und hoffte, das würde alles auch im Gegenzug gelten.

 

Die nächsten Wochen waren voll dekadenter Genüsse.

Draco hatte die Neugier einer Katze und wollte absolut alles ausprobieren, was Harry vorschlug. Das meiste gefiel ihm sogar. Bei S/M zog er einen Strich und bei Bondage ließ er auch nicht mehr als die Fesselung der Arme zu, aber bezüglich Stellungen – und auch Orten – war er erstaunlich freizügig.

Seine Vorliebe blieb die Missionarsstellung. Auf Harrys Liebling, der Bankstellung, ließ er sich allerdings auch ein, besonders wenn Harry einen schlechten Tag hatte. Wenn ein Tag also wirklich schrecklich war – zum Beispiel wenn Snape ihn vor der Klasse vorführte – wusste Harry, dass es etwas gab, was alles wieder gut machen würde.

Quidditch hätte er am liebsten hingeschmissen, weil es so viel Zeit wegnahm. Hausaufgaben konnte er mit Draco zusammen bei den Kätzchen machen, aber das Training ging wirklich nicht in seiner Nähe. Doch er wollte seine Kameraden nicht enttäuschen. Besonders jetzt, wo er beim Training wieder nett war, wollten sie ihn nicht loslassen. Er hatte selten eine so motivierte Gruppe gesehen. Vielleicht sollte er öfter mal böse werden.

Ron und Hermine waren erst einmal erleichtert, als er wieder lächelte. Ron scherzte, seine Freundin hätte ihn bestimmt ran gelassen und Harrys Grinsen sorgte für offene Münder in den Reihen seiner Kameraden. Sie bestürmten ihn mit Fragen, aber er schwieg. Ein Gentleman plauderte nicht. Hermine hätte ihn dafür fast geküsst und erklärte, er sei der einzige anständige Mann im Raum. Ron verschränkte beleidigt die Arme.

Sie waren allerdings beide nicht so glücklich damit, dass sie ihn fast gar nicht mehr sahen. Hermine bestimmte daher, dass er jedes Wochenende einen halben Tag mit ihnen zu verbringen habe – auch, damit seine Noten nicht schleiften – und dem stimmte er zu. Malfoy gab zu, er sollte sich vielleicht auch öfter bei den Slytherins sehen lassen, auch wenn sie es gewohnt waren, dass er nie da war.

Die neue Routine seines Lebens war sehr, sehr angenehm. Mit dem letzten Spiel des Jahres endete das Quidditchtraining, die Apparierstunden waren auch vorbei und nur die nahenden Prüfungen setzten sie unter Druck. Und durch die Geschichte mit seiner Freundin waren seine Schlafgenossen nur eifersüchtig, aber nicht böse, dass er immer nur morgens vorbei sah, um zu duschen und sich etwas Neues anzuziehen. Ron äußerte nur einmal fassungslos, ob seine Freundin ihn eigentlich jede Nacht ran lasse. Auch darauf grinste Harry nur.

 

Was natürlich nicht endete, waren die Treffen bei Dumbledore. Als dieser ihm erklärte, er habe einen Horkrux und herausgefunden, wo ein zweiter zu finden sei, war Harry Feuer und Flamme. Er schickte Malfoy schnell eine Nachricht, er müsse in wichtiger Sache weg und käme später, aber ansonsten verließ er das Schloss zusammen mit Dumbledore ohne Bedenken.

Er hatte vorher nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie schief diese Nacht laufen könnte.

Als sie zurück kamen, war Dumbledore geschwächt. Wirklich geschwächt. Umso froher war er, dass Snape im Turm auf sie wartete. Dass Draco an seiner Seite stand, verwunderte Harry allerdings schon.

„Ah, Severus“ Der alte Zauberer lehnte sich schwer auf Harry. „Es ist wohl Zeit.“

„Zeit?“ Harry sah zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her.

„Für den letzten Teil meiner Aufgabe“ Dumbledore nahm den Arm von ihm und lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen die Ballustrade des Turms. „Harry, mein Junge, höre gut zu. Ich möchte, dass du mich jetzt entwaffnest, damit mein Zauberstab offiziell dir gehört. Gib ihn mir danach zurück.“

Harry blinzelte überrascht, aber führte aus, was der Schulleiter ihm befahl.

„Du wirst später verstehen, warum, mein Junge. Mein Testament vermacht dir einige Gegenstände, die du für deine Suche brauchen wirs-“

„Halt mal, ihr Testament? Aber Sir … warum …?“

„Severus?“ Der alte Mann schloss die Lider wie unter Schmerzen.

„Der Schulleiter ist tödlich verwundet. Er hat seit Beginn des Jahres eine unheilbare Fluchvergiftung, die ihn bald töten wird“, erklärte der Professor mit kalter Stimme.

Draco, der an dessen Seite gestanden hatte, trat zu Harry und griff dessen Hand. Harry währenddessen hatte nur Augen für Dumbledore. Sein Mentor … starb? Das konnte nicht … warum auch er? Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe große Schmerzen, mein Junge“ Der alte Mann nickte langsam. Selbst das Atmen schien ihm schwer zu fallen. „Ich … ich halte sie kaum aus. Darum habe ich Severus gebeten, es bald zu beenden. Auch, weil er sonst stirbt.“

Harrys Blick richtete sich voll Hass auf den Tränkemeister, als wäre all das seine Schuld.

„Das ist nicht die Zeit für Sentimentalitäten, Potter“ Aus dessen Augen sprach dasselbe Gefühl zurück. „Ich werde zum dunklen Lord zurück kehren und die Belohnung für meine Tat entgegen nehmen. Ich werde ihm berichten, dass Mister Malfoy bei der Flucht von ihnen gefangen wurde. Sie werden Mister Malfoy ins Hauptquartier des Ordens bringen. Nutzen Sie dafür den Kamin im Büro des Schulleiters. Schließen Sie ihn in einem Zimmer ein, als sei er ein Gefangener. Kehren Sie dann zurück und berichten Sie allen, Sie wären von einer Mission mit Dumbledore zurück gekehrt. Mister Malfoy und ich hätten Ihnen aufgelauert und ich hätte den Schulleiter ermordet. Sie hätten uns verfolgt, Mister Malfoy gefangen genommen und ins Hauptquartier gebracht. Sie hätten ihn dort verhört und heraus gefunden, dass man ihn unter Androhung des Todes seiner Mutter zu diesem Auftrag gezwungen habe. Er hätte mir davon erzählt und ich hätte den Auftrag des Ruhmes Willen an mich gerissen. Er hätte mich nicht aufhalten können, weil er zu viel Angst gehabt habe. Er hätte Sie um Schutz angefleht und Sie hätten ihm den gewährt. Haben Sie das verstanden, Potter?“

„Aber … aber“ Das hieß, dass Dumbledore sterben würde. Jetzt. Heute Nacht. „Das macht sie beide zu Kriminellen.“

„Nicht Mister Malfoy. Wenn die Ordensmitglieder ihn für einen Feigling halten, ist er am sichersten. Es sind alles naive Narren, sie kämen nicht auf die Idee, einem verängstigten Kind etwas anzutun. Und sie folgen Ihnen wie die Schafe, also sehe ich dort kein Problem“ Wie gerne würde er Snape eine reinhauen. Er hatte echt Respekt vor niemandem. „Dass ich zum Kriminellen werde, ist die Idee hinter der Sache. Nur so kann ich das Vertrauen des dunklen Lords vollständig erlangen.“

„Es ist das Beste so, mein Junge“, sagte Dumbledore leise.

„Aber … Sir“ Harry trat zu ihm. „Das heißt … wir brauchen sie doch!“

„Harry“ Der alte Mann legte die Hände auf seine Schultern. „Meine Zeit ist gekommen. Den restlichen Weg wirst du ohne mich schaffen. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst. Ich habe dir alles gezeigt, was du brauchen wirst. Vertraue auf dich selbst und du wirst einen Weg finden.“

Tränen rannen Harrys Wangen hinab. Er schluchzte, aber nickte. Wenn das Dumbledores Wunsch war, würde er das respektieren. Er trat einige Schritte zurück. Dass dort noch immer Draco stand, war ein Segen. Er zog den Blonden in seine Arme und hielt sich an ihm fest, als könne dieser seine Welt wieder in Ordnung bringen.

Expecto patronum.

Auch wenn die Welt unterging, er musste an das Licht denken.

 

Harry bestand darauf, dort zu bleiben und alles anzusehen. Er zog dabei Dracos Gesicht gegen seine Brust, sodass dieser nichts sah. Er wehrte sich nicht. Er hörte Snape die Worte sprechen, die er niemals je wieder hatte hören wollen und ein grünes Licht jagte durch die Dunkelheit.

Das Geräusch vom Aufschlag von Dumbledores Körper ließ ihn fast zusammen brechen. Aber Draco hielt ihn. Es war auch Draco, der ihn in Bewegung setzte, nachdem Snape kurz mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Während Snape die Treppe Richtung Ausgang nahm, zog der Blonde Harry hinter sich her zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Harry sagte das Passwort völlig monoton. Nicht einmal Fawkes leises Lied, dass über die Treppe und im Büro hallte, bewegten ihn. Als jedoch Draco erschrocken stoppte, brachte ihn das zur Besinnung: „Harry! Was machen wir mit den Kätzchen?“

Er atmete tief durch. Das hier war nicht die Zeit, um zu trauern. Die war immer erst nach dem Kampf. Noch hatte er einen Auftrag. Er küsste Draco und sagte: „Keine Angst, ich bringe sie nach. Jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen.“

„Und meine Sachen? Ich habe deinen Tarnumhang bei mir, aber der Rest ...“

„Später“ Er zog Draco zum Kamin. Er schmiss auch das Pulver in die Flammen, stellte Draco und sich hinein und sagte laut und deutlich die Adresse.

Sie fielen fast aus dem Kamin in der Grimmauldstraße. Harry zumindest. Malfoy hatte anscheinend mehr Übung mit dem Flohen. Sogleich flatterten die Gardinen über dem Portrait der alten Black und sie schrie über die dreckigen Schlammblüter im Haus ihrer Ahnen. Dass Draco sich vor ihrem Portrait verbeugte, ließ sie still werden.

„Seid gegrüßt, junger Mann … lasst mich sehen … ein Malfoy, nicht wahr? Die edlen Züge und das blonde Haar sind unverkennbar. Wer ist euer Vater?“ Sie musterte ihn misstrauisch.

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen. Das hier war nicht die Zeit für lange Vorstellungen.

„Lucius Malfoy, Milady. Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Ich bin sein Erbe.“

„Viscount Malfoy. Es ist mir eine Ehre“ Sie nickte lächelnd. „Seid ihr hier, um die Schlammblüter aus dem Haus eurer Ahnen zu vertreiben? Eure Mutter ist meine Nichte Narzissa, nicht wahr?“

„Sehr wohl“ Er verbeugte sich erneut. „Milady, der dunkle Lord terrorisiert uns. Er tötet Reinblüter, die ihm nicht folgen und quält die, die ihm folgen. Er ist eine Plage für unsere Ehre und Ruhm. Die Leute hier mögen nicht reinen Geblüts sein, aber sie kämpfen gegen ihn an unserer Seite. Bitte gewährt ihnen Euren Schutz.“

Harry sah sich um. Zum Glück schien niemand hier zu sein. Eigentlich sollte er Draco ja einsperren und verhören. Wenn jetzt jemand kam, würde der ganze Plan auffliegen. Er sagte kurz den Namen des Blonden, aber dieser hob eine Hand, damit er still war.

„Und dieser dort? Ihm wurde mein Haus gegeben, obwohl er nicht einen Funken Benehmen und keinerlei Anstand hat. Er ist eine Schande und unserer Ahnenreihe nicht würdig.“

„Milady, ich werde ihn noch unterrichten. Er trug das schwere Schicksal, von Muggeln aufgezogen zu werden. Verzeiht seine Rohheit. Seine Taten gereichen ihm zur Ehre und man kann sagen, dass er der derzeit berühmteste Mann in ganz Großbritannien ist.“

Harry errötete beinahe. Er wusste nicht, warum Malfoy dieses ellenlange Gespräch mit einem Portrait führte, aber er fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Und falls es das Haus ihm gegenüber weniger feindlich machte, wäre das sehr gut.

„Eurem Wort vertraue ich, Viscount. Bitte habt ein Auge auf unser Heim.“

„Sehr wohl, Milady. Bitte entschuldigt uns nun. Wir haben eine List auszuführen. Für die nächsten Wochen werde ich in diesem Haus als Gefangener residieren. Falls man euch fragt, ich wurde mit roher Gewalt in dieses Haus gebracht und an euch vorbei gezogen.“

„Von jenem?“ Sie deutete mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung in Harrys Richtung. „Täuscht Ihr eure eigenen Verbündeten?“

„Sehr wohl“ Ein gar bosartiges Lächeln legte sich auf Malfoys Lippen.

„Ich verstehe“ Sie nickte lächelnd. „Ihr seid eures Namens würdig. Es soll so geschehen, wie ihr wünscht.“

„Gut“ Draco wandte sich wieder zu Harry. „Dann sperr mich jetzt irgendwo ein. Theoretisch musst du mich ja auch noch verhören.“

„Ich sperre dich in das Hauptschlafzimmer, da hast du es bequem, falls ich nicht bald zurückkehre“ Harry seufzte kurz. „Kreacher!“

„Ja, Master Potter?“ Die Stimme des Hauselfen war abfällig.

„Ich werde Draco ins Hauptschlafzimmer sperren. Bring ihm alles, was er haben möchte. Falls er ins Badezimmer möchte, versperre die Tür und appariere ihn hin. Er zählt zwar als Gefangener, aber er soll sich so wohl wie nur möglich fühlen.“

„Kreacher wird alles tun für Master Malfoy. Master Malfoy wäre ein guter Herr. Ein Herr edlen Geblüts. Kreacher ist Master Malfoy gern zu Diensten“, murmelte der unheimliche Elf.

„Sag ihm, er soll mir dieselben Rechte geben, als wäre ich die Milady des Hauses“, wies Draco ihn an.

Harry wiederholte den Befehl Kreacher gegenüber. Dieser lächelte breit. Die alte Black lächelte auch. Irgendwie war Harry mulmig bei der Sache, aber gewissermaßen war Draco seine Milady, also war das hoffentlich richtig so. Und er vertraute darauf, dass Draco nicht seine Pläne sabotierte. Er führte diesen in den dritten Stock, zeigte ihm das Zimmer und fragte, ob das so in Ordnung sei.

Draco lächelte äußerst zufrieden. Er rief Kreacher, der prompt auftauchte und wies ihn an, das Zimmer zu reinigen und wieder bewohnbar zu machen. Er streckte die Hand zu Harry aus und verlangte: „Geld.“

„Geld?“

„Für neue Bezüge. Und Vorhänge. Und weiteres. Du hast doch welches dabei?“

Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Elf, hast du Zugriff zum Gringotts-Verlies der Blacks?“, heischte Draco Kreacher an.

„Ja, Master Malfoy“ Er verneigte sich tief.

„Gut“ Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und gab ihn Harry. „Pass gut darauf auf, ja?“ Harry blinzelte verwirrt. „Es wäre komisch, wenn du mich einsperrst, aber mir nicht meinen Stab abnimmst, oder?“

„Oh, ah, ja“ Harry errötete. „Stimmt … dann sperre ich dich jetzt ein, ja?“

„Lass Kreacher die Zauber über die Tür sprechen“, verlangte Draco und zog auch den Tarnumhang hervor, um ihn Harry zu geben.

Harry seufzte nur. Er hatte da eine sehr herrische Milady. Er tat allerdings wie von ihm verlangt und machte sich dann zurück zum Kamin. Die alte Black beobachtete ihn mit scharfen Augen, aber schrie ihn diesmal nicht an. Er nickte ihr zu, bevor er in die Schule zurück kehrte.

 

McGonagall stand bereits im Büro und redete mit einigen Portraits. Anscheinend hatte Dumbledore über diese Kontakt zu den Ordensmitgliedern gehalten, da auch sie gerade anscheinend den Orden zusammen rief.

„Potter!“ Sie drehte sich zum Kamin.

Dumbledore war tot. Harrys Gesicht verhärtete sich. Diese Scharade würde kaum schwer werden. Er brauchte nur seine eigene Erinnerung hervor zu rufen, um voll Hass zu speien: „Es war Snape!“

„Was?“ McGonagalls Lider weiteten sich erschrocken. „Severus? Aber ich dachte … das kann doch nicht ...“

„Wir waren auf einer Mission. Dumbledore und ich. Als wir zurück kamen, lauerten Snape und Malfoy uns auf.“

„Malfoy auch? Draco Malfoy?“ Sie schien sich zu fangen. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich in Ärger. „Erzählen Sie mir alles!“

„Snape hat ihn mit einem Avada Kedavra getötet“ Weder die Wut noch das leichte Brechen in seiner Stimme musste er spielen. Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es wirklich jeden Moment auseinander reißen. Die Erinnerungen strömten wieder auf ihn ein. „Die beiden flohen, aber ich habe Malfoy erwischt. Nur Snape ist entkommen. Hat seinen Komplizen einfach zurück gelassen.“

„Mister Malfoy ist ein Todesser? Draco Malfoy?“, fragte sie noch einmal nach. Das schien sie am meisten zu entsetzen.

„Ja. Ich habe ihn ins Hauptquartier gebracht und verhört. Er wurde letzten Sommer gebranntmarkt. Anscheinend hat Voldemort gedroht, seine Mutter zu töten, wenn er nicht Professor Dumbledore tötet.“

„Dieses Monster“ Aus McGonagalls Stimme sprach Wut und Abscheu.

„Er hat sich verzweifelt an Snape gewandt, aber … der sah das wohl als seine Chance … statt Malfoy zu schützen hat er den Auftrag an sich gerissen“ Harrys Stimme zitterte bei diesem Teil etwas. Er war wirklich nicht gut im Lügen. Zum Glück hatte Snape ihm jedes Wort vorher gesagt. Allein hätte er das nicht zusammen bekommen. „Malfoy ist völlig aufgelöst. Er hat um Schutz gebeten … ich habe erstmal ja gesagt. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er die Wahrheit sagt.“

„Es klingt sehr glaubwürdig“ Sie nickte. „Haben sie ihn gut weg gesperrt?“

„Ich habe Kreacher die Tür versiegeln lassen und Malfoy seinen Zauberstab abgenommen“ Er hob diesen aus seiner Tasche. „Was … was machen wir mit ihm? Er kann doch im Hauptquartier bleiben, oder? Ich fürchte, wenn Voldemort ihn wieder sieht, wird er ihn töten. Voldemort ist der Typ, der solch ein Verhalten als Schande ansieht und es bestrafen würde.“

„Sie haben vollkommen recht, Mister Potter. Wir müssen ihn schützen“ McGonagall nickte überzeugt. „Wie, das besprechen wir mit dem Orden. Ich habe alle her gerufen. Sie sollten bald da sein … ich kann nicht glauben, dass Severus das wirklich getan hat. Dumbledore hat ihm doch vertraut!“

„Er ist eine falsche Schlange“ Harry legte so viel Hass wie möglich in seine Stimme. Er hasste Snape, darum war es nicht schwer. Gut fühlte er sich dabei trotzdem nicht.

Kingsley und Tonks traten nur wenige Momente später aus dem Kamin. McGonagall erklärte ihnen die Situation, nutzte dabei fast wortwörtlich Harrys Geschichte und schickte sie zum Astronomieturm. Zum Grund vor dem Astronomieturm. Harry beneidete sie sicher nicht um diese Aufgabe. Sie würden Dumbledores Körper sichern, die Spuren entfernen und dann mit Sprout und Flitwick, die derzeit dort aufpassten, zurück kehren.

Während sie warteten, tauchten Remus, Molly und Arthur, Fred und George sowie Bill und Fleur auf. Alle warfen nur einen kurzen Blick in McGonagalls wutstarre Miene und die Tränen auf Harrys Wangen und wussten, was passiert war. Remus setzte sich zu ihm und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und Molly strich ihm über das schwarze Haar. Alle weiteren Mitglieder speiste McGonagall mit „Dumbledore wurde ermordet. Setzt euch“ ab.

Als Kingsley, Tonks, Flitwick und Sprout zurück kamen, wurden sie von betroffenen Mienen empfangen. Tonks war sichtlich grün um die Nase und das waren diesmal nicht ihre Metamorphfähigkeiten. Sprout weinte offen und tupfte immer wieder mit einem großen Spitzentuch gegen ihre Wangen.

McGonagall atmete tief durch und sprach in den von Schluchzen und Schniefen erfüllten Raum: „Snape hat uns verraten und den Schulleiter getötet.“

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Reihen. Einige waren entsetzt. Andere wetterten, sie hätten immer gewusst, dass er böse war. Aber jeder schien diese Geschichte sofort anzunehmen. Harry sah dem allen wie betäubt zu.

Snape hatte recht. Harry hatte es McGonagall gesagt, die hatte es geglaubt und alle glaubten ihr. Denn ihre Worte stammten ja von ihm. Alle glaubten der gesamten Geschichte sofort. Inklusive Dracos Unschuld. Moody wäre wohl der einzige, der misstrauisch gewesen wäre, aber er war gerade nicht hier. In diesem Moment vermisste Harry ihn.

Denn ihm wurde klar, wie einfach es war, den Orden zu täuschen.

Und er verstand, warum Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte, dass außer Hermine und Ron niemand etwas erfahren durfte. Ron war loyal. Hermine ebenso und dazu noch intelligent und äußerst misstrauisch. Sie hinterfragte alles. Wäre sie hier gewesen, hätte sie bestimmt auch Malfoy hinterfragt.

Aber sie war nicht hier. Ebenso wie Moody. Und darum glaubten alle blind, was McGonagall ihnen sagte. Es erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Wenn er ihnen nach dem Krieg sagen würde, dass Snape unschuldig war – nun ja, nicht unschuldig, aber dass er gezwungen worden war und alles mit Dumbledores Einvernehmen geschah – würden sie ihm auch einfach so glauben?

Sollten nicht wenigstens Kingsley und Tonks als Auroren diese Geschichte hinterfragen?

Harry schluckte. Hiermit wurde ihm klar, was er für seine Zukunft wollte. Er wollte ein Auror werden, der in der Lage war, Fälle und Informationen zu hinterfragen. Das hier konnte nicht Gerechtigkeit sein. Es war gerade gut für ihn, aber so durfte es nicht laufen. Das war der Grund, warum Sirius damals in Askaban gelandet war. Weil Menschen glaubten, was sie glauben wollten.

„Bis der Schulrat entschieden hat, wer die Schule führt, werde ich dies stellvertretend tun“, sagte McGonagall gerade, „ich werde Aurora Sinistra bitten, die Führung des Hauses Slytherin stellvertretend zu übernehmen. Für den Orden bitte ich um eine interne Abstimmung, wer diesen weiter führen soll.“

„Natürlich du, Minerva, das ist doch keine Frage“, erwiderte Molly sofort.

„Was ist mit Potter?“, fragte Fletcher und zeigte auf ihn.

Mehrere Mitglieder nickten.

„Ich?“ Auch hier musste Harry das Entsetzen in seiner Stimme kaum spielen. „Ich kann nicht. Ich … Dumbledore hat mir vor seinem Tod einen Auftrag gegeben, den ich erfüllen muss. Ich werde nicht die Möglichkeit haben, den Orden zu führen.“

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er nicht den geringsten Schimmer hatte. Waren die denn alle wahnsinnig? Er war erst sechzehn, verdammt. Und er dachte, wenigstens der Orden vertraute nicht blind auf diese blöde Prophezeiung.

Snape hatte erneut recht.

Sie folgten ihm wie die Schafe.

„Gibt es weitere Vorschläge?“ McGonagall ließ ihren Blick durch die Runde schweifen. Keiner sagte mehr etwas. „Gut, dann werde ich den Orden übernehmen. Wie bereits gesagt, ist Draco Malfoy nun unter unserem Schutz. Gibt es Vorschläge, was wir mit ihm machen sollen?“

„Einsperren natürlich“, sagte ein junger Mann, dessen Namen Harry nicht kannte, „er ist ein Todesser.“

Harry sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Kingsley ist doch Auror. Geben wir ihm den Jungen“, sagte eine ältere Dame, die vom Aussehen her vielleicht Nevilles Großmutter war.

„Er hat aber doch gar nichts getan“, warf Molly ein, „er ist nur ein Junge! Minerva hat doch erklärt, dass er zu dem Mal gezwungen wurde.“

„Wer glaubt schon einem Todesser?“, fragte Fletcher und erneut nickten einige.

„Malfoy ist unschuldig“ Harry sprang auf, da er sich nicht zurück halten konnte. Waren die denn alle völlig wahnsinnig? „Wir haben Snape vertraut und das war falsch. Aber Malfoy hat wirklich nichts gemacht. Wenn wir ihn nach Askaban stecken, sind wir nicht besser als der Minister, der Unschuldige wie Stan Shunpike einsperren lässt!“

„Wir müssen ihm ja nicht all unsere Geheimnisse erzählen. Wir sperren ihn in ein Zimmer ein und gut ist's. Ist sicher für ihn und für uns“, warf auch Bill ein.

„Ja, Malfoy ist ein Frettchen und 'ne falsche Natter, aber er ist nur ein aufgeblasenes, kleines Blag. Der ist nicht gefährlich“, sagte Fred zur Verteidigung.

„Außerdem ist Askaban vor Ihr-wisst-schon-wem nicht sicher. Aus dem Hauptquartier kriegen sie ihn nicht mehr raus. Aus Askaban vielleicht schon“, ergänzte George.

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht ganz. Bis auf Arthur hatten gerade alle anwesenden Weasleys Draco verteidigt. Wenn er das hören würde, würde er wahrscheinlich durchdrehen. Er freute sich schon darauf, es ihm zu erzählen.

„Und was, wenn er irgendwelche Nachrichten raus schmuggelt? Und wie lange soll er eingesperrt bleiben?“, fragte der junge Mann, der vorhin auch schon gesprochen hatte.

„Wir lassen ihn einen unbrechbaren Schwur schwören, dass er den Orden und die Mitglieder an niemanden verrät“, schlug Harry vor, „dann kann er auch nächstes Schuljahr wieder her. In der Schule ist er schließlich auch unter unserer Beobachtung.“

Fred pfiff. George meinte „Hört, hört!“. Remus legte Harry mit einem stolzen Lächeln eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry schluckte nur. Er hat sich selten so gut und so schlecht gleichzeitig gefühlt. Er würde Draco einfach haargenau denselben Schwur nochmal leisten lassen, den Dumbledore ihn leisten ließ.

Die Erinnerung erfüllte ihn mit Trauer.

„Hat noch jemand Fragen oder Einwände?“, richtete McGonagall sich an die Runde.

Dem schien nicht so zu sein. Die Runde löste sich auf. Kingsley und Tonks kehrten ins Ministerium zurück, die Lehrer besprachen den morgigen Tag und wie sie das den Schülern beibringen sollten und Molly schloss Harry in ihre Arme. Die meisten verabschiedeten sich von ihm mit einem Schlag auf die Schulter. Einen Moment lang zog es ihn Richtung Kamin, aber er wusste, er durfte Draco noch nicht folgen. Erst nächste Woche, wenn die Schule offiziell aus wäre.

Die Woche würde schlimm werden.

Wie schlimm merkte Harry erst, als er am nächsten Morgen allein zu den Kätzchen ging.


	12. Die Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klischee Nummer 11:  
> Das in meinen Augen störendste von allen, ganz ab von den verqueren Genres dieser Story - ein Krieg verändert Menschen. Der Tod verändert Menschen, besonders wenn es auf grausame Art und Weise vor den eigenen Augen geschieht. JKR schrabbt in meinen Augen schon hart an der Grenze der völligen Missachtung dessen, wie schreckliche Geschehnisse Menschen verändern. Was einige FF-Schreiber tun ... na ja.

Harry wurde etwas in dieser Woche klar: Das mit Draco war nicht nur Sex.

Okay, das hatte er auch vorher gewusst. Er wollte ihn beschützen und glücklich sehen. Er wollte mit ihm zusammen ihre Kätzchen großziehen. Aber aus irgendeinem nicht verständlichen Grund hatte sich das nie in den Gedanken umgesetzt, dass er wirklich etwas für Draco empfinden könnte.

Umso härter schien es, das jetzt zu realisieren.

Er hatte Gefühle für Draco. So echte. Wie für ein Mädchen. Und damit meinte er nicht nur die Attraktivität, dieses Gefühl angezogen zu werden. Was er fühlte, war Sehnsucht. Nicht nur nach Dracos Körper sondern vor allem nach … ihm.

Ihren Gesprächen. Dem Lachen und den Träumen. Den Spinnereien und den Überlegungen. Der Kreativität, die zwischen ihnen sprudelte, wenn sie ihre Zukunft ausmalten. Die ganze Woche tröstete er sich mit dem Kuscheln der Kätzchen darüber hinweg, bis ihm einfiel, dass Draco vollkommen allein in diesem Zimmer war.

Er rief Kreacher nach Hogwarts und befahl ihm, die Kätzchen zu Draco zu bringen. Und den Kratzbaum. Und all das Spielzeug. Die Näpfe, Katzenklos und auch den Sitzsack. Er solle ein gutes Zimmer herrichten für die Kätzchen und diese Draco so oft bringen, wie dieser wünsche.

Es waren nur noch anderthalb Tage bis zum Ende des Schuljahres und Harry fühlte sich beschämt, Draco so vergessen zu haben. Hoffentlich würde der Blonde ihm verzeihen. Da jeder Malfoy dazu tendierte, eine Primadonna zu sein, hielt Harry es für nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Eher gesagt würde er einen Preis zahlen dürfen.

Er wies Ron und Hermine an, ordentlich zu packen und absolut gar nichts hier zu lassen. Er hatte ihnen erzählt, was mit Dumbledore geschehen war und beiden war klar, was das bedeutete. Die Horkruxe waren nun Harrys Auftrag. Ihr Auftrag. Am Morgen des letzten Tages trafen sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum, um zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Hermine fragte: „Hast du dich von deiner Freundin verabschiedet?“

Harry nickte nur. Er hatte die Story oft genug erzählt, um nicht verwundert zu sein, wen sie meinte.

„Vorgestern schon, oder?“, mischte Ron sich zur Abwechslung mal ein, „warst gestern Abend gar nicht weg.“

„Ich denke, ich sollte sie bis nach dem Krieg nicht wieder sehen“ Mit einem Mal wurde Harry klar, wie wahr das war. Er würde nicht zurückkehren. Er würde Draco noch im Hauptquartier sehen, aber sobald sie aufbrachen … er würde Draco zurücklassen.

Hermine nickte nachdenklich.

„Das Problem habe ich zum Glück nicht mehr“ Ron seufzte tief.

„Bezeichne Lavender nicht als Problem“, wies sie ihn zurecht, „ich bin froh, dass du eingesehen hast, dass sie dir nicht gut tut, aber das ist degradierend.“

Ron zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern. Harry dachte mit einem Schaudern daran, was er tun würde, würde Draco ihn Harry-Bunny oder so etwas nennen. Er nahm es Ron nicht übel, Lavender als Problem zu bezeichnen.

„Wie geht es eigentlich den Kätzchen?“, fragte sie nach. Sie tat es hin und wieder.

„Gedeihen gut. Hatten letztens mal Schnupfen, aber sonst nichts Weltbewegendes“ Alexus hatte ihn vor drei Tagen einen Nasenkuss gegeben. Es war schrecklich süß, aber besser nichts, was er erwähnen sollte.

„Sie werden erwachsen sein, wenn du sie wieder siehst.“

Harry blieb stehen. Erstarrt wie zur Salzsäule sah er mit erschrockenem, geplagten Blick gerade aus. Hermine hatte recht. Ihre Mission würde sie Monate beanspruchen. Die Kätzchen würden währenddessen erwachsen werden.

Er schluckte. Er musste Draco bitten, Fotos von ihnen zu machen. Warum hatte er da vorher nie dran gedacht? Sie hatten noch nie ein Bild von ihren Kleinen gemacht. Wie hatten sie so nachlässig sein können?

Hermine zog vorsichtig an seinem Ärmel und fragte, was sei. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte. Besser Kätzchen, nicht wahr? Wäre es ein Kind gewesen, Draco wäre jetzt im siebten Monat. Das hätten sie nie verbergen können. Und sowohl die Geburt als auch die ersten Monate, vielleicht Jahre des Lebens seines Kindes hätte er verpasst.

Es fiel schon schwer genug, Draco zurückzulassen, so wie es war. Nur der Gedanke, dass er dadurch sicher sein würde, gab Harry die Kraft. Wäre Draco jetzt hochschwanger … er hätte es nicht gekonnt. Niemals. Er mochte jede Menge Testosteron haben, aber das machte ihn nicht herzlos.

 

Dass Harry zum Hauptquartier wollte, wurde einen kurzen Moment mit Erstaunen wahr genommen. Jedoch segnete McGonagall es ab und er begab sich nicht mit zu Ron, wie anscheinend vorher geplant worden war. Er hasste es, wenn Pläne über seinen Kopf gemacht wurden. Dumbledore hatte über seinen Kopf hinweg geplant und er war nicht froh darüber, wie das ausgegangen war.

Die Vorhänge über dem Portrait der alten Black waren offen. Er begrüßte sie. Sie hob die Nase und wandte den Kopf ab, als wäre er ein Insekt. Remus, der durch das Geräusch des Kamins alarmiert worden war, kam aus der Küche und begrüßte ihn freundlich. In der Küche lamentierte er darüber, dass sie es kaum geschafft hatten, sie still zu kriegen. Anscheinend hatte sie die komplette Woche alle terrorisiert, wie sie mit Draco umgegangen wären. Wie Harry ihn „am Ohr wie einen räudigen Köter hinein geschleift“ habe und „gefangen halte wie einen Verbrecher unterster Klasse“.

Harry konnte den Blick amüsierten Entsetzens nicht von seinem Gesicht nehmen.

Die alte Black war ihm erstaunlich sympathisch, jetzt, wo sie für Draco und ihn arbeitete. Wenn auch nur einer seine Story angezweifelt hatte, eine Woche Geschrei ihres Portraits hatten sicher auch den letzten hier überzeugt. Und wahrscheinlich hatte es keiner gewagt, sich Dracos Zimmer auch nur zu nähern.

„Hat irgendwer diese Woche nach ihm gesehen?“, fragte er im Gespräch.

„Kreacher“ Remus sah etwas unglücklich aus. „Wir haben ihn gefragt … er sagt, ihm ginge es gut. Minerva, Kingsley und Bill waren bei ihm und haben ihm den Schwur abgenommen. Aber das ist einige Tage her.“

„Dann gehe ich nachher mal zu ihm“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann ja mal fragen, ob er was zu lesen will oder so. Vielleicht hat eine Woche nur Essen, Trinken und Kreacher ihn von seiner Arroganz kuriert.“

Remus lachte. Es tat weh, diese Worte zu sagen, aber es würde auffallen, wenn sie zu schnell Freunde werden würden. Besser sie blieben in aller Augen Feinde. Oder zumindest Leute, die sich nur ertrugen.

Er ging zu Draco und blieb auch dort. Morgen hatte Scrimgeour sich bei den Wealeys angekündigt, um Dumbledores Erbe zu besprechen. Übermorgen wäre die Beerdigung. Und damit endeten seine Termine. Er wusste nicht ganz, wann sie aufbrechen würden, aber er wusste, es würde bald sein. In den Ferien würde noch niemand sie suchen. Es würde sie nicht mit einigen der Dinge, die sie bestimmt tun würden, in Verbindung bringen.

Es gab nur einen Menschen, von dem er sich verabschieden würde, und das war Draco. Hermine und Ron würden mit ihm kommen und für den Rest der Welt würde er einfach nur verschwinden. Sein Testament war fertig und auf Draco geschrieben. Auch, nachdem es „nur“ Kätzchen waren, hatte er es so belassen. Draco war bereit gewesen, für ihn sein Leben aufzugeben und das war Harry genug. Dafür verdiente Draco jedes Gold der Welt.

Mehr gab es wohl nicht zu tun. Außer sich zu verabschieden.

Aber während sie auf diesem riesigen Bett lagen, Draco in seinem Arm, lächelnd und wohl gesättigt, brachte er es nicht über sein Herz. Noch einen Tag. Noch eine Nacht. Noch war es schließlich nicht so weit.

Sie trafen sich am nächsten Tag bei Ron und nahmen Dumbledores Vermächtnisse von Scrimgeour entgegen. Nachdem er gegangen war – und Harry erneut nicht hatte überzeugen können, sich auf die Seite des Ministeriums zu stellen – berichtete Hermine, was sie mit ihren Eltern getan hatte. Ron war entsetzt, aber Harry nickte nur. Das hier war Krieg.

Er schämte sich nur, als sie ihm sagte, dass er ihr Vorbild gewesen war. Verschwiegen in allem über seine Freundin und rechtzeitig alles so weit beendet hatte, dass sie sicher war. Auch hier schwieg er. Hoffentlich würde sie ihm nach dem Krieg vergeben.

Sie hatte auch alles so weit gepackt, was sie brauchen würden. Harry war von ihrer Vorbereitung – schließlich hatte sie nur einen Tag gehabt – zutiefst beeindruckt. Das war halt Hermine. Bis zum Abend rätselten sie also über die Hinweise, die Dumbledore ihnen hinterlassen hatte. Allerdings wollte Harry auch zeitig zu Draco zurück.

Dumbledores Beerdigung ließ Harry in einer Stimmung zurück, die er so sehr verstand, wie er sie nicht verstand. Mit dem Anblick des Grabes schien die letzte jugendliche Unschuld von Harry zu fallen und der Funken Hoffnung, an den er sich geklammert hatte, erlosch. Die Horkruxe waren nun Harrys Aufgabe. Niemand außer ihm konnte sie übernehmen. Und je eher er los zog, desto eher würde er es auch beenden.

Desto weniger Leute würden sterben.

Er sagte Ron und Hermine, sie sollten sich vorbereiten. Er würde morgen zu Ron kommen und sie würden losziehen. Beide sahen ihn nur stumm an und nickten. Er ging, ohne mit jemand weiterem zu sprechen, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Es gab kein Zurück.

 

„Du wirst was?“ Draco sah ihn mit geweiteten Lidern an.

„Morgen aufbrechen. Wir gewinnen diesen Krieg nicht, indem ich in der Schule sitze. Jetzt, wo Dumbledore tot ist, kann ich dorthin auch nicht zurück kehren“, erklärte Harry. Ein Glück, dass er das Thema nach ihrem allabendlichen Geplänkel angebrochen hatte und Draco somit entspannt gewesen war, als er damit anfing.

„Aber … warum morgen schon?“ Wie verzweifelt griff Draco seine Hände, als könne er ihn so aufhalten. „Kannst du nicht bleiben? Zumindest bis zum Ende der Ferien? Wo willst du denn hin?“

Harry hätte beinahe geseufzt. Er hatte gewusst, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Er hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, wie schwer es sein würde. Draco machte es sehr viel komplizierter als Harry gedacht hatte. Er hatte erwartet, dass Draco vielleicht traurig sein, aber es so weit akzeptieren würde.

„Draco“ Harry griff nur dessen Kinn und zog ihn in einen Kuss. „Ich kann nicht noch einen weiteren Tag hier sitzen, während da draußen Menschen sterben.“

„Shit“ Solch ein Wort hatte er noch nie von Malfoy gehört. „Ich will doch nur … versprich mir, dass du zurück kommst. Versprich mir, dass du dein Bestes gibst, um heil zurück zu kehren.“

„Ich verspreche es“ Irgendwie wollte Draco immer Selbstverständlichkeiten von ihm. Andererseits hatte er recht … Harry neigte dazu, etwas kopflos in Situationen zu rennen und seine Sicherheit nicht an erste Stelle zu stellen.

„Wie … wie lange bleibst du weg?“ Der Andere drückte sich gegen seine Brust.

„Bis er besiegt ist“ Harry seufzte. Was sollte er sagen? Er wünschte, es wäre morgen vorbei, aber das war Wunschdenken. „Ein paar Monate. Vielleicht ein Jahr. Vielleicht zwei“ Er küsste Draco, um ihn leise zu halten. „Kümmere dich um unsere Kleinen, ja? Ich hätte sie gern aufwachsen sehen. Mach ein paar Fotos für mich.“

Draco drehte sich weg von ihm.

Er beobachtete seinen Rücken. Das Zucken, was durch ihn ging. Draco weinte, aber er wollte nicht, dass Harry es sah. Es ließ ihn lächeln. Immer dieser Stolz … er reichte Draco ein Taschentuch. Er küsste ihn zwischen die Schulterblätter und legte sich wieder hin.

„Mein Testament gilt noch“ Es war kein Thema, was er ansprechen wollte, aber er musste. „Glaub keinen Gerüchten, dass ich tot bin. Wenn Voldemort mich kriegt, wird er meine Leiche im Ministerium aufhängen, um jedem zu zeigen, dass ihre Hoffnung verloren ist. Dann nimm all mein Geld und die Kleinen und flieh.“

„Rede nicht über so etwas“ Dracos Stimme klang verweint. Er weigerte sich trotzdem sich wieder umzuwenden. „Du kommst zurück. Du hast es versprochen.“

Harry strich mit einer Hand Dracos Wirbelsäule hinab. Er würde so gern ja sagen. Sich selbst zu betrügen war eine süße Verführung. Aber Dumbledores Tod hatte ihn gelehrt, dass er das nicht durfte.

„Legst du dich wieder zu mir?“, fragte er nach langen Moment.

Draco putzte sich seine Nase und kehrte zurück an seine Seite. Sie löschten das Licht und nach einigen Momenten in der Dunkelheit sagte Draco mit klarer Stimme: „Du musst zurück kommen. Es gibt einen Grund, der sollte für dich über allem anderen stehen.“

„Und der wäre?“, fragte Harry interessiert.

„Wenn du stirbst, sucht sich meine innere Peirase einen neuen.“

Harry schluckte.

Das war ein verdammt guter Grund.

 

Der Gedanke begleitete ihn durch die nächsten Wochen. Er war aufgebrochen ohne ein klares Ziel. Die meiste Zeit saßen sie eigentlich herum und dachten nach. Besonders Ron war davon nicht begeistert, sodass Harry knapp davor stand, die ganze Aktion wieder abzubrechen. Da auch Hermine meinte, ihre Überlegungen könnten sie im Hauptquartier anstellen, einigten sie sich darauf, zu Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit zu gehen, danach ins Hauptquartier zu ziehen und erst wieder in die Wildnis zurück zu kehren, wenn sie keine andere Wahl hatten.

Das endete in einem einzigen Desaster.

Es waren zwar alle froh, sie zu sehen, die Hochzeit war schön und sie sprachen mit interessanten Leuten, aber sie hätten besser nicht zurück kommen sollen. Kingsley erschien mit der Nachricht, dass das Ministerium überrannt worden sei, Scrimgeour war tot und im Anschluss wurde die Hochzeitsgesellschaft angegriffen. Hermine, Ron und er konnten sich gerade noch zu ihrem Zelt und ihren Vorräten zurück retten, die sie in der Wildnis gelassen hatten.

Sie zauberten sich ein Radio, um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. Es nützte leider nicht viel, da Voldemort anscheinend Kontrolle über alles an sich gerissen hatte. Aber bald schafften sie es, den Untergrundfunk zu finden, den Fred und George eröffnet hatten.

Als ihnen die Idee mit RAB kam, hätte Harry beinahe vorgeschlagen, zurück zum Hauptquartier zu gehen. Er wollte Draco sehen. Er hatte Sehnsucht, stärker und schlimmer als die, die er in dieser einen Woche erlebt hatte. Aber er wusste, er würde nicht wieder gehen können. Also rief er nur Kreacher und sie befragten ihn zu der Brosche.

Über Kreacher kamen sie zu Mundungus Fletcher und über den zu Umbridge. Sie brachen ins Ministerium ein, stifteten eine Menge Chaos und kehrten mit ihrem ersten Horkrux zurück. Harry sah vor seinem inneren Auge praktisch das Ende ihrer Kampagne. Jede Nacht malte er sich aus, wie er Draco wieder in die Arme schließen würde. Der Kerl war ihm verdammt noch mal ans Herz gewachsen.

Umso schwerer wurden die kommenden Monate. Ihr Vorräte wurden knapp. Ihre Herzen schwerer. Weder fanden sie Hinweise noch hatten sie Ideen. Ron verließ sie. Wie weh das Harry tat, konnte er kaum beschreiben. Doch er sagte sich immer wieder: Expecto Patronum.

Er musste das Licht in der Dunkelheit suchen.

Und er musste für Hermine da sein, die das noch schlimmer traf als ihn. Mit der Episode in Godrics Hollow sanken ihre Geister vollständig. Ein Zauberer und eine Hexe, ihre Liebsten nicht bei ihnen, nur ein Zauberstab und keine Hinweise.

Dass mitten im Wald plötzlich Snape vor ihm stand, war demnach eine fast willkommene Abwechslung. Harry begeisterte es trotzdem nicht allzu sehr. Er fragte feindlich: „Was machen Sie hier?“

„Euch finden“ Snape schnaubte. „Keine Sorge, es hat bis jetzt gebraucht, dass ich euch gefunden habe. Ihr seid überraschend gut versteckt. Misses Grangers Werk, wie ich vermute?“

Harry nickte. Sein Blick sank auf den länglichen Gegenstand, der eingeschlagen von Snape getragen wurde. Dieser nickte nur, schlug ihn aus und reichte Harry das Schwert Gryffindors. Der Schwarzhaarige musste seinen Unterkiefer wieder unter Kontrolle kriegen, bevor er es greifen konnte.

Als Harry es in der Hand hielt und fassungslos betrachtete – er hat seinen restlichen Optimismus in den letzten Wochen gänzlich aufgegeben – kam ein Rascheln aus dem Wald. Snape apparierte, noch bevor Harry eine einzige Frage stellen konnte. Und er hätte viele gehabt. Er fluchte, aber als sich das Geräusch als Ron heraus stellte, war alles vergessen. Er erzählte den anderen, er habe das Schwert auf dem Grund eines Teiches gefunden und sie kauften es ihm ab. Menschen glaubten, was sie glauben wollten, das hatte ihn die Episode mit dem Orden im Sommer gelehrt.

Zusammen mit Ron schienen auch die Ideen wieder zu sprudeln. Sie suchten Mister Lovegood auf, erfuhren über die Heiligtümer des Todes und flohen vor dem Todesserangriff. Luna war gefangen genommen worden – es weckte Harrys mittlerweile extremen Beschützerinstinkt. Er schlug den anderen beiden vor, in Malfoy Manor einzubrechen und alle Gefangenen dort zu befreien. Und Nagini zu töten, den er für einen Horkrux hielt.

Nach einer Menge Überredung stimmten sie diesem wahnsinnigen Plan zu. Draco wäre wahrscheinlich ziemlich nützlich gewesen, aber Harry war froh, dass er sie nicht begleitete. Ihre selbst gestellte Mission war überraschend einfach. Sie schlichen sich an den Todesser vorbei – es waren eh nur Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange anwesend – und fanden die Gefangenen. Hermine wie auch Ron waren ziemlich verwirrt, als Harry Dobby rief und ihn anwies, die Gefangenen zu Bills und Fleurs Haus zu apparieren.

Beide hatten nicht gewusst, dass Hauselfen das konnten. Das war das Problem, was auch schon Lucius Malfoy gehabt hatte – Hauselfen wurden durchgehend unterschätzt. Leider hatte Harry mittlerweile eine Tendenz dazu, Todesser zu unterschätzen. Sie hatten Pettigrew übersehen, der sie bei Malfoy und Bellatrix verpfiff, die darauf hin in den Keller stürzten.

Um Dobby Zeit zu verschaffen, duellierten Ron und Hermine die drei Todesser. Harry hatte sich selten so nutzlos gefühlt. Er nahm Godrics Schwert und ging damit auf Bellatrix los. Eine äußerst gryffindorische Aktion, für die Draco ihn bestimmt angeschrien hätte.

Allerdings eine äußerst erfolgreiche. Bellatrix starrte ihn mit Entsetzen an. Im letzten Moment zauberte sie sich eine undurchdringliche Haut. Es rettete sie nicht vor der Wucht seines Schlages. Trotz ihres Korsetts konnte er ihre Rippen brechen hören und sie schrie, als hätte er sie doch aufgeschlitzt. Er griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie vor Schrecken und Schmerz fallen gelassen hatte, um den anderen beiden zu helfen.

Pettigrew war tot, so viel war klar erkennbar. Von Position und Verletzungen her war die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung, dass er in Lucius Schussfeuer gelaufen war. Ebenfalls verletzt, wenn auch bedeutend weniger, war Ron. Er schien zu verteidigen, während Hermine einen Offensivzauber nach dem nächsten schmiss.

Lucius sah Harrys Zauber nicht kommen. Einen Moment lang war er versucht gewesen, etwas wirklich Verletzendes zu werfen, aber Lucius war immer noch Dracos Vater. Es reichte, ihn bewusstlos zu zaubern.

„Wo hast du das her?“ Bellatrix warf sich an ihn, krallte sich in seinen Arm und sah mit Entsetzen zu ihm auf. „Wie bist du in mein Verlies gekommen? Was hast du mitgenommen?“

Ungeachtet ihres Zauberstabs in seiner Hand schlug er ihr mit der Faust ins Gesicht, spuckte auf sie und meinte: „Das war für Sirius.“

Einen Moment lang war er stark verführt, mit dem Schwert auf sie einzustechen. Oder einen Cruciatus zu zaubern. Ernsthaft. Dass Dobby wieder auftauchte und ihn rief war wohl das einzige, was sie rettete. Es reichte, um ihn von ihr abzubringen. Er wandte sich ab und ging zu Dobby.

Bellatrix blieb liegen. Aber hätte ihr Blick töten können, er wäre umgefallen.

 

Aus ihren Worten schlossen sie, dass in ihrem Verlies möglicherweise ein Horkrux war.

Nachdem Harry sie überredet hatte, im Ministerium und in Malfoy Manor einzubrechen, war es nicht allzu schwer, sie auch zu Gringotts zu überreden. Was war schon ein weiterer Einbruch in einem praktisch einbruchssicheren Gebäude, wenn man bereits zwei solche hinter sich hatte? Sie schlossen einen Vertrag mit dem Goblin, den sie aus den Kellern von Malfoy Manor gerettet hatten, damit er ihnen half. Hermine zog die Haare, die von dem Schlag zwischen seinen Fingern geblieben waren, aus seiner Faust und mischte sie mit Vielsafttrank. Sie nahm Bellatrix Zauberstab, er ihren. Viel Zeit würden sie nicht haben, bevor Bellatrix Gringotts informiert hätte.

Von Remus überraschendem Besuch ließen sie sich trotzdem kurz ablenken. Tonks hatte anscheinend ihr Kind bekommen. Irgendwie ließ es Harrys ganzen Tag plötzlich viel schöner und besser erscheinen. Als Remus ihn bat, Patenonkel zu werden, stimmte er sofort zu.

Für Harry selbst fügten sich langsam alle Puzzlestücke zusammen. Seine Vision von Voldemorts Besuch bei Grindelwald und sein Einbruch in Dumbledores Grab – Dumbledores Stab musste der Elderstab sein. Und er hatte vor seinem Tod dafür gesorgt, dass Harry dessen Meister war. Es wäre die Trumpfkarte, die er zum Sieg brauchen würde.

Der Einbruch in Gringotts war genau so ein Erfolg wie alle ihre Einbrüche – nicht reibungslos, aber akzeptabel. Sie erreichten ihr Ziel und trugen nur minimale Verletzungen davon. Eigentlich sah Ron am schlimmsten aus, er hatte nicht nur die Fluchverletzung sondern auch noch eine Apparierverletzung. Zum Glück war Hermine wie immer auf alles vorbereitet. So blieb es bei Schrammen, blauen Flecken, grob verheilten tieferen Schnitten und völlig durchweichter Kleidung, die sie wieder trocken zauberten. Nicht schön, aber ausreichend.

Als er den zwei sagte, dass sie als nächstes in Hogwarts einbrechen würden, nickten sie nur.

So langsam wusste Harry nicht mehr, ob er all das nach dem Krieg noch mit Notwendigkeit rechtfertigen könnte, aber darüber musste er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Sie spielten ein Spiel gegen die Zeit. Voldemort war durch den Einbruch bei Gringotts informiert, was sie taten. Er war auf dem Weg zum Versteck der Brosche.

Und Harry las aus seinen Gedanken, dass der nächste Horkrux in Hogwarts war. Auch dort einzubrechen war überraschend einfach. Vielleicht sollte er seine zukünftige Karriere noch einmal überdenken. Er schien sich als Einbrecher erstaunlich gut zu machen.

Was ihn im Raum der Wünsche erwartete, ließ ihn schlucken. Verletzte Jugendliche, Schmerz und Angst in den Augen eines jeden. Doch alle erhellten sie sich bei seinem Anblick. Er hasste seine Aufgabe, aber diesen einen Moment lang war er dankbar, dass seine Anwesenheit ihnen Kraft geben konnte.

Die wenigen Sekunden, bis er ihnen sagte, dass Voldemort und die Todesser auf dem Weg waren und die Schule stürmen würden. Es war Ginny, die in die Stille des Raumes fragte: „Das ist es dann also? Der Endkampf?“

Harry nickte nur und erwiderte: „Ich hoffe, es wird das Ende.“

Was darauf aus ihm kam, war etwas, was er nie von sich erwartet hatte. Von dem er gar nicht wusste, dass er es besaß: das Talent, andere zu führen. Er holte ihre Vorschläge für den Horkrux ein, er ließ sie die Schüler evakuieren und er sandte sie, um die Lehrer zusammen zu trommeln. In diesem Kampf würden sie jede Hand brauchen.

Dass die Carrows im Ravenclaw-Turm auf ihn warteten, überraschte ihn nicht. Voldemort kannte schließlich seine Pläne. Zusammen mit einigen DA-Mitgliedern war es kein Problem, sie zu überwältigen. Nach einem Blick auf das Diadem brachte er die zwei mit sich zu Schulleiterbüro, in das er die Lehrer hatte schicken lassen.

Hoffentlich hatten sie Snape höchstens betäubt, wenn sie ihn angegriffen hatten.

Sie würden ihn brauchen. Und nicht mehr als Spion. Harry war froh, dass Dumbledore ihn die Wahrheit hatte wissen lassen, denn sonst wäre Snape jetzt wohl in seinen Tod gerannt, schließlich hatte Voldemort realisiert, wem der Elderstab gehört hatte.

Snape war gefesselt, aber bei Bewusstsein. Anscheinend hatten die Lehrer einen Überraschungsangriff auf ihn gestartet. Sie alle – Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, Sinistra und sogar Trelawney – sahen ihn voller Verwunderung an, als er sie bat, Snape loszubinden. Dessen dunkler Blick währenddessen schien ihn umbringen zu wollen.

„Voldemort will Sie töten, Sir“ Harry hatte ihm selten so viel Respekt gezeigt, aber gerade schien es das Beste. „Er hat Dumbledores Zauberstab aus dessen Grab gestohlen und weiß nicht, wie er die volle Kontrolle darüber erlangen kann.“

Snapes Gesicht war nie leicht deutbar, aber zumindest wischte es den Hass und die Wut aus seinen Zügen. Die anderen ließen vorsichtig die Fesseln fallen, aber behielten die Zauberstäbe auf ihm. Wieder fragte sich Harry, ob er ihnen wohl jede Anweisung geben könnte.

„Snape ist auf unserer Seite. Das letzte Jahr war eine Scharade, um ihn in Voldemorts Rängen steigen zu lassen, damit er noch besser für uns arbeiten kann“, erklärte Harry kurz. Ron und Hermine nickten zur Unterstützung.

„Aber … wer hat dann Dumbledore getötet?“ McGonagall schien äußerst verwirrt.

„Ich“, erwiderte Snape, „das ist nicht die Zeit für Geschichten. Wie ist die Lage?“

„Vier dahin“ Snape wusste schon, was er meinte. „Einer ist hier in der Schule und Nagini ist bei ihm. Aber er ist dahinter gekommen und auf dem Weg hierher. Er will die Schule überrennen und den einen, der hier ist, an sich nehmen.“

Snape nickte nur und sagte: „Daran wird er sich seine Fangzähne ausbeißen. Minerva, ruf den Orden zusammen. Und sag ihnen bitte, dass sie mich nicht auf Sicht töten sollen. Filius, Pomona, Aurora, errichtet Schutzschilde. Die Schüler-“

„Lasse ich gerade von den Vertrauensschüler über einen Geheimweg nach Hogsmeade evakuieren“, unterbrach Harry ihn, „mit Ausnahme der Slytherins, deren Vertrauensschüler haben natürlich nicht auf mich gewartet.“

Auch wenn er Draco gern gesehen hätte.

Er verbot sich den Gedanken.

Nach dem Krieg.

„Welchen?“, fragte Snape nur. Die anderen hatten sich bereits ihren Aufgaben zugewandt, sodass nur noch Trelawney im Büro stand. Sie nahmen beide von ihr keine Notiz.

„Aus dem Raum der Wünsche gibt es einen Geheimgang zum Eberkopf.“

„Gut. Weißt du, wo der Gegenstand in der Schule ist?“

„Im Raum der Wünsche“, erwiderte Harry mit einer plötzlichen Eingebung.

Snape nickte nur. Einen Moment überlegte er und sagte schließlich: „Es gibt ein Untergrundsystem in den Kellergewölben. Dort werde ich die Slytherins hinbringen. Sie sind dort sicher, selbst wenn die Schule einstürzt. Sie drei suchen den Gegenstand und zerstören ihn.“

„Das Schwert wurde uns weggenommen“, gab Harry zu.

„Und ich hatte gehofft, sie wären nicht so inkompetent, wie ich immer dachte“ Snape hob eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme.

„Wir können die Basiliskenzähne aus der Kammer des Schreckens holen. Die haben doch auch mal geklappt“, schlug Hermine vor.

Snape nickte nur. Einen Moment dachte er erneut nach und sagte dann: „Ich werde mich um Nagini kümmern. Mister Potter, ich werde ihnen eine Erinnerung in Dumbledores Denkarium hier lassen. Sobald sie den Horkrux zerstört haben, kommen Sie her und sehen Sie sich diese allein an. Das ist äußerst wichtig, haben Sie verstanden?“

Harry nickte nur.

„Dann gehen Sie.“

 

Ron versicherte ihm, dass er sich an das Passwort zur Öffnung der Kammer noch bestens erinnern konnte. Harry zischte es ihm noch einmal vor und sein Versuch klang nicht übel. Hermine und er machten sich auf.

Harry währenddessen rannte zum Raum der Wünsche. Die DA-Mitglieder schienen dort auf ihn gewartet zu haben, zumindest standen viele von ihnen – samt ehemaligen Schülern wie Fred, George und Cho Chang – davor auf dem Gang.

„Ihr wollt kämpfen?“, fragte er nur.

Die Antwort war eine fast betäubende Zustimmung. Er nickte nur, erklärte ihnen, dass Snape auf ihrer Seite sei und die Verteidigung der Schule organisiere und sie auf ihn und McGonagall hören sollten. Er mahnte sie, in Gruppen von mindestens drei zu bleiben und schickte sie los, um Lehrer oder Ordensmitglieder zu finden, um genauere Anweisungen zu kriegen.

Er wünschte sich den Raum der Aufbewahrung und machte sich an die Suche. Er war sich relativ sicher, dass er noch wusste, wo er das Buch hingelegt hatte, nachdem sie ihn gezwungen hatten, es verschwinden zu lassen. Er war lange geradeaus gegangen, dann kam diese Lichtung und rechts davon … er fand das Diadem erstaunlich einfach.

Hermine und Ron traf er draußen vor dem Raum und sie vernichteten die Tiara zusammen. Es schien zu schön, so einfach war es. Er wies sie noch einmal an, sich auf Nagini zu konzentrieren und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Büro.

Was ihm auf diesem kurzen Weg alles begegnen würde, hatte er kaum zu träumen gewagt. Rüstungen, Tische und Stühle rannten an ihm vorbei, um am Kampf teilzunehmen. Er traf zwei duellierende Gruppen, denen er in beiden Fällen half. Bei der ersten betäubte er nur und fesselte die Todesser.

Unter den Opfern derer, denen er geholfen hatte, befand sich jedoch Fred.

Fred Weasley.

Tot.

In ihm kochte eine schier unheimliche Wut hoch. Das hier war Krieg. Die Todesser hielten sich auch nicht zurück. Warum sollte er? Im Kampf der zweiten Gruppe schmiss er Flüche, die haarscharf an der Grenze zu den dunklen Künsten standen. Er probierte den Spruch Sectumsempra aus und der Effekt ließ ihn lächeln. Die Gruppe DA-Kämpfer dankten ihm zwar, aber sahen ihm auch ängstlich hinterher, als er weiter zog.

Als er knapp vor dem Schulleiterbüro Dracos flehende Stimme hörte, war das der letzte Tropfen, der das Fach zum Überlaufen brachte. Er brauchte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, so leicht kam das Avada Kedavra über seine Lippen. Der Todesser vor Draco sackte leblos in sich zusammen.

 

„Harry?“ Dracos Stimme zitterte unsicher.

Der Stab in Harrys Händen summte freudig. Er warf einen Blick auf diesen und realisierte, dass er Bellatrix Stab trug. Dieser Stab hatte Sirius getötet. Mit einem mal durchfuhr ihn das wilde Bedürfnis, ihn zu zerbrechen, also tat er das auch.

Draco schluckte nur und beobachtete ihn unsicher, als wüsste er nicht, ob Harry bei Verstand war.

Harry wusste es selbst nicht mehr. Wenigstens war er jetzt unbewaffnet. Er zog den Tarnumhang aus seiner Robe und reichte diesen Draco mit den Worten: „Nimm ihn. Geh zu unseren Kätzchen und lasst euch von Kreacher in Sicherheit bringen.“

Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung fiel Draco ihm um den Hals. Diesen einen Moment gönnte Harry sich. Und es füllte das schwarze Loch, den der Todeszauber gerade in ihm hinterlassen hatte. Mit Draco war alles gut. Bei Draco erinnerte er sich daran, wofür er kämpfte.

„Danke“ Harry löste sich ein Stück und küsste ihn kurz. „Bitte rette dich, ja? Ich will auch zu jemandem zurückkommen können.“

„Keine Angst, ich kann auch mich aufpassen.“

Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue und nickte zu dem Todesser, den er getötet hatte.

„Ich werde ein bisschen extra aufpassen“, erwiderte Draco etwas leiser.

Harry nickte mit einem Schnauben, beugte sich hinab und nahm den Zauberstab des toten Todessers an sich. Er küsste Draco noch einmal und machte sich wieder auf den Weg Richtung Büro. Wenn Snape es schon extra so betont hatte, musste es wirklich zutiefst wichtig sein.

Er würde es sich ansehen, Voldemort besiegen und dann Draco als seinen Preis nehmen.

Und niemand würde sich ihm dabei in den Weg stellen.


	13. Tod und Leben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klischee Nummer 12:  
> Harry besiegt Voldemort mit einem Expelliarmus. Es freut mich, dass die meisten FF-Schreiber dieses Ende missachten :)

Eine Erinnerung.

Es war eine Fülle an Erinnerungen. Es war praktisch Snapes Testament, Entschuldigung und letzte Nachricht. Snape wollte, dass er lebte. Es war fast sein einziges Ziel im Leben, dass er mit Verbissenheit verfolgte.

Und jetzt das.

Es war zutiefst ironisch. Wäre Harry nicht vollkommen leer gewesen, er hätte vielleicht sogar gelacht. Snape wollte ihn lebendig, Dumbledore wollte ihn tot. Aber was blieb ihm für eine Wahl? Er war ein guter Soldat, gewohnt obskuren Befehlen zu folgen.

Er hob eine Hand und betrachtete sie.

Kein Wunder, dass er tötete. Kein Wunder, dass er andere zerfetzte. Kein Wunder, dass sein Kopf mit Gedanken gefüllt war, weit grausiger und blutiger als die anderer Menschen. Um sich gegen dunkle Magie gut zu verteidigen, musste man sie kennen. Er kannte sie besser als sich selbst. Warum hatte er sich nie vorher gefragt, warum er mit Schlangen sprechen konnte?

Er war ein Horkrux.

Und er musste sterben, um all diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende zu setzen.

Er atmete tief ein und aus, um seine Tränen zurück zu halten. Er wollte schreien, dass das alles nicht wahr war. Warum er? Warum jetzt? Er wollte das Denkarium und das Büro zerstören. Gehen und sagen, er hätte nie etwas gesehen. Wer außer Snape und ihm wusste es schon?

Aber er wusste es. Er selbst.

Er selbst konnte es sich nicht verzeihen, andere im Stich zu lassen.

 

Er hatte das Büro kaum verlassen, als etwas in seiner Robentasche vibrierte. Überrascht zog er eine Münze hervor und betrachtete sie einen längeren Moment, bevor er sie erkannte: Dracos Notrufmünze. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit bei sich getragen.

Harry schnaubte. Sein Tod könnte warten.

Er las den Ort – ein Flur vier Stockwerke tiefer – und raste einen Geheimgang und eine Treppe hinab, um hin zu kommen. Schon von weitem hörte er Schreie. Dracos Schreie. Selten war er glücklicher darüber gewesen – es hieß, Draco lebte.

Der Zauberstab in seiner Hand summte glücklich mit seiner Wut und seinem Hass. Er war dunkel und verloren. Warum sich jetzt noch zurückhalten? Wenn er sowieso sterben musste, könnte er auch ein endloses Blutbad zurücklassen. Er hielt sich nicht ein Iota zurück, als er Sectumsempra auf sie schleuderte. Dieses Mal riss es sie wortwörtlich in Stück.

Draco, den sie unter Cruciatus gehalten hatten, lag schwer atmend auf dem Boden, umgeben von anderen Leichen. Er erkannte den jungen Mann, der damals in der Versammlung des Ordens gegen ihn gesprochen hatte, eine unbekannte junge Frau und … Tonks … und Remus. Es schlug als dumpfer Schmerz gegen sein Herz, aber perlte auch schnell wieder ab.

Er würde sie auf der anderen Seite wiedersehen.

Draco richtete sich langsam auf, ein Wrack aus unkontrollierbarem Zittern. Die grauen Augen, die zu Harry aufsahen, waren von fast roter Augenhaut umgeben, da mehrere Adern in ihnen geplatzt waren. Harry beugte sich zu ihm hinab und zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Ich … ich wollte nur helfen … wollte nur … Harry“ Das letzte war kaum mehr als das schmerzverzerrte Schreien eines verletzten Tieres.

Harry drückte ihn so fest wie möglich an sich. Nicht schmerzhaft, aber fest. Über ihrer aller Köpfen erschien währenddessen die Stimme, dass Voldemort seine Truppen zurück zog. Er gab Harry eine Stunde Zeit, sich auszuliefern. Weder Harry noch Draco beachteten ihn groß.

Das Zittern in seinen Armen ließ nach. Harry wusste nicht, ob Sekunden, Minuten oder sogar die komplette Stunde verging, die Voldemort ihnen gegeben hatte, aber es kümmerte ihn auch nicht. In diesem Moment konnte die Welt ihn mal kreuzweise. Ihm waren nicht allzu viele Menschen wichtig und der Wichtigste lag in seinen Armen.

Er könnte mit ihm fliehen.

Er könnte leben.

Draco löste sich von ihm und Harry sah in tränengefüllte, blutige, vor Angst und Schmerz zitternde Augen. Harry küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Nein … sie würden nicht fliehen. Draco würde leben. Und er würde Voldemort und den Todessern die Hölle bringen, heiß und zerstörerisch wie der brennende Hass in seiner Brust. Niemand tat denen, die er liebte, weh und kam damit davon.

„Werde ich dich wiedersehen?“, flüsterte Draco, plötzliches Verständnis in seinen Augen.

Als Antwort küsste Harry ihn auf den Mund. Noch während sie sich küssten, hob er ihn hoch und stellte ihn wieder seine eigenen Füße. Sie lösten den Kuss, Harry bückte sich und hob den Tarnumhang auf, um ihn Draco wieder um zu legen. Er drückte seine Hand, aber Draco war vor Schock wie weggetreten.

Harry küsste seine Wange noch ein letztes Mal und ging an ihm vorbei. Er durfte nicht zurück sehen. Erneut wusste er nicht, ob er danach noch weiter gehen könnte. Einfach weiter machen. Auch wenn die Welt um ihn herum unterging, er musste weiter machen.

„Du hast es versprochen!“, schrie Draco ihm hinterher, „also komm gefälligst wieder zurück!“

Trotz all der Verzweiflung legte sich ein Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen.

 

Wie Sirius gesagt hatte, der Tod war schmerzlos.

Und was dahinter kam, war so erstaunlich frei von allen Schmerzen, allen Sorgen und Ängsten, dass Harry lange Momente glücklich war, dass er sterben durfte. Doch er verstand schnell aus Dumbledores Worten, dass er wählen durfte. Die Wahl, sich zur Ruhe zu legen oder zurück zu kehren in einen Krieg, der ein Leben nach dem nächsten verschlang.

Dracos Worte hallten in seinem Kopf nach.

Er hatte es versprochen.

Also kehrte er zurück. Überraschenderweise begrüßte ihn ein Engel zurück. Ein feines, faltenloses Gesicht, umrahmt von lichtgoldenen Locken, denen weder Schmutz noch Blut ihre Anmut nehmen konnten. Der Engel fragte: „Ist Draco in Sicherheit?“

Harry lächelte. Erneut hatte Draco recht gehabt. Seine Mutter war die schönste Frau auf Erden.

„Keine Angst, er ist jetzt sicher.“

Sie lächelte erleichtert, nickte und stand auf, um zu verkünden: „Er ist tot, Mylord.“

Harry schloss die Augen. Narzissa Malfoy würde er auch beschützen. Kein Wunder, dass Draco bereit war, für diese Frau zu sterben. Er musste sie zu ihrem Sohn bringen und das bald. Er wollte nicht, dass Sorge dieses schöne Gesicht verzog.

Voldemort befahl Hagrid, ihn zu tragen. Er ließ alle seine Leute im Innenhof aufreihen. Genau, wie Harry stets gedacht hatte, benutzte er ihn wie ein Ausstellungsstück, um allen zu zeigen, wie verloren ihre Hoffnung war. Die verzweifelten Gesichter machten Harry einen kurzen Moment wütend – sie verließen sich zu viel auf ihren verdammten Auserwählten.

Dass unbedingt Neville vor trat, das verloren geglaubte Schwert aus dem Sprechenden Hut zog und damit Nagini köpfte, kam entsprechend überraschend. Es ließ Harry breit grinsend von Hagrids Armen springen, um den ersten von vielen Zaubern gegen Voldemort zu werfen. Erneut entbrannte ein grimmiger Kampf.

Er stellte Voldemort in der großen Halle. Überall um sie herum fielen Todesser. Es war bald vorbei, das wussten sie beide. An seiner Seite fiel Bellatrix einem Fluch einer von Wut und Trauer getriebenen Molly zum Opfer. Die zwei Duellierenden schenkten ihr jedoch kaum Aufmerksamkeit.

Natürlich war Voldemort stärker und erfahrener. Zwar hatten sie beide Zauberstäbe, die nicht wirklich gut funktionierten, aber Voldemorts Technik wurde in den letzten Jahrzehnten ausgefeilt. Sein Zauber schlug in Harrys Zauberstab und ließ diesen in seiner Hand zu Staub zerfallen.

Ein lautes Lachen drang aus Voldemorts Kehle. Mit mockender Stimme fragte er: „Und jetzt, Potter? Du magst meine Armee getötet haben, aber ich bin immer noch stärker als jeder hier. Ich werde euch alle töten und als Sieger hier raus schreiten.“

„Das werden wir sehen“, erwiderte eine Stimme direkt neben Harry an seiner Stelle. Er sah auf und erblickte-

„Snape!“ Es kam wie ein Zischen über Voldemorts Lippen. „Verräter … du hast nicht einen loyalen Funken in dir, Betrüger.“

„Wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen, Tom“ Den Hass kannte Harry aus Snapes Stimme. Aber noch nie hatte er ihn so offen respektlos erlebt. „Du hast die Frau getötet, die ich liebe.“

„Das ist sechzehn Jahre her!“, zischte Voldemort mit so etwas wie Fassungslosigkeit.

„Dieselbe Zeit, die ich dich schon betrüge“ Ein Lächeln erfüllt von Grausamkeit und Rachelust legte sich auf Snapes Lippen und zeigte gelbliche Zähne.

In der nächsten Sekunde flogen bereits Sprüche, die Harry noch nie gehört hatte und sicher auch nie wieder hören wollte. Ihre Aussprache allein tat in seinen Ohren weh. Etwas verzweifelt sah Harry sich um. Snape hatte ein Recht auf diesen Kampf, aber das hieß nicht, dass Harry ihn allein kämpfen lassen würde.

An der Wand zu seiner rechten sah er überrascht, dass Draco ihnen gefolgt war. Er lag in den Armen seiner Mutter, beide mit klarer Erleichterung im Gesicht und völlig unachtsam auf ihre Umgebung. Lucius Malfoy hingegen war achtsam. Er stand nur einen Schritt von den beiden entfernt und versuchte, nicht aufzufallen.

Anscheinend spürte er Harrys Blick auf seiner Haut. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich, grün in grau. Harry wusste nicht, was aus seinen sprach, aber Malfoys kommunizierten Angst und Unsicherheit. Einen Moment lang genoss Harry diesen Anblick einfach. Als er jedoch kurz darüber nachdachte, wandelte es sich Mitleid. Die Welt dieses Mannes brach um ihn zusammen und er sah das Licht darin nicht mehr.

Wie hatte Draco einst gesagt? Malfoys waren nicht nur die Besten, weil sie an der Spitze der Existenz standen sondern auch, weil sie aus jeder Situation das Beste zu machen wussten. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere schien Malfoy eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Er löste sich von seiner Familie, schritt auf Harry zu und reichte diesem seinen Zauberstab.

Es war an Harry, sein Gegenüber mit einem kalkulierenden Blick zu sondern. Sollte er annehmen? Malfoy würde sich dadurch vor dem Wizengamot so winden, dass er da stand, als hätte er von Anfang an auf ihrer Seite gekämpft und so erneut einer Strafe entgehen. Harry zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Er würde in Zukunft mit diesem Mann auskommen müssen, es würde wohl helfen, nicht allzu feindlich zu sein. Malfoy hatte zwar Menschen bedroht, aber er hatte niemanden getötet, den Harry liebte.

Er nahm den Stab und wandte sich wieder Voldemort und Snape zu. Snapes rechtes Hosenbein war mit gefährlich viel Blut durchtränkt und seine Bewegungen wirkten sehr viel schwerfälliger als noch kurz zuvor. Voldemort lachte, während er kämpfte, und verhöhnte ihn.

„Expelliarmus!“, rief Harry und richtete Malfoys Stab auf Voldemort.

Es war fraglos ein Zauber, den dieser nicht hatte kommen sehen. Eher gesagt, er hörte ihn wahrscheinlich, aber er brachte ihn nicht mit sich selbst in Verbindung. Wer würde schon so einen Zauber auf den dunklen Lord richten? Aber Harry tat es und der Elderstab gehorchte ihm sofort. Er fing den fliegenden Stab, reichte Malfoy seinen eigenen zurück und nickte ihm zu.

Der Blonde zog sich still zurück, während Harry zu Snape trat.

„Das ist mein Kampf, Potter“, zischte dieser erbost.

„Unser Kampf“ Harry ließ seine Augen auf Voldemort, der völlig entgeistert aussah. „Sie war schließlich meine Mutter.“

Snape schnaubte nur abwertend.

„Nehmen wir den Zauber von Seite einhundertzweiundsiebzig?“, fragte Harry.

Das ließ Snape grinsen. Er richtete sich auf – er schien Schmerzen zu haben – und sie richteten zusammen ihre Zauberstäbe auf Voldemort. Dieser schien sich gefangen zu haben und murmelte nicht verständliche Worte. Unter ihm auf den Boden riss seine Magie Gruben in den Boden, die ansatzweise an Runen erinnerten. Sie beachteten es nicht sondern riefen, als hätten sie eine Stimme: „Sectumsempra!“

Die letzten zwei Todesser hatte dieser Spruch ja schon zerteilt. Mit dem Elderstab und Snapes gleichzeitiger Inkantation zerriss es Voldemort in Fetzen. Es war blutig, es war grausam und es ließ Harry mit einem verdammt guten Gefühl zurück.

Snape wohl ebenso, da er genau so wölfisch grinste. Er legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte ihm zu. Harry nickte einfach nur zurück. Es brauchte keine Worte. Sie hatten sich eine äußerst blutige Rache geteilt und es war vollbracht.

Snape legte seinen Zauberstab an seinen Hals und befahl allen Anwesenden unter Sonorus, Gruppen von mindestens drei zu bilden und das Schloss und die Ländereien zu durchsuchen. Todesser seien gefangen zu nehmen, Verletzte zur Krankenstation zu bringen, Tote in die große Halle. Alle starrten ihn nur regungslos an, bis ein stilles Zeichen sie alle in Bewegung brachte.

Nicht alle folgten Snapes Befehl. Molly umarmte Harry unter Tränen. Auch Ron und Hermine traten zu ihm. Sie hielten sich einen Moment, um sich zu versichern, dass sie alle am Leben und in Ordnung waren. Dann kümmerte sich Ron um seine Mutter, die anscheinend bereits von Freds Tod erfahren hatte und Hermine kümmerte sich um Ron, der zwar stark tat, aber selbst kurz vor den Tränen stand.

Harry ließ all diese Eindrücke von Leid und Tod auf sich einprasseln, aber sie schienen ihn nicht zu berühren. Er hatte seine blutige Rache bekommen. Voldemort war tot. Bellatrix war tot. Aber was war mit all denen, die das hier überhaupt zugelassen hatten? Die ihre Augen abgewandt hatten und andere für sich kämpfen und sterben ließen, während sie sicher und warm in ihren Häusern saßen? Wollte er nicht auch Rache an ihnen?

Nein. Er wollte keine Rache mehr. Er wollte nur noch beschützen. Er hat Draco heute so oft beinahe verloren. Er brauchte Macht, um Draco zu beschützen. Er musste stärker und mächtiger werden. Er musste gefürchtet werden. Keiner sollte an seiner Macht zweifeln. Keiner sollte ihn je wieder angreifen oder ihm jemanden nehmen, der ihm wichtig war. Sie sollten alle wie Würmer vor ihm im Staub kriechen.

„Harry?“, fragte Draco vorsichtig an seiner Seite.

Harry hob den Blick in seine fragenden, grauen Augen, doch ließ ihn zurück zu dem Zauberstab in seiner Hand sinken. Er könnte der eine und einzige werden. Jetzt, wo Voldemort tot war, war er das mächtigste Wesen in diesem Land. Sein Wort galt. Ihm folgten alle, das hatte er bereits mehrfach erlebt. Sein Wort war Gesetz. Er hob den Blick wieder zu Draco.

„Deine Augen machen mir Angst“, gab dieser leise zu.

Er seufzte tief, zog die Überreste seines eigenen Zauberstabs hervor und richtete den Elderstab auf sie. Er sprach einen Reparo und das, was unmöglich war, passierte. Alles, was unmöglich war, passierte, wenn er es nur wollte. Mit dem Elderstab könnte er all seine Träumen erfüllen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf über seine Gedanken. Er wusste, was sie waren. Es war die Macht des Stabes. Er hielt Draco den Elderstab hin und sagte: „Zerbrich ihn.“

Draco blinzelte kurz verwirrt, sah von Harrys Augen zu dem Stab und wieder zurück. Mit einem mal jedoch griff er den Stab mit Entschlossenheit, hob sein Bein und trat den Stab zwischen seinen Händen in der Mitte durch. Es splitterte so hart, dass sie knackend auf den Boden stießen und von der Wucht wieder in die Höhe katapultiert wurden, bevor sie liegen blieben.

Harry stieß einen tiefen Seufzen der Erleichterung aus. Die Gedanken von blutigen Schlachtfeldern, über die er schreiten würde, zogen sich zurück. Er wusste, er war nicht gut, aber für so böse hatte er sich auch nie gehalten. Der Stab hatte ihn wirklich beeinflusst.

Draco warf die Überreste auf die blutige Lache, die einst der dunkle Lord gewesen war. Mit dem Geräusch eines unterdrückten Würgens wandte er sich davon wieder ab und drehte sich zu Harry.

„Entschuldige“, murmelte dieser leise, „ich habe es heute ein bisschen übertrieben.“

Es brachte Draco zum Lächeln.

Harry legte eine Hand auf dessen Wange. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, grün versinkend in grau und grau versinkend in grün. Ganz wie von selbst purzelten die Worte von Harrys Lippen: „Willst du mich heiraten?“

 

Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Dracos Lippen. Es gab ihm denselben Eindruck, den Harry vorhin bei seiner Mutter gehabt hatte: Ein Engel. Gerade war Draco schließlich auch ein Engel. Er hatte Harry vor sich selbst gerettet und wahrscheinlich wusste er das nicht einmal.

„Ja“, erwiderte der Blonde nur und sprach erst nach einem schier unendlich langen Moment weiter, „und Heiratsanträge macht man mit einem Ring, du Idiot.“

„Oh“ Harry errötete. „Ja … stimmt … warte“ Er rief Kreacher und fragte diesen, ob die Familie Black traditionelle Heiratsringe besaß, die weiter gegeben wurden. Er konnte sich erinnern, dass sie beim Aufräumen in Grimmauld 12 mal über auf so etwas gestoßen waren. Kreacher nickte nur, verschwand wieder und tauchte einen Moment später mit zwei breiten Silber- oder Titanringen auf, die sehr kunstvoll graviert waren. „Die okay?“

Draco hielt ihm nur die linke Hand hin und hob abschätzig die Nase. Harry zog grinsend den Ring über dessen Ringfinger und küsste zuerst den Ring, dann den Handrücken. Draco griff den zweiten Ring, hob Harrys Hand und zog ihm auch einen über. Er allerdings ließ Harrys Hand einfach fallen und betrachtete stattdessen seine Linke. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte Harry nicht ganz deuten, aber Verzücken würde es vielleicht treffen.

Ein Räuspern ließ sie beide aufsehen. Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy standen einige Fuß von ihnen entfernt. Harry wollte lieber gar nicht erst wissen, wie lange sie dort schon standen. Wenigstens hatten sie nicht laut nein geschrien, als er Draco den Antrag gemacht hatte.

„Stimmt“ Draco lächelte fast maliziös. „Du musst nicht bei mir um meine Hand anhalten sondern bei meinen Eltern.“

„Jetzt echt?“ Harrys Stimme klang gequält.

„Ich habe meiner Großtante versprochen, dass ich dir Benehmen beibringe und wir fangen genau hier an. Geh und frag sie“, befahl Draco ihm.

Harry seufzte nur tief, legte einen Arm um Dracos Taille und zog ihn mit sich, während er die wenigen Schritte bis zu dessen Eltern zurück legte. Sie sahen ihm mit völlig unbewegten Mienen entgegen. Na toll … er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das ging. Aber das hatte ihn ja noch nie davon abgehalten, es nicht dennoch zu probieren: „Mister und Misses Malfoy. Ich möchte hiermit offiziell um die Hand ihres Sohnes anhalten.“

Narzissa hob eine Hand zu ihrem Mund, um ihr Lächeln zu verbergen und wandte den Kopf ab. Harry verstand aus der Geste, dass – wäre sie irgendjemand anderes – es ihr Ausdruck schallenden Lachens war. Kein Wunder, dass sie so keine Falten bekam.

„Du bist ein unkultivierter Barbar“, flüsterte Draco in sein Ohr. Mit dem Amüsement in seiner Stimme hörte es sich trotzdem wie ein Kompliment an. Draco strahlte so sehr vor Glück, dass er gerade nicht fähig schien, wirklich böse zu klingen.

„Da stimme ich meinem Sohn zu“ Lucius Malfoys Blick war mehr als herabschätzend. „Ich muss zugeben, der Verlauf der Ereignisse lässt mich zur Zeit etwas verwundert zurück“ Das war wahrscheinlich Malfoy-Sprache für was-zur-Hölle-ist-hier-eigentlich-los? „Ich bin jedoch geneigt, Ihrer Bitte stattzugeben, Mister Potter.“

„Danke“, flüsterte Draco und legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. Dieser wählte die sichere Option, das blonde Haar zu küssen statt irgendeine Antwort zu geben.

„Mir scheint, in den fast zwei Jahren, die wir uns nicht gesehen haben, hat sich in deinem Leben einiges verändert, Draco“, sprach Lucius weiter, „hättest du wohl die Güte, uns darüber zu berichten?“

„Sicher“ Draco richtete sich wieder auf und küsste Harrys Wange. „Für dich habe ich auch eine Überraschung“ Er griff Harrys Hand und zog ihn Richtung Ausgang der Halle. „Folgt mir.“

Überall hin. Harry lächelte glücklich. In seiner Hand spürte er Dracos Hand und ihren Verlobungsring. Er hatte zugestimmt … er hatte wirklich zugestimmt! Harry hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, ihm wirklich einen Antrag zu machen, aber gerade war er verdammt froh darüber, dass er es getan hatte.

Obwohl sowohl Draco als auch Lucius Todesser waren, hielt keiner sie auf. Die einzelnen Leute grüßten Harry, riefen ihm einen Dank zu und wunderten sich etwas über seine Begleitung, aber sagten nichts dazu. Der Effekt war Harry mittlerweile wohl bekannt. In einem schien der doofe Stab recht gehabt zu haben: Sein Wort war Gesetz.

Selbst an Auroren gingen sie einfach vorbei. Lucius Malfoy war immer noch ein gesuchter Krimineller, oder? Er sollte jetzt gerade in Askaban sein. Harry schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. Er würde auf jeden Fall Auror werden. Das hier war ja nicht zu fassen.

Draco führte sie zum Kätzchenzimmer. Harry grinste breit. Er hatte die kleinen Fellmonster echt vermisst. Hoffentlich waren sie nicht zu groß geworden. Er wusste, das war nicht rational und sie würden natürlich aufgewachsene Katzen sein. Ob sie Junge hatten? War das vielleicht Dracos Überraschung?

Der Raum sah allerdings vollkommen anders aus. Das einzige, was noch an seinem Platz war, war Harrys Sitzsack. Weder war ein Kratzbaum in diesem Raum noch Näpfe oder Katzenklos. Am Ende des Raums stand ein Bett, daneben ein Nachttisch und ein Schrank, an dem eine Hogwartsuniform hing. Draco schlief hier, so viel war mit einem Blick klar. Was seinen Blick aber viel mehr fing, waren die vier Krippen, die sich an die rechte Wand reihten. Wie verzaubert wurde Harry sofort von ihnen angezogen.

Vier Babys. Mit offen stehendem Mund beugte er sich über die vier Krippen. Vier kleine Babys. Echte Babys. Menschliche Babys. Ihre winzigen Finger so groß, dass sie ihre Faust allerhöchstens um seinen kleinen Finger schließen könnten. Harry schluckte tief. Er könnte nichts sagen, selbst wenn er wollte. Und irgendwie sprach er trotzdem: „Erkennt ihr mich noch?“

Ein Kleines in einem blassgelben Strampler sah ihn mit leuchtend grünen Augen an. Unter dem gelbweiß gestreiften Häubchen stahlen sich schwarze, wirre Haare hervor. Harry erkannte sie sofort. Ganz vorsichtig hob er sie aus ihrer Krippe in die Höhe und flüsterte mit ergriffener Stimme: „Mina. Mein kleines Baby.“

„Sie sind alle deine“, erinnerte Draco ihn, „und pass mit dem Kopf auf.“

„Gar nicht“ Harry sah grinsend zu ihm. „Alle anderen drei sind blond. Also sind sie deine“ Er zog Mina vorsichtig an seine Brust und hielt sie dort sicher. Er hatte noch nicht viele Kinder gehalten, aber Mina quietschte vergnügt, als war er anscheinend nicht allzu schlimm. Er setzte sich halb, legte sich halb auf den Sitzsack mit ihr und betrachtete sein kleines Wunder.

Sie hatten echte Kinder.

„Nun … es ist eine etwas längere Geschichte“ Draco wandte sich zu seinen Eltern. „Aber unter dem Strich steht, dass ihr vierfache Großeltern seid. Das dort ist unsere Älteste, Mina“ Während er sprach, ging er zu den Krippen und hob ein weiteres Kind heraus. An der Leichtigkeit der Bewegungen sah man, dass er viel Übung hatte. „Dies ist unser ältester Sohn, Alexus“ Er reichte das Baby seinem Vater, der es mit einer Umsichtigkeit in seine Arme hob, als wäre das Kind der wichtigste Schatz seines Lebens.

Narzissa beugte sich kurz zu ihm, wobei ein echtes, weites Lächeln ihre Lippen zierte. Sie hatte doch kleine Falten um die Augen, aber man sah sie nur in diesem Moment, wo sie ihre Freude nicht zurück hielt. Sie folgte ihrem Sohn zu den Krippen und ließ sich James und Lily vorstellen. Lily hob sie in ihre Arme und bemerkte stolz, wie schön ihr blondes Haar und ihre blauen Augen waren. Omas Liebling war anscheinend schnell gefunden.

„Wie ist das möglich?“, stellte Lucius die wohl sehr angebrachte Frage.

„Setzt euch doch, bitte“ Draco verwandelte einen Schemel am Ende seines Bettes in zwei Stühle. Nicht bequem, aber ausreichend. Er selbst, der danach James auf seinen Arm hob, blieb stehen.

Während Draco erklärte, musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass es an den Haaren herbei gezogen klang. Eine Halbfelikrae hatte in eine von Rassenreinheit besessene Familie eingeheiratet und ihr Blut war in ihrem Enkel ausgebrochen, was diesen dazu gebracht hatte, sich von einem halb dahergelaufenen Kerl schwängern zu lassen. Dass Draco erst Katzenbabys geboren hatte, die ein Jahr heran gewachsen waren und sich an ihrem Geburtstag in menschliche Babys verwandelt hatten. Harry rechnete es schnell in seinem Kopf nach. Das hieß, seine kleinen waren jetzt fast drei Monate, richtig? Menschliche Monate zumindest.

Lucius schwieg völlig erschüttert. Narzissa nahm das weit besser und fragte Draco, wie er das geschafft hatte, sich ganz allein um sie zu kümmern. Vier Babys waren schließlich Arbeit rund um die Uhr. Er erklärte, dass Madame Pomfrey sich um sie gekümmert habe, während er im Unterricht war.

Machte immer noch eine ziemlich große Last auf Dracos Schultern. Harry legte Mina in ihre Krippe zurück und trat an Draco heran, um ihn von hinten zu umarmen. Der Blonde lehnte sich lächelnd gegen ihn zurück und fragte neckend: „Na, nimmst du mich auch mit vier Kindern?“

Natürlich. Es waren seine. Und er-

Mit einem Mal wich alle Farbe aus Harrys Gesicht.

„Was ist?“, fragte Draco erschrocken.

„Teddy“, murmelte Harry nur und vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Schulter. Dieser hob James in einen Arm und legte den anderen um Harry.

„Wer oder was ist Teddy?“, fragte Draco vorsichtig.

Harry atmete tief durch und richtete sich wieder auf. Er musste sich an das Licht halten. Nicht an die Zerstörung und Verzweiflung, die von allen Seiten auf ihn zuraste. Immer an das Licht denken. Er sagte: „Du erinnerst dich, dass ich dir mal von deiner Cousine erzählte? Tonks, die Tochter deiner Tante Andromeda?“

Draco wandte den Blick zur Seite. Harry folgte diesem. Narzissa betrachtete ihn ähnlich interessiert.

„Sie hat letzten Sommer Remus Lupin geheiratet und wurde von diesem schwanger.“

„Ich hörte den dunklen Lord darüber sprechen“, warf Narzissa leise ein, „er hat Bella und mich dafür nieder gemacht.“

„Hat er sie angegriffen?“, erkundigte sich Draco mit schlimmer Vorahnung im Gesicht.

„Nicht ganz“ Harry atmete tief durch. „Ted, der Mann deiner Tante Andromeda, wurde Anfang des Jahres aufgegriffen und fiel der Muggelgeborenenverfolgung zu Opfer. Er ist tot“ Draco nickte langsam. „Tonks, deine Cousine, hat heute morgen einen Sohn geboren. Sie haben ihn Ted Remus Lupin genannt“ Er nickte erneut, diesmal etwas verwirrt. Er wartete auf die schlimme Nachricht. „Die Gruppe, denen du vorhin zur Hilfe geeilt bist, bestand aus Ordensmitgliedern. Zwei davon Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks.“

Dracos Lider weiteten sich. Er schluckte und flüsterte: „Sie sind tot?“

Harry nickte nur.

Draco senkte traurig den Blick. Er atmete tief durch und murmelte schließlich: „Ich hätte sie gern zumindest kennen gelernt.“

„Was wird nun aus dem Neugeborenen?“, fragte Narzissa, der Tränen in den Augen standen. Harry bezweifelte, dass sie ihre Nichte gekannt hatte, aber egal war sie ihr anscheinend nicht.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht“, gab Harry zu, „Aber ich bin sein Patenonkel. Ich muss mit Andromeda sprechen, was wir machen.“

Draco sah mit geweiteten Lidern auf. Einen Moment später seufzte er und fragte resigniert: „Du willst mir sagen, dass wir ihn wahrscheinlich adoptieren werden?“

„Wäre das … okay?“ Harry legte den Kopf schief.

Draco seufzte nur und hob eine Hand an seine Stirn. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, bevor er mit einem resignierenden Lächeln wieder aufsah und meinte: „Einer von uns wird mindestens bei den Kindern bleiben müssen. Dann macht eins mehr auch keinen Unterschied. Wenn Tante Andromeda ihn nicht allein großziehen möchte, können wir ihn aufnehmen.“

Harry beugte sich vor und küsste ihn.

„Das ist das erste und letzte Mal, dass du ohne Vorwarnung Kinder anschleppst“ Draco lächelte besänftigt.

„Du hast mich gerade mit vier Kindern überrascht“ Harry nickte über die Schulter. „Nicht, dass ich jetzt noch drei weitere frei hätte ...“

„Untersteh' dich“ Draco schlug ihm mit der freien Hand gegen die Schulter. Einen Moment später lehnte er sich jedoch gegen eben jene Schulter und ließ sich halten. „Und wie war dein Tag sonst so?“


	14. Ein Haufen Kinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das letzte Klischee:  
> Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende...

Ab diesem Tag war die geheime Freundin von früher der zukünftige Ehemann von morgen.

Hermine war entsetzt, dass sie nie bemerkt hatte, von wem Harry wirklich sprach. Ron hingegen erklärte ihn für verrückt. Dieses mal sprach er dennoch weiter mit ihm. Er war gerade – dank des Geständnisses an Hermine – selbst zu glücklich, um irgendwem böse zu sein.

Molly umarmte ihn einfach nur und sagte ihm, er solle glücklich sein. Fred und George hätten ihn wahrscheinlich ewig aufgezogen, aber mit Freds Tod schien auch in George etwas gestorben. Ohne seinen Zwilling war er ruhig, in sich gekehrt und einige Wochen auch ziemlich deprimiert. Zum Glück erholte er sich so weit, dass er wieder etwas Gutes im Leben sehen konnte.

Die interessanteste Reaktion war wohl Snapes. Er schnaubte und fragte, ob er nicht eine Sache im Leben mal normal machen könnte. Und vor allem in der angemessenen Reihenfolge. Aber Snape stellte sich in Freiheit sowieso als interessanter Charakter heraus. Er kündigte all seine Jobs und begab sich auf Weltreise. Draco neckte ihn, er würde braun gebrannt sein, wenn er wieder kam.

Die Reaktionen der Bevölkerung waren weit weniger positiv. Erst wurde nur Draco beschimpft, aber schließlich auch Harry. Nach einigen Wochen ging es so weit, dass er sich Lucius Malfoy wieder aus dem Gefängnis wünschte. Sein Schwiegervater war nicht gerade jemand, den er mochte, aber er erkannte an, dass er eine Menge Erfahrung hatte. Selbst im Gefängnis sitzend hatte er kein Problem damit, die Zeitungen zu schmieren und das Wizengamot dazu zu bringen, ein Gesetz zu erlassen, dass Lebenspartnerschaft der Ehe gleichstellte.

Harry fand sich gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt. Vielleicht würde es nicht allzu schlimm werden, wenn Lucius nächstes Jahr wieder zurück in die Freiheit kam. Natürlich entging er allem wie immer fast straffrei. Das nahm Harry resignierend an.

Zusammen mit Teddy zogen sie fünf Kinder groß. Am Wochenende kam Andromeda vorbei, mit der Narzissa sich wieder vertragen hatte und sie hüteten zusammen die Rasselbande, während Harry und Draco sich etwas Zeit für sich nahmen. Zu ihrer Hochzeit im August erschien praktisch ganz Großbritannien und Harry schien mal wieder Stern der Zaubererwelt zu sein. Sie würden ja sehen, wie lang es wohl diesmal hielt.

Achtzehn, verheiratet, fünf Kinder. Dass Harry im September seine Ausbildung als Auror begann, machte die Grundlage für ihre Ehe nicht besser. Nach ein paar Monaten fand sich Draco zum Glück damit ab und hörte auf, ihn andauernd wieder deswegen anzuschreien. Erstaunlicherweise wurde es sogar noch besser, als Lucius wieder aus Askaban entlassen wurde. Er stürzte sich zwar sofort wieder in eine politische Karriere, allerdings half er trotzdem mit den Kindern.

Das machte ihre Ehe immer noch nicht harmonisch. Sie stritten gern und oft und das war auch kein Problem. Sie waren beide hitzköpfig und bissen sich die Zähne aneinander aus. Allerdings hatten sie auch Streite, die weniger angenehm waren. Sie entwickelten sich zu Meistern darin, den jeweils anderen zu verletzen.

Es ging so weit, dass es ihr Umfeld beunruhigte, wie sie stritten. Es ging so weit, dass es sie selbst beunruhigte, wie sie stritten. Es ging so weit, dass Harry eines Abends wieder kam und Draco nicht bei den Kindern sondern in ihrem Schlafzimmer fand. Nicht beim Packen – an der Stelle waren sie auch schon zweimal gewesen – sondern nackt auf dem Bett, nicht mehr in der Lage zu sprechen oder ihn zu verstehen.

Nach drei Ehejahren war ihre Ehe so schlecht geworden, dass Draco genug Verzweiflung und Angst in sich trug, dass er wieder zu einer Felikrae wurde. Harry schloss ihr Schlafzimmer ab. Er wusste, es lief nicht gut. Er war selbst wirklich genervt von Draco. Aber dass es so schlimm war … sie mussten miteinander reden. Sie mussten das wieder in Ordnung bringen. Und vorher musste er seinen Mann zurück bringen.

Das war einfacher gesagt als getan. Warten half nicht. Mit ihm zu schlafen half nicht. Narzissa meinte, sie wolle versuchen, mit ihrem Sohn zu reden. Sie kam tief verstört wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer. Darauf entschied Lucius, besser erst gar nicht hinein zu gehen. Die beiden kümmerten sich um die fünf Dreijährigen, mehr konnten sie nicht tun.

Die fragten natürlich alle nach Papa Draco. Harry wusste nicht, was er ihnen sagen sollte. Nach einer Woche erklärte er ihnen, dass Papa in einen magischen Schlaf gefallen sei und er versuchte, ihn wieder aufzuwecken. Da sie alle kurz vorher Dornröschen als Nachtgeschichte gehört hatten, schlug Mina ihm vor, einen Kuss wahrer Liebe zu probieren.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das noch zustande bekommen würde. Erst ihr unschuldiger Vorschlag machte ihm klar, wie weit er es hatte kommen lassen. Er war sich allerdings sicher, dass er Draco liebte. Also würde er diese Ehe auch wieder in Ordnung bringen.

Er schrieb allen bekannten Experten über magische Tiere und erklärte ihnen unter Versicherung des Stillschweigens die Situation. Sie sandten viele Vorschläge, aber keiner funktionierte. Alles, was aus diesem Versuch kam, war, dass der Tagesprophet die Geschichte aufschnappte und auf die Frontseite druckte. Harry hatte sie selten mehr gehasst.

Es war wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Idee, in dieser Stimmung ins Schlafzimmer zurück zu kehren. Dracos Anblick ließ ihn verzweifeln. Seine völlig tierischen Verführungsversuche waren nicht mehr ansatzweise niedlich. Es ließ Harry etwas tun, was er sich nie, absolut nie vergeben würde.

Er schlug Draco und vergewaltigte ihn.

Anders konnte man es nicht nennen. Es war roh, es war brutal und Draco schrie vor Schmerzen. Das einzige Glück war, dass er sich in Katzenform zwar mit der Zunge ableckte, aber nicht wusch. Er war nicht zwischen seine Beine gekommen, um das Gleitmittel von den vielen malen vorher ab zu kriegen. Und dadurch verletzte Harry ihn nicht gefährlich.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco mit einem zugeschwollenen Augen, einer aufgerissenen Lippe und Schmerzen im ganzen Körper, sodass er sich zwei Tage nicht bewegte. Aber sein Mann hielt ihn im Arm und weinte. Er hatte Harry seit dem Krieg nicht mehr weinen sehen. Seine letzte Erinnerung war, die Koffer packen zu wollen. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis er die Ereignisse so weit zusammen bekam, dass er sich wahrscheinlich verwandelt hatte.

Draco wurden zwei Dinge klar: Zum einen hatte er es wohl endlich geschafft, durch den Sturkopf seines Mannes zu dringen. Zum anderen hatte Harry ihn dieses mal wirklich vergewaltigt.

Er wusste nicht, warum und ehrlich gesagt überraschte es Draco auch. Da er keine Erinnerung daran hatte, schien der Horror dieser Tat vorerst weit entfernt. Aber Harry schien es ganz klar leid zu tun. Er schloss die Arme um die weinende Gestalt und tröstete und beruhigte ihn.

Und sie begannen zu reden.

Wirklich zu reden.

 

Harry tat es leid, so viel stand fest. Er wollte Draco verlassen, nicht weil er es nicht aushielt sondern weil er glaubte, dass Draco ihn nicht aushalten solle. Dass er ein Monster sei und keine Kinder großziehen solle.

Auch wenn sich Draco vorgenommen hatte, jetzt alles in Ruhe zu klären, dafür setzte er Harry eine Faust ins Gesicht und schrie ihn an, dass er es bloß nicht wagen sollte, ihn mit den Kindern allein zu lassen. Erst recht jetzt, wo er höchstwahrscheinlich wieder schwanger war. Harry sah ihn mit großen, erschrockenen Augen an. Draco wiederholte mit einem Hauch mehr Ruhe, dass Felikrae so lange in den Zustand der Submission verfielen, bis sie schwanger waren.

Eine äußerst banale Wahrheit, aber immer noch die Wahrheit.

Es brachte Harry wieder zum Weinen. Draco verdrehte die Augen und fragte sich, warum sein Mann nichts zwischen eher machohaftem Arschloch und Heulsuse mehr hinbekam. Wahrscheinlich war es das Testosteron. Es hatte ihn sich in eine echt ungünstige Richtung entwickeln lassen. Trotzdem konnte er sich erinnern, dass Harry mal der absolut beste Mann der Welt gewesen waren – während seiner ersten Schwangerschaft – und irgendwo musste das noch in ihm stecken, oder?

Erst einmal nutzte er Harrys Schuldgefühle für sich.

Er ließ Harry durch die Gegend rennen, um Essen und Trinken zu holen, Nachrichten auszurichten und Sachen einzukaufen. Natürlich hätte er Hauselfen schicken können, aber so konnte man schließlich nicht mit Harry reden. Nach drei Tagen rund um die Uhr rum gescheucht werden hatten sich Harrys Schuldgefühle so weit gelegt, dass sie sich wirklich an ihre Probleme setzen konnten.

Die Kommunikation musste besser werden. Wenn sie in Streiten verletzend wurden, mussten sie Streite beenden und später weiter führen. Sie neigten beide dazu, über kleinen Mist zu streiten und die wirklichen Probleme unangesprochen zu lassen. Das musste sich auch ändern. Beide mussten außerdem einen anderen Auslasser für ihre Aggressionen finden. Harry entschied sich, in der Mittagspause im Fitnessraum boxen zu gehen und Draco wollte wieder fliegen.

Nach der Aussprache fühlten sich beide so gut wie seit Monaten nicht mehr. Nur Dracos Körper schmerzte natürlich noch. Zum Glück war alles so weit abgeschwollen, dass Draco wieder relativ normal aussah. Sie hatten Versöhnungssex, aber das war mehr eine Verwöhnungskur für Draco, so viel musste er eingestehen.

Er sagte nicht einmal, dass er Harry verzieh, was er getan hatte.

Harry fragte auch nicht danach.

Sie trafen sich mit Dracos Eltern und Tante Andromeda, entschuldigten all die Umstände, die sie ihnen gemacht hatten und spielten mit den Kindern. Mina fragte, ob er Kuss wahrer Liebe gewirkt habe. Harry erklärte Draco, was er den Kindern erklärt und was diese daraus gemacht hatten. Draco versicherte Mina, der Kuss wahrer Liebe sei genau die richtige Idee gewesen.

Was danach kam, konnte man guten Gewissens als harmonische Ehe bezeichnen. Draco wusste, dass Harrys Schuldgefühl einen großen Anteil dabei spielte, aber er wollte sich nicht beklagen. Erst recht nicht, da er schwanger war und damit ein Recht dazu hatte, mal wieder richtig zu leiden. Harry nahm es gut. Harry nahm es sogar besser als erwartet. Wäre er immer so, Draco wäre auch für den Rest seines Lebens schwanger geblieben.

Beide waren erleichtert, dass es diesmal nur Zwillinge waren. Nicht, dass sie ihre Kinder nicht liebten, aber fünf gerade, beziehungsweise in einem Fall fast Vierjährige waren schlicht und ergreifend schlimm. Zwillinge klangen da wie Urlaub. Was auch eine äußerst gute Idee war. In einer Ein-Abend-Planung zusammen mit seinem Schwiegervater entführte Harry die Familie samt Tante Andromeda in ein Ferienresort mit Kinderbetreuung.

Dass ihn danach alle wieder mochten – inklusive Narzissa, die ihn während der ganzen Schwangerschaft misstrauisch beäugt hatte – erleichterte Harry zutiefst. Er kümmerte sich auch die komplette Zeit um die zwei Katzenbabys Severus und Sirius. Schließlich musste eh er sie warm halten. Ebenso wie Draco, der auch wieder rund um die Uhr an ihm klebte.

Den Namensgeber ihres einen Kindes hatten sie das letzte mal an Weihnachten zu Gesicht bekommen. Seitdem hatten sie Postkarten aus Guadalajara, Ushuaia – was sie bis heute noch auf keiner Karte gefunden hatten – und Beijing erreicht. Snape sah man eh eher selten als oft. Wenn man den Kontinent wusste, auf dem er sich aktuell befand, war das eigentlich schon überraschend.

Allgemein lief mit dem neuen Abkommen eigentlich alles sehr viel besser.

Draco hatte sich anscheinend dazu entschlossen, die Vergewaltigung zu vergessen und nie wieder daran zu denken. Harry sah das kritischer. Er wusste, er hatte sich an dem Tag echt verloren und er hatte keine Ahnung, ob so etwas nicht vielleicht noch einmal passieren könnte. Also wandte er sich an den einzigen Menschen, von dem er eine hilfreiche Antwort erwartete: Hermine.

Sie hörte sich alles ruhig an. Dass sie entsetzt war, wäre untertrieben, aber sie ließ ihn trotzdem ausreden. Sie schwieg volle fünfzehn Minuten, bevor sie begann, Fragen zu stellen. Einen Tag später brachte sie ihm Flyer von verschiedenen Aggressionsbewältigungskursen, einer Selbsthilfegruppe für gewalttätige Männer und ein paar Bücher über das Thema. Er beschäftigte sich mit allem und ging einige Zeit lang zu den Kursen und Gruppen.

Draco erzählte er von all dem trotzdem nichts.

 

Severus und Sirius waren beide sehr angenehme Kinder.

Ähnlich wie Fred und George gab es sie nur im Doppelpack. Sie krabbelten nie weiter als einen Meter voneinander weg und als sie laufen lernten, gingen sie nur Hand in Hand. Es war zutiefst niedlich und sie nahmen die Herzen absolut aller im Sturm. Vor allen Dingen waren sie sehr unkompliziert. Im Gegensatz zu den älteren fünf passten sie aufeinander auf und stellten nicht allzu viel Mist an.

Okay, Lily stellte auch keinen Mist an. Lily war ein braver, kleiner Engel. Alexus und Mina machten viel kaputt, verletzten sich oft und waren manchmal unstoppbar, aber man konnte ihnen Einhalt gebieten. James und Teddy dagegen waren schlicht und ergreifend schrecklich. Selbst Narzissa, die sehr kinderlieb war und eine Engelsgeduld hatte, gab bei den beiden auf.

Sie waren ein Schrecken. Sie machten auch Dinge kaputt, allerdings mit Absicht. Sie verletzten ihre Geschwister und das mit Absicht. Sie prügelten sich und das sowieso mit Absicht. Sie hörten absolut nie und keine Strafe schien schlimm genug, um sie von ihrem Schabernack abzubringen. Sie fürchteten nur eine einzige Autorität und das war – wen wunderte es? – Lucius Malfoy.

Draco und Harry waren beide jung und unerfahren. Sie lernten Kindererziehung und waren oft überfordert. Sie kannten ihre Schwächen. Demnach schämte sich auch keiner von beiden dafür, ihren Kindern mit ihrem Großvater zu drohen.

Der nahm seine Rolle als Hausdrachen mit guter Miene an.

Genau genommen schien es ihm ganz recht. Harry hatte das Gefühl, sein Schwiegervater hatte um seine Rolle gefürchtet, als Harry mit ins Spiel kam. Aber er ordnete sich seinem Schwiegervater unter. Und falls sie doch Auseinandersetzungen hatten, trugen sie diese absolut nie vor der Familie aus. Und schwiegen auch allen anderen gegenüber, was sie besprachen.

Allgemein lief es in ihrer Teenie-Ehe mit mittlerweile sieben Kindern wirklich gut. Harry schloss seine Ausbildung ab und nahm als Auror eine Dreiviertelstelle an, um Draco unter der Woche mehr mit den Kindern zu helfen. Sie stritten zwar immer noch, aber sie verletzten sich dabei nicht mehr. Nicht zu sehr zumindest.

Bis zu einem Streit im sechsten Ehejahr.

 

Es begann eigentlich harmlos. Harry machte den Vorschlag, die Kinder in die Grundschule zu schicken. Er stieß auf sofortige Ablehnung der gesamten Familie Malfoy, aber er durfte zumindest erklären, warum er es für eine gute Idee hielt. Andromeda, die von der Diskussion mitbekam, stellte sich auf seine Seite.

Sie führten eine Menge positiver Aspekte an. Die Gegenseite brachte noch mehr negative, auch wenn die meisten davon purer Rassenhass waren. Harry klärte Missverständnisse und falsche Vorstellungen auf und erzählte viel von seiner eigenen Grundschulzeit. Er sprach mit allen drei Malfoys zusammen und mit jedem nochmal allein.

Aus der Sache entwickelte sich jedoch ein waschechter Familienstreit. Lucius Malfoy war absolut gegen die Idee und seine Frau unterstützte ihn, wenn auch weniger vehement. Harry stellte wie immer auf stur und wollte es haben, weil es seine Kinder waren, weil der Krieg gezeigt hatte, wie falsch dieser Rassenhass war und vor allem, weil Lucius ihm auf die Nerven ging. Andromeda nahm eine ähnliche Position wie Narzissa ein, nur für Harrys Seite.

Draco stand mitten dazwischen.

Und anscheinend hielt er den wochenlangen Streit irgendwann nicht mehr aus. Als Harry ihn in ihrem Schlafzimmer im Katzenmodus fand, war er erst überrascht, dann resigniert. Draco sagte ihm oft die Meinung, aber wenn es um Dinge ging, wo er nicht wusste, wie Harry reagieren würde, schwieg er noch immer. Natürlich wusste Harry, dass ihm der Streit nicht gefiel, aber er hatte nicht einmal durchscheinen lassen, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich dabei ging.

Er nahm Urlaub, übernahm Dracos Aufgabe, sich um die Kinder zu kümmern und versuchte abends und nachts, Draco zu schwängern. Nach sechs Wochen war er an einem Punkt der Verzweiflung angekommen, den er eigentlich nie hatte wiedersehen wollen.

Severus und Sirius waren zu klein, um die Geschichte von Dornröschen zu verstehen. Sie weinten, weil Papa nicht da war. Und schließlich wurden sie still und zogen sich in ihre eigene kleine Welt zurück. Ab diesem Punkt brauchten sie nur noch einander. Harry wusste nicht, ob er das gut oder schlecht finden sollte.

Die älteren fünf ließ Harry einschulen. Er und Lucius schrien sich eine Nacht lang an und damit war die Sache geklärt. Der Ältere hatte ihm nie viel Respekt entgegen gebracht, aber mittlerweile war Harry kein Jugendlicher mehr. Er wusste, gegen seinen Schwiegervater anzukämpfen, wenn er wirklich wollte und dieses eine mal wollte er. Interessanterweise entspannte es das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen statt es schlimmer zu machen.

Durch die Schule waren alle fünf so weit abgelenkt, dass sie Papas neue Schlafepisode zwar traurig machte, aber sie es ganz gut wegsteckten. Lily klammerte sich an ihre Oma, Alexus und Mina an ihren Vater und James und Teddy schien es nicht zu kümmern. Ihre Trauer merkte man nur daran, dass die Schule ihnen verzweifelte Briefe schrieb.

Es bewegte Lucius Malfoy dazu, mit seinen zwei Enkeln einen Tag lang zusammen in die Grundschule zu gehen. Die verzweifelten Briefe hörten auf. Die scharfen Seitenhiebe bei allen möglichen Gelegenheiten in Richtung Harry ebenso. Auch alle rassenfeindliche Kommentare, die sonst immer mal wieder raus gerutscht waren. Dass es unbedingt eine Muggel-Grundschule war, die Lucius Malfoy bekehrte, fand Harry zwar ironisch, aber begrüßte es sehr.

Er suchte Hermine auf, um all seine Verzweiflung bei ihr abzuladen. Sie wurde für ihn zur einer Mischung aus bester Freundin, Priester und Psychiater. Nach den sechs Wochen empfing sie ihn mit einer spannenden Idee. Es gab eine Theorie, dass Schmerz den Eisprung bei Katzen auslöse. Vielleicht brauche Draco Schmerzen, um schwanger werden zu können.

Mit dem Vorschlag war Harry extrem unglücklich. Er hatte Draco nie wieder verletzen wollen, erst recht nicht in solch einer Situation. Draco hatte hierüber keine Kontrolle und er würde sich auch nie daran erinnern. Ihn in solch einer Situation zu verletzen ließ Harry hundertmal schlimmer fühlen als in allen anderen Situationen. Aber was sollte er schon tun?

Er versuchte es einen Abend mit Kneifen.

Das war anscheinend nicht genug.

Er versuchte Schläge auf den Hintern.

Auch das half nicht.

Am dritten Abend hatte er die Idee, den Weitungszauber weg zu lassen. Er breitete das Gleitgel nur auf seinem Glied aus und drang ansonsten trocken in Dracos Körper. Es machte diesen nicht glücklich. Er schrie nicht vor Schmerz, aber er wehrte sich. Harry benutzte den Nackenbiss, um ihn ruhig zu halten und nahm ansonsten die folgenden Schläge entgegen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Draco wieder er selbst. Sein Hintern zog, aber ansonsten war er schmerzlos. Im Gegensatz zu Harry, dessen Gesicht von Kratzspuren und Schwellungen verunstaltet war. Dieses mal war es an Harry, an seinen Mann zu appellieren, damit das nicht noch einmal passierte.

Sie entstiegen dem Schlafgemach noch am selben Tag mit einem neuen Abkommen. Dieses nahm Draco ein gutes Stück mehr in die Verantwortung. Es war nicht nur an Harry, sich anzustrengen, damit ihre Ehe gut lief. Das hatten jetzt beide eingesehen.

Ansonsten war Draco erneut so froh wie selten nicht. In seiner geistigen Abwesenheit hatte sich der auslösende Streit geklärt, Harry und sein Vater verstanden sich plötzlich blendend und ihre zwei Problemkinder schienen ihre ganze Energie in der Schule zu lassen. Nur der Anblick von Severus und Sirius machte ihn traurig. Die beiden nahmen seine erneute Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis, aber das war es auch. Ansonsten schien sein wochenlanges Wegsein eine tiefe Wunde bei beiden hinterlassen zu haben. Aus fröhlichen, neugierigen Kindern schienen zwei Einsiedlerkrebse geworden zu sein. Oder ein Zweisiedlerkrebs. Trennbar waren die zwei nicht, nicht dass es jemand versucht hätte.

Die Schwangerschaft war diesmal nicht so schön wie die letzten zwei. Es mangelte Draco theoretisch an nichts, aber dass Harry die sechs Wochen Abwesenheit aufarbeiten musste, ließ ihn nur selten zuhause sein. Den letzten Monat allerdings war er viel da und Draco vergab ihm.

Ihre drei Kleinen nannten sie Armanda, Loretta und Albus.

 

Ab der vierten Katzenwoche ließen sie die Kleinen mit ihren menschlichen Geschwistern spielen. Jedes Kätzchen suchte sich ein Lieblingsgeschwisterkind und Harry und Draco beobachteten froh, dass Severus und Sirius zu den Auserwählten gehörten. Mit ihrem zweieinhalb Menschenjahren sprachen sie nicht gerade viel, aber mit den Kätzchen schnatterten sie in einem fort. Besser noch, sie tauten langsam wieder auf.

Die dritte Auserwählte war Lily. Neben ihren doch sehr lauten Geschwistern – besonders James und Teddy – ging sie manchmal unter. Sie war still und sehr schüchtern. Ihre kleine Schwester Loretta – auch wenn sie nicht verstand, wie daraus mal eine Schwester werden sollte, da sie sich an die Verwandlung von Severus und Sirius nicht erinnerte – war für sie wie eine kleine Puppe, um die sie sich kümmerte. Es war herzerwärmend mit anzusehen, auch wenn man manchmal einschreiten musste, was sie mit einer Babykatze besser nicht anstellen sollte.

Dieses mal konnte Harry ihre Ehe wirklich überzeugt als glücklich bezeichnen. Nicht, weil Draco ihm nichts sagte, wenn etwas falsch war sondern weil er überzeugt sein konnte, dass Draco etwas sagen würde. Und er sagte auch etwas. Öfters. Manchmal trieb es Harry zur Weißglut, aber im Endeffekt fanden sie Kompromisse.

Somit war Harry extrem verwirrt, als er Draco fünf Jahre später noch einmal in Katzenform vorfand. Er sagte erst mal niemandem etwas, schwängerte Draco direkt in der ersten Nacht – schließlich wusste er diesmal, wie es ging – und befragte ihn am nächsten Morgen. Dieses mal wollte Draco jedoch nicht reden.

Harry fragte, beschwor, bat, flehte sogar, aber Draco wollte nicht reden. Im Endeffekt sagte er sich, dass sie vier Monate Zeit hatten. Er würde es schon aus Draco raus kriegen.

Was er ein paar Wochen später hörte, gefiel ihm wirklich gar nicht. Draco war unglücklich. Und er hatte erneut nichts gesagt. Er war unglücklich, weil er sein Leben verschwendet fand. Harry solle ihn nicht falsch verstehen, er liebe die Kinder, aber er fände sich ansonsten nutzlos. Er habe keine Arbeit außer den Kindern, habe nie etwas gelernt und nicht einmal einen Schulabschluss.

So weit, so gut. Harry meinte, das würden sie hin kriegen. Er fragte, was Draco wolle und der wollte wieder mit professionellem Quidditch anfangen. Nach der Schwangerschaft natürlich. Harry nahm es seufzend zur Kenntnis. Und er fragte, warum Draco nicht vorher etwas gesagt habe.

Das war der Moment, als der Hammer kam.

Draco gestand ihm, dass er ihm nicht versichern könne, dass er nicht in den Armen von einem seiner Teamkameraden landen würde. Oder mehreren.

Es brauchte alle Techniken, die er im Antiaggressionstraining gelernt hatte, um Draco dafür nicht zu schlagen. Er verbot Draco den Mund, packte eine Tasche und verschwand. Ron war ziemlich verwirrt, aber Hermine sah nur in sein Gesicht und bot ihm ihr Gästezimmer an. Er blieb dort und ignorierte alle Briefe und Flohnachrichten.

Vier Tage später war es kein anderer als Lucius Malfoy, der im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys stand. Harry seufzte, schluckte seine Wut und Verletzung und erklärte sich bereit, mit ihm zu reden. Lucius berichtete ihm, dass Draco ihm und Narzissa gestanden hätte, was geschehen sei. Und welch unglückliche Worte er gewählt habe. Er wolle sich im Namen seines Sohnes entschuldigen und Harry bitten, zurück zu kehren und in Ruhe mit Draco darüber zu reden.

Er kam mit zurück. Schließlich vermisste er die Kinder und sie ihn. Die ersten fünf waren zwar schon aus dem Haus und in Hogwarts und Severus und Sirius tendierten noch immer dazu, Zweisiedlerkrebs zu spielen, aber die kleinen drei waren aufgeweckte Vierjährige. Oma und Opa waren ihnen zu langweilig – zehn Kinder hatten auch bei ihnen Spuren hinterlassen – aber Harry hatte mit seinen gerade mal dreißig Jahren genug Jugendlichkeit, um sich der drei Racker anzunehmen.

Mit Draco sprach er allerdings nicht.

Er weigerte sich. Das mochte äußerst kindisch sein, aber nach dem Spruch fühlte er sich danach. Über vierzehn Jahre war er Draco hinterher gejagt, hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, ihn beschützt, seine Wünsche erfüllt und war mit ihm durch Höhen und Tiefen gegangen. Wenn Draco jetzt meinte, ihn für jemand anderen abservieren zu wollen, war das seine verdammte Entscheidung. Diesmal würde Harry nicht angekrochen kommen, um zu fragen, wie er es Draco recht machen konnte.

Das schien auch Draco zu verstehen. Da Harry Worte nicht zuließ, musste er Taten sprechen lassen. Somit erwachte Harry eines Nachts durch Finger, die über seine Haut fuhren. Draco küsste ihm die Entschuldigung auf seinen Unterleib und besiegelte sie mündlich. Wortlos.

Am nächsten Morgen gestand Draco ihm eine längere Reihe an Sexphantasien. Bei einigen wusste Harry gleich, dass er nie zustimmen würde, aber dem Rest stand er eigentlich sehr offen gegenüber. Damit schienen wohl auch das letzte Problem zwischen ihnen endlich mal ausgeräumt.

Die restlichen Wochen von Dracos Schwangerschaft verliefen wieder sehr harmonisch. Sie organisierten Draco ein Team, was so neu war, dass sie ihn gern als Ersatzspieler einstellten, auch ohne ihn vorher fliegen zu sehen. Harry Potter versicherte ihnen, dass sein Mann gut war, das reichte. Sie hatten täglich nur ein paar Stunden Training, sodass alle anderen im Hause Malfoy ihre Pläne darum arrangierten. Harry kürzte seine Arbeit als Auror auch auf eine Halbtagesstelle und Lucius entschied, dass die Politik genug von ihm und er von ihr gesehen habe. Narzissa – und auch Andromeda, die trotz Teddys Abwesenheit kein Kindersitten verpasste – nahmen all diese Entscheidungen mit stoischer Ruhe.

Dieses eine mal machte ihnen jedoch das Schicksal einen Strich durch die Rechnung: Draco brachte sieben Kätzchen zur Welt.


End file.
